Searching For Peace
by MorphineLips1994
Summary: Edward left Bella, but things don't quite go as planned. Jasper is at the old Cullen house and finds a very different Bella to the one he left; a girl who suffered more than he could ever bear. Lots of Volturi! AU/NM & OOC. Mature.
1. Chapter 1: Newfound

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

The wind blew roughly through my hair, as I sat on the porch of what was once our home. The pristine white was covered in a thin layer of dust, and it wasn't very appealing to the eye of a soulless vampire. I rolled my eyes, lines like that just came to me, and being, my emotional self, and it was almost a daily routine of them flooding through my head, without a moment's notice. I sighed and got up, knowing that the moment this house came down, I wouldn't feel any guilt overwhelming my anymore.

I almost flew to the highest floor, and jumped to the roof, tearing away at it, and throwing it all behind me, and constructing a fresh pile of rubble. Despite my speed, I continued well into the next few days, until I had torn the house down to its foundations. Esme would be so disappointed, but they were building a replica of this in Alaska. This house will not be missed.

I hired a truck that night, whilst I was finishing everything off, and since we had worked with the company for years it was customary for no questions to be asked. The young blonde boy's brown eyes widened when he saw what had to be moved, and I sent him some acceptance and a little fear, when he looked at me. He wasn't the only one here, but with his varying emotions, it was difficult for me _not_ to notice him. The crane and other industrial equipment I had hired made light work of the scraps, and they were gone by the end of the day.

I looked onto the empty lot, knowing I had to build a new life for myself without her. Ever since I had escaped from Maria's clutches, and passed on from Peter and Charlotte, she had been there with me. I forced her name into my mind. Alice. I winced at the fresh pain, and smiled at my newfound freedom. I was sick. There really was no two ways about it though, she had total control, and it made me happy as much as it was aggravating. I loved Alice; I really did . . . at first. But as time passed, the bond between us weakened and frayed, and I stayed with her for sake of appearances. I knew that she did too. The guilt and remorse radiating off her often brought me to my knees, and I lashed out on her on too many occasions to remember them all. The last few days we had together were as worst as my days with the newborns. The anger! I know what happened on Bella's birthday was my fault, and Alice loved to make me admit it. I know I couldn't talk to her now, because Edward wouldn't let me near her. Bastard.

Suddenly, I heard the loud rumble of a familiar truck. The Chevy; or more particularly Bella's Chevy. I had not prepared for this, yet. I looked around the empty lot, searching for reassurance from thin air. Did she come here often? I doubted it; her truck was slower than usual and almost stalling every few meters to check the way on a trail leading only here. Comical. Only Bella.

I ran into the trees like a coward, and waited for her reaction when I saw the first of the rusty truck emerging through the trees.

She pulled herself out of it, and stumbled onto the floor as she fell. There was no humor in me, but rather just pity. What had he done to her? Her face was colorless and as white as ours now; with no hint of the blush I loved to see on her. She clutched her chest as if to hold herself together, and a small sob made its way through her shaking form and out into the vastness of the space around her. She froze, and got to her feet, sniffing the air as if she was one of us.

"Jasper?" she breathed, and I nearly dropped out of the tree in shock. "Jasper, please show yourself. I might not be one of you now, but I can remember your scent." What. The. Fuck. What was I supposed to do now? "Fine," she huffed after a minute, wiping away tears, and folding herself onto the ground and pulling out a book. Sense and Sensibility. "You know, Jasper," she whispered whilst reading, "this is the first time I've come here. I know you understand pain, but do you feel mine?" I shook my head, and absorbing nothing but peace, joy and something ancient that I had no name for. "It's not there anymore. But I bet you can feel how happy I am, whilst you're sitting in that tree watching over me." Her head snapped up, and her deep chocolate eyes met mine. "Idiot. The top you're wearing is red, I'm _not _blind!" she seethed, motioning with her finger for me to get down.

What a woman.

I did as she asked and leaped down a few feet in front of her. She smiled slightly, and got up, walking over and lacing her thin arms through mine and pulling me close. There was that same cocktail of pleasant emotions, encasing her and me, and sorrow as she rubbed her forehead against my chest. I kissed her head, and she froze her entire body going rigid.

"Bella. Darling," I drawled, surprising myself at the tenderness of my voice that I allowed to escape. "What is it?" her emotions hadn't changed, but everything had amplified, in a crushing force.

"It's nothing, really," she said, relaxing. "The last time I saw you, you were trying to leap across a room to drink me dry, and now I'm hugging the guy who endangered my life, and killed me in an instant without even touching me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I said quickly, knowing she would interrupt.

"No, Jasper. I'm not one of your average terrified human beings, that don't understand what you go through. The only reason why you lost control was because I was . . . _his _singer, and you were channeling that thirst with your own along with the rest of the room. I don't blame you now, or ever. I blame nobody, as hard as it is to believe, though Alice . . . You don't make a decision to get a paper cut, Jasper, even I know that. So the question is why didn't she see it? Or if she did, why didn't she stop it?" she chuckled, like it was a board game.

"Bella . . . You are the most intelligent girl I have ever come across," I was immersed in the feeling of her blush, for the time that it lasted. I loved her warmth. "How did you think of that?"

"Three months without the people that you love, does that to a girl," she muttered, making me chuckle. Did that mean she loved me too? I rolled my eyes, at the impossibility. "I take it you're not together anymore," she whispered, and I grunted my yes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jay," she almost cooed, looking up at me with watery eyes. Jay? I liked it.

"Don't cry, Bells," I said, wiping them away. "It's not our fault, but rather Edward's." She winced, hearing his name. "He made us all leave. I never wanted to leave, Bella, but they all made me. I wanted to stay back with you, and make it up to you, but Edward would never allow it."

"Jasper Whitlock," she chided, and my eye widened. How did she know my real name? "Taking orders from a Cullen? Shame on you," she said in all seriousness. I growled low, and her heart raced, and that ancient feeling within her made my eyes roll to the back of my head, eliciting a purring noise from me. I never, and I mean _never_, had purred, so it came as quite the shock, though I knew it would come to this. Carlisle and Esme did it all the time. "Jay, did you just purr?" she asked, giggling adorably.

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed and looking away for a second and then back on her. "Sorry."

"Why?" she asked, opening her mouth twice before she did. I shrugged, and stood there staring down into her endless brown eyes. "Why are you here?" she wondered, almost to herself, but her face was telling me she was expecting an answer.

I brought her down onto the grass, and sat a foot away, not one atom touching. I didn't like it. "Alice and I were never on the best of terms. It had been going on for so long that everybody thought it was normal behavior. She would control me, and I'll let her, because if we weren't together like mates anymore, then I should at least let her have her parting fun, right?" She snickered, shaking her head. "The night after the accident," I said hesitantly, "Alice had gotten officially mad. She kept mumbling things and saying stuff about her visions: how this wasn't supposed to happen. I could hardly take the anger she was throwing at me before, and then it multiplied over and over until she was shaking with it, and Edward"—she cringed—"was hearing it all already through everyone's head, and let's just say that he lost an arm that night."

She laughed, throwing her head back, her mahogany hair swaying in the breeze around her. She was so entrancing. "Wait a second," she said quickly, sitting upright and facing me with worry seeping through her, "who did he have a fight with?"

"Alice." She gasped, and mouthed the pixie's name again. "She started to see visions of you and Edward laughing and acting like that incident was nothing but expected, and that everything would go back to normal. Of course, Eddie didn't like that, and he threw her across the room and she landed inside the television screen." She smiled, darkly. "Esme and Rosalie had gone out to hunt with Carlisle and Emmett, so it was just us three at home. Alice had always gone on about how she and Edward were the best of friends, but they were tearing each other apart like animals. Well stupid Jay, got up and stopped the fight, and Edward went to find his arm.

"When Carlisle came back he was outraged, one of the first times he's ever been physically angry. Alice and Edward were separated, and they seethed their misery at each other from a distance. I stayed where I was because Rose wouldn't let me go anywhere."

"Rosalie? But why?" she asked her brows coming together.

"She _thought_ . . . if there would be an argument to leave Forks that I would be on her side and decided to leave. It was odd to feel so much determination coming off her at once, and it rolled off her in waves them last few days. Edward agreed with Rosalie unsurprisingly and Alice did too. Emmett loves you, Bella, and he never wanted to leave—I was with him on that. It was in our nature to react to blood. I guess it was a bit stupid of me to go so long without hunting, but even though I never wanted to leave. Carlisle and Esme, like always, went with whatever Edward thought was best, since he was some sort of Golden Child." I heard her light scoff, and I chuckled. "We had all left before he went to tell you what was happening. He made us leave. With Emmett on my side we could have taken down his pretty ass in an instant, but seeing Esme plead with such emotion is . . ." I trailed off.

"I guess it was all pretty much expected," she said, taking it in her petite stride.

"Yeah. So when we left, nobody talked to each other, and when they did it was just a thrum of bickering and cussing. The Denali's weren't impressed, though Tanya was having fun chasing Edward again." There was confusion off her now. "She's a succubus, and it's her role to go after men. Because Edward was always so impassive, it made him more interesting and she runs at the chance to get him alone to seduce him. It was funny watching him suffer," I mumbled, making her laugh. "Eventually it all became too much, and I ran away, and here I am."

"Whoa," she said, holding up her hands. "You ran away?"

"Yeah. Alice and Edward made me," I half-lied.

"How?" she asked, frowning.

"You know how they're really close?" I asked, and she nodded ferociously. "They were a bit too close when I last saw them, if you know what I mean." The disgust from her was defeating, and suddenly I was pinned against a tree a few yards back by the sorrow and torment coming off her.

"Jas-s-per," she stuttered, holding her chest together as if it would fall apart. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold it back anymore, Jay," she wept, shaking. "It hurts so much to."

I sent her calm and peace, but it was repelling and she was sitting there in her dark bubble, and the black aura around her was an agony to watch, knowing I couldn't help. She shivered and trembled, sobbing. The sobs turned to angry, tearless, sighs, which then transformed into nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was no peace, no happiness no sorrow. It was like she wasn't even there anymore.

But she was.

"Bella?" I called, walking back to her. "What did you just do?"

"I just didn't want you to feel anything, so I stopped feeling," she breathed relieved.

"What?"

"I don't feel a thing, Jay," she said, and I could only tell she was worried by the tenor of her voice. "I'm sitting on the ground, and I don't feel it beneath me. The winds hitting my skin and I don't feel cold." She smiled, and I gasped. What was she?

"Bells? What's happened to you?" I implored with my might, sitting down and bringing her fragile face in my hands.

"So much, Jasper," he said simply. She was quiet for a few minutes, and my hands stayed where they were, my mind losing itself in the warmth of her skin. "When he left me, Jasper, it hurt so much. What you felt a few minutes ago wasn't even a fraction of what I've been feeling for the past three months." My God . . . "I don't know how I did it, but if I focus on something I want, it just happens. I've tried it with all sorts of things." I silently begged her to show me. "I can make it sunny if you want?" I shook my head slowly, telling her no. I didn't want her to see my scars yet.

She closed her eyes, and I waited. There was change, and I could feel it in me. Her warmth was fading, suddenly her face was white and cold as ice, and her hair was growing longer, almost like she was changing herself into . . . No! She couldn't be changing herself could she? Before I could asked her eyes flew open, and she stared at me with golden irises, and her she flashed me a brilliant smile, showing off her pearly white teeth that were shining in the venom. There was still no emotion off her, but I was left staggered and shocked. My instincts were telling me to fight the information out of her, but I knew better than to endanger her life when my own rested in her hands.

"Bells?" I called, stupidly.

"Hey, Jasper," she said in her tinkling voice. "Don't be scared."

"What . . . Bella which one of you is the real one?" I asked, quickly.

"Well, both of me _are _real," she said with a roll of her entrancing eyes. "The other me is the real, real one," she said.

"Bella the change is excruciating," I said, remembering my own with a wince, "You just sit there smiling. The venom must have changed you, didn't it?" I asked. If Carlisle was here, he would be fascinating. I shuddered, thinking of how Aro would comb the earth for someone like Bella, and I growled lowly.

"I just changed myself into a vampire, Jasper. Don't you get it?" I shook my head. "I can make feeling go away, I could do anything. I just sped up the process by a couple of thousand times, and cut off my senses."

I stared at her like she was speaking Latin. This was not possible. She was only human. "Bells, this is not possible. You're human. You cannot be able to do all this."

"Jasper. I'm human around humans—like you pretend to be, and then vampire when I'm by myself. It's rather fun; the speed, the senses."

"Bella, you're eyes are gold," I said warily, "have you already hunted?"

"It was just practice really," she said, like a toddler being told off, and abruptly the vampire was blushing. I kept myself calm and decided that with Bella you didn't know what to expect anymore. "I mean it was so good. Better than chocolate." We were silent, I sat there staring at her, and there was a flash of something in her eyes. "Jasper did you like being human?" she asked.

"I liked what I could remember of it," I said, wistful, the memories were like looking through a fog. Uncomfortable. "Why?"

"I was wondering how you would feel if I changed you back for a minute."

I knew my answer before she had finished her question. "No, Bells," I said with a sigh. "I'm not like Carlisle and the rest. I like being a vampire compared to humans. I'll admit that the thirst is something I don't like but everything else about me is fine."

"What about you're scars?" she asked, and I stood a few feet away in an instant. I had forgotten that with her new eyes she could see them. "Jasper, don't be afraid. I just want to help you. I feel like I owe _everybody_ something. I know it's like playing God, when you dictate what you want for the world, but trust me, in this little town there is so much pain." Venom trickled down from the corner of her eyes, and she reached out with one hand for me. And I was taking it in the next second, sitting back in front of her, holding her hand.

"The first time it happened," she said, "I was in the woods after Edward left. It was dark, and I heard a bear coming. I could hear its growl. I was so frightened, and all I could think of was Charlie and how he should come and find me. He was in front of me in a few seconds, and it was almost like I had put him there. He didn't realize anything had happened, and when he took me back home, I realized the whole town had been looking for me.

"I forgot about using the . . . err . . . gift for a week or two, because of the pain, but I remembered when I was sitting in the living room and I couldn't be asked to get up and pour myself some water." I chuckled, and her chiming laughter resonated through the air. "The nest second I hear the tap flowing and turning off, and I scream as there's a glass hovering in the air towards me. The screaming broke my concentration and the glass broke when it fell, but that was all I needed. A distraction. Practice became more frequent and a few days I could physically do anything. One time I drove my truck to an abandoned place, and threw it up in the air." I gawped at her. If she could have anything why she still; have that rust bucket? "I obviously caught it caught it on its way down."

"I only begun transforming a few days later. One time I made myself have red hair"—she shuddered—"it wasn't a pretty sight. Another time I had bright green eyes, and I managed to make them a rainbow color." She closed her eyes, obviously demonstrating. When she opened them I struggled for an unnecessary breath. They were every color and merged in harmony, she closed them again, and they turned crimson. "I like the red," she explained, and I nodded my head. The red in her eyes was the best. Gold just reminded me of the Cullens. "It's been two months since I have been like this. At first it was so disorientating, all the light, and detail! I learned to ease myself into it, and it was all better. Keeping like this does have its drawbacks though," she sighed.

"One, day I was in my room, and Charlie came home from work." I could tell where this was going. Training newborns was a haphazard business, and although Bella mightn't be a vamp, she would still feel the thirst if she wanted too. "It was once of the few times I was a like this whilst Charlie was home. He walked in and his blood wafted through the air towards me. He was back from work, and fell asleep without dinner on the sofa. I was so distraught, and couldn't concentrate hard enough to turn back. I was like that for the rest of the night, until he went to work the next day. I imagine the thirst not being here anymore, so right now I just feel no thirst what so ever, no burning at all."

I toyed with idea of Bella making my thirst go away for a while. I had hunted a week ago, and it wasn't the most pleasant of feelings. Bella had her eyes closed again, and the burn from my throat vanished as soon as she opened her blood-red eyes. I gasped, searching and gulping for the burn that would never come.

"Bells," I struggled, "how did you know?" She tapped her forehead, with a smirk, and I wondered what she meant. The only thing I could think of was Edwards's mind-reading ability. Oh Lord! "Bella, please tell me you haven't?" She threw her head back laughing, a tinkling sound, which she scoffed to.

_I don't have a tinkling laugh, Jay_, her voice rang in my head, and I froze. She was so powerful, it was astonishing. Human! She was human, for crying aloud! _I might be human_, _Jasper, but that doesn't make me weak_, she told me, annoyed. _Edward might not like this, but even without him here, although I might be in pain I'm still a part of your world. No matter how hard he tries, nothing will change that. He threw me into it, and just as quickly took me out. I can live without him_, she told me, determined, but still laughing. _By the way, Jay, what have you done with the house?_

"I thought it'd be nice to move back here." There was surprise and glee radiating off her. "I wanted to start from the ground upwards, if you know what I mean. From the foundations and build straight up. A new life. Practically a new man. Without Alice and the Cullens."

She sat straight, and looked at me. "Jasper, you'll need help. I mean I know you're a vamp and everything, but still. Though why Forks?"

"I never wanted to leave, Bells. Edward made us. He claimed to be your mate"—she was growling—"I said claim, Bella. He knew as well as I did, that he was never truly your mate. Neither is Alice mine, or his. Your blood called to him, and he wanted to make sure that you were alive long enough for him to have his way with you."

_What do you mean?_ She asked, frightened and growling.

"Exactly that, Bells. You can see it in my mind what he was feeling. There was just lust for your blood and body, and you being a human and naïve just made it more entertaining for him." He mental, emotional and physical pain washed over me, and he shrill cried rang in my mind. In a few seconds there were trees with gaping holes in them, from her punches, and branches scattered around us. I was lucky she didn't attack the messenger. She smirked hearing my thoughts, and sat down. The sadness and fury from her silent body was excruciating. "I'm sorry Bells."

_It's okay, Jay. The next time I see him going to make sure he doesn't have anything to pleasure his __**real**__ mate with._ I was attacked by a violent image of Edward losing his dick, by Bella setting it alight. Disturbing. _Sorry._

"It's okay," I chuckled. "Anyway . . . As much as his love for you wasn't as genuine as you believed, it was still there. Only on a human level, though. It wasn't as powerful as the genuine bond between vampire mates, and we all could see that. The only reason apart from your beauty and blood was the silence of your mind. He really is a seventeen year old boy inside. You were enigmatic, and he was head over heels—just not as much as he told everyone."

She sat there staring at me, the vampiric beauty of hers began to fade away, and her eyes turned back to brown. She stared at me, and faded from the laughing vampire into the saddened human girl that her heart broken and torn apart by her first love.

The burn in my throat didn't return, and it was almost like I was human. A human with unnatural capabilities. This must be how Carlisle felt all the time. To be immune to scent of blood. "I'm glad I can help, Jasper," she said softly, bringing her knees to her face, and resting her forehead on them.

I could suddenly smell saltwater. She was crying. I went and sat by her side, and put my arms around her. I tried not to think of how much better it was that I could take in her freesia scent, and not be overwhelmed by the thirst, because she could hear that shit. She hid her face in my chest and cried.

"Jas-s-per," she whimpered. "I _am _weak. I _know_ that I am. I've tried so hard to find my place, to look like I would fit in somewhere. It never worked. I have abilities that I know exactly what to do with. I've made so many people's lives better, by just being me. But where do I fit into?" she sobbed, and it broke my heart listening to her. "How can I help myself?"

"Bella," I sighed, greedily breathing in her scent, and nuzzling her neck, resisting the urge to run my tongue across it. "You have to find peace with yourself. Be confident with who you are. You might not fit in, Bells, but who said you have to? I think you're perfect just the way you are," I reassured, truthfully.

She sniffed and looked up at me, the tears slowing down. "Really?" she asked, innocently, blushing with an intensity that couldn't be equaled or more beautiful. I nodded my head, smiling. She reached up and kissed both my cheeks, making my dead heart want to beat. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," I drawled in my Texan accent, that I didn't feel the need to suppress anymore. She curled back into my side, and I sensed her changing again. "Bells, no," I said, before it was too late.

She stopped mid-change, and looked up at me with burgundy eyes. "Why not?" she asked, politely, battering her thick eyelashes. My breathing caught, as she smirked.

"I like human Bella," I said, and she looked insulted. "I like the other you, too, but it makes me wary. You know being a vampire an all; I have to be on my guard with everyone. I was brought up that way. Suddenly having you as a vamp makes me edgy. Human Bella is more comfortable for me."

She smiled, apologetically, and never breaking eyes contact turned back. I felt instantly relived, and my senses stop trying to overload me with information as to how to attack her. Human Bella wasn't seen as a threat.

"Oh, really?" she asked, amused. She gave me a filthy grin, and I was suddenly staring at nothing. All my senses were registering nothing. My mind was working just fine, but there was no information from anything. _I __**am**__ the most powerful thing you have ever seen, Jasper_, her voice sang. _This is me being merciful. You're lucky you're not Edward or Alice when I see them next. They will not escape without permanent damage. I may be human, and say that I am weak, but that doesn't mean I can't hand you your superior ass._

I was granted back my senses, and she was laughing her head off, lying down on the grass next to me, tears rolling from the corner of her eyes, and clutching her nonexistent belly.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. She hurt you, Jasper," she said firmly, and going back to her laughter.

It was a few minutes later, when she sat back up, and began fidgeting with her fingers. To think, she could do anything her heart desired and she was fidgeting!

She groaned. "I may be able to do anything, but I'd rather take a rest." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on! I have to rest if I'm doing this human. Vampires never get tired, or feel the need to sleep. When I shift back, to human, all that lethargy catches up with me. I don't sleep, but it takes a good sitting down and catching my breath," she panted.

"Bella. If being a vampire is draining you so badly, why—?"

"I do it because I want to," she snapped. "I have basically stopped everything I think is wrong with me." What? "I don't age. Don't menstruate. Feel hungry. Nothing. Anything that holds me back from helping people, I've stopped. I don't even sleep." I stared. "Oh don't give me that look! If I can be there helping people that need it, then why should I let anything hold me back? I have nothing to live for anymore, but I'll make sure that everybody that does has their chance. Playing God, Jasper," she sighed.

"Bella, what do you mean you have nothing to live for?" I asked, raging with my fury. "Just because Edward left you, doesn't mean you stop living. When you shift into a vampire, Bella, if you let yourself block everything out and give yourself over then you can feel the pull. I asked Eleazer, he knew from his time with the Volturi." I couldn't believe I had told her that. She was going to try, and shit was going to hit the fan. Major shit. I was done for.

She was changed in an instant, closing her eyes, and I did everything I could to distract her. I tried picturing Alice naked, going at it with Edward, but she smiled, and then resumed her normal neutral look. She probably cut my mind off. I suddenly sent her every emotion I could muster, and her eyes opened, and she lifted her hand and gave me the finger. I was dumbstruck. She really wanted to find her mate. I wished I had controlled my mouth. Damn you verbal filter.

She closed her eyes again, and lay back down on the grass. It was a mesmerizing sight, and I couldn't take my eyes off her gorgeous face. The contours were hard, yet soft and supple. A contradiction. Her mahogany hair was like a halo around the top of her head. I lay on the ground next to her, setting my mind back to my short talk with Eleazer, as saw her eyes open and rest on me with surprise and longing.

_We were sitting on the snow banks, watching the sunlight bounce off a frozen river, counting rainbows like little girls. He said that it helped him concentrate on the greater things in life, and it __**was**__ helping. Suddenly I was attacked with lustful emotions off Eleazer, and I roared._

"_Eleazer, man! Come on. It doesn't help anything. You're lusting after Carmen like a dog for a bone, if you miss her so much, go." I huffed, casting him an angry sideward's glance._

"_I'm sorry, Son," he sighed. "It can't really be helped. When you find your mate, you'll know what I mean." I winced at the reminder. "Again, I'm sorry. Though, I know of something that will bring you out of your misery?" He didn't wait for me to accept or decline his request. "When I'm gone__—since I __**am**__ missing my dear Carmen—set your mind aside and just like hunting focus on your beast. The greatest thing you desire now is a mate, more than even blood, and it will understand. It will lead you to it, just like it does with prey."_

_He was gone in a flash, and I gave myself over. It was an odd feeling. I never lost myself like this on purpose, like he said, only when I was hunting or fighting. We rarely called upon the beast for anything else. The pull was almost instantaneous, I went in the opposite direction back to the house, and with my speed I passed Eleazer and sent him all the gratitude I could as I passed for that small part of a second. I retrieved my passport, and money, and everything else that was important. I could still hear and feel Alice and Edward's moans and emotions coming from the other room, and I thought, _have fun_, which in turn made Edward chuckle darkly._

_I ran as fast as I could, and once I was nearing the Alaskan border, I got a car to make myself seem more normal—humans, hardly ever walked through the borders. It was a day later of constant running when I realized the pull was making me head straight for Forks. Bella, I thought just as I found out where I was heading._

_My _Bella. _My mate._ I had suppressed the urge to crush her to me from the moment I saw her. As she lay right next to me, from the surprise radiating off her, I knew she had realized it too, and if I didn't know her any better she had watched the whole incident play in my head, because she was sneaky like that.

"Do you want to hunt, Jay?" she asked. "You haven't ate yet." I smiled nodding my head, and got up with her.

We ran silently, and in a few minutes Bella had located a rather large mountain lion, which she pounced on immediately, like I bullet in the air, she twisted with grace, and latched her teeth onto its neck, snapping it in the process. I gawped after her, mesmerized_. Go drink, Jay_, she said softly her lips still attached, _I have a few bears and a couple of mountain lions for you. They're behind you._ I turned around, to find a group of confused animals. They were in total five of them. She was going to keep me well fed.

Though I hadn't felt the burn of the thirst, to help matter's Bella had given it back for a few minutes. I was surprised at how much it truly was, and the animals were dry in a few minutes, with not a drop wasted. Once satisfied like I had never felt before—even on a diet of human blood (and that was saying something)—I turned to find Bells watching me.

"Have fun?" she asked, again in that gentle and tone. I smiled, and stood there unsure of what to do. She held out her hand, and like always, I was taking it in the next. "Close your eyes, Jasper," she whispered. I gulped and did as she asked. I could feel movement all around me, almost like I was being pulled into a tunnel. I clenched my eyes tighter, truly frightened. "You can open them now," she said when all the commotion died down. When I opened them we were standing where the Cullen home was meant to be, and right where we were before. "Teleport," she explained, folding herself sinuously onto the grass, and pulling me down with her.

We were quiet for a long time, and I focused on the sound of her breathing, and he rise and fall on her chest. _Pervert,_ her voice sang into my head a half-hour later. I chuckled but did nothing to defend myself. I was the biggest pervert in the world when it came to Bella. I just stopped myself before because she could hear my mind.

"I'll stop if it bothers you," she laughed, her fingers going over the crescent on my exposed forearms. I mentally disagreed, and she smiled wider. There was annoyance and hatred coming off her at once, and I was shocked by the intensity. "There are thirteen just on the beginning of this arm," she growled through her teeth, "if I ever come across Maria, so help me God . . ." she trailed off, leaving that in the air. How did she know so much about my previous life? I guess with Bella there was too much that was a possibility, for all I knew she could have gone back I time and watched the whole of the newborn wars take place. "I can do a lot of things, Jasper," she said softly, "but believe me, I can't do that. I wish that I could, _so much_ . . . and that's probably why I can't."

"Why?"

"So I could go back and kill Maria, before she had the chance to hurt you," she whispered, brushing the backs of her fingers across my arm. "I mean, why you? Out of the billions in this world, she came across _you_, of all people! Though before I rip her to pieces, I am going to thank her for turning you," she finished in a sickeningly sweet way.

_Sexy_, I mentally screamed, and she was knocked over by the force. I laughed, and tickled her, until venom leaked from her eyes and she was screaming out that she couldn't breathe. _Darling, you don't need to breathe_, I taunted her, and she sent me all the emotions she could, and suddenly I had insight to what I did with her earlier. I let go of her, and let her sit back up. She gave me death glares, which were quickly followed by her smirking.

I rolled my eyes, and sent her some emotional loving—because I'm a hippie like that—and she nodded her head, and did nothing else. I had wanted her to jump me the moment she found out, since I wouldn't have to hold back anymore, but if this was what she wanted, then I was fine with it. She was still getting over Eddie-boy and, it would be better off that way. At least she wouldn't cry out his name instead of mine. My eyes snapped to her, realizing what I had just thought, and she was contemplative, halving blades of grass at a vampire's pace, even though she looked human. There was no emotions coming off her, and my instincts were telling me she _was_ human again—them, and the fact that I could see the pulsation of the vein in her neck, and the blood pump behind it. This must have been the longest I stared at someone's neck without being dragged from a room, or already drained them dry.

"Jasper," she sighed, looking up. "I'm going home." _What?_ I screamed, again and she winced closing her eyes, tightly shut. "I swear," she said through her teeth, "you do that again, and I am going to forget the fact that you're my mate, and rip you head off!" I gulped, terrified by the anger blazing in her eyes. _I'm sorry._ "I know . . . You know I was going home to pack my things," she said with a smile, "I wasn't going to leave you. I can't. We are not staying in Forks, Jay. We can't. The whole town is going to think shit of me, and despite what I've done for them all, they still don't know. I can't stay here." I nodded, though the regret of tearing down Esme's house washed over me. "It's okay, Jasper, because of me they'll never return here. The only way they'll find out is that if Alice sees this—which I doubt, since I've got us covered—or _he_ decides to change his mind, which I equally doubt."

I let all of what she said, sink in. She had admitted that we were mates, and that she couldn't leave me. _Yes!_ I cheered, a little lowly, making her laugh. We were also going to elope from Forks. I didn't mind at all. I had only came here for her, and she knew that as well as me. She had been staying here because she wanted to help people, and she had done that too. _But where are we going to go?_

"Volterra."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The chapters are going to be fairly long and detailed, but i thought that all this should be bunched up together. Please review and tell me what you think! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Granted

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews. You should know that my Marcus Volturi is a little different from the one in the movies. I'm thinking of a younger Marcus, since SM says he is only twenty; I picture a guy that is Ben Barnes. The rest of the characters are pretty much the same.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters**.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_She had admitted that we were mates, and that she couldn't leave me. __**Yes!**__ I cheered, a little lowly, making her laugh. We were also going to elope from Forks. I didn't mind at all. I had only came here for her, and she knew that as well as me. She had been staying here because she wanted to help people, and she had done that too. __**But where are we going to go?**_

"_Volterra."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

I stared at her in disbelief. Volterra? What the hell! I mean I understand that she might be all suicidal since Edward left her, but was she really going to go to the Volturi of all places?

"Jasper," she laughed, and I glared at her, "It's only the Volturi! I haven't done anything wrong, and I doubt they'll kill me—not with what I can do. If I wanted to I can burn them where they sat, and Aro will know that the second he touches my skin."

"Bella, how do you know so much about everything?" I asked, scratching my head in a human way.

_Jay you really want me to explain?_ I violently nodded my head. _I closed my eyes and wished it,_ she said like I was the most stupid person in the world. _I wanted to know everything about the people I had surrounded myself with for the past year, and it wasn't just the Cullens. Edward mentioned the Volturi once, and all I had to do was to close my eyes and the information poured in. Mind you, at first I felt like my human brain would explode with all the information on Aro, since he held the thoughts of thousands of vampires and humans he had touched over the years, but it was worth it. I understand them more than they do themselves, and I want to help them._

"Bella, you are out of your mind! I get that you're compassionate, now, since you've given everyone in Forks what they wanted, but you want to give the Volturi leaders _you _and more?" _Yes_, her voice rang clear as crystals in my mind. "But Bella, what if they don't accept you like this? What will you do then? I know you can change in seconds, but what if they think of you as a liability? In their eyes, you are only just a human, despite you acting otherwise."

"Jasper!" she screamed. "I was going to Volterra before you came. I was here to say goodbye to the house, and it wasn't my fault that I found you. You may be my mate, Jay, but so help me God, with the pain that I've been put through if you don't let me go through with this I will make your life a living hell!" Her eyes raged a wild storm, and she was snarling. "I'm not joking."

I sighed, and against all my instincts to protect her beautiful ass, I said, "Yes. Fine." She squealed launching herself at me, and kissed my cheek. My cheek? God, this was going to be it from now on. A kiss on the cheek. I guess it'll do. When Bella backed away she was blushing, and looking at me with a wary eye. I really have to keep my mind in control when with her. She nodded once, and shuffled to her feet, holding out her hand. "Close your eyes, Jasper," she breathed, and I did so instantly. Major Jasper Whitlock was scared out of his damn cowboy boots! She made me feel almost human. She giggled, and sent me love, before letting go of my hand all too soon.

We were in front of what I assumed was house—I had ever seen before. I don't even understand why she was even here when she could have been in Volterra right this minute, but I guess she was saying goodbye. Lord knows how much Charlie would search for her, but in the end the attempts would be fruitless. The moment she was part of the Volturi, her records will be wiped, and Isabella Marie Swan will no longer exist on paper. In thought is a different matter entirely. She sighed, and walked in. _Come on_, she thought, and I followed her in. It was small and quaint. Like Bella used to be. Apart from a few things of hers like books and pictures, it didn't look like she lived here. There was no input of hers, and it looked to be just a place where you spent the night, and did what you had to during the day. Exactly like Bella. So in a sense this was exactly her home, because that's all it was used for. Though what do I know? I tore mine to shreds, and then decided to not make do with the emptied land. Bella snickered in front of me.

For a few minutes all she did was walk around in the small space, breathing it all in. I sat on the couch, waiting for her to finish. She laughed, and dashed upstairs to get a duffel bag; she was downstairs in a few seconds. I held out my hand this time, and she winked taking it. There was no air in this tunnel, and it was almost she had sucked it out, with the sheer speed she was sending us in. I knew from the moment I held her hand that she had turned back into a vamp. Humans couldn't survive this amount of g-force in a space of ten seconds. And just like humans felt going on a fair-ride for the first few times and being scared out their wits, then going on again and the fear was replaced by joy? This was exactly like that. The Major wasn't scared anymore—I was glad to know that only Bella knew that I had been.

When the silent commotion stopped, we were standing on an ancient cobblestone path, which led right into the Volturi lair. _Aro can read your thoughts too Jasper, and believe me he won't like them if you keep thinking like that, _she thought, and I smiled, and reached over placing a kiss to her forehead. She knew as well as I that the Volturi were unpredictable, and though she might be powerful, they could see her as a threat to their throne. She did her little scoff again, and rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, Jay, because I would love to take over the vampire world. Get real._ I laughed at her, and we started making our way down the hill, that led into the castle. I assume that Bella could have just placed us in front of Aro, but she wanted to appear friendlier in their eyes.

We walked through the iron gates, and surprisingly there were no guards around. Though they would have little to fear, and since it was in the depths of the night, no humans would lurk around their gates. Nonetheless in a few seconds, they were coming right through the doors at the end of the pathway, and Bella's warmth was encasing my hand. Human.

"Hello, boys," she said, as one tall, bulky, dark haired vamp, stood a few feet away from us, and another with a slightly less demeanor, but still imposing. They cocked their eyebrows simultaneously, to Bella's confident hello, and stared her down as if she was worthless. Easy_, Jay_, her voice rang, _Felix and Demetri aren't as bad as they look._ Felix and Demetri, huh? Well if she says so! They looked like the playground bullies. _Aro_, she sang, and I nodded once at her. "We're here to see Marcus," she said. Marcus? This was going to get interesting. Not Aro, but Marcus. Oh Lord, what was she thinking?

"That's a new one," the bulkier one guffawed. _Felix_, she thought, and I smirked at her annoyance. "A human here to see Marcus! Particularly one who smells so _good_," he groaned, licking his lips and coating them with sparkling venom, and Demetri laughed. I held back a growl. _That's __**my mate**__ you licking your lips at_, I felt like saying to him, and Bella squeezed my hand, that she was still holding. Were they blind? Hadn't they seen that?

"I know I smell good, Felix," she chuckled, and Felix and Demetri stopped their laughter in an instant. "Almost as good as Elizabeth. You remember her don't you?" she asked, in that same all too sweet manner. He snarled, and she smirked at him. "She was your singer, so I probably don't smell _that_ good . . ." He looked to be fighting the urge to smack her against a wall, and torture the information out of her. Suddenly the rage pouring out of him was being overpowered by the lust, as he took in the sight of _my _Bella. "Come on, Felix. I doubt Jane would be too forgiving of you lusting over me like that," she giggled, and again they were still in their tracks.

"I don't know who you think you are, Lady—"

"I'm so sorry, Demetri" she interrupted, "I'm Bella," she said holding out her hand with the biggest of smiles. He very warily took it, gasping, and letting it hold there for a minute. Whatever she was doing made him very edgy, and there was pride and acceptance of him at once. Again, what a woman.

"So, you're here to see Marcus," he said softly, and Felix stared at him with wide angry eyes. She nodded. "Well you and your mate better come through then,' he said casting me a smile. "It's nice to finally meet The God of War," he chuckled, turning and making his way down, with us following behind him.

"No way," Felix breathed, turning to look at Demetri, as they were walking in front of us. I laughed loudly; there was sudden fear rolling off him, and the muscles on his back were rigid. Nice to know that people still held some respect, and inside, the beast was roaring at finally being acknowledged. "He stood there and let me stare at Bella like that? He's gone soft," he stated. I sent him all the fear of the newborn wars, and he gasped. "Sorry, Major," he mumbled.

_That's the first time he's apologized to anyone but the Volturi leaders and their mates, plus his own_, she thought. _Felix has a kill on sight policy, if we were anything less than we were acting then, Jay, he would have killed us. I'm sorry if you thought I was acting too forward. He only responds properly to that._ I reached down and rubbed my face into her hair, purring, and letting her silently know that I was most definitely okay with her saving our lives, and the confusion of how she made Demetri agree. _You know, how Aro could read peoples thoughts with a touch of their skin? I just let him see __**my**__ thoughts. He knows what I'm capable of, and that's why he agreed. Though he also is part of the Kill Edward, Alice, and Maria Team. He'll help us when this is over._

"Always one step ahead," I whispered, standing up properly as we passed the main desk, which was accompanied by a young Italian woman. She was confused at our sudden late night appearance. We were also surrounded by at least ten guards as we made our way through the halls, whenever we passed one, they would automatically join Felix and Demetri. _Demetri might know I'm powerful but that doesn't stop him from being wary_, she sang.

When we finally made our way through the doors of the throne room, we were being led through with at least fifteen guards at our sides. My eyes landed on the thrones. Marcus and Caius were impassive, but Aro was staring at Bella and me with a suspicious look, but there was excitement rolling off him, which in turn made me optimistic that this would go well. The guards walked to the edge of the room, as Aro stepped forward to greet us.

"Good morning," he said, and it rang in the silence in the room, which only held Bella's calm heartbeat. "You seem to have educed quite a gathering of our guards," he laughed, and there was amusement off Bella too. "I'm Aro."

"It's a pleasure to finally be meeting you, Aro, I'm Isabella" she responded, and his eyes widened in surprise. I guess he wasn't used to having a human who was so forward. "I've heard many things about you in my short time. All good," she assured. There was a lot of disbelief from the room, and humor coming of Demetri who was standing behind us. After seeing into Bella's mind, he must know exactly what she was thinking, or what she had planned for today. I envied him like nothing else, and Bella, looked up at me with a grin, and then back at Aro. "This is my _mate_ Jasper Whitlock," she stated with pride, "you might have heard of him," she laughed.

The shock and terror from the thirty or so vampires in the room made me laugh. "It's an honor, Aro," I chuckled. "None of you should be afraid, since not one of you is a newborn breeder trying to overthrow from within Volterra's walls." There were various snickers and sighs of relief. "We come in peace."

Aro's loud laugh rang in the room for a few minutes, and I was surprised to feel a little amusement off the other two brothers too. "So what brings you here today? He asked, going back to his paranoid and suspicious glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I squeezed Jasper's hand hard and he suppressed a wince. _Behave_, I chided into his mind.

"I'm actually here to speak with your brother Marcus," I said, confidently. The room was silent and the vampires stopped taking in the instinctual breath, and everything was motionless, around the three of us, and the two brothers. Just remembering all the pain Marcus had been through made tears well up in my eyes. "I just want to help," I almost cried.

_Marcus_, he thought as I focused on hearing his mind only, _why on Earth would this human want an audience with Marcus. A human! Oh Lord, she is a human. She wants to speak to Marcus. Marcus. Why? _ I stopped myself from lashing out at calling me a mere human, and I just needed him to touch my hand. I would show him nothing but the truth. I also knew it was he that had caused that poor man this much pain, to make him live a life which was a hundred times more pain-filled than my own. Damn you Edward.

"Just touch my hand, Aro," I said softly the grief making Jasper tense. I held out my palm. "You know it's all you need." There was another uncomfortable silence. _She knows too much_, the whole room thought, one after the other, and Caius was the loudest. He clasped it into his hands, and there was confusion in his eyes when he saw nothing. "Sorry, Aro," I said, giggling, "you'll see it in a few seconds, there's just too much; even for_ you_."

He gasped, just like Demetri when the thoughts of millions of people rushed into his head. Most would just be a repeat of what he already had heard, but this had to be done. I blocked off his mind for a few seconds, since I would just hear it all again and want to kill myself from the sorrow. When I opened up again, he was shocked.

_Bella,_ he thought, finally realizing what I was capable of, _I __**do**__ understand what you're capable of but only as much as you do yourself, dear. You should know though, when we acted upon Didyme, we had no idea of how badly it would affect Marcus. I hope more than anything, child, that this could be solved without the spilling of venom, and loss of loved ones. Some of them are more than just possessions . . . Please make sure that he understands this. _I smiled, nodding my head, he leaned forward pressing a kiss to my forehead, and Jasper's hand tensed around mine. Renata, his private guard, was going mental, and I laughed. _Do well._

He backed away, and went back to his throne, and Marcus was staring at me with a mixture of confusion and wonder. _Marcus' mind_, I commanded myself, and it poured in, and I winced at the extra stress. I decided there was no harm in changing now, since Aro saw no real threat. I closed my eyes, thinking hard to block off all my senses and chanting 'Instant Vampire'—and like always I smirked since it was just a funny phrase, though one that did the job. I was changed in a few seconds, and Marcus was more than just sheer confused when I opened my eyes. They were blood red—just like I wanted. There were murmurs of outrage, and Caius hissed, but Aro whispered something into his ear, which even though with my sensitive ears I couldn't hear. I didn't want to hear another explanation, so I looked back to Marcus with a smile.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, and the room was still again. He rose from his chair, floating towards me with grace, and I did the same, finally letting go of Jasper's hand and mind. He was surprised when I did, but for the first time as I recalled in his memories and everyone's own he smiled. It was small, and still made his face light up. Just like with Jasper, I thought, _would you mind if I hugged you_, and willed it into his mind. His breathing caught slightly, and he almost tripped on the step he was taking. "Not at all," his sullen voice murmured, and I wrapped my arms around his muscular form, the moment he was close enough. "It's been over a millennia since I've been given a hug." I pushed back the venom tears from the pain in his voice.

I closed my eyes, and brought my hand to his face, and the whole room was tense again. I showed his every thought I had ever had, and he smiled at the earlier ones. I eased him into it—I felt sorry for Demetri when I dumped them onto him—when thoughts of Carlisle entered my mind he chuckled and there were various gasps around the room. Edward suddenly interrupted them all, and he knew they finished too soon, and he growled under his breath when he saw him speaking to me on that day he left. And a few minutes later, after the pain washed away, even I could tell everything was brighter again and he smiled. It was time to go into the other's minds now, and I was careful with who I let him see. Obviously there was Carlisle since he would enjoy that, and it passed on from him to Esme to Rosalie—which we both growled at when we saw what Royce and Charles did to them—and then onto Emmett and Finally Jasper, quickly skipping through most of the too painful things, and then I stopped.

_Marcus_, I thought to him, _I'm sorry for what you have to see now, and trust me at first I was outraged. I need you to know that revenge will do whatever you see no good, because you will have her back. I will make sure of it. You __**will**__ get Didyme back, because I know what you've been through. It might only be a small portion, but if you have had to feel anymore of that pain for centauries then there is no way I will leave here without erasing it in any which way shape or form. _

"Please Isa," he begged, "I swear on her memory, that I won't take revenge for what's been done to her, even if it was my own brother's who killed her." The room was silent again, hearing what he said. I felt Aro and Caius tense, and rightly so.

"Alright," I sighed.

I eased him into Aro's mind, and he gasped, realizing what he was seeing. There were memories of him and Sulpica and he smiled at the two together. There were his various conquests and such, and suddenly he and Caius were in front of Didyme, his own sister. He took no pleasure in killing her, but even though Marcus' growl rang in my over-sensitive ears and the room shuddered as it rang through the whole image. They snapped off her limbs and carried them with care to the nearest fire in the unused kitchens, and set them alight. Sorrow rang in his mind and on their faces as they watched the fire burn. The rest of the minute was spent in me telling Marcus and showing him how much both brother's regretted in killing her, and me begging him silently not to kill them. He wouldn't drop to their level; Aro knew my thoughts on this matter; in my eyes they were the lowest piece of scum on this Earth.

I dropped my hand, and his eyes were brimmed with venom that would never fall. He hugged me closer to him, and shook with his tearless sobs. The whole room watched in wonder, and stared at the first time he showed more than a speck of emotion, and just as quickly he stopped.

_I won't kill them_, he thought, _but that doesn't mean I won't cause some damage. _ Aro knew this too. I let go of him, and he smiled, and turned towards his brothers with an ancient fire burning in his eyes. Both brothers stood and walked over to him, bowing their head in submission before us both. I detached myself from their minds, and focused on Jasper.

_It's okay, Jay,_ I thought with love, and he sighed behind me. _He'll hurt them because they killed Didyme. I knew how he felt, and that's why I wanted to make him better. He __**will**__ get better._ He accepted that this situation was beyond his control, and sent me some love. I closed my eyes, taking it all in, and then focusing back at what the room was watching.

Marcus was tense, staring down at the now risen brothers, and to human eyes the movement must have been so fast, but every one of us in the room saw it. In milliseconds Marcus had grabbed the back of Aro's raven head, and smashed his face against his own knee, then throwing his body expertly to land in his throne. In the next few he had done the same to Caius, and thrown him like a ragdoll, landing ass first in the chair, like nothing even happened. The only evidence was the hissing of pain from the two and Renata, and the cracking of their papery faces. The gasps around the room resonated for a minute, and there was a sudden uproar of blame upon me, which was silence by a raise of Marcus' hand and a loud growl.

"Aro and Caius _murdered_ Didyme," he announced, and there was a sudden commotion, which he growled to. "Remember your places, Guard!" The room bowed towards him. "Isa here just alerted me to that fact. She means no harm what's so ever. She felt my pain, and wanted to make everything better," he said softer, wrapping his hand around my own. "Like she said at the very beginning; she wanted to help."

"Yes, Master," the room resounded.

"Her compassion is the reason why you have all three of your leaders standing. She persuaded me not to kill them, and for that you should be lucky. Even you would have never survived my wrath if she had let me loose on those beasts." He smirked darkly at them. "Now Isa," he said turning towards me.

I sighed knowing it was time for my biggest test. "I want the room to think of Didyme. All thoughts you've ever had of her, good and bad. Aro and Caius? You too. Though not about her death. Her living. Make them as powerful as you can, and with your vampire memories I expect them to be nothing less than perfect. Just keep thinking."

I closed my eyes, and Marcus let go of my hand, deep in thought. I opened my mind, and let them flood in. In a few seconds I had the most clearest face of hers, and by God was she beautiful. She had Aro's raven hair and the same widow's peak, falling in perfect silky curls down her back. He features were soft and petite, but like mine, her bottom lip was a little full to match the top. She had the ability to make people fall in love with her, and most of the thoughts of the guard who were around when she was, were of pure love. She was radiant and always happy, and had an angel's singing voice. The picture of her grew more and more in my mind, until it felt like I almost knew her. When all thoughts of her had been extracted from everyone's minds, I thought one word. _Didyme_. And I thought and chanted it with my entire mind and might. I was bringing her back to the world, because she was snatched from Marcus in the cruelest of ways. Her only fault was that she loved Marcus, and his brothers punished her for it. _Didyme_, I thought finally, and suddenly the roomed stopped thinking and I fell to the ground, exhausted. She was here. I could feel it in my bones; and from my lack of strength.

"Bella," Jasper called, worried and panicked, rushing over to me in a second. "Bella, are you alright?' he asked, and I opened my eyes, panting. "You need blood," he stated, and I saw my red eyes pitch black, though the thirst didn't accompany it. "Bring her blood!"

"No, I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet.

"Where is she?" I asked, and there was confusion around the room. "Aro where did you kill her?" I asked, and he gave me an angered look. _The gardens_, he thought. "The gardens." I ran, and the rest of the room followed quickly. I set out my shield, trying to find her spark, and just like I thought, she was where she died. In the gardens. Aro was one sick man. He killed her out in the open for the world to see! Her spark was radiant, and I laughed. "She's here."

We jumped from the balconies, and halted in our steps, when we found her. She was laughing, sparkling in the morning sun, making a chain out of flowers in the gardens.

"Didyme!" Marcus cried out in joy, flying over to her as we halted. She was in his arms in a short moment, and all her did was stare at her. "Perfect," he whispered into her ear, and she laughed the most beautiful sound. _Thank you, Isa_, Marcus thought. Didyme was acting like she didn't know what had gotten into him, and I was going to focus on her mind to find exactly what she was thinking, but I was distracted.

Jasper wound his arms around my back, and rested his chin on my right shoulder, turning to press a kiss to my cheek. "I love you, Bella," he whispered into my ear, and I shivered. "I understand if you can't say it too, because of what that fucker did, but I'll wait forever." I nodded once, and turned to press a kiss to his forehead. _Thank you_, I thought to him, and he smiled softly.

He let go of me, and I turned to face the remaining two brothers. "Let's return to the throne room," Aro said. "We'll leave them two out here for a while. They could use the time to—" he cut himself off, by laughing as we heard Didyme squealing as Marcus spun her around at vampire speed. There were various murmurs of agreement, and somewhere within the castle I could hear the laughter of Sulpica and Atheondora. I looked up to see them both standing on a balcony some sixty feet high, fighting the urge to jump and be with their long lost friend. Aro followed my gaze. "They'll be happy," he told me, and I fought the urge to scowl at him.

In a few minutes everyone was back into the throne room, apart from the obvious Marcus and Didyme. Also, Aro had told some of the guard that they could go if they wanted to, since their services weren't required. Most stayed in case they could watch another magic act. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Isabella," Caius spoke for the first time, "you have proven to be quite the charmer," he said, almost like it was an insult.

I raged, and Jasper's waves of calm did nothing to help. "Caius!" I growled. "I help give back your brother life; doesn't that mean anything to you? Everyone in this castle is happy with the change I have brought to him; I've seen it in their minds. What is _your_ problem?" I asked, annoyed.

Aro smirked, and sat back slightly watching Caius get up. I was glad he was enjoying the show. "Isabella, you need to control your temper, and your tongue when talking to your superiors," he hissed, stopping a few feet away.

"Come on! My superiors? I think I've shown more worth than you have in your few thousand years. If it wasn't for me_, not_ showing Marcus the tales of your mind, you wouldn't have that head on your shoulders." Aro laughed loudly, and whispered something to Jane who had taken a stance next to Alec by his throne. She laughed a childlike sound, which had my eyes widening in surprise. "I don't need to tell everyone here what _you_ thought whilst killing Didyme," I whispered low enough for just his ears. "She was Marcus' mate and Aro's sister, to you just a little eye candy, don't you think?" I asked sweetly, in that same low tone. He growled a buzz of a sound, and I giggled. "Caius, you can't growl to save your undead life!"

There were various bursts of laughter, and by far Aro and Felix were the loudest.

"Isabella, I am warning you," he said loudly, making the room fall silent. "If you don't stop this ill-mannered behavior—"

I scoffed. "You'll do what, Caius? Growl at me again?" I teased, and he dropped into a crouch ready to pounce at me. I rolled my eyes at him, and walked around him to Aro. There were gasps and chuckles around the room, and I Aro grinned as I shook my head whilst passing Caius. "Let's get this over with," I huffed, and there was a sudden uproar from the guards, and I turned winking at them.

Caius whizzed pass me and settled on his throne, staring daggers at me.

"Isabella," Aro sighed, "we owe you our lives," he stated. "what is it that you want us to do?"

The shock of Caius was immense, and I reached my hand behind me, and it was of course clasped by Jasper. _Would you mind if we stayed for a little while?_ I asked. _ I think I might like it here. Playing around with Caius is fun._ Jasper gave me a reprimanding look, but nodded his head, which I smiled greatly at him for.

"Can we join your guard _please_?" I asked as sweetly as I could, and the room was still again.

"You want to join the guard," he stated slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"I know! Shocking isn't it?" Jasper mumbled, making me smile.

"I _think _I could do more good around here," I said softly, making Caius stare at me in shock. I turned slightly to him and smiled as best as I could, which he tried to do the same, but failed miserably at it. "People come through these walls everyday asking for forgiveness for the wrong they've been done, and I know you try to get that sorted as quickly as you can but still . . . With me here you can make the process more efficient, since I can do exactly what you can but without the contact. You can ask me anything and it will be with you in that minute. I promise I'll try not to cause too much of an uproar since I seem to have that effect on the people around here." I cast a quick glance to Caius, which Aro saw with a smile. "Although I must tell you, if I do, I won't be staying here for too long right at once because at some point during these first few weeks I'll be nicking Demetri off you."

Aro laughed, and nodded his head. "I've never have someone beg that much to be in our guard," he chuckled. "Most never want to commit to servitude here, but since we are delivering justice, and you seem to have not only be brought up around that, but now have the exact tools to do so, too." He clapped his hands together. "We welcome you both wholeheartedly. Jasper, here, will be good at training some of our least experienced fighters," he said.

"It will be my pleasure, Sir," Jay drawled, "I think I'm quite a celebrity around here," he mused, and I heard a few of the guard gulp down some venom in fright. "Anyone who did that gulp would be up first. I know who you are," he warned turning around to meet the eyes of fifteen or so terrified members.

Aro chuckled, and even Caius smirked a little. "Perfect," Aro whispered, and I gave him a stern look.

"Can I talk to you alone please?" I asked annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! I hoped you like that. I got this one up really quickly since you were all dying to know what was going to happen. I've got the pictures of Marcus and Didyme up on my Profile page, since I've changed them around a bit. Bella is a little more ballsy and confident in this, but it's only because she knows how people react to her tone. Tell me what you think, and please review! Thanks. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Letting Go

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who put me on their alert and favorite list! All mistakes are mine. I haven't had much time to spare to do this, but hopefully one every week, that's what I'm aiming for; though college doesn't help . . .**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters**.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_Aro chuckled, and even Caius smirked a little. "Perfect," Aro whispered, and I gave him a stern look._

"_Can I talk to you alone please?" I asked._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

As I was following Aro to his study, with Jasper right at my side—since he was part of me too—I intertwined my fingers with his and stared into his eyes. _We __**are**__ going to go back to Forks_, I told him, and there was confusion off him at once. _Just for a little while, to say goodbye to Charlie in person. He deserves that much. I want him to move on with his life, when I'm gone; not to spend all his living days searching for me . . . I'll keep in contact too._

_Bells, they won't allow that, and as much as I don't want to, I agree with them._ I expected as much. _Some day Charlie will somehow find out, and then you will be left with no choice but to turn him. I know you don't want that, so you'll have to keep quiet. You can say goodbye, but that is all._ His mind was made up.

"Is that a command, Major?" I asked him innocently, and he smirked nodding his head, and turning to face Aro quickly and then back at me with raised eyebrows. "It's nothing more than we expected, Jasper," I sighed, leaning onto his arm as we walked. "And you and I want the same."

Aro opened the door, and we flitted into his study. The walls were lined with books from all ages, and there were hundreds of paintings going around the curved tower wall, and still scatted another twenty feet above our heads. My eyes widened in awe. He might be one bastard but he certainly knew how to live.

"So, Isabella," he almost sang, sitting into his chair behind the ancient mahogany desk, "what is it you wanted to talk about?"

**Jasper**

I raged with the level of dishonesty he was ready to pour out. "Don't try and play games with her, Aro," I warned, putting my arm around her waist. A silent disapproval swam in her scarlet orbs. "I might have sat back and let Bella take over for a while, but you are forgetting whose mate she is." He shook his head, and rolled his milky eyes, and the beast was thrashing in its cage. "Bells," I whispered to her keeping my voice steady, "do you need to hunt?" She reluctantly nodded her head. "Then you can leave to do so, Darling, I'll speak with Aro myself."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she sang, and then she vanished.

I sat in the chair in front of a gawping Aro. "Aro," I called, and his eyes snapped to me with an embarrassed expression and feeling. "Seeing it firsthand is something, but experiencing it with her is another," I said wistfully, my body already aching to be with her, and then turned back into business mode. "Bella is human, and you want to change her," I stated.

"Of course young Jasper, we can't let the people of our world know that there is a human within the guard. The entire point of the Volturi is that it is made of immortals."

"She _is_ an immortal, Aro"—he was begging to interrupt—"she might not be one all the time, but she is around others of our kind, and isn't that what matters. She is like us more than human, so wouldn't you call her a true vampire?" It was taking all my effort not to tear him to pieces, and burn his remains. _Behave_, Bella's voice suddenly rang in my mind, laughing, and I closed my eyes, smiling. _I will, darling._

"No, Jasper," Aro said. "She is only an immortal if she is bit by one of us, until then Bella is not a vampire of the guard."

"Then she will _never_ be," I said deathly calm, and he took in a gasp of air.

"You are retracting her admission to the Guard?" he asked slowly, his blood red eyes huge.

I nodded my head once. "I want Bella just the way she is, or not at all. If being in your guard will change that, then I will not allow it. I am her mate, and in decisions like this I will speak for her. She agrees entirely on this matter. We both know that you want her on your side rather than the reverse; Bella on the side of your enemy will make for a fall of the Volturi in mere seconds." _Easy,_ she said worriedly. "All I'm saying is that I will not allow anyone changing her unless her human life was hanging by its _last_ thread, and even then Bella would find some way to cheat it. She has asked you to make her part of the guard for a _while_, _**not**__ permanently_."

He sat back in his chair, raking both his clawed hands through his pitch black hair, the frustration and anger off him was immense. He will not get what he wants. Not this time. "You, lad, are deadly," he whispered, and I chuckled knowing it was the truth. "Fine . . . A human on the Guard, what has our world come to? I—" he was cut off by the sudden laughter if my Bella.

"So, Aro," she giggled, "have fun negotiating something that was never up for grabs?" I laughed and winked at her, mentally urging her to sit down, rather than to continue clutching her stomach laughing. "I just want to make one thing clear, too, Aro."

"Oh, now what would that be?"

"I am _not_ a weapon," she stated, clearly and concise, enunciating every syllable. "And I have my own free will here, since you have no choice but to grant me it." _Good one!_ I internally laughed at her, and she sent me an annoyed glare. Shit! I was too loud again. "I also need to let you know that Marcus will be leaving for a few years."

"_What?_" he screamed.

"I spoke to him after my hunt. He and Didyme will be leaving just as they intended to before you killed her. Didyme has not changed one bit, and her desires are very much the same as you last were aware of them. You have to be careful with her, though. She is confused at how much everything has changed, and Marcus is doing his best to not tell her _exactly_ what happened. All she knows is that she fell asleep, after touching some rare flower in the garden that weakened vampires—or at least that's what he has told her." Aro nodded his head, and there was relief and gratitude off him. "Marcus doesn't want to see either yours or Caius' face for the time he's still here. He plans to leave when I do."

"And pray do tell why is that?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I'm going to meet the Cullens in Alaska after all this has settled down here. You know I need to meet with both Edward and Alice, and I feel the need to thank Eleazer, if it wasn't for him, I would never have known Jasper was my mate." She smiled softly. "At that time I will be taking Demetri off your hands for a while too. I know if I wanted to, Maria could be in this room in seconds, but I want to hunt her down for myself," she growled. "After hearing Carlisle's thoughts Marcus wants to meet him. It's been a long time since they've seen each other."

"Very well," Aro sighed, knowing there were too many battles in this short amount of time, which he had lost. "Go do as you please," he said with a dismissive wave of his hands.

"Oh, and _Aro_," Bella said whilst we were at the doors, there was annoyance off him now, "we will _never_ call you Master, I hope you understand that." He angrily stood and turned toward his books, growling.

We ran through the ancient halls, holding hands, and I was constantly feeling a steam of pure love of her, and I let it warm me to my core. Her love was different from what mine and Alice's had been at first. I know we weren't true mates, but I couldn't help but make the comparisons. Although Bella had been leading from the moment we had been in Italy, it was different than the pure dictation that Alice had over me. Bella could quite literally read my mind, and was aware of how I felt from the moment she began talking. The decision to stay here was something we both had decided together, if it were Alice she would have conferred with Carlisle or Edward, and left me to live with the decision. Though joining the guard was something I had been considering from the moment Alice and I had separated and I heard her in Edward's bed. Though I hated living with Maria, I was fond of the fighting, and knew I could be of great help here. It was common vampiric knowledge that the recently joined guard had no knowledge of fighting with newborns, and there were rumors that even Alec and Jane couldn't hold their own for too long without the use of their powers.

_That's true, Jasper_, Bella whispered into my head; I hadn't realized she had been listening the whole time, though I regretted nothing I thought. She knew that. _I do . . . While they might be experienced fighters they have no idea what to do when they have a defect on their powers. A shield could block them off, and they know they won't survive long. Almost all the guard will need your help, but fear the God of War, _she teased.

"Is that so," I whispered, bringing us to a halt, and pressing Bella against a wall. She slowly shifted back, and panted from the exhaustion. "When was the last time you slept?"

"A few weeks ago," she sighed, and I stopped myself from screaming. "Jay, you know why I do it." _But, darling, there is nobody to help now. I mean I know there will always be somebody who isn't happy with what they have because human and vampire needs are infinite, but you have your entire life to fix that. You need time to yourself. _"There are just a few things I still need to do, and I think we should get Charlie off that list straight away. I've left a note, but he'll be thinking something is up if I'm not home soon." I nodded. "Close your eyes," she whispered, and I acquiesced, no longer afraid. I pressed my forehead to hers, and she did her thing, whisking us away, and we stood in the forest in front of her home in mere seconds.

Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive, and there was torment and anxiety radiating from the house, with only one source.

"Let's go," she sighed.

We had no clear game plane, but I thought that since it was her father it would be good for her to lead. She whimpered, looking up at me. _You do it_, she whined, and I nodded giving her an instant kiss on her cheek, and leading her across the road and onto the porch. The door swung open, and out came Police Chief Swan, suited and booted in his uniform.

"What time do you call this young lady?" he vexed, and I discreetly sent him understanding and some calm. "Bella . . . ?" he wondered, pointing a finger at me.

I took my hand out of Bella's and held it out. Her skin had warmed up my cold flesh, so it would feel relatively okay for him. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir," I said my voice oozing with all the southern charm I could dispel.

He shook my hand, and nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you, Jasper," he said smiling a little. There was suspicion and relief off him, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why. "Well come on in then!" he said shivering, and I grinned down at Bella, and she had the most sultry smile etched into her face as Charlie turned.

We settled down in the living room; me and Bella on the loveseat and Charlie in the separate chair. He turned on a Mariners game, but never paid attention. He was too busy staring at the way Bella was pressed into my side, and was leaving half the seat she was supposed to be on unoccupied. There was that same relief off him, and it was almost hurting me to hold in the curiosity.

"Umm," I hesitated, "Sir, we have something to tell you," I said slowly. He nodded once, but showed no visible emotion. There were just flickers of all sorts of internal emotions that were passing him so fast that registering them all was impossible. "Bella doesn't really feel comfortable telling you this, but we've come to ask you for your blessing." _What?_ she screamed into my mind, making me cringe. I had insight!

Charlie sat there, his mouth hung open and his face going through various shades. I sent him some calm but it wasn't working well. "Is this why you haven't been home much for the past couple of weeks?" he asked Bella, and she nodded her head, playing along. "I figured as much," he said, calming down slightly and settling back into the chair. "I'm happy you've gotten over that freak," he mumbled under his breath, but we heard it all, and Bell stifled a laugh. "Wait a damn second!" he screamed, sitting up properly. "Why have you come to ask for my blessing?"

"Well," I started, "Bella here, hasn't really felt comfortable living in Forks, and you know that as well as anybody." He grimaced. "Living here reminds her of _him,_ and it's proving to be a strain on our relationship. My . . . _association_ with the Cullens doesn't help much either—"

"Don't speak riddles, boy," he warned, calmly, and I gulped though not frightened at all. I was just trying to make Charlie feel as though he had some power.

"Jasper Hale? Surely you've heard of the name?" I asked, and his eyes grew wide and he was more furious than he had been before.

"What the hell is this, Bells?" he vented getting to his feet and pacing across the small room. "First Edward and now him?" Bella cringed into my side, and I wrapped my arms around her, and I could already smell the saltwater of her tears.

"I can assure you, Sir," I almost growled, feeling the pain come off her in paralyzing waves, "I am _nothing_ like that bastard." Charlie's eyes widened. "He left her, and I can't even think of doing something like that. She knows this. Being even compared to him is an insult. I loathe him more than anything in the world, because he hurt Bella, and that's a good enough reason for me." Charlie's eyes were wide in fear, and I reigned that shit in, knowing it wasn't helping the situation. He sat down in the chair. "We have come to ask for your blessing. After that we are leaving, and you will probably never see her again."

"_What?_ You're not letting me see my own _daughter_!"

"No! This is _Bella's _choice." I was suddenly aware of a dampness creeping into the fabric of my red pullover, and I smoothed her hair, and kissed her head. "She was the one who decided to leave, and at first she wasn't even going to come home to say goodbye. She loves you enough to come and say it, and that _should_ mean the world to you."

We sat in silence for a while, and she wept into my shirt, and despite me sending understanding to Charlie tears welled up in his eyes, and that realization had her peaking at him. He quickly wiped them away, clearing his throat but it was no use, and he let out a strangled sob, shaking. Bella launched herself out of my arms and towards him, warping her arms around him. If I could cry I would have. The scene before me broke my heart.

"It's okay, Dad," she whimpered speaking to him for the first time since we arrived. "I'm going to be okay. Jasper will take care of me, and I'm a big girl, I can even do that myself." I smiled knowing just how well she could. "If this turns out for the worst, then the second it does I'm coming back home to my Dad." He cried harder, and kissed her cheeks. "I'm sorry for doing this, but that fucker screwed things up too badly, and now it's hurting everybody I love. If I ever see him, I'm not going to leave without causing him just as much pain."

"Damn right!" he exclaimed, and they laughed. In a few minutes, Bell got up to her feet and went to her room leaving us downstairs. "Jasper?" Charlie called when he thought she would be out of earshot.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her," he said. "You don't seem like the kind of guy that would intentionally cause someone pain"—I stopped myself from laughing, because that was as far from the truth as you could get—"but just do me one favor?" I smiled expectantly. "Next time you see him, I wouldn't mind you causing some intentional pain."

I laughed darkly. "Oh, Sir—"

"Charlie," he corrected.

"_Charlie_, the moment I see him I'm planning nothing less than unbearable pain." He shuddered at my ruthless tone. "If he gets just a fraction of what your daughter has had to live through for the past three months, then I'll die a happy man . . . though he'll be dying right on that spot."

"Thanks," he muttered. "I know it doesn't sound good coming from a police chief, but what can I do? She's my daughter. There are some things that have to be done."

Our short conversation was stopped by Bella coughing in the doorway with a coat on, and a large suitcase at her feet. The remorse coming off both of them was unbearable. Bella winked at me, and then there was nothing. Just like this morning I could feel nothing off her, and I sighed in relief. _It's no problem Jasper,_ she thought, _all you have to do is think it, and it'll be there in a second. _ I nodded my head, and Charlie mistook it for the sign of departure and a silent tear trickled down his cheek.

"If I never hear anything off you, Bells, then I'll know you'll be happy." I smiled knowing that what he said was exactly what we wanted. "Goodbye then," he said, and he gave us both an awkward hug. "What shall I tell Renee?" he asked at the door.

Bella shook her head. "You're Police Chief Swan," she said proudly, "I'm sure you can sort something out." And with that we both walked out the door, and into Bella's truck.

The loud growling engine, and Bella's heartbeat was all we heard until we reached the empty lot of the Cullen home. We climbed out, and Bella stood staring at the truck, knowing it had to go. _I don't think it would be suited to our new life at the Volturi, Bella,_ I told her.

"I love this truck," she said sadly, and suddenly I had a flash of intuition which Bella caught onto immediately. She closed her eyes, and with a light pop the truck was gone. She ran over, bending down, panting from the loss of energy, and picked up a small toy-sized truck. She squealed in delight. "How cool is this? If only you left the tearing down thing, then I would have made some girl very happy with her new dollhouse."

I chuckled. "Your wheezing after just turning that truck, I don't think you would have survived for very long turning the whole house." She frowned, and let me feel her emotions again, and there was a lot of annoyance which I found rather amusing.

"We're never coming back here, aren't we?" she asked suddenly, moving closer. I shook my head in response. She was swiftly wrapping her lithe arms around my waist, holding on for dear life. "I never thought I'd be this sad leaving Forks," she whispered. I pressed my lips to the top of her head, and she tensed for a second but relaxed when I didn't move. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, worried with the fluctuating emotions off her.

"For being here for me. I know I've come off as strong and stuff but it helps that you're here with me. There were so many times that I just wanted to run away from them monsters, but now seeing Marcus' face, just makes it all worthwhile."

I breathed in her scent, purring slightly, and for the first time all day she winced without hearing Edwards name or me thinking too loudly.

"Jasper . . . I'm so sorry," she breathed, and the torment and regret off her was in a league of its own. I wanted to feel it though; she shouldn't have to hide her emotions from me. "I'm trying. I really am. I know how this mate stuff works, and I thought I had it with Edward. But . . . trust me"—I did—"when I say that this is so much better than what I had with him. Alice wasn't the only one who controlled people, Jay. Thinking back, he did it too. Just because I was human, and his damn God singer! Sometimes I wish that this singer thing never existed, but then that's playing with too much." I chuckled, and looked down into her wide eyes, which were still red from the crying. "I don't know why I can't say it, Jasper," she almost cried, and I did nothing to soothe her. "I feel it, you know I do. Damn it! I just can't say it."

"I love you, Bella," I told her sincerely, "and to know that you feel it is all that matters to me. I _know_ that you love me, despite what I've done." She glared. _I love you more for it_, she thought and I gasped. "Bella?"

"I knew it would work," she whispered under her breath. I laughed at her, and her eyes snapped to mine. "I . . ." she hesitated, "l-l-l-like you," she quickly said defeating her stammer, cussing straight away. I smiled at her. _It's okay, Darling. At least I can hear you sing it in my mind. _ She scoffed.

Her lips were moving in conversation so close to mine and she did everything to escape her knowing about it. Me thinking about it wasn't helping, and this time she smirked. _Jasper,_ she sighed, _I don't want your razor sharp teeth anywhere near my __**human**__ mouth_. I stared at her dumbfounded. She did it with Edward all the time! Why was this any different? _I've seen it using Alice's gift. I promise I don't do it often, but this one was very clear. Holding back a vampire's thirst is hard work, and the vision shows me losing my concentration and you drinking my blood the second it comes back._

"Bella," I growled, low in her ear. "If keeping my thirst away is taking so much concentration . . . ?" I trailed off, trailing my lips across her neck, and for once having my lips right at her pulse and not being tempted to bite through her flesh. She was breathing heavily and uneven.

"I said human," she mumbled. "When I'm a vamp you could do me any time"—I hissed, letting my teeth run across her collarbone—"I didn't phrase that right," she said quickly. "You know what I mean . . . I don't need to explain it." _I think that you do_, I thought. She groaned in disagreement. _Shift, Bella, shift._ "Jasper," she warned. _Shift._ "Jasper!" she shouted, and I chuckled in her ear. _Shift._

"Close your eyes, Major," she said in a sultry voice that I never thought Bella could be capable of. I did as Sexy Bella asked, and regretted it instantly. She wasn't going to change, I knew that much, because from the moment I closed them there was that familiar g-force and the whooshing of the world going past in mere seconds.

Everything stopped, and I thought what I had to. _Sometime today_, _you're going to change. I'll be waiting for then, Bella. You're voice might not be able to form the words, but I know your body can show it. _ Her eyes fluttered close, and I could feel the change happening—

"Bella!" a girl called in delight, and I growled, and a half-changed Bella smirked in victory. I turned to see Jane running at a human's pace towards us with a huge smile on her childish face. I looked to Bella, and she was back to human again.

"Hey Jane," Bella said, and I backed away slightly from her, allowing her some room that would be polite for our company in this cobbled corridor. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really," she said, and I could feel her dishonesty, and I looked at her with questioning eyes. "Well . . . I know this must be weird to ask but . . . Actually we needed a favor from Jasper," she said quietly.

I chuckled. The fearless Jane being timid in my presence. In the words of Aro 'What has our world come to?' "Yes, Jane?"

"Well a few of the guard—actually a lot of the guard—want to see you fight Felix," she said quickly. "Nothing too serious. I love him and all but he has a _big_ head!" From all around us there was laughter, but no faces to accompany it. I bet whoever wanted to see the fight was listening in. "Just one little fight?"

"Sure," I said happily. "Where is he?" I asked threateningly.

She glowered at me. "You can't hurt him too much," she warned, going back into her dangerous mode. I had felt pain like no other; hers would be a pin prick. _You're wrong_, Bella chimed in, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Where is he?" I repeated, turning back to Jane.

"Throne Room; Master Aro and Caius wanted to watch," she explained.

"Alright then," me and Bella said in unison. _You're going to win,_ she thought, and I laughed for my upcoming victory.

* * *

><p><strong>A N: This one is a little shorter, but I think Felix deserves his own little introduction, so he can probably have his own. I'm looking forward to the reviews, and my story stats going back up, it's so depressing seeing them so low! LOL. Hopefully I'm going to get the next one up soon; I'm looking forward to the fight with Felix too . . .**


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets

11

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews; I didn't know how this story would be received so I'm just grateful. BTW Jane's not the twelve year old SM describes, but an older Dakota Fanning, since the idea of a twelve year old and a twenty something man, doesn't sit right with me. Talk to you in a few **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters**.

**Previously: **

"_Where is he?" I repeated, turning back to Jane. _

"_Throne Room; Master Aro and Caius wanted to watch," she explained._

"_Alright then," me and Bella said in unison. __**You're going to win,**__ she thought, and I laughed for my upcoming victory. _

**Bella:**

I smirked a little as we came into the throne room, and saw almost every one of the guards standing around the outer walls. _Aro and his collections_, I mentally scoffed. I was human, and for some of the guards this came as quite a shock, but I rolled my eyes at their ignorance and carried on walking along sides my mate.

Mate.

Jasper.

A few months ago the word mate, would have been followed by Edward. Bastard. And like Jay I couldn't help but make comparisons between the two. I knew them all, and Jasper was exceeding him on every level. I couldn't wait to see him.

Felix's huge form was standing in the middle of the room, under the large dome, which was flooding the sunlight into the room and making the burly vampire sparkle like a bauble on a Christmas tree. Jane flashed to his side seconds after we had entered the room, and I could just about pick up the words of comfort from her lips, as she reached on her tiny toes to whisper in his ear.

It was an odd relationship. She was eighteen, physically, but looked and sounded very young. Felix was eight years older than her—that too, physically—but the relationship between them was the sweetest I had ever seen. He adored her, and just the way his eyes bored into hers made me want to grab Jasper and have my way with him. Jasper looked at me, winking and mouthing an 'I love you', and I thought the same back into his mind, because somehow the words couldn't form on my tongue. He moaned slightly, and I laughed outright and the chatter stopped immediately.

"It's nice to see you've made an appearance," Caius muttered from where he sat, and I scowled at him, and went and stood at his side, whilst Jasper carried on walking to the middle.

"Caius," I whispered, leaning down, and he looked up slightly, "don't make me tell." He growled lowly, and I smirked, patting his shoulder and stepping to the side away from him, and leaning against Aro's throne.

_Isabella,_ Aro called mentally, I acted like I hadn't heard a thing, and focused on the stares between Jasper and Felix. _Caius touched me a few minutes ago; whatever you're threatening him with doesn't exist._ I chuckled lightly. _Aro, _I willed, _he's the most paranoid person in the world. You know there isn't anything for him to worry about, and so do I. Paranoid,_ I explained, lying with all my might. It was his turn to chuckle, and I could feel the death glares from Caius, which I turned and smiled at him for.

"Filthy human," he grumbled under his breath. I froze in place, and turned to face him. _Say it again,_ I growled, into his mind and he gasped lightly. _I dare you. Caius, say it and it won't be Jasper and Felix fighting there. And I __**will**__ tell. _"You wouldn't dare, Human," he whispered, turning back to face Jasper and Felix stalking each other in a circle around the centre. _I'm the only one who knows, Blondie, and you're lucky. _"Did you just call me _Blondie_?" he screamed aloud, Felix froze with the biggest grin on his face, and Jasper launched at him, knocking him to the ground.

All attention and laughter was silenced, and the crowd watched in awe and fright as they took blows at one another. I fixed my eyesight to their level so I could watch it all.

Jasper flung back on his own accord, allowing Felix to get up. What a gentleman. There was shock and relief on Felix's face, and I could see from the tenor of his mind that he thought Jay had given up, but it didn't last long. Jasper growled a feral sound, which resonated loudly through the ancient walls, and several paintings on the walls shook.

I locked my muscles in place, to fight the urge in running to Jasper and protecting him. Felix's mouth hung open, watching the sounds rip from Jasper's chest, but he quickly composed himself and threw all his brute strength into running up to Jasper whilst he was distracted in that monstrous roar, but it was too easy. All Jasper had to do, was reach out, grab his throat, constricting all air and jump.

Like a bird he flew into the air, with Felix still attached to his hands, and dive back down, slamming his head into the marble, which cracked and shattered, leaving a huge dent. There were gasps, and Aro and Caius were part of those too. Felix's cry of pain rang for the second time in the Volterran air. The first was when he came in the way of Jane's attack whilst she was fighting. It was taking all her courage not to send Jasper to the ground in pain, but I had a shield around him so he wouldn't be subject to any revenge off her or any one of the guards.

There was too an array of cracks around Felix's cheeks and forehead, and some on Jasper's knee which had slammed just over his heart as he landed. A move that had been repeated almost a thousand times over. It had been perfected to a point which it caused maximum pain, without even Jasper emitting any of his own feelings. That was now.

Jasper stood tall, his eyes wild, as he stared down at Felix writhing in all the pain he could remember, his eyes flashed to mine, and he smirked, and suddenly Felix's third cry rang in the air. What the fuck was he doing?

"No!" I screamed, running as fast as my human legs could to Felix's side as soon as I realized. "Jasper stop!" I shouted, putting myself over Felix, and thus breaking his concentration. "Are you mad?" I bawled tears rolling down my cheeks as for the briefest time I felt what he had been sending out to Felix, and for the empathy that no one but us three and Marcus had ever felt in these walls.

Felix was staring dazed at the ceiling, taking shallow breaths, and was quickly accompanied by Jane, her face emotionless, as she smoothed back his hair. She was like this when she felt the need to be strong for someone. I left them be, and rose to my feet staring at Jasper, and letting him feel my anger.

"Are you stupid or something?" I said, and felt the whole room listening to the explanation. "He _never_ needed to feel that, Jasper," I almost cried. He reached out and put his hand against my cheek, wiping away the tears. "I get it your trying to show him something, but I bloody _forbid_ you from ever doing that to anyone apart from _them_. I get it, Jay; I do, but just never do that again. It hurt me as much as him. I was the one who got in the way." His head hung in shame, and he fled from the room, along with a few other guards who went with him.

I bent back down to Felix, who was already staring at me, wishing his tears could fall. He never needed to feel that. _Do you want me to help with the pain?_ I asked him, and like everyone else his eyes widened in surprise, and unlike other's he cussed under his breath. "Please?" he whispered, broken.

I held his huge hand, and closed my eyes. _He shouldn't feel that pain. __**Ever**_, I thought stressing how important it was, and he breathed an instantaneous sigh of relief, and the whole room relaxed too. He slowly got to his feet, quickly followed by Jane and I.

"Lives up to his name," he told the room, and there were various chuckles and murmurs of agreement. "Can I talk to you, Bella," he said. "If that's okay with you, Babe," he said to Jane, and she gave a nod of her head, and flew to her Master's side.

Felix led the way through the halls, and I knew we were going out back to the other side of the gardens. There were a million thoughts swimming in his mind, and I blocked him off for a while, and as a favor to _me_ and _him_ I eliminated his thirst just like I did for Jasper. He grabbed his throat, and held it coughing.

"Bella!" he gasped. "What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, and he smirked, opening the doors to the large open fields, which were spotted with different fruit trees. Unnecessary. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, glancing up at his thoughtful face, his fingertips trailing back and forth over the thick column of his throat.

"I wanted to say thank you," he said earnestly, turning to me, and pointing at the bench at our side. We sat down, and he continued. "Honestly, I've never been more thankful. Though I don't know why you understood it was so bad."

I sighed, and in fear of my voice breaking I thought it. _Felix, _I whispered, easing him into it. _Jasper looked at me before he did it. That pain was __**mine**__._ He growled, and I jumped in shock. _I know it's bad, but you shouldn't fell what I had too._ He stared at me like I were mad, and I rolled my eyes. _I took that pain away from you forever._ He slowly put his arms around me, and eventually I was encased in his enormous hug. _I don't need hugs, Felix. I just did you a favor like everyone else. I guess you can understand now why I did what I did for Marcus. Imagine it . . . feeling like that and a thousand times worse because all your emotions are heightened, and the fact that Didyme was his __**real **__mate._

"Whoa," he breathed, and I smiled. "You shouldn't have been so harsh on him," he muttered, his deep voice breaking in to the silence. _What?_ I asked. "I get the fact that he caused me pain, I really do, but from the look on his face he really didn't know how bad it was for someone besides you to feel."

"You're wrong," I said. "Earlier today he felt just a fraction of it, and he was up against a tree from flying backwards. He knew exactly what he was doing. I knew he was going to win, but never like that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come on! He's the freaking God of War, they don't call him that for no reason," I laughed, and he joined in. Felix reminded me of a double sized Emmett. "Even _you_ can't face something like that, Felix."

We were quiet for a while, and I could tell from the mayhem inside his mind he still didn't have everything off his chest. He kept his arms around me, eventually it all became too much for my human mind, and I closed him off. I breathed in quickly, and wished nothing more for Jasper to hit me with some exhaustion to knock me out. If I did it, I would be asleep for too long, probably a few days. I had that inkling, which was telling me Felix was ready to talk again.

"I . . . Please don't take this the wrong way," he said quickly, "but you're human." I gritted my teeth, but kept my cool since he asked me to. "You must hear that a lot from us lot, but it's still true. How, Bella?"

_How, what?_ I willed into his mind. "Just that. That right there! You shouldn't be able to do things like that, and it doesn't make any sense. You took away my _thirst_, for Heaven's sake! You can't." _But I can. _"Exactly. I think you should speak with a friend of mine. He stayed with the Volturi for some time, but after he found his mate Master Aro allowed him to leave." _Eleazer of the Denali's? _"Yes. I guess you know what he can do, and it might help. It will help not just you but everyone else too." _I was going to speak to him anyway. _"Glad we're on the same page then."

We were quiet to another few minutes, and I looked up at him. "What is it, Felix?" I asked aloud.

"You're human so you don't feel it," he said. "But there's this pull that we have to our mates, and when they're not near it's pretty painful."

"Are you in pain?" I whispered.

"Slightly, but I've been with Jane for centuries, and it's easier to ignore it. The way you spoke to Jasper . . . he will be in pain not only for that, but for the fact that you're not with him right now." I was suddenly feeling bad, and I looked down and away hiding my face in the shame. I knew it hurt for mates to be apart, but never even thought for a second that it would be hurting him. It slipped my mind. "It's okay, Bella. That's not what I'm hinting at. I'm actually glad he's in a little pain," he chuckled, and I turned to glare at him. " . . . Whoa, calm it! I mean he almost cracked my head open, I should . . . Fine. Who was he?"

"Edward Cullen," I spat.

"He wouldn't happen to be part of Carlisle's coven?" I nodded my head. "You would think he kept them better in line. He must have lost his touch." I gave him a questioning look. "Carlisle was very anal with everything. His diet. Clothes. Manner. I just can't believe he let that boy leave you like that, knowing you knew of us too!"

"I get the fact that I should have been changed," I said, "but I promised not to tell. I'm a magnet for danger, and eventually I was bound to run into one of you. In fact I was already coming here before I even met Jasper this morning."

"Please make Jasper hurt him?" I laughed slightly and nodded my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this _again_," he mumbled, "I'm sorry," he almost growled. _Why? _I thought. "For acting like I did with you when we met. It wasn't exactly polite. And just for the record, your blood doesn't smell as good as Elizabeth's."

"I know," I chuckled.

"See! Damn wondrous human," he guffawed and pulled me in closer. "It's nice not to want to eat you all in an instant. Would I ever get the thirst back?" he asked.

"If you want. Do you?" He instantly shook his head. "Well I guess you can feed when the other's do so you still have your strength, or just time it on the color of your eyes."

"You always have a solution," he snickered.

I sat with Felix for a while, but my guilt for the pain I was causing Jasper, was overriding my voice piece, and keeping up a conversation about how much of a fucker Edward was, was shockingly difficult. I said my goodbye, and ran, shifting mid run.

"_Aaah!_" I screamed, falling to the ground, clutching at my heart. It was hurting so much. The dead thing was on fire. "_Jasper!_" I cried, and the brisk footsteps of the vampires of the castle were all coming towards me. "Jasper," I wheezed in pain. How could anyone live like this?

I was surrounded by Aro, Marcus, and Felix at first and then quickly by other members of the guard. I whispered Jasper's name over again, wishing they would bring him to me, so this pain would subside. I concentrated on pushing it to the back of my mind, and wishing for Jasper to be right next to me. _Jasper_, I mentally chanted. _Please, right now! _I commanded myself angrily.

"Bella!" my angel called, suddenly before us all with a gasp that resonated through the entire hallway. I panted, clutching him to me, wishing to never let go. I was vaguely aware of everyone falling back to what they were doing, and Aro and Marcus chuckled something about newfound mates, and Felix muttered something to Jane and Demetri that sounded a lot like 'I told her so'. "It's okay, Bells, I'm here."

Venom trickling down my eyes, and I focused back on seeing his perfect face. He was so beautiful, scars and all. There were so many on him. One thousand and ninety-three. Blotches of his face sparkled from the little light pouring onto his skin.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I whispered.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I forgot myself for a minute." His face was solemn for a minute, and then there was amusement and hints of longing in his smoldering eyes. "You're a vampire."

"Okay . . . ?"

"You did know what was going to happen when you changed?" I nodded my head. _Human_, I thought quickly, as he stared at me. He growled, when I was warm blooded in his arms, my eyes back to their brown. "You are so annoying," he snarled.

"Sometimes. But I wanted to ask a favor from you?" I begged. He gave me a vacant, expecting look. "Knock me out, Jay."

"Pardon?" he drawled, his ocher eyes wide.

"I want to go to sleep. Do your shit and knock me out for a few hours."

"Did you just call my power 'shit', Darling?" he asked, holding back his laughter.

"You call it yourself sometimes," I giggled. "Do your shit, Major!" I yelled, and he outright laughed, and suddenly it was hard to keep my eyes open. It was powerful in its effect, and after a minute, all I wanted was to be in a comfortable bed and curl up next to Jasper. "See you in a bit," I slurred, sighing. I saw him smile a little, and he placed an electric kiss on my forehead. "Your shit's good," I mumbled, succumbing to the darkness.

**Jasper:**

I chuckled lightly as her eyes fell, and she snuggled into my side, zonked out. I was fine with leaning against the brick wall, but I knew she would want to wake up in a bed, rather than the stone floors. I brought myself to my feet, Bella in my arms, careful not to jostle her. I ran swiftly and carefully to the room we had been allocated in. The guards had led me straight here after the fight with Felix.

Dumb Fuck Whitlock

I was foolish, that's all there was to it. She knew as well as I that whatever I did to Felix was standard procedure for me, but somehow I chose to take it to the next level. Part of me thought it payback for the way he was acting around Bella when we got here, but still it was no excuse. She brought back Didyme from the dead to not have Marcus feeling that anymore, and his pain was much worse than hers. Edward wasn't even her mate, and she hurt that much.

I opened the door to our room, and laid her underneath the red velvet duvets. She was completely unconscious, and it was the most beautiful of sights. Her wavy hair was splayed across the pillows, almost like she was washed up on a shore. I lay next to her, over the covers, just staring at her innocent face. Too innocent looking, though personality wise . . . Well that was something else entirely. She was untamed, though I wouldn't have her any other way. Edward would. He would want to mould her into his perfect women, and to have her as a shadow lurking behind him. She would be no shadow of mine! I would have her stand tall at my side. She deserved as much. My Bella had been treated like dirt, and it was getting old.

I trailed the backs of my fingers across her cheek, and she exhaled her glorious scent across my face. I don't know how she was able to do it, but she took the torture away. The torture her mouthwatering scent brought ever vampire who crossed her. I wonder what a world would be if she took away all the thirst? I couldn't even imagine it. There were too many possibilities, and outcomes, and I felt like I was having an Alice moment. On one hand it would be filled with peace, where we would act like _humans _around humans, and not stare at their pulsating veins, wishing of a million ways to kill them. Though on the other hand, with vultures like the Volturi they would have nothing stopping them from ruling more than they were. The possibilities of what Bella could do were endless. If she could take something like thirst away, then what was to stop her from making the venom stop pooling in our mouths? Or to take away the shimmer of our flesh that showed the world for who we were?

Too many possibilities.

I held Bella tighter to myself, and she rubbed her tiny face into my chest. I wanted to hold her, and forget the world for a moment. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that pull. It was as strong as ever. The beast thrashed in joy, and my whole body was thrumming with delight. My Mate the Wonder-Human. I chuckled at my own internal joke, and focused again. I was contented for the time it lasted. I fell into my own inanimate slumber, closing my mind off. I wished I could sleep. See inside Bella's dreams. We would dream together one day. I would make sure of it. The days with her were not long enough, and for the time she was with me, I wanted to live every minute of it with her.

It was almost six hours later when I opened my eyes. My ears were aching to hear the bells of her voice, and those wide brown eyes. I stopped the releasing of the lethargy, and slowly but surely woke her from the slumber she had asked for. She sighed, and her velvety eyelids fluttered open sleepily. God she was beautiful. I winked at her, and she let out a huge smile. Teeth and all.

"Sleep well, Darling?" I asked, nuzzling her neck and purring slightly.

"The best. I haven't slept so good in my whole life, be it only for a few hours." I chuckled, and went back to my purring. _I missed your voice,_ I thought, knowing she would hear it. She giggled like the teenager she was, and the purring grew louder at the splendor of that sound. "I love you, Bells."

She tensed for a second and I could feel the determination off her. She was going to try again. "I . . . lo . . . lo . . . I l . . ." She suddenly groaned, knowing she wasn't going to be able to do it. _I love you too, Jasper,_ she sighed, and I kissed the top of her head, mentally showing her my gratitude and letting her fell my love alongside it. She looked up then, her eyes brimming with tears, and her little hands balled in fists clutching at the red material of the pullover I still hadn't changed out of. God, I needed to buy clothes. She closed her eyes for a second. "They're in the wardrobe, Jay," she said.

"Bella, you shouldn't do that human," I chastened, when she was breathing quickly and the thrumming of her heartbeat growing louder and faster. _You would love that, won't you! Bella the vamp. I bet you've got all sorts planned._ We laughed. "Are you ever going to change around me?" I asked. I was a little hurt that she wouldn't let me kiss her, and I just couldn't wait for when I was allowed to. It pained me to just stare at her plump lips and know it wouldn't end well if I was too close to them. _I'm sorry Jasper,_ she apologized. _I know you're my mate and all, but I just need a little time. Maybe when I have beaten the shit out that bastard and his fuck-buddy you called a wife, things would improve. _ I smirked. My Bella had one dirty mouth and mind. _I've seen through s many peoples' mind, Jay; it was bound to wear off on me a little._ The smirk grew, and I brushed my nose along her neck and shoulder.

"Jasper," she sighed. There was a complexity of emotions off her, and I think she was battling on whether to change or not. She nodded her head in conformation. I knew I couldn't provoke her to, because this was something she wanted to take slowly. I just wish we would get the Edward shit over and done with so I could claim my mate in the rightful way. "I want that too, Jasper. Don't for a second think that I don't." I stared at the tears pooling in her eyes again, and she blinked quickly letting one fall from either eye. I kissed the tears as soon as they fell. Salty. Pleasant. And completely Bella. "You're weird," she giggled, coughing and I sensed it was to obstruct the lump in her throat she had from her sorrow. She exhaled loudly. "Damn that fucker to the darkest pits of Hell. He might not believe in souls, but I do, and from what he's done he will be made to suffer." I gulped back the venom from hearing her talk so sexy. "Jasper!" she yelled, "I'm talking about killing Edward, and you're getting turned on!"

"Can you really blame me?"

"Of course I can!"

Well that didn't work the way I wanted it to. She laughed a sound so soft and smooth, that I was mesmerized again. I was so easily distracted. She suddenly froze, and her bony arms became rigid and taunt. She even stopped breathing, and it was like I had flipped a switch or something. I had done something wrong, and I couldn't for the life of me remember what. She stared at me, her chocolate eyes flat, and the warmth from her cheeks fading. She looked just like I had saw her yesterday. Broken.

"Bella?" I called, smoothing back her hair, and brushing my fingers across her rigid jaw. "Bells, tell me?" I pleased. "Tell me what's wrong." She just stared with the heartbreakingly empty face. The pain off her was crushing and it was intensifying still. "Please! For God's sake Bella, tell me what I did!" She shuddered, and shook vehemently. Because of my hold on her so did I and the tremors soon became convulsions like she was trying to wretch out the nothingness in her stomach. She never ate. I had that urge to cry, watching her and able to do nothing about it. _Bella! _ I internally screamed as loud as I could, and she winced, and her eyes flashed to mine. Fire coursing through the brown.

"_You get distracted easily?_" she hissed, unwinding her arms around me, and flashing to the other side of the room, and staring at the window. I could tell she wanted to jump, but knew more than anything that the moment she turned vampire she would be in unbearable pain. "You must love that, knowing I can't run from you now," she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Of course I do, Bella," I said getting up and walking to her. "Please tell me what's gotten you upset?"

"You'd want to kill him the minute you see it, Jasper. That's why I haven't shown it to you." I growled and inched forward my face right in front of hers. "Jasper please. It's not time yet."

"God dammit!" I cried out, "I've had that phrase repeated so many times to me, Bella; and now you throw it back in my face _again_. I know that dickhead did something wrong, now tell me what he did!"

"No," she said firmly. I growled right in her face, and she stood there and rolled her eyes. She lifted her hands and put them against my cheeks. "Please trust me. I want to be here for a few more days, or at least for today. Then I'll tell you, and we'll go. Right that moment . . . I had never even met Demetri before and he wants to hunt down his ass, and I stopped him right then to not do it. You're my mate, Jasper, I will not tell you until I'm sure it's time to leave here for a while." I growled again, not liking the way that this was working on my mind. She was winning, and now she knew it too. "Thank you."

She backed away, and turned to head for the bathroom. "You've got ten hours, Bella. After then you will tell me, and I'll decide what to do." She turned around, her hands at her hips. "Marcus, Didyme, and Demetri should be ready by then." She stared holes into the floor, after adverted her gaze.

"Fine," she mumbled, and turned away heading for the bathroom.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself doing an internal happy dance for my chance to get to destroy Crapward's ass. The dancing stopped when I heard her laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, hope you liked it. Edward will be there in the next few chapters, and then we'll have fun. Please review and tell me what you think. :D XXX**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! I have to say that my favorite came a day or two ago by Lady Skyelite and it made me so happy. As you know this is my first Fan-Fiction and I was hoping that I had gotten it right. This review was a great reassurance.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters**.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_She backed away, and turned to head for the bathroom. "You've got ten hours, Bella. After then you will tell me, and I'll decide what to do." She turned around, her hands at her hips. "Marcus, Didyme, and Demetri should be ready by then." She stared holes into the floor, after adverted her gaze._

"_Fine," she mumbled, and turned away heading for the bathroom._

"_Yes!" I whispered to myself doing an internal happy dance for my chance to get to destroy Crapward's ass. The dancing stopped when I heard her laughter._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

After my shower and change of clothes, all I wanted to do was to return to the greenery of Forks; never in a millions years would I had ever thought I wanted that. I stared at the open Italian countryside and wished there was more damp trees and moss like the forest around my home. I guess this was my home now. I smiled regardless.

I walked out into the cobbled hallways, running my hands along the marble and stone walls. Smooth. I closed my eyes and commanded the vampire forward. That tug to search for Jasper was still here, awaiting my return. I winced but carried on my walking. I knew I was going in the right direction from the lessening of the pull. Maybe I was instinctively gravitating in his direction. _Sure you are, Bella_, I told myself. I was knowingly going. Nothing could keep my away from him for too long. Not now.

Apart from the fact that there were three thrones at the head of this room, I wasn't sure why it was called The Throne Room. If it was me I'd call it the lounge, because that's what they were all doing. The so-called kings Aro and Caius were sitting in their seats, with Renata, Alec, and Jane behind them. Caius scowled in my direction and I spared him a ruby wink. He was mentally fighting the urge to tear me apart, and I giggled, giving him an enthusiastic wave of my hand walking over to them. He rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms and stared off at the ceiling debating again on the length of time I was allowed to live. A thing he had no control over.

I smiled at Aro, which he politely returned, and went back to talking to Jane. I swear in all her time she hadn't smiled as much as she had these two days. Yesterday was the first time in centuries she had laughed in the presence of people other than Felix. It was a beautiful sound, which she rarely released. I went and stood next to Caius, bending down and giving him a theatrical bow. He scoffed. I leaned against his chair, and he hissed. Aro was watching from the corner of his eye, amused and I could hear his mental laughter.

Jasper was talking to a few guard members, and I wasn't surprised Felix was there. He never held grudges. He wasn't the kind. Both of them and Demetri nodded a hello, though Jasper sent me a stream of love, which was so strong that even Caius felt it a little. He chuckled and looked up at me with an annoyed but still pleasant and genuine smile. I returned it because for the first time since I arrived he was being kind. I wasn't here to make enemies; though I had enough on Caius that I shivered at the potential it could do to change our world.

_How's Athenodora_, I asked. I really didn't want to spend my time threatening him, but it was like a guilty pleasure to see him quaking in his boots. Much too fun.

_She's brilliant,_ he replied, the love soaking his words and I enjoyed a picture of her beautiful self laughing with her long lost sister, with Caius' standing as an onlooker far enough away from Didyme as Marcus would allow. _**Very**__ happy._

_And you?_

He turned in his seat to face me, and nosy Aro tried not to get distracted. _Why the small talk Isabella? It's obvious to me what you want, and I can't for the life of me understand why my brother's are dim-witted enough to be wrapped around your fingers. If you can bring back another immortal from the dead, what's to stop you from abusing your power and putting false memories in Aro's head?_ He raised his eyebrows in question.

_There isn't a thing stopping me, _I agreed, and he held a victorious smile for a brief couple of seconds but realized I wasn't finished. _But that's the thing. I would never do it, and even you know that. Provoking me to do so isn't going to help anyone, but you should know all about putting false thought's in his mind._

He held back a growl in fear of exposing the reality of this conversation. I sat on his armrest, throwing my arm around his tense shoulders, smirking at Aro. A Façade. _You would think his naivety would have dropped over the millennia or two he's been on this Earth; _Caius inwardly chuckled relaxing his tense posture. _You're powerful and more intelligent than anyone I have ever seen in my long years, join me and we could do such wondrous things._

I twisted the ends of his golden hair between my fingers, and calmed my sorrow in fear that Jasper would feel it. _Caius, it will never end well, not if you expose it now. If Aro finds out__—which he won't unless __**you**__ tell him—it will be wiped out like scum. Even you would be that in his eyes. Nothing less._ For once he agreed and nodded his head. _You are not going to be killed, Caius, _I soothed, for once taking some sympathy on the ancient, _I won't let him. You've put too much effort in it, and kept an open mind where Aro has not. It might provoke the best or the worst, but we just don't know. You're heart was in the right place, and I wish I could have told you it ends well, but I just don't know._

He nodded sadly, and his eyes softened and that genuine smile was back. _How close is he from finding out that something is going on, Isa?_ I laughed slightly. Yes! He liked me.

_He suspects very little. He thinks age is getting up with you or something. A mid life crisis of vampiric sorts. _ He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. _But he will never find out whilst I'm here. I will make sure of it. _

_Thank you, Isa. I just need a little more time. Maybe a few years, but no longer than a decade. Eventually he will see it for what it is without even my telling him. You should see it for yourself; I've never seen anything so magnificent._ The pride off him was crushing, and I set his locks back in place. . . . _Blondie? I'm sure you could have come up with something ten times worse,_ he laughed. _Though anything hinting at this . . ._

_Aren't we a little mature, Caius, to be insinuating death threats?_ He smirked. _Anyway, if news somehow gets out before you intended it to; you will need me on your side rather than have my urn on your mantle piece. _I laughed outright, and Aro's head snapped to us again.

"The child is laughing at her own joke," Caius seethed, turning to face me again with a mock angry glare and inconspicuous wink. I ruffled his hair and he reached up placing a kiss to the top of my head. Aro's eyes were wide with curiosity and excitement as he saw our little exchange. The guards like always had their mixed response. _**Will**__ you be on my side?_ he asked, finally.

_If it comes to the worst then I will be right on your side with everybody else who has a decent head on their shoulders._ He was pleased at that response. _It was an accident in the first place, Caius, and nobody knew what it would lead to. You just did what he couldn't fathom or comprehend in the slightest. Carlisle would be proud._ He chuckled and nodded his head almost like a child who was embarrassed for doing so well in an exam. _So proud._

I got to my feet, and showed him a mental picture of me bowing respectfully in front of him. The corners of his mouth were fighting to stay in that scowl he always wore. _Send him my greetings, Isa. The castle will be quiet without you here. Somehow you've bound us all together; Chelsea doesn't even have to use her gift since after the incident with Marcus and Didyme . . . well not as much as before._

I nodded once at him in agreement and a goodbye, and I turned away to go back to Jasper. He was surrounded by more people than before, and it took me a moment to realise he was sharing stories about the newborn wars. ". . . and he snapped her head right through the middle, an eye on either side." I was horrified at the faceless image. The guard laughed at the sick story he was telling.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, standing next to Jasper, and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Peter," he informed. "I can't wait for you to meet him. You'll like him. He's like an Alice version of me." I raised my eyebrows. "Well like being a loose word." Several of the guards snickered, and turned away making their own conversation. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"I don't know. Demetri? What is there to do here?" He looked taken back.

"Err . . . well Bella I don't really know. I guess we can test out your abilities; that would be fun." There were several sounds of agreement.

_Yes, Isa,_ Caius thought, I hadn't realised I was still connected to him. _It would be good for Aro to see what he would be up against._

"That _would_ be fun," I laughed, agreeing with them both.

We were all gathered in the training room the Volturi held after an hour. I could see from the dented walls and floors that this had been used greatly since its founding. Jasper drunk in the sight, already aware that this would be his home for the time we were here. Ancient golden-granite pillars surrounded the walls, like the Guard in the throne room, and framed the giant room. It was almost three times the size of the other.

Demetri snickered, after casting a look at my gaping mouth. "It's quite the setting," he mumbled. "Master Caius was responsible for the decision on keeping it as it is."

"Figures," I said to myself, and Caius cast me a wary sideward's glance, flitting past with Aro and standing at the end of the room.

I closed my eyes searching through Aro's mind, every corner leaving nothing unturned. I made sure he didn't feel the intrusion, and found that he suspected nothing from Caius. He thought it was my charm working on everyone, or that I had put Didyme's gift to use.

_Nothing,_ I willed at Caius, and he infinitesimally smiled. I looked properly at my surroundings and realised it was just me, Jasper, and Demetri in the middle. Twenty or so vamps, male and female were leaning against the pillars and walls ready to enjoy the show. All that was missing was popcorn, or in their case blood. I toyed with the idea of blood being here, but knew it was just a wacky thought and would interrupt everyone's concentration.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, laughing slightly. There were various chuckles, and murmurs of offers but nobody spoke loud enough to make a clear suggestion.

"Mind control," Felix said proudly, and I turned to glare at him.

"Mind control?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

I stared straight at him. It was something I had done before. I practiced a few times on deer and elk, and it worked perfectly. _Felix_, I commanded, and I was brought into his mind, which was swimming with anticipation and Jane lurking behind each layer of his thoughts. I smiled slightly, but knew I wasn't going to do anything to provoke _her_. _Stand in front of me,_ I willed at him, and he came to stand right in front of me with a dead and submissive look in his eyes. Nobody realised what had happened, or to a certain extent something out of the ordinary. I looked around the room, and my eyes fell on Aro and then at Caius. Marcus was still with Didyme, and he was telling her of how much the world had changed.

_Go to Aro, and tell him how much you love him, and the same to Caius. _There was a flash of something in his mind that was a lot like unwillingness, and I smirked. Felix was still here, but he could do nothing about it.

He turned on his toes, with an amorous expression. He looked pass Jane and straight at the two brothers, he ran with immense speed to them, and whispered something so soft in Aro's ear and then the same to Caius. He did it. Aro burst out laughing, and patted Felix on the head like a puppy, and Caius was scowling at him, but a smile twitching at his lips again. I was sure Jane heard from how close she was standing to them both, and she laughed along with Aro.

"Felix, my boy, I love you too; probably not in the same way, but love nonetheless." All eyes fell on me, and even Jasper gasped a little.

"Mind control," I told the room.

"Come back Felix," I told him aloud and mentally. His back shot up straight and like a soldier he walked one foot after the other, his head bowed at the floor, and he came to stand a few feet away from me. "Well done," I laughed, and released him.

His rigid muscles relaxed, and it took him a moment to realise he wasn't being controlled any longer. If I wanted I could have taken that realisation away too, but it didn't matter now. "Please tell me I didn't do that," he groaned, and shot an apologetic look at his victims. "Sorry, Masters." Aro waved it off with a chuckle, and Caius' low buzz of a growl rung in the air around him. "Bella," he chided, "I didn't mean me!"

"You should have specified," I told him, and he knew it was nothing but the truth. He could have made Demetri or someone do anything in the world, and he didn't specify. "Anything else?" I asked everyone.

Afton, Chelsea's mate, talked animatedly to another next to him—Andrew—that he had heard something about a women who could show people visions of their past right before their eyes and make them live them just as they did in that time, though not act upon it. She had declined Aro's request for her to join the Guard in fear that her powers would be abused.

"Anything you want living again?" I asked Afton, and he looked at me with wary eyes. He nodded his head slightly. I quickly caught onto the thread of his mind. Afton had only joined the Guard a century or two ago, he was new here just at the time when Carlisle visited for the first time. He remembered suddenly about how his mother made the best cinnamon bread, one of the few things he could remember since the change had wiped most of his memories. He loved it. I thought at how I was to accomplish it, but thought back to memories I had acquired off Aro. He surely must know who this woman was. And then so would I.

Her name was Alexandra. She was almost as beautiful as Rosalie, but I guess after looking at all the women that this trait was pretty common amongst female vampires. Her power was strong, and she was of a gentle nature. She never wanted to cause harm, only unless there were no other means. _Alexandra's gift._ I plucked the remembrance from Afton's mind, careful just to replicate it and not remove it entirely. Alexandra had had trouble with this in the beginning. I used all my concentration to bring the flat 2D image to life, and the warmth of the scent envelope his senses and taste buds. Afton gasped, breathing in the air around him greedily, and throwing his head back with a light thud against the granite. He licked his lips hungrily, savouring the taste on them. I made sure it was still as tasty and not repulsive like as our taste changed when we were turned. I snapped him to of it for a minute, and he laughed and gave me a wink.

"Taste good?" I asked making him enthusiastically nod his head.

It was subtle, and I knew I would be using it in the future. If I could make him live through his own memories what was to stop me from making someone live through mine.

I went through many things that I had naturally become known to, and the wonderment on all the faces never ceased to exist. I only had half of my time left, and I had to say goodbye and tell Jasper within that time. I had tapped into Marcus and Demetri's minds during the small minute gaps before someone came up with another thing. They instantly agreed and Marcus had begun to pack, despite me telling him not to. I had a feeling he wasn't planning on a return.

_Isa, _Caius called, knowing I would hear him. _This is fine, but you have to strike fear into their hearts not perform parlour tricks._ I growled lowly, and a scene played before my clenched eyelids, coming through from Caius' mind. He really was frightening when he wanted to be.

"Bella?" Jasper called, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What's wrong? You're angry and scared," he whispered lowly into my ear, resting his head on my shoulder, turning into the crook of it. _Jasper, _I thought and I was enveloped into the general tenderness and love of his mind. _It's Caius. He wants me to do something, and I'm not sure whether or not I should. _ I showed him the image and he gasped. "I . . . I think . . . you should do it," he mumbled, and I turned my head slightly to look at him. _ What? Do you really think so?_ "Sure. I'd like to see that myself."

"Alright."

Jasper coughed, humanly, bringing all the chatter come to a halt. "Everyone front and centre. Now," he said calmly, with the edge that made the lust within me spike. He chuckled, nuzzling my head. The Guard did as he asked; it was just me, Jasper and the Brothers who weren't standing amongst the huge crowd in the middle of the room. "Are you ready, Bella?" he asked, and I smiled.

Aro and Caius were watching carefully.

We stepped back, and left the silent vampires in the middle of the room. Jasper leaned against a pillar, and I sat a few feet to his right side, on the edge of huge dent in the floor, which came to the bottom of my calves in depth. He chuckled slightly, motioned me to carry on.

"Caius is to blame," I told them all, and there was the same grimace on all their face and looks to various mates, in fear they would be separated. "You'll live," I giggled, and their tension eased. The whole of the vampire world knew of Caius' lack of mercy, and the Guard were no exception.

I envisaged the scene, and opened my eyes knowing from my drain of energy it had been done.

The thirty or so vampires were all upside down, hanging from one foot from the ropes. Almost like the bats they were supposed to be. Beneath them was a pit that was ten meters deep, filled to the brim with lava on top of which fire roared, wanting to lick at their flammable skin. The heat from the pit was immense and roared throughout the room. Growls and roared raged through the room, and cries of fear.

Aro was motionless, and Caius sat drinking in his expression of unadulterated fear. He turned slightly to me, and gave a gleaming smile. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Jasper. He was suffering from the amount of pain and fear off them all. I quickly closed my eyes, and put everything back to normal and in seconds the screaming had ceased and the silence filling the room was immensely eerie. I opened my eyes, and jumped at the sight.

All the vampires were facing towards me, leaning forward on their toes ready to pounce. Jasper was at my side in an instant, holding a protective stance that they all shied away from and stood straight to.

"That was not my idea," I said sincerely holding out my hands. "I also told you that you would live. There is no reason to get angry. You should have been like 'whoa', not planning on ways to kill me!" Demetri and Felix chuckled helplessly, and I gave them a thankful look. Jane was gripping onto Felix's side, in that emotionless face, and Alec at his sister's side, mumbling that everyone was fine. "If everyone is satiated, then I think that's enough." There was a chorus of yes's and bobs of heads. I looked pass the crowd to Aro, who was wearing an echo of that feared look.

_I think he's got the message_, I told Caius, _I will not be doing that again. Not unless I have to._ His mental agreement and smugness was enough for me to snap out of his mind and turn to Jasper. _Do you want to hang around on our own for a bit?_ I asked him the pun not intended, and he smiled.

"I'll see you all just before we leave." They smiled, and flew out the room when Aro rose from his seat.

"Bella . . ." he started, that echo now only in his eyes. "I'd thought I'd seen everything our world has to offer, and then you suddenly make that impossible," he whispered, his papery voice old and grave. "You can leave to your quarters if you want now, since the Guard has fled."

I laughed. "I did tell them they wouldn't get hurt." He smiled, but it was nowhere near the Cheshire Cat grin that spread across his face usually. "Don't worry Aro," I soothed, "what you just saw is near impossible to do for anyone but me."

He relaxed slightly, and Caius walked to his side putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Brother. I was thinking of the potential, really." Caius smiled slightly, and Jasper and I decided to take our leave to our rooms.

**Jasper:**

Whoa: it's what I exclaimed when, simultaneously, the floor dipped a mile a second and ropes fell from nothingness binding around just one foot of the people in the middle of the room and pulling them up into the air. It was almost magical, up until lava bubbled out of the hole, and the heat crashed in waves just like it did in Texas. Fire raged on top but never high enough to reach their heads. I would imagine hell to be like this. Caius really had one sick and twisted mind.

I held onto Bella's hand much tighter, as we ran down the hallways. I knew that Demetri had gone off to pack, and Marcus and Didyme were already doing so but the anticipation of the talk with Bella was killing me. Maybe she would just put me out of my misery, and tell me now.

_No, I won't,_ she thought, and I sighed missing her bells ring in my mind. _We have four hours still left, you gave me that much and I will use it._ "What do you want to do then?" _I want to lie down and be human._ "Darling, I couldn't think of anything better." _Close your eyes. _ "Sure," I whispered, missing the short time I wasn't subject to this.

I loved it now. If vampire's had adrenaline rushes, I would imagine its feel like this. We stilled our movement, and I found me sitting on the red velvet again, with Bella panting at my side looking human.

"Bella!" I yelled, and she cringed slightly. "You can't keep on doing that. If you are, at least ease yourself into it."

She calmed down and her breathing returned to regular, whilst she turned on her side, copying me, and running her slender fingers through my hair. The purr emitting from me, was rumbling in my chest, and she closed her milky eyelids, with a contented sigh. _I love you_, she whispered into my mind, and did the same back. _I know. How long do you want to stay in Alaska?_

"I'm not sure. As long as we have to," I replied. _I want to stay for a bit though, and then return back here. I'm about ninety-three percent sure Marcus is going to stay with the Cullens for a while, since he's packing all his things. Both he and Carlisle were good friends. _"I never knew." _Yeah . . . they never really told you anything but what you needed to know._ "That's true."_ I'm sorry about that, Jasper. I'll make sure we don't have too many secrets._ "Why? Why not have none at all?"

She opened her eyes, and gave me a reprimanding look. "Some are not mine to share, Jay." I scoffed, and she hardened the look, though she didn't stop the caressing of my hair and cheek. "Behave."

"And what if I don't want to? What if I want to be just a little reckless?" The look in her eyes suddenly transformed into nothingness. Oh fuck! She was doing it again. It was this room; it was cursed! I couldn't say a word without it being connected the shit Crapward told her. I brought my hands to her face, cupping her cold, blushless, cheeks in my hands. "I can't wait to get my hands on him," I told her, talking her out of the state. "Setting his dick on fire should be the finale, not the beginning." Her eyes focused back onto me, and there was a burst of amusement off her, which subsided just as quickly. "You know, one time I was sitting by myself in the forest, after an argument with head-bitch Alice, and I saw the cutest little bunny." Her lips twitched at the blatant lie I was telling, and then I regretted it all at once. She grabbed my hair by its roots, ready to pull it out. I'd admit it didn't hurt as much as she wanted to, but it got the message across. She didn't like being lied to. God, Eddie was in some deep shit. "Sorry, Bells."

"Shut up," she smirked. "Who lies about flaming bunnies!" she giggled. She was right. _Nobody _lied about seeing bunnies, she should know. "Nobody," she confirmed.

"How long is it till you tell me?"

"A couple of hours," she answered, playing with my hair again. I trailed the back of my fingers down her cheeks and neck, then back up again. There was that conflicting battle going on inside her after a few seconds of it, and just like the last time I sat back and waited for it to come to a conclusion. Again it was not what I wanted. "I just hope that hurting them both will help me enough," she sighed, blowing her attractive scent in my face.

"I wish for that too, Bella. I can't bear to watch you suffer like this. I say the wrong thing and you close off for a minute. He must have said some stupid lies to you. Or then again it could be nothing but the truth . . ."

"I never thought about it like that," she whispered, closing her eyes, and he pain off her came as shooting stabs. "I never let myself think that. Though in a way I have too . . . Ugh! Why am I even living for Heaven's sake?" I stared at her, hoping that I never heard what she just said, whishing more than anything that I could turn back time.

"Explain yourself," I said quietly.

"Something like me shouldn't exist Jasper. It's not right. _I_ can't get my head around it. I know I'm going to talk to Eleazer when we get there, but even though. Fate and damn Destiny are two sick individuals," she muttered. _You want to kill yourself?_ I asked her, and she knew that I was asking this all along. "I did try to kill myself," she said almost inaudibly.

"Why?" I chocked out.

"Because I thought the same thing you're all doing. Why? I'm not special or anything, and there's billions of other people out there that could have done the world great good with this power, and I do what? I shrink trucks, and teleport around the world. If someone sensible had these powers there would be no violence on this Earth, and no wars and innocent death and killings . . ." she trailed off, when she felt a little of the anger off me.

"You listen to me Bella, and you listen good. You had better stop all this shit your spewing that everybody in the entire castle is listening in to. They would all tell you the same thing that I'm telling you know, though it might differ slightly in Caius' case . . . You are sensible and kind and all the other things you want the other person to be. _One _person was suffering tremendously and you brought back his wife so he could be happy. In turn you brought happiness to the entire castle, and the rest of our world. Happy vamps equal less innocent humans dying." She rolled her chocolate orbs in her mesmerising way. "Now, how did you try to kill yourself?"

"Victoria," she breathed.

"_What?_"

"I knew she would be almost too willing, so I camped out in the forest waiting for her to come and kill me. There were people missing around the town and I knew there would be a vampire lurking around somewhere. I practically led her to me. I planted the thoughts in her head, and she came for me, and was there in one night." They're both alive though, Victoria and Bella. "I don't think so," she laughed, and I gave her a glare. How could she be laughing! "Victoria's dead!" she exclaimed, and I gasped. "I was sitting there in the forest, and I saw her. She walked up to me, and just sat down, telling me how she was going to kill me, and then out of nowhere . . . BAM!" I jumped slightly, at her animated tone. "A huge wolf jumps out the trees and tears her down like she was a toy or something."

"Please tell me you're joking," I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose, and closing my eyes. I wasn't sure whether or not to be laughing and jumping with joy, or to be crying that my love tried to lure in her death sentence. Something registered a little late with me, and I brought my hand back down, and around her side. "A wolf?"

"Yeah. It was like my height and pitch black. I had never seen anything like it in my life."

"Bella," I sighed, "that was no ordinary wolf." Her eyebrows raised, and then the realisation hit her. _The Quileute Alpha?_ she asked, obviously not trusting her voice. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that was him." _If I was a vampire right now, I would have realised the moment I said it. This brain takes longer to retrieve the information._ I chuckled, and pressed my forehead against hers, breathing in heady doses of her luscious scent. _I remember from some thoughts of Carlisle and Esme. They had gone to renew the treaty when they moved back, after Sam was changed._ "That's right." _Oh! I should have said hello!_ "Bella," I laughed, "only you. Stressing over not saying hello to volatile wolves."

She smirked, and just stared into my eyes. It was comforting to have her close to me. To know I was the only one who had a rightful claim on all of her warmth, blood, and body. Not Edward. Not Charlie. Just me. _Just yours_, she agreed. I left a lingering kiss on the turned corner of her mouth, and there was the normal flurry of emotion from her. _Tease_, she thought, and I smirked backing away. There was a distant look in her eyes, the pain and anger off her was suddenly immense.

"It's that bastards fault," she whispered, fierce. "His fault that this is all happening to me. That I have been pushed into your world without a second thought. If only he had stayed wherever he ran off to after he had a whiff of my blood." If said in any other way I would have laughed, but her eyes were intense, as she stared right through me, finally speaking her mind. It dawned on me right then, that she was building up her courage. "You're impatient," she whispered softly in a voice no human could ever hear. I smiled. She lifted her hand, trailing her fingertips along the scars on my neck, which were visible from my open buttons on the black shirt I was wearing. "Brace yourself," she mumbled, pressing her palm against my cheek, and closing her eyes tightly shut.

I growled when I saw a very real image of Edward before my eyes, as I closed them.

_He was leading Bella into the forest, his arms casually swinging at his side, and I felt the confusion and relief Bella did at the time, knowing the possibility that Edward had gotten better and that everything would be alright. Though fear was replaced in a second, as her mind rang with, _'This is bad, this is very bad'. If I could cry I would have, there was so much fear yet hope in her recalling of the moment, and it wasn't doing Edward any favours. _He stopped and leaned against a tree, propping the back of his foot against the bark, like he didn't care about what was going on. I guess he didn't. _

"_Okay, let's talk," I heard Bella whisper. _I smiled at my brave girl, though it was not how she felt.

"_Bella, we're leaving," he said slowly, talking her down as if she were an infant. "__How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He smiled darkly, and the hope within Bella somehow rekindled. She had mistook the smile. She thought she was going too._

"_Okay," she said, "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't," he said firmly, and the panic of Bella's mind was forcing me to panic too, but she could do nothing about it this time. "My world is not for you," he almost chuckled._

"_What happened with Jasper_—_that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." _I growled, he was putting the blame onto me. What a dickhead!

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct her._

_"__No__! This is about my soul, isn't it?" she shouted, furious, the words exploding out of her somehow still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you_—_it's yours already!"_ She was so willing to be with him, not seeing all of his faults, or rather to choose to look past them.

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the amber had frozen solid._

"_Bella," he hissed through clenched teeth, spitting her name out like it was a curse, "I don't want you to come with me." She thought about his reply for a second, and the words rang in her mind repeatedly and it made me want to yank her hand away. "I don't want you. You're not good for me."_ _She saw no apology in his eyes, but more a look of intent like he was trying to cause her as much pain as he could in these short moments. She realized this._

"_Well that changes things." Her voice was calm, and serene, almost numbing to my mind._

_He smiled gratefully, like he was lifted of a burden. "Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it was time for a change. Because I'm . . . __**tired**__ of pretending to be something I'm not! I'm tired of __**you**__ . . . thinking you're something you're not." She gasped at the merciless tone off Edward, and her heart raced and her breathing ran faster in panic that he would finally draw blood from her. "I'm sorry for letting this go on for so long. I can see now that it wasn't worth this level of regret."_

Golden boy said what!

"_Don't." Her voice shook and tremor, a whisper in the air. "Don't do this." He stared at her like she was mad, like he couldn't believe she was going to be arguing on her part. "Please." Again he gave her that look as if to silently tell her to not waste her breath, the breath I longed for every minute of my existence. "If . . . If that's what you want then."_

"_I would like to ask one favor though," he said, smiling in a way that made her sick and nauseous, and want to throw up the canteen food. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "We both know how hard that will be for you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She nodded robotically. "You see __**I'm**__ thinking of Charlie. He needs you to take care of yourself, so do that. For him." She nodded again. "And I'll make a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back. You will forget I even existed after a few years. You can live a happy life with someone like Mike. You're human," he almost scoffed. _I saw instantly why she didn't like being called that. _"Your memory is like a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Though for me . . . I can easily find some more distractions." He leaned off the tree, walking around Bella. "That's everything, then. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught her distant attention. "Alice isn't coming back," she realized, and a filthy grin spread across his face._ I knew this happened after Edward had lost his arm, and he was thinking less than pleasant thoughts about her.

"_No, Bella," he said carefully enunciating. "Alice is not coming back, and even if they tried I wouldn't let them. They need to leave you alone. We will do you no good. They're all gone anyway. I stayed to tell you goodbye." He paused for effect. "Goodbye."_

"_Wait!" she choked out, reaching for him. He pinned her hands against his sides, gave her an angry glare, baring his teeth and his eyes going down to her neck for a fragment of a second, and then back up at her. "Edward," she breathed, purposely into his face._

"_Bella!" he yelled. "I don't want you anymore! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I never did." He let go of her hands._

And she pulled her hands away from my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, I hoped you liked that. The break up scene had some of the same content as the original, but I had to tweak it slightly to make Edward more . . . well a bit more of a dickhead! LOL. I think he needed to say something more worse than he already did, to force a bigger reaction out of Jasper. I look forward to writing the next.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! XxX**


	6. Chapter 6: Vengeance

15

**A/N: There might be some things about this chapter that you might find uncomfortable, but I think it had to be written, since it was that kind of a story which requires some emotional depth. **

**See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters**.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"_Wait!" she choked out, reaching for him. He pinned her hands against his sides, gave her an angry glare, baring his teeth and his eyes going down to her neck for a fragment of a second, and then back up at her. "Edward," she breathed, purposely into his face._

"_Bella!" he yelled. "I don't want you anymore! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I never did." He let go of her hands._

_And she pulled her hands away from my face_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I snatched away my hand from his face. There were still some things left, and I didn't want him to see them. Those were not his last words to me. There was a reason why I wanted to be wrapped up in the arms of my father that night, other than the ones of the vampire who had ruined my chances at believing in a pure love. I could tell Jasper knew everything wasn't finished there, and I had promised myself I would be honest to him, but it was just so hard. He stared at me with cold eyes, screaming inside. I had that urge to disconnect my mind from his, but knew it was the only thing helping me in this situation. I needed to know how he was feeling. It was my only chance at making things right between Jasper and I.

Edward _needed _to suffer. There was no question about it. He was capable of the worst, and I was dying every day because I had never seen through his façade. He never loved me at all. Then why was it so hard to let Jasper fill his space? Edward's had been reduced to smithereens. There was gaping hole within my heart. And the gap was too small for all the love a gained from Jasper to fill it. All his love could break me. I kept it at bay. That was the real reason why his lips hadn't touched mine yet. I lied. It was incredibly selfish, I know, but what could I do? I was afraid from the purest love I could receive. Love from a mate. Love from my Jasper. Because Edward hadn't suffered from this at all. He didn't even mind. Not in the slightest.

"Bella?" he called softly, his eyes focusing back on me. "Is there _more_?" he asked, his bottom lip shaking at the possibility of his question. I nodded my head, and his amber eyes turned black in half a second. "How could there possibly be more!" he whisper-yelled. "Show me," he demanded. I shook my head instantly, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I will not tell you again. Show me otherwise I will actually kill him when I get there!" I shuddered. I never wanted that. I didn't want to hurt Esme or Carlisle. Killing Edward would have to wait for another time. A time when nobody cared if they saw his face, or caught the faintest trail of his scent. He would die. I will make sure of it. He was a criminal because he killed my soul, throwing it into the void of non-repair. "Bella!"

"P-p-please?" I begged, sobbing, putting my hands over my face.

"Bella . . ." he warned in a low voice.

"_What do you want to know?_" I screamed, and the castle fell silent. It was no secret between me and Jasper, that the whole castle had been listening to this conversation, but hearing the eerie silence is what made it truly uncomfortable. "I . . . I don't want to see that part of you, Jasper," I whispered, regaining composure of my voice.

"Bella," he strictly whispered, "I do not give the faintest fuck over anyone seeing that part of me again. Heck, I want them to! Tell me."

Oh God. Here we go.

I put my hand against his cheek again, easing him into it, he growled like last time when he saw that bastard before his closed eyes. I smiled ever so slightly. I made sure he heard my ever thought I was having at the time, rather than the fluctuating emotions

"_Bella!" he yelled at me. "I don't want you anymore! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I never did." He let go of my hand, but I grabbed him by the waist, tears rolling down my cheeks, whishing he'd pay me as much attention as he once did, to bring a few to his lips, and have a taste. He sighed, but his posture was tense. I was knowingly throwing myself at him. What was the point of life without him? He might as well have his one true joy, and then leave._

"_Edward, just do it," I whispered to him, and he was impossibly more rigid._

"_What?" he asked, incredulous._

"_What you've wanted to do since the moment you saw me." He gasped, almost like he couldn't believe his luck. "There's no point of life if you're not with me to live it through. I'm just sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations. You know, live up to the dream." I chuckled at how amusing I was finding this sick situation, and there was a rumble of laughter from Edward's chest too; he was blatantly agreeing with me. "After all, every vampire wishes to have a little fun with a human before they kill them, so what's the harm with you trying it out too?"_

"_You're actually provoking me, Bella?" he asked, annoyed and amused all at the same time._

"_Yes. I want you to drink my blood. Every last drop, because right this minute I'm thinking of ways to bottle it all up and label it to you for part of my will. Just you wait, eventually I will find you." He was stiff again, but there was movement from his lifeless form._

_He brought his hands up through the backs of my hair, winding them through my hair. Maybe I would get a final kiss. He clenched the roots with the might of a strong human, and I let out a little whimper, because this was actually hurting me. I smiled though. Straight at him. He narrowed his eyes, and leaned into my throat, running his teeth along my exposed shoulder, breathing in heavily. His teeth were scratching my skin, and sure enough there was blood. The rust went straight to my nose, and the lightheadedness washed over me. I kept my feet panted fully on the ground, not wanting to fall. I heard a growl come from Edward, his eyes snapped to me, and there was confusion and above all lust._

"_It wasn't all about your blood, Isabella," he whispered his eyes showing a foreign side of him._

It all then came blindingly clear to me. Jasper had told me yesterday that it was never really all about my blood for him, and I wished I had seen this yesterday, or even before that. I wanted to hunt him down right this instant, and try a little hunting for the Bella who was standing in the woods that day, and let hat bastard do this all to her.

"_First of all there was raw desire, because in your own little way you are beautiful. Don't flatter yourself though, just regular human beauty. The thirst came second, since I never smelt you until that afternoon in biology. I want you, Bella. Now more than ever. Since you have held a little special piece of my heart for a while, and why not say goodbye like the rest of my world does? After all one little bit wouldn't hurt. Thanks to James, we both know what to do to make sure you live."_

"_You're really going to bite me?" I asked, thrilled. "Because Edward nothing would please me more."_

"_Dear, Bella, I'm going to do more than just bite you." I shivered, the teenage hormones flying through me. "Since this is what you wanted."_

_**I'm going to skip some things**__,_ I willed at Jasper, but he showed no signs of registering it.

"_Edward," I cried, as he bit down over my heart. The venom he was fighting back dripped over my breast, since he was being messy, and it was cold as ice. His whole body was restraining any movement I could make, and the wet grass and twigs were bent at painful angles underneath my naked self. "Edward!" Tears ran down my cheeks, and the lightheadedness was growing over me. "Please, Edward. I don't want this," I gasped, like I had been doing for the past hour. He never listened. Like always he chuckled, and carried on what he was doing, or sometimes just not acknowledging my voice had even broke through my pained cries. "I hate you," I screamed again, it hadn't even been a minute since last time I said it, and I think it was making it less effective. The first time he was still, but shook his head and rolled his eyes. He laughed loudly, now. "Please," I sobbed._

_He was still again; his moth stopped its deep sucks, which at first brought me the slightest pleasure. That was until he latched his lips over my heart. He started at my shoulder, probably since blood was already drawn from there, and worked his way down. Right now, I knew I had eleven. He was once hungry motherfucker. Just hungry for mine, though._

"_Bella," he whispered, at my ear, and I cringed at the closer proximity. It was bad enough that I was in this venerable state, and all he had to do was to unzip his trousers. "I hope you've got what you wanted. You only have yourself to blame. I could have left without defiling your dignity, but the hormones in you must have won. You should be happy though, your first time was with your first love," he scoffed._

_I stared dazed at the trees around me, as Edward cleaned my wounds roughly with some tissue that was in my backpack. Rough as he was for the past hour. Every inch of my body was hurting. All I had asked for was a parting kiss, and my death. Was that so hard for him? He slowly put every garment back on, though the vital ones were missing, and my shirt had no buttons anymore. Nothing really survived his brutality._

_He finally leaned down, and secured my lips in a kiss, which could have done wonders before, but now it made me sick. Right to my core. I was motionless, and he took that as his goodbye. He retreated backwards with a smug crooked grin. Another thing that could make me want to declare my love to him, but right now it was retch-worthy. I was disgusted by the sight of him, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his retreating figure. He had led us further into the woods, and I had no idea where I was._

_I closed my eyes, and begged for Charlie to find his not so virgin daughter Isabella Marie Swan. No Cullen at the end. There never would be now._

My hand naturally fell from Jasper's face, and I brought my knees up to my chest, hiding my face. Cursing myself aloud for being so stupid.

Jasper rolled off the bed, and went to the door silently. "Demetri?" he whispered into the hallway, knowing that right now even a pin drop could be heard. He waited a few second. "Are Marcus and Didyme ready?" I didn't hear Demetri's reply. "Speak properly, Demetri. Are they ready or not?"

"Yes. Our bags are packed, and are being loaded into the jet as we speak."

"Stop them. Right now. Isabella will get us there in seconds. We do not need planes." I looked up, but saw nothing but Jasper talking to a foot of space behind the open door. "Thank you for offering but she's capable."

"Umm . . . Okay. I'm pretty sure everyone heard you speak then, so there's no need to go tell them."

"Why are you telling me this, Tracker?" Jasper asked calmly, and my eyes widened. That did not sound like my Jasper. "Are you trying to bore me with your unnecessary information? Everyone should be in this room, in no less than ten minutes. Bags and all. I will not wait another minute after that. Is that understood?"

"Yes . . . Sir," Demetri said, a little hesitantly.

"Major."

"No shit," I heard Demetri mutter, even through the thick wall separating us, which made me think he said it a little too loudly.

"I will not ask again for you to speak properly, Tracker. Understood?"

"Yes, Major," Demetri said, confident in his reply.

"You learn well," Jasper said, and I think he leaned over to pat his head. I wasn't sure. He was quickly slamming the door in his face, and was in front of me in the next second. "Get ready, Isabella," he commanded, his eyes pitch black.

"Are we going?" I asked, softly.

"Yes. Eight minutes. I just want to clear something up before you do though." I nodded my head for him to continue. "You have a strong aversion to me to actually killing that boy, true?" I again nodded my head, frightened of Jasper more than I had ever been. This is why I didn't want to experience this side of him. "And this boy raped _my mate_?"

I gasped, not used to hearing that aloud, even when on those rare occasions I swore at myself for being so stupid. "Yes," I almost cried, but he showed very little sympathy on me. He just leaned over and wiped the tears away, and stood as straight as a board.

"That's all I need to know, Isabella. You may go and pack. Six minutes."

"Umm . . . Major?" I called, unsure of whether to call him this or not. He smiled slightly, and nodded for me to continue. "When will I be getting my real mate back? I mean getting Jasper back?" I corrected quickly. So I didn't offend him.

"After I deal with the boy you have been defending for the past two days," he accused, and I cringed. I had never been defending Edward. "Five and half minutes, Isabella."

I rushed to my feet, and placed a quick kiss on Jasper's cheek. He smiled at me, but that was all. I didn't pack; I just threw on another pair of clothes to match the climate. I didn't have to, really. The Major raised an eyebrow when I came back, and I rolled my eyes, which he didn't appreciate. _Instant Vampire_, I thought, and turned before his eyes. I gasped when I was changed. The tug to Jasper was stronger than ever, even though he was standing a few feet away. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his stiff form. The pull was still strong but had only reduced by the slightest degree. It was because this wasn't my mate—in a sense. I knew this would happen too. It was shallow of me to differentiate between the two, but that was the truth. This animalistic, controlling, side of him was never the thing that the creature within me yearned for. It wanted the Jasper who was scared out his wits when he teleported with me; the one who lost Alice. Not Maria.

"Two minutes, Isabella," he whispered, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Countdown."

"There is nothing more I want now than to make that boy suffer. With all my heart. Your Jasper hasn't called for me for years, and it became too much for that side of him to handle. He just gave himself over, Isabella. He'll be back after I deal with the boy." _And how long are you planning to take?_ I asked. "For once I can't put a timeline on something. It's rather frustrating." For a second, just the smallest part, that pull for my Jasper weakened. Like I was actually hugging him. "I love you, Isabella. Thirty seconds."

"Ditto," I chuckled. "Twenty-one."

He laughed for the rest of our time, because apparently he found that very amusing. He mumbled something about truly being the Major's mate, and I laughed with him too. I kept laughing because the tug vanished. I figured it out then. When he was happy, he was my Jasper, and through his anger he was further away from me as he could be.

Demetri, Marcus, and Didyme came through our bedroom door, as soon as Jasper stopped laughing. I winced as the tug appeared again. I pushed it to back of my enormous mind, quickly shutting door after door, and locking it in the furthest room. Bearable.

_Goodbye,_ I willed into the minds of everyone in the castle apart from the people in this room. They all thought it back which was some comfort.

"Isabella?" Jasper called. I turned to look at him slightly. "Now."

"It might be a little frightening at first, and I can't do anything about that. I've tried but—"

"Isabella . . ." the damn Major interrupted.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" I asked in the same tone he used. He smiled slightly, and thought something that was too vulgar for this controlled Major to think. My Jasper was in there somewhere. "Everyone close your eyes, and hold your breath."

_Denali,_ I thought, and it was quickly followed by a yelp from Didyme. I smiled, and beside me in the world wind Jasper chuckled slightly. We were there in eleven seconds, and I wished to cry the moment I opened my eyes. There it was. The same pristine white house that Jasper had torn down on his arrival to Forks. They were all in there. The Denali's and the Cullens. The Major growled a low sound, and I made sure my shield was around them so Edward and Alice couldn't sense us coming. If Alice cared she would be the most frustrated vampire in the world; her so-called best friend and ex-husband had disappeared off the face of the world. I made it so it looked like suicide. Every time she looks for our futures we're dying in different ways, and she doesn't know what to do about it. It isn't torturer since she doesn't give a shit, but it would be uncomfortable.

"Wait," I told the other three, and I turned to Jasper clasping his face in my hands.

The tug lessened, until it completely vanished. "Jasper I want you to listen to me." He smiled that familiar smile, knowing I had worked it out. "You cannot go in there and randomly start beating the life out of him as if it were possible. I'll call your name when you can. Depends really. Now did both of you get that?"

I heard Jasper's adorning mental reply. "Yes Isabella," The Major whispered. I guess he was the voice-piece of the two. I reached up and placed a kiss on his head, pushing back a wayward lock of his hair.

I dropped my hands and turned to Demetri and Marcus, and a very lost looking Didyme. I gently smiled at her, and made a promise to myself to tell her if she ever asked. "The same applies to the two of you, that's of you wasn't to get involved."

"Of course we do, Isa," Marcus said, gently rubbing my arm, I was well aware of a low growling behind me. I turned and winked at him, and he smirked and gave a mock reproving look. "We just might do it a little later."

"Yes. That might be best," Demetri said. "As much as I want to avenge you Bella, that thing you just did with the teleport . . . I can't go and act all tough after a fright like that." I laughed, and hugged him; again there was that memorable growling from behind me.

I turned to face Jasper. "You are really paranoid, Major," I giggled, and he nodded.

"Fighting alongside Maria does that," he said, and I cringed hearing her name so casually from his lips. "I apologize, Isabella," he said sincerely. I smiled, shrugging.

Demetri let go of me, and I sighed a broken sound. "Let's do this," I whispered.

We flew to their doorstep, leaving no footprints on the snowy earth. The Major was fighting all his learned instincts to not go in there and tear the bastard limb from limb. I sent him all my love as we stepped onto their porch. I dropped the physical part of my shield, and everyone from inside the house stopped breathing. Alice would see me now. Demetri scoffed when I tapped my knuckles against the door. _The Volturi have no manners_, I thought to him, and he chuckled. _We have manners, Bella; but why would we show them to the people who left you?_ He held back a snarl as the flashes of Edward's departure flashed through his mind. I had edited with Jasper, but Demetri had no such luck. Neither Aro. Or Marcus. I suddenly felt more alone than I had ever felt. There was nothing comforting for me to tell others of my past. I would consider it a burden.

"It can't be," I heard Carlisle gasp from his study.

_Human_, I thought quickly. I had respect for Carlisle, especially watching through his own life like it were my own. He couldn't deal with something like this—despite how strong he acted. I smiled, as only feet ran across the floors to the door. There was a strange silence from the rest. Maybe they hadn't realised who was here. They were in for a surprise! The door flew open and the worry and elation of Carlisle hit Jasper first, and then me since I constantly had my own feed of his power. Carlisle stood there in the doorway for at least a minute before taking in a breath, and with that breath the biggest of smiles grew on his face.

"Come in," he almost laughed, his glee making even the Major smile a little. We nodded in unison, and Carlisle have me his own confused yet amused look, and then one of worry as he saw mine and my mate's intertwined hands.

Esme left no detail out in the house. Everything was absolutely same. It almost felt like home. A far, distant home, that wasn't really mine at all. It was _his_. My mental shield was still up so he wouldn't even hear our minds. It was really killing him. Golden Boy loved to be kept in the loop. Alice, on the other hand, would see us in the clearest vision she ever had or ever will. The decisions to come here were all concrete the moment each and every person saw what the bastard did.

Carlisle slowed slightly, but only to walk alongside Marcus, who he had missed dearly. "How are you, old friend?" Marcus said, his voice no longer holding the huskiness.

"Perfect," Carlisle said. "And who is this fine-looking woman?" he chuckled obviously indicating to Didyme—I guess her power was already working.

"She is my Didyme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle, Marcus has told me many things," she giggled softly.

"But Marcus—"

"It's a long conversation, Carlisle, but I can't explain it as well as the person who made it all possible." I cast a smile over my shoulder to them three. Again I could only wish to ease Carlisle's confusion.

I gulped down some bile when I caught Edward's and Alice's mingled scent and it getting stronger as we headed to the living room in which they were all sitting in. I concentrated on the more familiar ones like Emmett and Rose. Due to my human nose they were too subtle, and I let it go. Carlisle sped up again, and walked through the living room door, and I looked up and planted a kiss on Jasper's cheek, and he sent me all the underserved love he could do in that frame of mind: to be so close to that bastard and for him not to be suffering the slightest.

And somehow luck was on my side this time, because the wind blew from behind me from an open window somewhere, and sent a gust of wind towards the living room, just as we walked through the door. A few things simultaneously happened. All equally amusing. Eleazar threw himself in front of me, arms wide just as Edward launched himself at me, and both the Major and Jasper and everyone else behind me jumped over Eleazar and crashed him against the floor, holding various limbs of his body against the ground, restraining him. I, being who I was, thought this would be the best time to change myself to a vampire, whilst smiling at a shocked Carlisle and Eleazar.

Apart from Edward's frustrated snarls and the Major's mad growls there was utter silence in the packed room. I went and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, moving lithely around Eleazar. _It's alright, Jay_, I told him, speaking to both sides of him. _Let him up_, I told the three holding him down. Casting a fake smile at the dickhead, I went and stood next to Carlisle, and Marcus who flashed to his side too.

"Why are you here?" Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes, and lifted the mental shield around the few people it was around. "Does that make more sense?" I asked him.

"That was _you_?" _Of course it was me_, I growled plunging myself into the filth of his mind for the smallest part of a second. He gasped, hearing my voice in his head. "Bella," he choked out.

"What is it, Edward," Tanya said worriedly, I had almost forgotten she was here.

"She's in my head!" he yelled, palming his temples. _You're such a hypocrite_, I told him, just for the pleasure of causing him a little pain, since this was annoying him beyond belief. "Get out!" he yelled, hitting his temples, the tiny fissures visible to even the human eye.

Demetri snickered at his helplessness, and even Jasper was coming out since the Major was quite amused. The women were all confused, and then my eyes landed on Alice. Small as ever. She smiled widely, and mouthed a 'hello'. I resisted the need to smack her face against the wall, she was leaning against. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, no doubt finally seeing what I was intending to do to her.

"Bella," Jasper whispered, his voice soft, "what is it?"

"How long do _I_ have to wait?"

"Thirty minutes."

_Run_, I said to Alice, and in a flash she was gone. _I'll be with you in half an hour_, I heard the slightest whimper of her response. It didn't help that the bastard could hear her mind, and his eyes burned with rage. _Don't do anything,_ I told Jasper and the rest including Eleazar and Carlisle. Eleazar smiled, and Carlisle regained his composure.

_I did tell you I was going to find you, Edward,_ I snarled plunging in that filth again. _I guess you didn't realise what would happen when I did though. _He grimaced and got off of the floor, and onto his feet. "Get out," he repeated. _Of where? You're mind or your house?_ "Both," he answered. _No._ "This is not your home!" Jasper chuckled, and pressed a kiss to my temple. I joined with his laughter, and Edward and the Denali sisters looked at me like I was mad.

"Edward," Carlisle intervened, "Bella can stay here as long as she wants. That is not your decision to make."

"But Carlisle—"

"No. She stays." I smiled widely at Carlisle, and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "We've missed you dearly." _Me too._ "Bella," he gasped, "how?" I shrugged, and he narrowed his eyes. _I was hoping Eleazar would explain sometime._ "Aah. Very well then."

"You know, Bella, that's incredibly rude," Emmett finally said, and my head snapped his way. His face was turned into the biggest smile, and the longing to hug him was making venom rise in my eyes. He took the liberty in walking over and wrapping me in his arms. The Major was tense as ever, and I sent him some calm. "Missed you, Bells." _I missed you too, Em._ "Wow! That is by far the coolest thing I have ever seen." _That's nothing. What do you want the most, Emmett. _"Bugatti Veyron—a red and black one, but Carlisle won't let me get one," he whined. I heard Rosalie hum in agreement. Of course I knew that he wanted it since I had been a visitor to his mind, and I had already done my research.

"How strongly are you opposed to it?" I asked Carlisle.

"It's very ostentatious, but that's something they will never understand," he chuckled.

I thought strongly of the car, and I gasped feeling my energy drained. "Check outside, Emmett."

"Why?" _I got you a very ostentatious present. _He ran outside, and I even saw Rose itching to go too. "Rose!" he yelled out in happiness. "It's here!" She was out the door the second he uttered the words. "Thank you, Bella!"

"Bella," Carlisle chided with a chuckle.

"Ever the temptress," Edward snickered, and Jasper growled. "What is _your_ problem, Jazz?"

"That nobody in your so-called family knows what you've done!" he roared, shaking. Edward's eyes grew wide, and snapped to me in realisation. "You had to do the worst."

Rose and Emmett walked in with the biggest smiles on their faces, and Rose came and pecked my cheek. She was going to walk back to where she was standing but I held onto her hand. She was the only one who knew what I had suffered. She gave me a wary look, but stood right at my side, as we watched Jasper and Edward snarl at each other.

"Bella knew what she was doing," Edward defended, and I winced, "she provoked me to."

"Bella," Rose called, "what do they mean?" I coughed out an angry cry, and Rose's arms wrapped around me. _I told him to stop_, I told her, and she gulped down some venom in sorrow, even though she still didn't know. "Shh it's okay."

"It is not okay!" Jasper cried out, and Marcus and Demetri nodded in agreement. "Rose, you thought Royce and his friends were bad," he whispered sorrowfully, and the tug disappeared for the time he looked into Rosalie's eyes waiting for the realisation to hit her. Suddenly her hold on me tightened, and I was thankful I wasn't human in this situation. The women in the room were boring holes into Edward's head, even Tanya who was right at his side a few moment s ago. Emmett was being restrained by Demetri, telling him I said not to hurt his yet, and Rosalie was still staring at Jasper. "How is that okay?" he asked her.

"You're turning my family against me," Edward sneered at me and Jasper.

"What family?" "Esme spoke for the first time, her voice strong and powerful.

"Esme?" he whispered. "Can't you see what she's doing? She's lying!"

I wrung myself out of Rosalie's arms, and stood toe to toe with Edward in the same second as I was released. My Jasper was right behind me.

"I'm lying?" I asked him, and he nodded his head. "I suggest if you value your pretty face, that you rethink what you've just insinuated," I said calmly.

"You are."

"So you wouldn't mind if I show everyone in this room the lie you think I'm telling?" I asked making sure he was alright with it first. Yeah . . . sure.

"You couldn't," he challenged. "Just a human, despite you looking like that." Marcus, Jasper and Demetri chuckled darkly, and Edward was just confused at what he had brought upon himself. "What? She _is_ a human. Nothing special." The laughs turned to growls.

Everyone in the room was suddenly fed the same clip I had given to Jasper. The edited version. Non-explicit. Edward tensed, and knew it was a lost battle. The war was to come.

**Jasper**

The Major had taken over since the time Bella had shown me what one-hundred and nine year old rapist did. It was an odd experience to sit back and let the monster decide what it wants to do, and not me. There were some times where I came to the surface, letting my Bella know I was taking the backseat, but I was still right there with her.

I didn't like the Major but he was necessary for my arrival here. Right now, I was fighting to come back, because the Major was not handling this well. He had let Bella be sorrowful too many times, and it was not good. I would never have let Bella stand face to face with Edward as she was doing. His limbs would have been torn apart the moment I had got my hands on them. God, even the Major had been going soft. I guess Felix was right in some sense. I would never let him know, though.

Right now, I was running. Running as fast as I could, because I needed to be there with Bella. Not the Major, no. Me. The doors of my mind were all being opened one after the other and I was racing to the front. I was beginning to feel the emotions off everyone—something I couldn't do before—and they were full with ire and hostility. Surprisingly the worst was off Eleazar and Carlisle. Rose was just cold, and in shock, there was almost nothing coming off her. She was lucky that Edward had been indifferent to her, and vice versa. Being treated like Bella had by Edward would be too much to bear for her.

_Go_, I told the Major and he cast the slightest glance at Bella, and then he was overcome.

It was good to be in control of my body, again. And bad, also. I was restraining myself to tear Edward apart the moment I arrived. He turned to me, and there was recognition in him that this wouldn't be good for him. _Bella,_ I called, and she let out a gush of air she had been holding, _be quick._

_I will,_ she answered. _I'm glad your back._ She leaned her back against me, moving a few feet away from Edward. I could feel that even breathing in the same air as him was hurting her, and she couldn't do anything about it. Not whilst he and her were in the same room. _It's finished,_ she told me.

The panic off Edward was immense, and I was having a hard time restraining my laughter.

"How could you?" whispered Rosalie, in time with Esme.

Edward shrugged, but he was not ashamed, in fact there was no regret at all from him. In fact there was an aura of almost smugness off him. "She was asking for it," he replied, and it was met by the roar of everyone in the room. "It's the truth. She asked me to, and who was I to say no?"

"Boy, I think you'd better think before you say anything else," Marcus warned. Making his presence clearly known. There were murmurs of agreement, and contemplation of how to deal with him. "Carlisle? What to you purpose we do?"

Carlisle was almost in a trance, staring at Edward's face, and I could tell her was having his own conversation with him. His eyes snapped to Marcus, filled with sorrow, and then back at me and Bella. "Do what you want with him. I'm far past a point of caring." All our eyes widened at his merciless tenor, and then we noticed the snarls ripping from his chest, in a very un-Carlisle way. He was off in a second, and was quickly followed by Esme and the Denali sisters and Carmen who had been watching silently. I guess they knew what was coming for Edward and needed a way to deal with it alone.

"Go, dear," Marcus said to Didyme, "I'll be with you in no time." She nodded and followed the rest out of the house.

It just left the seven of us in the room. I was still surprised at Eleazar and why he was still here, he should have really gone with Carmen. _He wants Edward dead_, Bella sang, and I sapped my eyes to him. For once I realised how much the rage off him differed to the rest of the people in the room. It wasn't fatherly like Marcus, or sibling-like like Emmett, Rose and Demetri. And of course not the need to avenge a mate. His anger was on another deeper intensity, almost devout, as he stared at my Bella. _He'll tell us later_, I heard her whisper, _but he wants him dead, more than anything. Ever . . . I love you, Jasper._

"I love you, too, Bells," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"_What?_" Edward cried out. "You love him? Jasper? Out of all people, you love the guy who _destroyed_ your life?"

"_You_ are the person who destroyed my life, Edward." Her voice strong and fierce. Beautiful. "This is entirely your fault. All your own doing and everyone in this room knows that. You can't defend yourself, dickhead." Emmett and Demetri chuckled at Bella's colourful word; the rest of us smiled slightly—bar Edward who sneered at her. "But you can try," she teased.

Edward rolled his eyes. "There's no point of defending myself when ignorant people are listening."

"Ignorant?" I growled. "Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

"Yes, Jasper, I know."

"Can you please not say his name with your filthy mouth?" Bella asked seriously. We all stared at her, wondering why she said that. "He's been having sex with Alice"—she cringed—"God, knows where that mouth's been." Everyone burst out laughing, even Marcus and Eleazar.

Edward was growing angrier. He didn't like Free-Talking-Bella. At all. "Bella, I think you'd better watch your tongue," he said lowly, and the laughter stopped. Was he seriously threatening _my _Bella? "You wouldn't want a rep—_AAAAAAH!_"

He was suddenly screaming; his back arched backwards at a frightening angle. Bella. "He was going to actually threaten to rape me again," she whispered her eyes pitch black. As she stared at Edwards bent body. I was slightly jealous that I wasn't causing him the pain.

"You're doing that?" asked Emmett tearing his wide eyes away from Edward.

"Yes. You didn't think all I could do was make cars appear out of thin air, and talk to you in your minds?" Em shrugged, and Bella giggled slightly. _Jasper, I'm sure you can make that much worst. That's my low setting._

"My pleasure, Darling," I said eagerly, and sent Edward all of Bella's pain. His cry became a shrill piercing sound, and I sighed in pleasure, that I was finally hearing it.

"Bella," Rosalie called softly, moving to her side, "what exactly are you making him feel?"

"At first, it was just the change happening over again"—the room was silent, even Edward—"and now"—he began screaming louder, and was slumping to the ground—"every bone in his body is breaking, apart from his skull, I couldn't do that, despite the bastard he is." Marcus and Eleazar took a seat on the sofa, watching Edward like he was entertaining. Heck, he _was_ entertaining. "Oh, and Jasper is adding his bit in too!" she said quickly, and it was followed by a dark laughter from her, as she took my hand and took a seat next to Eleazar. He kissed her cheeks in fervour.

"_Stop!_" Edward cried. "Please for the love o—"

"Oh," Bella yelped, "I think his voice box just went." Edward was silent, but just writhed on the floor, his body liquid like, that it was disturbing to watch him. And just as quickly as his voice went it was coming back, in croaks and then the screaming began again and subsided until there was nothing coming from Edward but pants.

"Please stop," he groaned, staring straight at Bella with pleading eyes.

"You never stopped when I asked you too, Edward. You carried on until you had your fun. Deal with it, because this is mine." And there was suddenly a scar on his exposed arm, and Edward cried out, and before I could blink twice they were littering his body, and around his eyes. He looked ten times as bad as me. "Actually," Bella murmured, "It's eleven times." Bella had eleven scars from Edward, and the realisation resounded with everyone. "Hold your breath people," Bella told us, and I knew what was coming, and so did Demetri. He frowned slightly as we were all sucked into the tunnel for the shortest amount of time. We were just transported outside, and from the corner of my eye I saw the red and black Bugatti, and it disappeared. Emmett whined. "It's alright; it's just in the garage." He smiled, and cast a disgusted look at Edward who was thrashing on the ground.

Rose walked to Bella, and whispered something in her ear, that made Edward's screaming go to an all-time high, and my satisfaction increase just as much, and the fright increasing. There was mischief off them both. "Don't worry Rose. I have every intention of doing that." Bella smiled straight at me, winking and walked over to Edward's suffering body, crouching down, and the tips of her fingers hovered over the snow. "It's all in the name of fun," she whispered seductively, "and you've been having too much of it. Don't you think?" I couldn't stop the growl ripping through my chest, as a result of her forward demeanour. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, and her head tilted towards me for the smallest part of a second and then back at Edward. "Don't worry; if I'm in a good mood one day, I'll give you it back. I wouldn't count on me being that compassionate, Eddie, but keep wishing." She stood tall, and her and Rose walked to where we were standing , fifteen yards away. "Alice is going to be so disappointed," she said to Rosalie, and Rose laughed a wild manic sound, and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead.

As they were retreating, the sounds from Edward stopped all together. "Bella! Please!" he yelled out, roaring for her mercy. "Don't do this. I beg—" and his screaming began again, interrupting his plea. He was staring right at his crotch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my laptop did a major mess up and refuses to get charged, and there's nothing wrong with the lead. My computer at home has a weird security thing on it and doesn't let me open up Fan fiction CLAIMING that it's 'suspicious'. LOL. I have to update at college now, and I only have little time between lessons to do it in.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Edward's torture was hard to write and took me a while. There's still more to come, and I look forward to writing it. Thanks for being patient and your great reviews. Tell me what you think about this one.**

**Review!**

**xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Illuminate

**A/N: Before all the greetings I think I should apologise for the biggest mistake of my life, Losing my memory stick. I never store this on my computer so I can access it on all computers on my memory stick. On top of everything I have moved house, and I haven't gotten the chance to get anything done. Being the only child—therefore the eldest by default—sucks. Now cue the merriment! Happy holidays Fan-Fic-ers! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Take this as a belated present. Meet you at the bottom!**

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"_Alice is going to be so disappointed," she said to Rosalie, and Rose laughed a wild manic sound, and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead._

_As they were retreating, the sounds from Edward stopped all together. "Bella! Please!" he yelled out, roaring for her mercy. "Don't do this. I beg—" and his screaming began again, interrupting his plea. He was staring right at his crotch._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

Vengeance was something Edward's Bella was never capable of. From the moment I had laid eyes on her, I thought she epitomised everything that included serenity and forgiveness. She was quiet and shy. Vulnerable—and not only because she was human. Nothing was more annoying than Edward's Bella. And I'm glad she isn't that girl anymore. My Bella, stands beside me, hand in hand as we watch his dick burn slowly to a cinder, with a wide smile on her face. My Bella wants nothing more or less than revenge for those who have done wrong, and not even to her, half the time.

This was the other half of the time

I was glad I wasn't Edward today. Too many times I wished otherwise. Hard to believe coming from me. I guess it was just another thing Alice had imbedded into my mind. The lack of control she saw in me was something she despised. She hated me, and sometimes I cared that she did, and other times I couldn't be asked to give a shit. Alice's opinion mattered nothing to me now. It was all Bella. My woman, who was laughing now as purple smoke rose through the fabric of his trousers, and into the misty air.

"Bella!" he cried out, the pain from him like a summer breeze, though marred by his appalling scent. "Stop!"

I looked at her, smirking. "He never learns does he?" she giggled. There were murmurs of agreement, Marcus the loudest.

She reached up and kissed my cheek, and I couldn't see the reason behind it. I didn't mind it at all, but I was curious. _Curious? _she sang. _Do I need a reason to kiss you, Jasper?_ She battered her lashes, and gave an innocent look. I shook my head slowly, still wishing she would give a reason. I was curious bastard, if nothing else. _Fine,_ she huffed, _I'm just glad you're here with me. To hold my hand._ She looked away, back to the writhing pile of stone, almost as if she said too much. "Bella?" I called quietly, at her ear. "Tell me." _He was threatening to do it __**again**__,_ she growled. _Even with you all right next to me, he actually was going to say that. He had no fear from you all, just that you'd take me away and he would miss his opportunity._ I growled aloud, sending Bella's pain towards him again. _I would ask you all to kill him, but why should you even touch someone who thinks like that? He's no bad as the monsters he hunted, because at least they knew the wrong they did. He scared me, Jay, more than even before, and it hurt because the pain in my chest multiplied by how stupid I had been. And you know what the worst part is? Right now, all he's thinking about is the fact he can't do it to me again._

I found myself lunging forward, before the thought to do so could register within me. I was aware of Bella screaming 'no,' behind me but I had waited too long. He had that head on his shoulders for too long. Carlisle made the biggest mistake in saving him; he should have died in the hospital. The fire from his crotch roared, almost like it was warning me to stop. Bella was warning me to stop. Everyone, for them few seconds called me stop, and they all did nothing to enforce their actions. And as soon as their plea stopped, I was holding Edward by his throat fifty feet in the air, still flying higher. There was relief off Edward, that the burning had stopped, but I knew Bella would leave him with nothing. Bella's pain poured through my fingers, as soon as my height doubled, and then plunged for the fall. Edward gasped in pain, his fingers trying to rip mine from him, and the more he tried the more my hold tightened. I would make sure he didn't survive this.

_Jasper,_ Bella thought, _let him go. Why give him the easy route out? There's a well of lava beneath you now, and your heading for it too._ I let go, just like she asked, and flew to the other side, landing right at her side, and we watched Edward fall into the boiling sink. The ground looked like it was sucking him in, until I realised that was exactly what it was doing. It was almost like a whir hole, and after a minute, the ground was covered in earth, grass and snow. Like nothing even happened.

"How long?" asked Emmett, insecurity swirling around him.

"Until Carlisle tells me otherwise," she answered her voice low and careful. She was fighting tears. "How long has it been since we came?"

"Twenty eight minutes," Demetri answered.

Bella laughed, and closed her eyes for the smallest part of a second, and then they flashed open. "Jay, I'm going for a run," she giggled. She was going for a run, but I knew this had nothing to do with that thrill. She was going to find her. Alice.

**Bella:**

I could hear Edward's cries ringing in my mind, they lingered like a ghost in the tissues of my brain, and if I listened ever so closely to the earth he was stewing in you could hear them aloud. I frightened myself in those last minutes, when I finally realised I had been holding back on him. The creature within me rejoiced the company of his frightened companion, and then celebrated further knowing that it was going to have more company.

Alice couldn't have run faster from her fate. I made sure nothing changed the outcome she had seen, and so I let her run for what felt—to her—years. She had grown thirsty and tired, and wherever she looked, there was no salvation. Her mind was slowly going rabid and untamed, and when I closed my eyes to search for her she was gnashing her jaws, wanting to drain the bloody air she thought was surrounding her. An unusual punishment. Entirely fitting for the bitch. She thought Jasper had insatiable thirst, and now she did too. I leaned against the tree she had frozen against, twenty or so miles from the house. I caused her mind to function faster than even before, playing my own illusion before her wide dark eyes.

And suddenly she fell to the floor, just like her vision saw her doing. Just before it went black. I don't know why she ran (apart from the fact I told her to), maybe she thought I would forgive her for what she made Jasper feel. Or maybe she didn't even know what she did. I wished it wasn't the second, for her sake. If she had a brain, she would beg. I had made my decision regardless of her choosing.

Alice whimpered, curling herself into a ball, ricking backwards and forwards. She should have hunted. I would have done. After running for thirty years in the same forest, I would have done anything to get out of it. Her mind was a frenzy of thoughts, not one making coherent sense. _Bella,_ she thought finally, and from here I made sure her visions disappeared.

"Please," she begged, finally forming words. "I . . . Bella, please. You're my sister"—I cringed with a growl—"no, Bella, you are. I don't care what you think, I still love you. Always have, always will." I could not believe what she was doing. She was attempting to use Charlie's words against me, trying to use them in her favour. "You can't kill me Bella. Please."

"How are you going to help the world by staying alive, Alice?" I asked. "Give me one good reason."

"I . . . I . . . Volterra. Aro."

"Alice, he doesn't want you. I know that might be hard for you to believe but he doesn't. If he wanted he could ask me to I could give anyone of the Guard your ability. You're just not needed anymore." She screamed a high pitched wail, thinking solely of Edward. "Oh, you want Edward?" She nodded violently. "Well I'm afraid he's not on this Earth anymore," I chuckled slightly.

"What? You can't have killed him! Bella, you couldn't have."

"That's right, I didn't but he would rather be dead than suffer the way he's doing. I can hear his cries, and you should be glad that you can't."

"I don't hear a thing," she whispered almost to herself. "Please tell me where he is," she said softly.

"Do you want to be with Edward?" I asked politely. She nodded her head, though unsure. "Okay then," I said happily, and with a thud she had disappeared, and he mental tenor joined the party within me.

I was at peace. Kind of. There was that pull to be with Jasper, and I let it guide me as I ran back to him. He was sitting on the snow right where I left them all. I could hear the other's voices in the house, telling the rest what I had done. But Jasper sat outside. His head snapped up as soon as I stepped out the forest line, and he got to his feet, a smile on his beautiful face. He was at my side before I could take one more chug of the woodsy air.

"Is she gone?" he whispered, his arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled my answer. "I thought so. Where is she?" _With the bastard,_ I thought to him, and he gasped a little before composing himself. "Fiery sex with no dick," he remarked, the pun well intended. I snickered. "All that time I was wishing for someone to be there when I said that," he chuckled, "and I was betting with myself that you'd give her the same fate. I won."

I brushed his fringe back, the words I wanted to say were right on the tip of my tongue, and I knew fully well I could say them aloud. "Jay I want you to know something," I said. _What, Darling?_ "I love you," I said like it was the most obvious thing, and his golden eyes grew wide.

"It sounds better like that," he laughed. "I love you too, Darling." I nodded once. "Is there anything else you can do now too?" I searched ahead, and gulped at what I found. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured his eyes darting between my lips and eyes looking for the reassurance that would always come if he needed it.

I was ready.

I could feel it in my bones, and made sure that he did too. The smile wore off his face, and I could feel the worry off him. _What's wrong?_ I asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I gave him a mock glare, and ran my fingers through his hair over and over basking in his purr. Letting the sound send thrill through me, and finally meeting his eyes for the final invite to what he had wished since the moment he saw me.

We kissed.

It was nothing like what me and Edward shared, or the countless thoughts of others which I had in my head. Nothing compared to it. Not one kiss.

He moaned instantly against my mouth, capturing my bottom lip in his mouth, and winding his fingers through my hair. The force he used had me falling into the snow, but his hands braced my head from the impact. We laughed, and he continued the caressing of my lips with his own, nipping and biting regularly. There were no raging hormones from my part, just undeniable thirst for whatever he was pouring in me with his kisses. I couldn't get enough.

I thought about how long we could go on for like this. I would never get tired and neither would he. If we wanted this could continue for years. I smile at the thought.

"What's making you smile?" he asked, moving down to my neck impatiently.

"The thought of doing this for years," I rasped. He chuckled a stunning sound.

"That is something to smile about," he agreed.

I heard brisk racing of feet coming this way, and the mental voice paired with it. Emmett. The thoughts were all pretty crude, even for him. "Lovebirds!" he cried out. "You need to come inside! Everyone's on edge, and plus we can all hear and feel all that coming off you. That's some strong shit Jasper." He snickered thinking of other strong parts of Jasper, and I had to block him off. _Em you are sick_, I thought at him, breaking away from Jasper with a hiss, and getting to my feet. "See, that wasn't _too_ hard was it," he wriggled his eyebrows not even hiding his suggestive comment.

"Emmett," Jasper chided smiling.

We broke off into a run inside and reached there in a few seconds. There was a me-sized gap between where Eleazar and Demetri sat, Jasper saw it and nodded. I sat in the space, and Jasper followed leaning against my legs. I ran my fingers through his hair, thinking _Human_ and literally feeling my warm blood flowing through my fingers and pumping through my heart. I guess no one could really help but gasp, it wasn't their fault. Being vampires their hostility was still very much alive, and it was putting Jasper in a difficult position. _Do you want me to turn it off for you?_ I asked him. He looked up and smiled. _No gift_, I thought at Jasper, and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Darling."

"No problem, sugar," I cooed.

Rosalie and Emmett burst out laughing and slowly, slowly the room relaxed.

From the moment I had sat down Eleazar had not taken his eyes off me, I turned to him and raised my eyebrows. He smiled and thought, _it would be my pleasure._ He coughed in a very human fashion and the room settled down into silence.

"As you can see, Bella isn't entirely human. In fact I'd go as far to say that she isn't." Jasper tensed along with the rest of the room. "When _he_ bit Bella, I don't think he paid enough attention to the bites as he would have liked, and I am very sure that there is a considerable amount of venom in your system. Slowly changing you. Or it would have, if you hadn't stopped so much biologically when you found out about your power." I hung my head, uncomfortable. "Your body might be still working human but that is per your wishes. You could even live if you gave your heart away, and most of your major organs away."

"Not the brain," Carlisle amended, sitting across the room next to Marcus and Esme. "You could do without the heart, but for Bella's powers to work you need the brain. She's no exception to this rule."

"Very true," Eleazar said, but I could tell there was more. "As you all know my forte is identifying the particular abilities within our kind. They occur with _every _human, because there is sill potential till their death for any one of their attributes to become powerful. Given the right conditions you could easily get whatever you wanted if you had the will to think solely of that until the very moment your heart stopped beating at the end of our transformation." The room was silent, the information sinking in. "Take Jane and Alec of the Volturi for example. Jane wanted to cause the villagers unimaginable pain, and Alec wanted feeling to be taken completely away." I nodded their thoughts running faintly through my head. Painful. "When transformed they got exactly that. That particular desire was what drove them through the pain, and hence they were rewarded." Several people scoffed. "Not the most ideal of abilities, but better than nothing."

"So in theory," Emmett said, "you think it hard enough, and you'll get it?"

"Not exactly. This particular thing would be something that defined you as human or something that had stayed with you for your entire life, a burning ambition for example."

"I wanted to better humankind," Carlisle said to himself, but knew the whole room could hear. "Better in every sense of the word. Mind and Physically. And all through the transformation I prayed for it and willed for strength."

"And you got it," Eleazar laughed. Carlisle smiled. "It took time but that had always been your driving force."

"What about me though? I never wanted limitless power." Eleazar turned to me and smiled. Jasper laughed a little.

"Well you, dear Isabella, are something else entirely. I had come across one like you before but at the time I was with the Volturi. Her name was Angelica. She had suffered very much like you had, wished no harm on the attacker whilst he had his way because he was her husband." Rosalie and Esme growled lightly. "You see the husband left and poor Angelica was broken. Neither was one of our kind, but the effects were profound. _Rape_," he hissed the word, "is so intense on a female, especially one who had believed in her unadulterated love. All belief shatters, and for as long as she lives she wishes nothing but death on the man who did her wrong. You want limitless power." My heart thudded in shock, and for a few minutes it was the only sound in the room. "When I met Angelica I couldn't understand the flood of possibilities that emerged from her. There was whirlwind of information that never ceased for promise, never ending. When I met Angelica she was almost fifty, and that was very close to the average life expectancy at the time. She died within a few days of me meeting her. But what was so amazing that whenever I read her, there would always be more. More torture. More blessings.

"With you, Isabella. It's very much the same. Right now when I read, I would imagine if vampires could headaches then this would be one. In every millisecond I get a new reading. But you see the venom in your system amplifies the power, so instead of one stream from you I get thousands. When fully vampire it seems as though every drop of venom in your system is screaming for a another need than the one next to it, creating millions of trillions of possibilities per millisecond of every idea the world has ever had. There is no such this as originality in our world anymore."

Eleazar paused for a second, and reached over and kissed my forehead. "It is very obviously linked to your emotions. When we were outside with _him_ there was indescribable torture ranging from a pinprick to things that would probably haunt me for as long as I would exist. But when you were outside with Jasper, the pure joy, it led to some of the most beautiful things, palaces on the water even. Majestic sights, all because you were happy."

"Why don't you just stop reading her?" Irina asked, annoyed. "If it is that much of a problem."

"There is no problem. You can't imagine the relief I have for our world when I read Isabella. The serenity, she imagines."

"Eleazar . . ." Rosalie hesitated, "I . . . The circumstances I was changed in . . ."

"Did you love Royce?" Eleazar asked simply. "The purest love you're able to give, that would be the only thing that would work."

Rosalie shook her head, and Emmett rubbed her back in comfort.

"Pure love for Edward," Tanya mused. "Looks like someone got it really wrong."

I turned to face her. "I loved him," I said my voice breaking. "I was human, and I loved a vampire. Completely willing to die for him because all he wanted was my blood, or so I thought. If my being alive was causing him so much pain, then the moment he asked I would have let him drain me. I might have been wrong, but everything on my side was untainted. I expected nothing, but was willing to give everything in return. I guess you wouldn't understand, Succubus." She growled a low menacing sound. "You wanted him too," I reminded her, and the growling stopped. "Even if he was going to be just a play thing. But who knows, it would have worked in vice versa too. Never know with that bastard."

Jasper looked up at me, and gave me a warning glance to stop now. I nodded, and continued to run my fingers through his hair, but turned to Eleazar to correct something. "There are limitations with my power."

"Just the one among the countless possible things. Do you know why? In fact think of it right now, and I will tell you what I can read." For the rest of the minute all I thought about was to go back in time and make sure Jasper never got turned by Maria. "There is nothing but a dull muted stream of what would sound like static. You see like I said every drop, every particle on your body aches for another thing, but that desire you just thought of it common within them all. You focused, and whenever you do that's when you get what you want. But that particular thing you just wished for is needed so much, that you can't do it. Also for the very process to happen history would have to be rewritten, time to stop moving just so you could get what you wanted. I'm afraid even you, Isabella, are not that powerful."

"So going back in time is a clear-cut no no?"

"Not exactly. It seems as though there is a limit." He closed his eyes, and opened them smiling. "You can stand witness but not change key events. A ghost among the past, you would be likened to. If you wanted to you could watch every day he has lived, right along side him, but never do anything to change it. I would refuse blankly."

"Me too," I agreed. "Key events?"

"Yes. You can lift a stone and place it a centimetre away, so long as that doesn't change the course of anything leading until the present. You would need to do your research on everything in human history. Have the knowledge of every being in the world, to make sure your not changing their lives."

"Sounds like pure work," Demetri laughed. "A retirement project, the humans call it."

"How old do I look to you, Demetri?"

"Eighteen. I was just saying, when you've lived a few thousand of years, then perhaps."

"But you see," Marcus chimed in for once throwing a smirk at Carlisle, "Population increases every day, the world and its residents grow in age and thought. Your not adding a few thousand years on Isa's age, but on the age of the rest of the world, and then she would have to do some grave digging, and retrieve every thought of the millions of creatures that have died over them years just to find out if anyone had ever come to any change just because of that stone being in that particular place. But what of something had slipped her infallible mind after all those years of living? She could have killed our kind just because the stone moved! Oh, Isa! What are you to do?"

"Well Marcus, I think I might have to leave the poor stone alone." The contained laughter of the room burst out in a beautiful chorus when I finished. "It's always going to be a thing to document. Isabella Swan kills vampire world. Death by stone." The laughter grew tenfold.

Jasper looked up at me, and I bent down and kissed his lips, and then smiled against them. He returned the smile, and looked ahead again, thinking nothing in particular but feeling pure and unfathomable joy. I decided then that I couldn't bring up the subject of Maria in the next few days. I wanted his joy to last, the memories of that time to be chained in the recesses of his mind where the Major still lingered. They were that far back. I couldn't do it to him.

_Carlisle? Eleazar? _I called them both, they inclined their heads in my direction slightly but through the ongoing laughter it went unnoticed. _Can I speak to you?_ Both men rose from their seats, smiling at their mates, and Jasper looked up at me knowing I was behind it. _Would you like to be there?_ I asked him, and he nodded. Carlisle led the way to his study, and we followed behind. I liked the semblance of privacy even though there would be none.

"What would you like, Bella?" Carlisle asked his voice happier than it had been for a while.

"The venom in my system. In my blood." He nodded, and I held Jaspers hand in comfort. "How long, if I had remained fully human, would it have taken? What would happen?"

"I can only really guess," he sighed. "But the chances were high that you would have been turned. Highly painful and excruciatingly slow." Eleazar nodded his head in agreement. "As long as there is venom in your system the transformation would continue. How much biologically have you changed?"

"Well . . . anything that held me back I stopped." His brows furrowed in confusion. "As soon as I knew what I could do I knew I had to help people." There was a sudden pride in his eyes and I blushed. "Do my bit for the people of Forks. Like you and Charlie." The pride grew. "So I don't sleep; eat; respire; menstruate . . . I'm a vampire in a sense but the blood still flows in my veins."

"Aah . . . well I guess you know what I'm going to say then."

"It needs to be taken out," Jasper and I said together.

"But Carlisle . . . it's the venom in my system—I think—that's made me like this. If I take it out then it's not possible without turning me the traditional way." Jasper chuckled at me calling it the 'traditional way' and I smirked a little. "If I maybe isolate the venom to one particular place, would that work?"

"The brain, perhaps?" Jasper suggested.

"Is it possible?" Carlisle asked Eleazar. "You are far better than I in the vampiric biology."

"There would be pain, migraines, since the conversion in the brain would go on. Eventually Isabella would have to give into the pain of the venom in the brain. But what's confusing me is why doesn't Isabella let the change happen? She can very easily change back human have all the desired traits just like she's wished and not go through the pain of all this. It would make things much simpler."

"There's . . . Hmm," I hesitated not knowing how to phrase what I was thinking, "when I go through the change, there is a possibility that I might lose everything?" I phrased it as a question, my voice breaking , and Jasper put his arm around my waist and pulled me in, thinking that he would love me regardless.

"No," Eleazar answered, firmly his voice not having an iota of uncertainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Isabella change back. Completely. Back to normal but don't completely remove the venom, leave a little so you can change back. Trust me." I thought of all of the processes I had stopped and like a switch I thought, _On._ I collapsed in Jasper's awaiting arms gasping for breath.

"God," I gasped. "I don't know why I thought I'd feel stronger," I groaned. The men in the room chuckled. "Find what you we looking for, Eleazar?"

He chuckled. "Yes. You can turn that switch back off if you like." _Off_, I thought quickly, and Eleazar laughed aloud. "You know every time you do that I can hear it."

"Yes, Eleazar, I know," I said getting back my breath and feeling a million times better. "What was the point of that experiment?"

"As humans I can see the ability you could possibly have, it might be a little hazy at first but the longer I keep it going the more concrete it becomes. You will have the abilities with no compromises. I knew in the second you changed. Your talents are even clearer than vampires. You will be just fine."

Jasper gave me a hug. _You're going to be just fine,_ he thought, his chest vibrating with its purr of relief.

"When do you think you would let the change happen?" Carlisle asked, when me and Jasper fell apart from our embrace.

"Today?" I asked Jasper, and he nodded his head. "Today. I can speed things up, I hardly think it would take as long as three days, maybe just a minute or two."

"_Minutes?_"

"Yes, Carlisle," I laughed. "Three days? That's seventy two hours! Imagine of all the things I can do in that time rather than writhing in pain." Jasper and Eleazar chuckled. Carlisle stared dumbfounded, unable to speak, doubt and concern in his eyes. "Carlisle? Would you prefer the three days?"

"No. NO! I just wish our burning could have lasted for only for a few minutes, that's all, Bella. You're lucky."

"Well I think I need to sit down," I said, eyeing the comfortable leather chaise Carlisle had by his bookshelf. Everyone in the entire house was worried all at the same time, murmuring that it was sooner than they expected. "Well I want to get it out the way. The longer I stay like this the more harm I'm causing myself."

"But, Bella," Jasper protested, putting his hands on my shoulders, "do you have any idea of what you need to do to make the process happen?"

"I'm going to convert all my blood to venom." Carlisle and several others gasped, and suddenly Carlisle's huge study felt incredibly small holding all the vampire's inside it. "As far as I know, the newborn thirst is all due to the fact that blood still lingers in the tissue." Jasper nodded. "No newborn thirst if I change it all. If I leave it, then I won't be able to control myself after the transformation. Is everyone okay? It's not like you're going to be in pain. Even I wont. I'll take it away." I went and sat down in the seat, brushing my shoulder lightly past Jasper urging him silently to come. He did. I sat down, Jasper sat next to me, and I held his hands resting my forehead on his shoulder for a moment.

"Are you sure about this, Darling," he asked, when I looked up at him, a lone tear falling from my right eye. I nodded, and for my final act of as a human—well nearly—I firstly threw a shield around Eleazar and I knew that it was me silently asking for some privacy. _Kiss me, Jay_, I thought to Jasper. _This could still go wrong . . . I don't know how it's possible, but you never know._ "Bella," he warned choking with emotion. "You are going to be just fine." He leaned forward brushing his lips past mine, and I had a flash of intuition. _Ask everyone to leave._ "Leave," he said to the room without hesitation, and they did without even a hint of complain, nearly, Emmett was highly disappointed and so were Marcus and Demetri.

Jasper brushed his lips past mine when the door clicked shut, and pried them open, slipping his tongue in with a groan. His razor teeth were right near my delicate flesh, and I don't think he was prepared when I ran my tongue along them, slicing my tongue open ever so slightly, but I was prepared. He growled taking in the offered blood, which also tasted coppery in my mouth as well as his. I poured all my concentration in guiding his venom through my blood, and the wound closed and it cut off his supply. He panted, backing away, but I kept my eyes closed, and thought of Edward's venom which was still in my system and then Jasper's. It was clear as to which I wanted. As I felt the two kinds in me, I imagines Edward's black as his heart, and then Jasper's golden. And ever so gently I thought of how much better it would be if Edward's disappeared, and then thinking, _Gone,_ it was. The power was still here.

Blood to venom. No. What I wanted was for Jasper to have the blood in my veins, and the rest in my muscles to be turned to venom. The process would still work. Three seconds long for the transformation. And I smiled at thinking the last part of my wish.

Transformation?

All my blood to Jasper, and just plain old venom for Bella.

One elephant . . . Two elephants . . . Three elephants.

My final nearly-human command, _Abracadabra._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well . . . I have a feeling I need to go run and hide. My final nearly-human command?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Solace

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but hopefully after this the chapters will start rolling in at a more constant rate. I love you all for sticking with this, and your reviews make my day! All errors are my own, I apologise in advance.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_Blood to venom. No. What I wanted was for Jasper to have the blood in my veins, and the rest in my muscles to be turned to venom. The process would still work. Three seconds long for the transformation. And I smiled at thinking the last part of my wish._

_Transformation?_

_All my blood to Jasper, and just plain old venom for Bella._

_One elephant . . . Two elephants . . . Three elephants._

_My final nearly-human command, _Abracadabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I messed up. The searing pain through my body in those three seconds made me fully aware of that. It wasn't often that I would forget something, but I guess my mind was too occupied with the more important parts of the transformation. Of course, it happened, the silence of the entire house made me well aware of it, but it was interrupted by a low growl, and I flashed my eyes open.

God, how I had been wrong.

The world was nothing like how I saw it with my old vampire eyes, and it was understandable. That vampire was a fragment of my imagination, what _I thought_ it would be like. My senses were defined by a hundred times more than before, and I was able to see every grain of wood, dust mote, each fibre of absolutely . . . _everything_. The way the deep crimson swirled in my mate's eyes, changing the gold, and then being replaced by pure black.

I gasped, a delayed reaction, to my amazement to this strange new world. Even my gasp was different.

"Jasper?" I called listening to the chime of my voice, but it was no use, he flashed to the other side of the room, crouching down as if to attack. "Please, Jasper, tell me what's wrong?"

**Jasper:**

I felt magnificent. Like at the height of everything you could possibly achieve whilst being a vampire. And I hated it with all the vehemence I could muster. I did nothing to deserve it. One second I was having the kiss of my life, feeling Bella's phenomenal blood poured into me, as she cut herself against me _very_ purposely. She was a martyr. I got control of myself knowing that I could kill her before she had a chance to change, and backed away, but her eyes remained closed, squinted in concentration. But a few seconds later, this new strength was flooding in me, all my senses multiplying, the burn in my throat that I hadn't felt for a while, reigniting and soothing with a delicate ambrosia, then disappearing again. Magnificent.

_Bella,_ I thought, as a strange shooting burn set my cold flesh alight. Invisible. I looked around to check myself, and there was nothing there, but a flash of red through my dead veins, and then vanishing again. What on earth was happening to me?

_Bella_, I thought again, in anger. This was all because of her. Why did she make me feel like this? It wasn't fair; she was making me this ungrateful. Maybe I deserved it for all I had done in my long life, but I thought she didn't care.

I heard her extraordinary, chiming voice call my name, asking what was wrong, but I ran to the other side of the room, wanting to get away from such . . . I didn't even know how to describe it. I was completely lost for words. I loved her now more than I had ever done and she was here perfectly fine, and I was crouched, ready to pounce on the other side of the room. Her elegant form standing tall. Changed in the most beautiful of ways, a goddess in my midst. Me the scarred soldier. I wanted to run into her arms, but the beast within me thrashed, its cage rattled to a point where anything was possible. There were no expectations anymore. I was confused, but felt like I was in paradise. The juxtaposition of conflicting emotions all stirring, boiling within me.

A growl—no a roar—ripped from my chest, and I pounced, my mind completely defying all rational thought about the woman I loved who was standing in front of me. She was going to get hurt, and there was no one in this room to stop me. They could all hear what was going on but no one was coming to help. Why? As I launched myself in the air, there was a flicker of recognition in her ruby eyes; she knew exactly what was going to happen, and what shocked me the most was what she did next. She smiled. A wide, venom-coated-teeth smile, which staggered me, and had me, falling into her open arms. I guess she knew somehow that it was coming.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered into her thick mahogany hair, as she held my shuddering form, quaking with sobs that would never come. God, I was a mess, whatever she had done was terrifying me to such extremes.

"Sssh, Jay, it's alright. I . . . just gave you something I didn't need any more. Something you've wanted—no, needed—for so long." She pressed a kiss to my temple; her supple lips feeling unusual yet still very much like her. _What?_ I asked her, not trusting my voice. "My blood." I froze. Her blood? _Your fucking blood?_ I internally yelled at her, and she cringed slightly. "Yes. Please don't be mad," she begged in a low murmur in my ear. "I thought you'd like it . . . It was meant to be a goodbye present if anything went wrong."

"I love it, Darling," I said, my voice a fierce whisper in the still silent house, filled with the combined emotion of confusion. "Why is everyone confused?" I asked her, hoping she would know the answer, and even I became confused my mind jumping from one thing to the other.

She closed her eyes, and a smile fluttered on her lips when they opened. "They can't hear a thing. I seemed to have blocked them all out when I did it to Eleazer. I did kind of wish it on the side," she snickered. I smiled, rubbing my face into her hair. _I feel wonderful,_ I told her, _confused . . . as if I'm a newborn again. It's all so strange._ "Shall I help?" _No, it's fine. First, I felt you were doing it to wind me up or something. _"Would I do that?" _No . . . but at first I could only believe that you had done. _"But is it alright now?" _Yes. _"Being a real vamp is so much different than the fake one," she laughed. "The real McCoy is definitely something."

"What do you mean?" I asked aloud.

"I can hear for miles, rather than just the one, and see every fibre of everything and if I look close enough I see the molecules."

I chuckled. "You realise you don't need to see the molecules unless you're required to. Same with the hearing. It's just the newborn thi"—Bella shook her head—"Oh . . . well I guess it's just something you'll get used to then. We did."

"Do you think we should go down now?" she asked, laughing a little.

"If you want," I sniggered, unwinding my arms from around her. "But I think you should let them hear now, we _real_ vamps are pretty irritable when it comes to taking away our senses." She stared off to a distance, and then there was a huge gasp of relief from downstairs.

"Sorry," Bella said, embarrassed when we came downstairs, the shock emanating from everyone was profound. "Yeah that was me . . . kind of obvious when you think about it."

"Jasper, man," Emmett said, feeling conflicting emotions of irritation and amusement, "you drank her blood?"

"No!" Bella and I said together.

"I did not drink her blood . . . I was more given without my own consent." Bella laughed a little, but the rest of the room was completely still.

"I didn't need it, so . . ."

"You're different," mumbled Demetri, eyeing Bella. Everyone gave various sounds of agreement.

"I didn't fully get the extent of how things would change if I turned," she said smiling a little. "My imagination didn't compare with how it seems when I'm like this. No justice whatsoever."

We drifted to sitting down keeping up with the human charade we had become accustomed to with or without their actual presence. I kept my face—or more specifically my eyes—hidden from view, and in Bella's thick hair. She did ask silently to change them back, but I shook my head. The room drifted off into conversations, and eventually only Carlisle stayed behind whilst the other's split up into various hunting parties. Bella and I set in comfortable silence, basking in the feel of one another's mere presence.

"Caius say's hi," Bella mumbled to Carlisle, who replied with a knowing smile. I had yet to be told of their connection, but I could tell from the pride that overflowed at the mention of his name from Carlisle that it was something important. I quirked an eyebrow at him, but he glared pointedly at me for some reason. "Leave it, Jay," Bella said to me, "some other time, perhaps." I growled a little, and set my face back into her hair, she ran her fingers through it and I settled down into more peace.

* * *

><p>I drifted in and out of awareness with Bella, my infallible memory kept tabs on everything around me, but I chose to ignore most of it. It was the usual stuff around the Cullens and Denalis, but an overtone of happiness around everyone. Everyone seemed to hover around Bella, the men more than the women. I had to suppress a growl whenever someone got too close to us, the two who never moved from the couch. We must have sat there for at least three days, before something familiar started up in my throat. At first I panicked because I knew Bella had taken this away from me, but then realisation set in with me. We needed to step out of the house for a while; otherwise we'd make permanent dents in Esme's sofas. I really didn't want to hunt. It would mean replacing all that was left of Bella within me, and I let her fully aware of this fear. She leaned down and kissed my lips passionately, growling in pleasure. <em>They'll have my blood Jasper, if you like it that much,<em> she thought to me, and despite myself I gasped. I nodded profusely, and she gave me a glistening smile.

You could tell by the expressions on everyone's face that they were glad we had moved from where we were sitting. Eleazer and Marcus stopped their conversation just to watch us walk out, feeling nothing but relief. Marcus knew better than anyone the consequences of sitting in one place for too long, it was a mistake I wouldn't want to make, not when I had everything to live for. Bella laughed aloud, and sped off into the forest at blinding speed. I noticed that my senses were still the sharpest, and my legs matched her incredible speed. She headed off at once in an odd direction, northwest of where we were running, and I followed a few feet behind her, I only realised where she was leading me when Bella's freesia and strawberry scent wafted in the air around us, and a pride of mountain lions twice as large as I had ever seen caught my eyes. And their scent, it was just like Bella's and I couldn't control myself. Like the last time I hunted with Bella, my thirst was given back so I could feel some satisfaction when I was fulfilled. I made through at least four of the mountain lions when the thirst began to subside and drift away. All Bella. Every one of the mountain lions tasted like she had done when I kissed her, and she offered herself to me.

The lion fell from my arms, and I searched for Bella, and found her sitting on a branch several feet in the air, looking hungrily down at the scene she had just witnessed. The lust heaving off her almost brought me to my knees. She appeared in front of me before I could blink her eyes just as red as mine. She had fed. I groaned when I realised she had tasted _herself_. "Enjoy yourself, Darling?" I whispered huskily into her ear my innuendos thick whilst wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her to me. She nodded timidly, humming, and rubbing her lips into the side of my neck. I tried hiding the purr, but it rumbled in my chest before it even registered with me. She smiled, and rubbed her lips up my neck, leaving a trail of venom in her wake. She looked up after a minute of her torture with a sinfully innocent look, and before I knew it I was screaming her name at the top of my lungs because she merely blew over the venom and it consequence was such a strangely arousing feeling, that I ground my pelvis into her hip.

Bella froze like a wax figurine, the cocktail of misery around her bursting out of its hold. We fell to the ground, Bella, crawling backwards away from me like she was afraid of even the air I breathed. "Bella?" I called, but she whimpered still moving back. "Darling! Bells, what is it?" I stumbled to my feet, and ran to her, trying not to feel a thing when she begged me not to touch her. "Sweetheart," I cooed, patting back her hair, wishing I could turn of my ears for a minute and not hear her screams. "Please, it's me. Jasper. Your mate." She whimpered, and began to shake, the emotions from her fighting to be pushed back, I could feel her trying, but it was too overwhelming. "I'm not _him_, Bella. This is me, your Jay," I growled, and she froze once again. We were completely still for a moment, but it was short-lived, she let out an earth shattering scream, and I growled right at her. "Stop fucking screaming!" I yelled just as loud, there was recognition off her. And this time I froze to stare her down. I held her chin roughly in-between the length of my forefinger and the pad of my thumb, and pressed my lips to hers. She didn't respond —well not at first she didn't. A minute of me pouring my soul into that kiss, she shivered, and let out a strangled sob, and I saw the worst was over.

We sat for a long time and the sun went down and rose again, and somewhere Bella gained the concentration to make herself appear human and tears—real human tears—feel from her eyes, and she cried clutching at my shirt with one hand and the other wrapped around my neck. I whispered endearments, and cursed Edward to a far painful death than the torture he was still receiving.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, and I did an internal happy dance, which she smiled at because my girl knew it was because of her talking. "I'm so sorry." I raised an eyebrow daring her to blame this on herself. "No, it is my fault." I snarled. "I tried to force that on you, when I was the one who wasn't ready. There's just too much that's gone wrong, and _he_ . . . still has power over me. I don't know what to do with myself, Jasper. I tried to take him out of my head, tried not to see it all when I felt you against me, but it was just him in front of me again." She sniffled a little, and rubbed her face into the hollow of my neck. "You don't deserve this."

I roared inside and she cringed. "That is utter nonsense, Bella, and you know it." She shook her head, and I glowered straight ahead at the tree in front of us. "I deserve much worse for what I've done over the years, and in time I'll let go of it, and this thing you have with that dickhead will subside and you'll almost forget him." Bella looked up at me and mouthed she was sorry again and I rolled my eyes. "Want to go home, Darling?"

"Please?" she begged, and I laughed a little. I realised then that Bella thought her human self to be more vulnerable because the minute she stood she turned back into a vampire without even a moment's hesitation. It could also be because Edward had violated that body, and she wanted nothing to do with it. "Bingo," she muttered whilst she ran, and I cringed at her humourless voice, and quickly overtook her, but she seemed not wanting to race anywhere. I ran regardless, I understood she was my mate and I loved her but I just couldn't stand what she was feeling: incessant amounts of guilt. It wasn't my place to tell her what to feel, so I didn't.

When we walked in, there was more relief again, and it was annoying as Hell. I took it back when Esme came and hugged me. "Are you okay?" she asked. Bella walked in then, and was met by one of Esme's out-of-the-blue hugs, that I had received and she asked Bella the same question. Bella gulped and shrugged; I winced. "You've been gone for ages, any longer and we would have sent a search party!" I looked at Bella and she thought, _almost two days._

Just then the families poured into the living room, and a wave of relief along with them.

The hovering of various family members lasted much longer than the last time, and because of his own reasons, Eleazer was always around Bella, frowning at her mood, but stayed anyway. Carlisle also, talking often with Marcus about the years of catching up they had to do, and we eavesdropped unashamedly. Demetri had lost to a fight with Emmett eleven times, and demanded a rematch, but Bella wouldn't even batter a lash. She lay with her head in my lap, and stared up at me, pouring her mind into me. I was aware of every detail of her life, and the other's around me that she had listened to.

And the thoughts caught up with us, until I heard everyone she was thinking right to the second. _Everyone senses there is something is wrong, _she thought, _we've been here for more days than the last . . . Emmett won again . . . I need a shower._ I smirked at the disorganized thoughts from every corner of her mind. I listened much closer. _Eleven Billion, Seven Hundred and Thirty-Nine Million, Four Hundred and Twenty-Seven Thousand, Two Hundred_. God! Carlisle was counting how many seconds he had lived! _Eleven Billion, Seven Hundred and Thirty-Nine Million, Four Hundred and Twenty-Seven Thousand, Two Hundred and three. . . Aaaaaaah!_ I jerked upright, cursing under my breath. Was it possible? How could she stand that? It was a paired scream of Alice and Edward, and it lingered in the deep tissue of her mind. _ I'm sorry, Jasper, _she said soothingly reaching up and running her fingertips down the edge of my jaw.

"How can you stand hearing that?" I murmured so soft that an onlooker would only see the movement of my lips. She stared at me like I wasn't getting the joke or something, and I settled back, into the stream of her mind, staying on the top, and not letting myself dwell too deep. The moment she had given me that look, I understood. It didn't take much for me to work it out. I just didn't figure her as that sort of person—she scoffed hearing me think that.

A few hours later Bella did get up for that shower, and I went into my room, and shuddered stepping back out again. Alice. She might not be there, but _damn_ that whore could leave a good stink. At one point I lived and breathed for that scent, and a few doors down there was a growl and spike of jealousy, which simmered down after I sent her some love. I headed off into the guest room, and used the bathroom there, and held my breath and went and got myself a new pair of black jeans and a light blue sweater. Bella stepped out of the other guest room, in a white vintage lace dress, her hair pulled up into a deliberate messy bun; Bella's eyes a searing red, where lined with black. My eyes couldn't help but to bulge at the sight. She smiled a little shyly, and the self-consciousness wafted in the air around her.

I walked to her, and kissed her breathless. "You're beautiful," I told her.

"Thanks, Jay. Being a vamp and having an amazing body does wonders for a girl's confidence," she laughed, and a floor down, Rosalie's piano playing was joined with her chiming laugh. We walked back downstairs, and Rosalie threw an amazed look and wink in Bella's direction, and Demetri did a wolf-whistle. "Piss off," Bella threw back at him, and he chuckled, and his attention went back onto Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. How ironic!

We settled back down onto the sofa and she put her head in my lap like last time, and she ran her fingers through my hair, smiling. I hummed and closed my eyes, and I settled back against the couch breathing deeply and suddenly there was a strange fluctuation in her emotions.

**Bella:**

Some things could never be fixed. I think I was one of them. I tried and tried again, and all I did was come close to victory only for it to be snatched away from me again. Jasper tensed around me, and I knew he felt it. I was happy for a moment, and then the grief overwhelmed me. It was Jasper. It was what he had done. The simple hum of satisfaction, and all I did was run my fingers through his hair and try to look pretty, making up for being Bella. The girl who could never be fixed.

His eyes were open now, questioning what I felt though he never wanted to do that.

"How long, do you think, we will stay here?" I asked him, knowing I couldn't just sit here in one place no matter how much I wanted it.

"No. You need some rest. Not in the literal sense, but you need some calm around you for a while. Not to worry." I rolled my eyes, and he smiled a little. There was worry all around us, even as I lay here I was still working, and Jasper listened in on it all. I was sure he didn't understand, or never thought it was anything to worry about, but even as we sat here now there was something boiling beneath the surface of our lives. Sitting on the couch all day, wasn't going to last very long. Jasper frowned. "What the Hell is going on?" he asked seriously.

I put up a bubble around us, effectively soundproofing us. I thought about bringing up the whole Maria issue, in the recess of my mind, where Alice and Edward screamed at me, but I knew she might as well enjoy her numbered days, before she needed to die—and not just because of revenge. "There's some stuff going on at Volterra, which Aro can't know about," I told him, "well not until the time is right, anyway. Caius is involved, and so is Carlisle. Marcus knows something is up, but doesn't really bother anymore so long as nothing happens to Didyme."

"_Potentially_ how bad is it?"

"Depends on your viewpoint. Caius just needs me to check on Aro's memory once in awhile." _And how long is once in a while?_ He asked. "Three times an hour." Jasper growled. "The vampire world could be turned upside down in twenty minutes, Jasper, and we can't risk it." _Why take the risk at all?_ "Because this is for the best, Jasper. Trust me, you'll love it."

"There are only a number of things that I love in this world, and you and blood and are joint top of the list." I beamed, and leaned down and kissed his head. "When is Caius planning on outing it all?"

"I don't know, really. Within the decade."

"That's an awfully long time for you to be keeping tabs."

"It's an unconscious part, I don't really think about it." _Hmm you're good at keeping secrets then,_ he thought miffed. I stared at him, hoping he was joking, and luckily he was. His face broke out into a wide smile, and it showed off a scar he had just above his eyebrow. I traced it with my forefinger, and he shuddered. _That was one of my first,_ he thought, _Maria gave it to me._ I immediately dropped my hand, with a low sneer. "Who the hell bites someone's _face_?" I exclaimed in a harsh whisper. He smiled wirily, and rolled his eyes. _You usually go for the first thing you see._ "Your face!"

He broke out into laughter, leaning down and pecking my lips in two chaste kisses. When he rose there was something in his eyes: it looked to be a mixture of fear and apprehension. I silently asked him what it was with a furrow of my forehead. "The thing Caius is planning, you would tell me if it was something dangerous . . . Wouldn't you?" I thought about that for a moment, and then shook my head. "You wouldn't?"

"No," I answered, sidestepping his menacing tone. "Ignorance is bliss." He glowered looking absolutely beautiful, and the space between us crackled in his rage. "There is no need to get angry, Jasper," I said through my teeth, unable to fight off the wrath he was radiating. "And you don't need to get all possessive-mate on me."

"Don't I?" he challenged, his eyes pitch black. "Because I can't seem to find anything good about you wanting to run towards your goddamn death!" I winced in pain from his emotions; I couldn't find the concentration I needed to block it. "I just found you, Bells; you can't take yourself away from me already." The pain, magnified with his sorrow, venom in our eyes—tears that could never fall. I reached up, and cupped his neck in my hand, running my thumb over his clenched jaw.

"I'm sorry, Jay, I just can't."

He roared, and I shook with his tremors, frightened out of my wits. "I _want _you to be independent, Bella," he whispered after a minute, in a voice that was too vulnerable and much too fear-provoking. "But this . . . _this_ is too much. How can I handle something I don't know about, and know it will probably kill you!" I closed my eyes, not able to bear his look of pain. "You tell him, that he has one year. One. He was doing fine without your help for all this time, and he'll be just fine without you being involved."

"Jasper," I sighed, opening my eyes to see his had grown back to the bright red. "I'm always going to be involved now. It can't be any other way."

"Yes it can! He's a manipulating bastard, can't you see it!" I thought about that for a few minutes. Caius _was_ a manipulative bastard, I had seen it through his mind over the years, and the only way he had reached where he was at the moment was because of his influence. But was I being subjected to this? I severely hoped not, but even though I still saw things his way. "No!" Jasper fumed, obviously knowing the workings of my mind like his own.

"Sssh, Jay," I soothed, running my fingertips over his lips, they parted by instinct—he kissed every one of my fingertips. "It's okay. I won't die. I promise you. They can't get rid of me that easily." I laughed nervously, but he shook his head. "Are you serious about the one year thing?" I asked hesitantly. He vehemently nodded his head, his blonde hair falling across his eyes. I pushed it back, with a smile. "I'll let him know."

Jasper's anger subsided, and I let out a breath of relief. "Bella? What is it?"

"You were projecting," I said. Acute shock passed through his features. "I'm fi—"

"You should have told me," he said sternly, interrupting me.

I shrugged, and closed my eyes, turning my face into his stomach. He drew patterns on the side of my neck, and jaw, his forefinger giving off a strange, thrilling, current. I shivered a few time without my own accord, and he chuckled whenever I did.

One year . . . God, he was going to be angry!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed reading. I get that some of you might be confused about what Bella is hiding, and I'm afraid it might have to last a little longer. Can't really give the whole plot away at the start, can I! **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up within the next two weeks at most, maybe within this one if I'm lucky.**

**You know what to do . . .**

**XxX**


	9. Chapter 9: Apprehension

**A/N: Hey everyone! I think it's time for me to fully thank you and to say that I love each and every one who has reviewed, and put me on their favourite lists and alerts. As you know this is my first FanFiction and the support you guys give me is incredible. I live for the 'ping!' on my iPod, telling me yet another person likes what I've written. They're the best kind of motivators *winks* :D**

**I apologise in advance for any errors, they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"_Sssh, Jay," I soothed, running my fingertips over his lips, they parted by instinct—he kissed every one of my fingertips. "It's okay. I won't die. I promise you. They can't get rid of me that easily." I laughed nervously, but he shook his head. "Are you serious about the one year thing?" I asked hesitantly. He vehemently nodded his head, his blonde hair falling across his eyes. I pushed it back, with a smile. "I'll let him know."_

_Jasper's anger subsided, and I let out a breath of relief. "Bella? What is it?"_

"_You were projecting," I said. Acute shock passed through his features. "I'm fi—"_

"_You should have told me," he said sternly, interrupting me._

_I shrugged, and closed my eyes, turning my face into his stomach. He drew patterns on the side of my neck, and jaw, his forefinger giving off a strange, thrilling, current. I shivered a few time without my own accord, and he chuckled whenever I did._

_One year . . . God, he was going to be angry!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I lay in Jasper's lap for a few hours longer, before I groaned and got up. A holiday wasn't really much fun for me, and just like I had a powerful drug I needed to be moving, otherwise my brain felt like it was going to explode. It was Eleazer who had nudged me over the edge; after dropping the barrier around Jasper and I, Eleazer had winced, and mentally told me he didn't like the pictures he was receiving.

Letting Caius know that I was only 'allowed' to do his wishes for Jasper's given time, was crucial.

"I'll be back in bit," I told Jasper, who already knew I was going back to Volterra for a short while. He got up and kissed me slowly and passionately, and Eleazer sighed at my mood change, in what sounded like joy. _Magnificent_, I heard him think, and I smirked against Jasper's lips at Eleazer's thoughts, and backed away with a whimper. "Bye."

_Volterra,_ I told myself, and I was sucked into that dark vacuum for eleven seconds, before landing with a thud in the throne room, between Caius and Aro's thrones. The tug in my chest intensified, and I winced before making it vanish with a simple, _Go_, I also remembered to make Jasper's vanish too since this wasn't only happening to me_. _Marcus's empty seat, looked strange since it was always filled; he never moved unless to feed which was a rare act in itself.

"Isabella!" Aro gasped in his sinisterly gleeful tone, and I smiled regardless of it. Bless the fool, he couldn't help it. "Volterra was so monotonous without you."

"Morning Aro. Caius," I greeted, turning to him, and doing my theatrical bow that made him grin for a few seconds. Behind me, I felt a minute pang of jealousy and annoyance; I turned and winked at Aro before settling on Caius' armrest like I had done before.

"Is age catching up with me," Aro started, looking almost hungrily at me, "or do you look a little different from the last time I saw you?"

I cringed back a little. "Yes. Carlisle and Eleazer realised that his venom in me would change me, slowly, more painfully, so I was really left with no decision but to do it myself." Aro nodded, but never stopped his close analysis of every change in my body. I stared pointedly at him, got up, and moved to the other side of Caius, feeling better when because he was partially blocking me from being seen by him. "It's not polite to gawp at women, Aro," I told him sternly.

""Women, indeed," he laughed.

"Enough!" Caius shouted, raising his right hand in protest for his 'brother', to stop. "You have a wife, it appears you have forgotten." Aro sulked, and slumped back in his seat, gazing off to stare straight ahead, the eerie smile still etched into his face.

Just then, the rest of the guard poured into the room, reacting to the noise from their masters. Renata, Jane and Alec came without delay to Aro's side, and wordlessly stood by him. Jane on his right and Alec on his left, both pressing their fingertips lightly into his upturned palms for the time they stood there. I couldn't help but to smile at their willing submission to him. The rest of the guard bowed before the two, and I smiled and thought, _Hello_, at them all. Felix's mouth spread into a wide smile, filled with shock, and I saw in their mind that my appearance registered with them all. Despite him being with Jane, he fought the urge to hit on me, and I laughed a little at his infantile mind.

_Is there any particular reason why you're here, Isa?_ Caius asked, looking up at me. I hesitated, knowing that he wasn't going to react pleasantly to this. I nodded ever so slightly, nervously twirling a lock of his hair between my forefinger and thumb. He settled back, but I could feel his tension as he stared up at me. _Something's happened,_ he declared, and I blinked slowly once in agreement. _What?_

_Jasper,_ I internally sighed, _has a strong aversion to me being killed._ Caius' attempt to not smile was abysmal._ I really think we shouldn't have this conversation in front of other people, Caius. You're not the best at controlling your emotions and reactions._ He raised his brows, and turned and faced the other way. He stared in front, and after three minutes rose to his feet, nodding once at Aro and walked off, and I could see in his mind he was going outside.

"Annoyed?" Aro asked, chuckling at Caius' behaviour.

"Yes," I half-lied. "I think I might go annoy him some more," I laughed, and Aro gave a dismissive wave of his hand. I saw that he wasn't the slightest bit bothered, only pleased that I was here. The twenty minutes was up, and I searched through his mind, and erased any suspicions he had against anything that was a threat.

I walked away and into the gardens, following the lavender and spice, of Caius' scent, which led me to the peach tree far on the other side of the castle fields, which surprising still had a great smell. Caius stood rigidly in its shade, though the uneven canopy of foliage allowed sections of his skin to sparkle. I put up a shield around us so no one could so much as see us, let alone hear.

"What is it?" he said, as soon as I was standing in front of him, every inch of me sparkling in the light.

"How long have you kept what you're doing a secret?" I asked.

His eyebrows rose in shock, but he quickly composed himself before answering, "Just over a hundred and twenty years," with pride.

I smiled, and nodded. "As I said, Jasper is afraid, and rightly so. He doesn't want me getting hurt, and he's asked . . . ." I trailed off, and took a step back from him.

"What?" he said through his teeth, my demeanour tipping him off that this wasn't good.

"He's asked—more ordered—that you keep this within a specified timeframe."

"I already told you, Isa," he chuckled casually leaning back against the stump of the old tree, shaking his head in incredulity, "within the decade. If you told him that, I'm sure your dear Jasper will understand."

"See . . . that's the thing. I did tell him, and he said no."

"Excuse me?" he seethed, straightening up again.

I gulped, and brought forward some stored courage. "He said no. It's unreasonable that I keep checking and wiping Aro's memory once every twenty minutes, for the next ten years. There's a reason why Aro keeps claiming he's losing his memory. He's going to get suspicious whether I do something about it or not . . . My eagerness to join the Guard will be misinterpreted, and he'll hunt me and Jasper down first!"

By this time, Caius was ripping snarls from his chest, but I stood firm. "And how long does your mate," he growled, "allow you to keep on . . . _helping_ me?"

"One year." Caius' roar rang in the air around us—and surprisingly, it wasn't the buzz of a sound I had heard before, he had been holding out on everyone. I was lucky I was covering us with a shield; otherwise, the whole of the Guard would have been here within seconds. "You were doing just fine without my help, Caius. You don't need me."

He covered the few meters between us in an instant standing toe to toe with me. The growl was still emanating from his parted lips, his hands claws at his side. "You do realise," he whispered menacingly, "that one year is three hundred and sixty five, point two five _days_, Isa, and I am asking for at most . . . three and half _**thousand**_!" I shuddered, and stepped back a little, but he moved closer still. "Does this man not realise the fragility of this situation? We are not all soldiers of the southern wars, like he is!"

"Watch your tongue, Caius," I warned, holding my own in his intimidating presence, "that _soldier _is my mate." He rolled his eyes, and I fought with the urge to slap his papery face. "I could just not wait a whole year, y'know . . . If I wanted to be a real problem I could just stop right now, and give Aro back his memory. It wouldn't even take half a second."

"You wouldn't dare," he whispered, somehow finding the space between us to move closer, his eyes a black ink.

"I would. And so much more. You didn't see me torture Edward and Alice, Caius; you have no idea what I'm capable of." His eyes widened and they looked somewhat expectantly at me. "Oh you want to see, do you?" He chuckled darkly, and in the next minute his eyes were still wide but with fear of what I had shown him. "It's still going on. Right this second. They're stewing in fire, millions of times hotter than what we've felt." He gulped back some venom, the sick creature finding pleasure in witnessing something this cruel, but didn't we all? "I wouldn't want to provoke me, Caius."

"So where do we stand?" he asked, his black eyes boring into mine, and I moved back only to feel my shield hit against my back, and Caius realised it too, a wild gleam in his eyes as he took the final step forward, pressing into me. If my heart were still beating it would have raced in terror. "Because I think one year is rather unreasonable."

I couldn't focus enough to drop the shield, or teleport thousands of miles away from him where I was safe with Jasper. "No. You will have no help from me when the year is over from this day, unless the need is dire, or in case of the unlikely occurrence of war." He smiled a little, and reached up trailing his fingers down the side of my face. I hissed, and jerked my face away, moving under his arm and onto the other side, leaving him against the shield. He leaned against the shimmering wall, staring at me with that same wild gleam, which I could now put a name to. Fucking lust. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his golden hair. "You need to watch yourself around me," I said. "A little hypocritical now of you to ask Aro to remember his wife, don't you think?"

"Athenodora? She's not my _wife_, Isa," he laughed. I gasped, and recalled everything from all their minds. Shit! She wasn't his wife at all! It was more of a friends-with-benefits deal between them. They weren't mates either. "Ah, even you can see now that she isn't."

"Why keep her locked up in a tower, if she isn't your mate or your wife?" I exclaimed.

"She loves me, and I love her. She's here because she wants to be." He smiled, and I could see in his mind that he loved her.

"So she denies herself finding her true mate!"

"Yes, but she is queen after all."

"Volturi," I scoffed. "It's all about power." He nodded and his expression was teasing. "So what on Earth do you think you're doing?" I asked seriously.

"Well you said it yourself, Isa"—he stood tall, and walked forward a little—"it's all about power."

"Me!" I cried out. "I cannot believe that with all you've accomplished, you can still stoop as low as this, Caius." He winced. "Sorry, but it's true. Everyone has at least one redeeming quality, and you've worked so hard to raise your position in my eyes, and yet you still find a way to fall back down to the bottom of the pile!" The buzzing growl was back; obviously he didn't like being teased himself. "One hundred and twenty year's work and still you think women are controllable like cattle."

"That is your own insinuation," he said, somehow having the audacity to walk forward, his eyes still pitch black. "One would never compare _you _to cattle!"

"Aren't we all just animals beneath you Volturi, anyway," I laughed.

"You _are _Volturi. Dear,"—I cringed—"you begged to be in the Guard! A few years longer and you'll have your own throne; I'll make sure of it."

"I think you're forgetting that with me gone in a year"—he growled fiercely. "Caius! You cannot cling onto me, demanding I stay at your side because you're obsessed and paranoid. You're supposed to be one of the people leading us into a better world, not trying to have sex with someone who hasn't even had it with her own mate!" He stared dumbfounded at me, after a small gasp. If I had the ability to blush I would have done. "I am a goddamn burden to bear, and I do not belong to you just because I am helping you. I **am** leaving you to your own devices after a year; it's your choice if you wish to tell Aro within that time. You don't need my help," I finished softly; "you've done perfectly without me."

I closed my eyes, wanting to teleport away and lower the shield, but I felt Caius move, and hold onto my hand. "Isa," he called, "stay."

"Jasper is waiting for me," I said not opening my eyes.

"Bring him here if it makes you feel better, but _please_ . . . I've never begged for anything in my life, and I—"

"No. He wouldn't give a second thought from beheading you in front of everyone if he caught the slightest bit of that lust you keep on throwing at me whenever you look at me. He will kill you, and I'll have to say 'I told you so'." I opened my eyes, to find his torn expression. "I can't stay, Caius. Never for the reasons you want me to."

"But—"

"No."

"Would you let me speak!" he growled. I grinned a little unable to help myself. "Tell me what Edward's done to deserve his torture. Aro will be too suspicious in me asking." I sighed, and because he was holding my hand, I poured it all through me. A minute later, when I finished reliving the anguish (the unedited version so he got the gravity of the situation he was trying to persuade me into) he let go of my hand, with a genuine grief-stricken expression. _I'm not seeking your sympathy, Caius,_ I thought to him not trusting my voice, _just your understanding. You can't make me relieve something so close to what he did._ Before I knew it he had pulled me into his chest, and I froze, feeling his wrap his arms around me. I was uncomfortable at first with his surprising gesture, but saw nothing but pure thoughts of comfort in his mind, and let myself relax. He held me there for a few minutes, and then let me go, planting a lingering kiss on my forehead. "He deserves more torture than he's getting," he whispered angrily to himself, but looked up at me to check.

I nodded, and he smiled. "I need to get going now." He frowned, and contemplated holding me hostage here, and I sniggered. "Bye."

"I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Maybe. I should be back in a few weeks; returning Demetri . . . I _might_ stay." He smiled widely, and I couldn't help but think he was doing a horrible thing in not going out and finding his true mate. I lowered the shield, and checked the entire castle's memory, and then after finding nothing that would cause a problem I turned my attention back to Caius. "You should smile more often," I said, before thinking, _to Jasper._

**Jasper:**

I winced the second she left, at the pain reigniting in my chest. God, I wish she was quick about it. Eleazer looked at me with kindness. I lay where she was, breathing in her scent that lingered in the material of the sofa, the tiny breathable pockets of air bursting with her perfume whenever I moved. And as if by some miracle, the shooting pain from within me vanished. I gasped, lifting a hand to my chest, and finding it calm and serene.

"Bella," Eleazer told me, with a chuckle.

I closed my eyes, and drifted, into the recesses of my mind, diving into what would seem a sensory overload by choice. Rosalie was playing _Midnight Sonata_, with such skill, that Demetri had looked up from the book he had almost finished. I could hear the resonance of every note playing, and it felt like the waves of the see crashing down on me. Outside, though it could be mistaken for the drone of a bumblebee, Emmett was enjoying racing his Bugatti up and down the mile long, empty road past the house. The women had gone into town, because of the cloudy day so I could hear nothing from them; but upstairs in the spare guest room Marcus was making passionate love to Didyme from being departed for so long.

I sighed, and purposely fidgeted on the couch so I got more of Bella's scent from the fabric. Carlisle chose that time to walk in, and stopped by my head. "Jasper, what in Heaven's name are you doing?" he asked so seriously, that it made me laugh.

"Oh, nothing. Thought I'd be human for a bit," I lied, and looked up at his bemused expression.

"Yes, because we all should roll around on our backs once in a while to gain some _humanity_?" The house burst into laughter at the rising pitch of his voice, even Marcus and Didyme managed to spare a moment to chuckle. Emmett also managed to hear, and his throaty laugh zoomed past the house. "I'm all for appearing human, Jasper, but _this_?"

I got to my feet, reluctantly. "You can't say you've never purposely smelled something of Esme's when she's been away for a while," I mumbled, and walked out of the house. Demetri snickered, but everyone knew what I meant.

I ran with implausible speed, Bella's blood rushing through my veins like adrenaline. I reached the spot where me and Eleazer sat little over a week ago, watching some light that had escaped the cloudbank to shine onto the surface of the snowy mountains and frozen river. Although the river was almost a hundred feet away, I saw every facet of the ice being reflected, making it shimmer. I couldn't really enjoy the scene due to my lack of concentration, but I watched nonetheless. It was calming as much as it was agitating. I sighed, and folded myself on the snow, just staring out into the Denali landscape. I sat like that for a few minutes, but I couldn't reach the level of calm I got when I was with Bella these past few days. I tried to find that place within me, but it was useless. I knew for a fact I never felt this way when I was with Maria or Alice—but I never found calm when I was with them. Living with Maria was the best kind of torture for who I was then; Alice, the same for the suicidal person I had become. Nothing I had ever experienced could compare, now.

I'll admit: she scared me, _both _sides of me—and that was saying something. Her willingness to run and be in the firing line, I dimly remember me being that person too. It wasn't as much the thought of her having freedom, but rather my inability to fathom losing her because of it. Edward controlled her like a puppeteer, and I swore to myself to never do that, except it was ludicrous to believe I would stand by and watch her run to a very likely death.

One year was . . . fucking stupid. No other words but that. I should really have put some thought into that figure before I said it; this moment of clarity couldn't have come at a worse time. One year would provoke Caius to hurry up and expose whatever he was hiding, and if worse came to worse, then I would probably lose Bella within the year. _God, what have I done?_

But . . . Hmmm . . . Was I underestimating her? Eleazer said that absolutely anything was possible but the one thing, about going into the past. Surely Bella would put enough thought into something this huge, and find away to be victorious somewhere, hopefully at the start, of our never-ending day. Cheating death. A startling concept. She brought back Didyme from the dead; more than a thousand years later after her demise . . . I just prayed she would take some time to think before she did anything rash.

I jumped, several feet away, when thud landed right next to me, crouching, ready to fight by instinct. My senses went into overdrive, planning to kill whatever had disturbed the tranquillity I was trying to find. I tried to see past the red fog, and accomplished it only to see my beautiful Bella sitting in the snow next to where I sat. I stood tall, and frowned at her clearly amused expression. _Scared the shit out of me . . . metaphorically, I mean._ She burst out laughing, and with a concentrated look from her a minute later, I got back the tug in my chest. I breathed a sigh of relief, and launched myself at her, pushing her into the snow, my lips skimming her jaw-line.

"Did he agree?" I asked, taking in her freesia scent. She hummed lightly. _His anger was expected, _she told me. I growled. "Anger? Darling, did he hurt you?" _Not at all . . . Tried to kiss me , though_—I froze, looking up at her—_it is all right, Jay. I gave him a good talking to. Gave him the 'my mate will decapitate you if you so much as feel anything out of place' warning._ I smirked, and leaned down capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, taking her pouty lips in-between mine and running my fingers through her hair. She instantly moaned into my mouth, and the vibrations of her lips against my own went straight to my groin. Defying all my natural reflexes I didn't grind my crotch into her hips, it was excruciatingly hard but I managed it. We just made out, without all the inappropriate touching. My ears had suffered incredibly from the last time, and I could remember each of her screams with perfect clarity.

"Jasper," she whispered, holding my face in her hands. "Thank you," she panted.

"It's no problem." My aching erection was the proof of the lie I just told, and she winked and kissed my cheeks and then forehead with an almost reverent sense. "I love you so much, Bella." I held her crimson eyes for a moment, and I played back the thoughts I had just before she landed here.

At first Bella sucked in a breath, but a minute later she was fully up-to-date with my concerns, and she smiled sadly. "You won't lose me, Jay," she said, running he fingers through my hair and kissing my temple when I rested it on her shoulder, "I've told you that before. I _will _make sure of it."

"That's all I'm asking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi all. This chapter is fairly short in comparison to the others, but I hope that's okay; I felt that it should end here and not drone into any unneeded 'filler'. Any questions please inbox me—though I'm afraid this 'secret' is under lock and key; you'll find out when Jasper does.**

**Please review . . . Even if it is a smiley face!**

**XxX**


	10. Chapter 10: Paradoxical Completion

**A/N: Hello all. As you can see I'm back to my regular updating. You cannot imagine how much all your support fills me with happiness. I have a huge smile reading all the reviews and e-mails telling me that another person likes what I've written. A special thanks to NatalieLynn who broke the ninety review mark. It's the TENTH chapter, and I just hope we can break the hundredth review on this one.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors. They are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"_. . . I love you so much, Bella." I held her crimson eyes for a moment, and I played back the thoughts I had just before she landed here._

_At first Bella sucked in a breath, but a minute later she was fully up-to-date with my concerns, and she smiled sadly. "You won't lose me, Jay," she said, running he fingers through my hair and kissing my temple when I rested it on her shoulder, "I've told you that before. I __**will**__ make sure of it."_

"_That's all I'm asking."_

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri:<strong>

After finally finishing _Dracula_, laughing a few hundred times at the foolishness of it all, and too often getting side-tracked by Rosalie's playing, I got up out of the seat I had been occupying for the past day. I wandered outside, not going anywhere in particular. It was strange. After spending so long with the Volturi, going on the assigned missions, the thought of a vacation never entered my mind. I was always occupied with something, be that actual work or fooling around with Heidi occasionally. I'll give the woman credit, she knew exactly how to bring a man to his knees, it was a shame though I wasn't her mate. Staying here at the Cullens wasn't doing me any favours on that front. Everyone was paired off, with the exception of Tanya and Kate. Both women were beautiful, but weren't they all? And succubae were _always_ fucking beautiful.

Despite all my frustration at the fact that Master Marcus still hadn't stopped having sex with his long lost mate; that I wasn't Jasper when he was rolling around on the couch because it smelled like Bella; that when he made that wise-ass comment I had nothing to compare it too, I just couldn't bring myself to find my mate. When I couldn't help but to be a peeping tom, and watch for a whole day at merely Jasper and Bella looking at each other as if it was the end of the world, Eleazer had filled me in on how to do it: how to find _my_ mate. Damn Cupid. He was well-intentioned, but it angered me, and for a moment, I felt nothing but jealousy. Being locked up in Volterra for so long, never allowed me to find my mate, and almost every female nomad vampire that came through those doors, was met with a 'join us or die' ultimatum. And trust me; every damn time, they were claimed by another before I even got the chance to put myself out there. It hurts being me; I know.

As I looked up from the ground, it dawned on me that I had run quite a distance. I found myself near the town centre, where the ladies had gone to shop. Searching the street, I found their cars parked about fifty yards away from where I found myself. I also realised then that my eyes were blood red. Not knowing what to do, I ran into the shadows, and picked out my cell-phone and called Bella. She would know how to help.

"Demetri," she giggled. "This is . . . unexpected."

"Oh! Sorry, Bella, am I interrupting something?" I panicked. Lord forbid they were getting it on, and interrupted something like an orgasm. Ugh! The more I panicked the more my mind spiralled out of control. "I'm sorry! Oh God, you're having sex. No! Tell Jasper I'm so—"

"Whoa! Calm down!" There was silence, and suddenly my mind became all serene. "That help?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Now, we are not having sex." I heard Jasper's faint laughing in the background, and I shivered. He might be back to normal, but the man still scared the crap out of me. I couldn't believe he had actually patted my head that day in Volterra as if I were a puppy! "We're just sitting around like we do, doing absolutely nothing. So what's the matter?"

"Oh, right . . . well I was in town, and I just realised that my eyes are bright red. Can you help?"

"Any preference?" she asked.

"Blue. Sapphire," I answered immediately, clarifying the exact shade.

Bella sighed into the voice piece, and mumbled, "I should have known." She was completely silent for a few seconds. "Done," she said, a little chirpier.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem."

I put the phone back into my pocket and stared at the glass window besides me, at my reflection. Sidestepping my pallor, I looked shockingly human; I guess that was because this was as near enough to my lost humanity as I would get in this damned form. The sight nearly brought venom to my eyes. I was almost me again. I decided then, for some reason that just as I looked, I would act human. The first thing that popped into my mind was _Coffee shop._ It was odd, but I knew from television and from firsthand that this is what most humans did. I walked to the first one I saw, and ordered myself a cappuccino, seeing that it was a very general thing. As I waited, I was well aware that I felt several pairs of eyes on me, and I smiled to myself. When the cashier asked me to pay for the coffee, I almost ran out. Fuck, I had no money, just a black credit card that I was sure they wouldn't take here. On a whim, blessing Bella wherever she sat, I put my hand into my pocket, and sent my blessing off when I brought out twenty dollars, and handed it to the seventeen-year-old who was clearly surprised when I asked him to keep the change. He smiled widely, reached over, and set what looked to be a white-chocolate chip muffin next to my cappuccino, with a 'Have a nice day.' Hmm, I guess humans were actually quite . . . _nice_ when they wanted to be.

I settled into a seat inside by the window, planning to stay here for a little while. I picked at the muffin the boy had given me, feeling oddly full of mirth when I moved my jaw for no particular reason than to appear that I was eating the stuff that I was actually hiding in my pocket at a vampire's speed. After 'finishing' it off, I brought the coffee cup to my nose, inhaling the fumes. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. I braved a sip at the perfumed liquid, and set it back down, contemplating its taste. I had gone hunting with Emmett a few days ago, trying animal blood, that too wasn't very good but it was bearable for the time I stayed here. This, just like the elk's blood, was bearable for the time I sat here.

God, if anyone saw me! I realised then that there were in fact people watching me, and I set my eyes across the small room, relishing in the fact I didn't meet anyone's eyes . . . well at first I didn't. She couldn't have been over twenty-one. Honey-brown hair fell in waves around her face, brought forward over her left shoulder. Her endless grassy green eyes, rimmed with dark, thick lashes, which opened and closed so slowly it was unbearable. Her soft pink lips parted, and she inhaled a shallow breath when she met my eyes.

I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I brought the cappuccino back to my lips, and gulped it down, my tongue went all fuzzy and wild until I realised that I had just drank something at almost seventy degrees centigrade. I squinted my eyes shut and set the cup back down; having to tear my eyes away from the most beautiful creature, I had ever seen. When I opened my eyes, she was smiling so widely that I thought it was going to be permanently etched into her face. I laughed a little, and mouthed 'too hot'—and fought with telling her that it tasted a bit like elk's blood, and everything else that came to my mind. For some reason I wanted her to know everything she was willing to listen to.

We sat there for a few minutes, just staring at one another, neither of us having the courage to do anything about the unadulterated attraction we felt. I thought back to all my various conquests trying to see if anything would compare to what I felt now, still nipping at the coffee that's taste I had gotten over, and will have to relive again when I coughed it back up a while from now. To be honest, I didn't mind the stuff anymore . . . strange coming from a blood drinker. No human to me had ever captured my attention so thoroughly before and if it wasn't for my lack of money again I would have brought another coffee when it finished. But I kept up the charade for almost an hour, and her eyes became increasingly wary as to if there was anything left in the cup that had been empty for thirty minutes. I set it down with an inward groan.

My time was up.

I got to my feet, picking up the empty muffin case and coffee cup, and setting them on the counter, saving someone some time working to do that for me. Ugh, I was getting soft. I was well aware of the pair of eyes watching me, and I gulped when turning around to find her torn expression. I had never cared so much about a human—well except for Bella, but that was beside's the point—and I didn't know what to do. I was a vampire, despite my acting otherwise, and she was human. She couldn't know of the secret.

I couldn't tell her.

I couldn't be with her.

All because I wasn't allowed to.

I bit back a growl in my rage, and out of defiance, I went to her. Her eyes widened, the pupils dilating nearly covering up the green. She was sitting on a couch on the far side of the room, with a book in her lap, which I know for a fact she hadn't looked at for the past hour. I surprised even myself by my lack of introduction and just sat next to her, the right side of my body thrumming with a strange current. She stiffened—and I held back a wince. Her instincts were telling her to run, be afraid, and she was fighting every one of those urges by staying here with every passing second. And I couldn't help but to hate whom I was in that second; abhor my very existence, because the more I sat here the further I was roping her into our world, threatening to expose us all.

It took exactly thirty-seven point three hundred and ninety one seconds for her to calm down, and relax back into the sofa. Her heart was racing like a bird's and it made the venom pool in my mouth, as if my soul was taunting me with its presence. I was a monster. I had killed thousands, and the odds of her death were in not in her favour. I very slowly leaned my temple on her shoulder, and she froze again, but for only a fraction of a second this time, which gave me some pleasure.

"Demetri," I mumbled.

"I knew it would be something unusual," she said, her voice so soft and mesmerising I fucking moaned. I set my eyes across the room again, and saw just like the last time that there was complete ignorance as to what was happening between us both. I looked up at her, her eyes were hooded, and she was breathing deeply. "Amelia," she told me, and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead. My jaw clenched, at having her so close, and I froze not letting myself melt into her chaste kiss like I wanted to. "You're so cold," she whispered against my skin before moving back a little. I cringed into myself at her admission and reaction. "No," she warned, and my eyes widened at her courage. "I love the cold. I'm living in Alaska aren't I? People around here are too warm anyway"

I backed away a little to check if she was being serious, and saw nothing but that. I suddenly began laughing, and a few heads turned our way, but I couldn't help it. I simmered down, and she smiled a little at my attempt to hold it back. If I were on my own I would have laughed for days. "I'm sorry," I chuckled, "it's just you're very funny."

"That wasn't me being funny though."

"I'd like to see you when you're doing it for real then," I said, and the most mouth-watering pinkness rose in her cheeks, fading away in seconds. I gulped down some venom, before trailing the backs of my fingers across her hot left cheek. "You're so beautiful," I informed her, like it was one of the truths of the world, and she! She fucking frowned and shook her head. "You are," I hissed.

"You're wrong." I bit back a growl. She was blatantly denying something I for the past hour thought almost religiously. "Looking at you, I think everyone in the world is butt-ugly." I snapped my teeth shut inside my closed lips to try to force back the laughter and growl that wanted to simultaneously rise up my burning throat. _Burning_ throat . . . I pushed that back into the recesses of my mind. "Don't look at me like that! It's true!"

"There's a reason for me looking like I do," I mumbled so fast that it must have sounded like a buzz to her. "Shit," I cursed under my breath. I needed to control myself better around her.

Amelia surprised me then, and she leaned into my side, putting an arm around my stomach, and turning her face into my neck, sighing, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, rubbing my face into her hair and inhaling the perfume that set my throat blazing, and the venom pooling in my mouth again. She had a vanilla and rosewater scent, which was so subtly magnificent; I wanted to drown in it.

"You smell good," she said, her lips smiling against my skin even though I couldn't see it.

"Ditto."

"It's weird," she started in a scarce voice, and I smiled at just how _weird_ this was, "I'm not sure whether or not I should be afraid or happy that your body is so silent, and I can't feel a pulse."

Everything stopped for a second, and I damned myself at how careless I had just acted. How very forcefully I had pushed her into our world, and if I didn't do anything about it, the moment Aro touched my hand he would demand to have her changed or killed. How could I explain this? But how could she so very naively sit here with her arms wrapped around a very evident monster?

She turned up to look at me, her hypnotizing eyes. "Demetri?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth? I don't like being lied to." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _FUCK!_ "Please?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, regretting every word I spoke. "I just can't. I'm not . . . _allowed_ to," I growled. Her eyes widened at my harsh whisper, my growl loud enough to cause a head to swing, to look around for the source of the noise, and I followed suit quickly joined by Amelia. I shrugged at the middle aged man and he smiled, turning around and focusing back on the phone call he was making to what seemed like the women he was using to cheat on his wife. "I'm sorry," I said again.

"Ignoring the fact that I haven't known you for more than an hour and a half, why the Hell are you still here then if you are not allowed to be with me?" she said harshly. I cringed back against the cushions, for once feeling actual pain at plain words. "I mean, not _allowed_ to? Come on!"

"You don't understand, Amelia"—she smiled slightly when I said her name, but quickly fixed her facial expression into one of worry and annoyance—"I _want_ to tell you. So much . . . I just _can't_."

Her green eyes blazed in fury. "If that's the deal then, why are you still here?" I could see the hurt behind the rage, and I couldn't help but to put my arms around her. Just like always she stiffened, but she shook it off with a shiver.

We sat like that for a while, and slowly but surely, I smelled the salt of her tears, and the dampness creeping into the fabric of my navy shirt. A sob rang in the air, and again a few people turned to see what was going on. I rolled my eyes at them, and mouthed 'women'. Some snickered, and turned away, but the cashier that had served me, gave me a handful of tissues. God, this boy was unusually pleasant. I took them with a genuine smile, and set them beside me. I hated seeing her like this, and then more because I was the one who had caused it. I acted upon instinct, and smoothed back her hair, loving the feel of it under my fingers a scarce rumble rising in my chest that baffled me.

Amelia looked up at me. "Did you just purr?" she whispered so lowly, that even I strained to hear it. "Let me tell you one thing, Demetri, people do not fucking purr." I chuckled at her cursing and nodded my head. _Let her figure it out_, I thought to myself. "I . . . I don't know what to think."

"But I need you to," I said.

"Why me?"

"Why not?" She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, inhaling, ready to speak, or so I thought. She couldn't argue this side of my point. "See. So I need you to think now. Try to make sense of what I am."

"What you are," she repeated slowly. We at in complete silence and for the entire time, whilst I skimmed my nose along her jaw, dipping down and often pressing my lips to her pulse point, I thought , _Vampire_, hoping she would develop some early form of telepathy. I frequently said it to her too, so quietly that even I didn't hear it. Her heart beat the fastest these times. "Demetri?" she called, looking up at me. "I _think_ I know." I smiled somehow, and nodded my head for her to continue. "Please don't laugh at me, though." I pretended to lock my lips with a key and threw it over my shoulder. "Vampire."

I hissed.

"No?" I grimaced at her. "Yes?" I nodded my head, and breathed deeply. I was so used to tearing every human down who mentioned that in the presence of the Volturi but somehow this human remained unharmed. "I guess it makes sense why I can't know," she whispered.

"Why are you not scared?" I asked, terrified myself whilst she just looked at me with complacent eyes. "You _should_ be running in the other direction."

"I know. I just figure you rely on being inconspicuous, and I don't want to scare all the people in here with my screaming." I winced and unwound my arms from around her, and stood up. I could avoid Aro for as long as I lived; I couldn't tell him about this. She looked up at me, with a trembling lip. "You're going?"

"Yes. Bye." I walked out the coffee shop, and onto the sidewalk with a fast pace, but not too quickly. There was a strange absence from within me, and I locked all my muscles in place for a moment to stop myself from running right back into her arms no matter how much she would potentially scream. I sighed and honed in on my powers for the first time in a while, and realised that the girls had gone, and I would have to run.

I called Bella first. "Hi Demetri," she said.

"Can I have my eyes back," I said, hardly paying attention to how strained my voice sounded, how much pain could be heard with every note that fled my lips.

" . . . Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. I cleared the lump in my throat, confused at how it got there. Surely, the cappuccino wasn't alive and travelling back up my throat! "Please, just do it."

"You need tell me what's wrong," she argued softly. I growled. "No . . . tell me."

"Bella, so help me God . . ." I trailed off, unsure of what to threaten her with. I really shouldn't be threatening her at all, but I couldn't bring myself to do as she was asking. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Sure you can."

"Bella! Just stop it." I heard her wince on the other side, and Jasper growled loudly in the background. "Why don't you find out with the gazillions of powers you have, just what's wrong then. I'm not telling. Just give me back my eyes, and I'll be out of your hair."

"You got them back the moment you asked, Demetri; I was just trying to be a good friend. You were there for me, being all nice when you found out about . . . _Edward_, so is it such a crime for me asking what was wrong with _you_?"

Fuck.

The line went dead, and the phone turned to sand in my grip, slipping between my fingers when my hand dropped from my face, and down to my side.

See! This is what happens when you step out of Volterra for more than a few days. The real world pulls you in like a black hole, relentlessly pushing you in front of the most horrendously beautiful obstacles. The emptiness within me had intensified, and I honed in on my power again, closing my eyes. Amelia was still in the coffee shop. I gasped when I saw her spark that usually guided me to a person. It was a mixture of lilac, jade and cerulean. Radiating from a space behind me, urging me to go embrace it. The spark shot waves into the air, like a sun storm, rippling outwards from her, a glowing ember. It brought the venom to my eyes, and all I wanted to do was go and drown myself in it.

I opened my eyes, rubbing them a little, my skin stinging from the venom that touched it. I hissed and lowered my hand, ready to run. Usually when I was ready, I would run as if my life depended on it. It was odd how my feet refused to move from the spot they were situated in—a few feet in front of the coffee shop's entrance. _Run_, I told myself, and the creature thrashed about in its frail cage. _Run._ Nothing. I was still standing staring out into the seldom busy street. _What was wrong with me?_ Oddly enough, when I thought to turn around, my body did it immediately, and I was once again staring into Amelia's emerald eyes.

She had the book back into her lap, but when taking a closer look, you could see the pages were damp with her tears and her eyes bloodshot as they stared into mine. The shop had cleared out, since I had stopped a reasonable amount away from the door, allowing anyone to get out if need be, so it was only her in there.

"Let me leave," I told her, she shook her head furiously, and I tried not to show that I liked her response. "You're scared of me, Amelia, so let me leave!" Again, she shook her head no. The cashier was nowhere to be seen, but his heartbeat was coming from somewhere behind the main till area, and it sounded like he was on the phone to someone, laughing. "Why not!" I yelled, stepping in and closing the door behind me.

"Because I don't want you to go," she answered, wiping her tears with her palms and standing up, the book falling with a muted thud onto the carpet at her feet. She walked forwards, towards me her shock increasing; I didn't have to be Jasper to know that. "Your eyes," she whispered.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, closing them and shaking my head, but I stopped when I got another look at her spark. Eyes still shut; I wrapped her light into my arms, crushing her to me with a force that couldn't be too comfortable. She did an 'oof', but otherwise made no noise. She was beautiful outside and in. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster." I internally cursed the day Amun had changed me. We didn't really get along anymore but I knew that was because of Chelsea's power; anyone outside of the Volturi and she practically disintegrated your ties with them. I was lucky that she didn't do the same with Eleazer and Carlisle; I actually liked the guys. "I don't want to be like this."

"I think you're perfect just the way you are," she said, and I could hear her struggling to breathe in my grip so I let her go a little, but by no means step away. "I think you misunderstood what I meant about screaming," she mumbled.

"Oh, and what did you really mean then," I said angrily. "Because to me screaming only suggests one thing, and I doubt it was because of your sheer joy that I'm this horrendous being." She tilted her head up to look at me, I opened my eyes and she gasped a little. "See."

"No, Demetri, it's you who cannot see." She brought her hand around, and trailed her fingertips under my left eye. "I wanted to scream a little in fear, but only because I got the impression you were about to suck on my neck!" I couldn't help but chuckle. _Dracula_, I thought rolling my eyes. "It's an instinctual thing, I bet you have tonnes of those," she said winking. I smirked. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything you like," I said.

"Why are your eyes red now?" she asked, a pucker forming between her brows, the edges of her eyes wrinkling in confusion.

"I had a friend do it. She's good with that sort of thing."

"What in particular?" she asked, and I got a flash of something in her eyes. Jealousy.

"Nothing. But then everything. If that makes sense." She laughed and shook her head. "Well you can meet her sometime if you'd like." She smiled and nodded her head, reaching up on her toes and kissing my cheek. My skin blazed in the head, and I very uncharacteristically whimpered at the loss of her touch when she moved her lips away.

"You know, I knew there was something different about you from the moment you walked in," she admitted. I raised an eyebrow, a flash of current buzzing around my skin wherever it found purchase to hers. "And then that was proved when you stared at me for _far_ too long without even blinking once." I cussed aloud; I really needed to brush up on my human skills, after all, I was the Volturi front man on their missions. "And you . . . Oh no! That coffee couldn't be good for you!"

I smiled, and rubbed my lips along the column of her neck, burying my face where her shoulder and neck met, finding that hear heartbeat relaxed me. "It was probably a bad idea. But I'd drink thousands of cups of it, if it meant I could see every day."

"You don't need to torture yourself like that. You'll see me regardless."

I lifted my head in a blindingly quick action that made her mystifying eyes grow wide. "Really?"

"Of course," she said with a sigh. "Until you have enough of me."

"_Never_."

She bit her lip, and my eyes were instantaneously drawn to the action. I looked back up at her, and her eyes were dark and hooded, her breathing wildly strewn. I brushed them past her recently wet ones, and pressed them softly to hers, taking her top in-between mine, sucking, trying so hard not to let the monster take over. She moaned a sound that vibrated against mine, until I felt that that sound was coming from within me! Her tiny hands found their way into my hair, she clutched at them by their roots, it made me growl in pleasure, and press her back towards me more roughly.

"Demetri," she mumbled around my lips, not really calling me, just bringing me back to the present. I suddenly broke away, panting, trying to get myself in check. My thirst was raging, demanding that I drain her dry, but I couldn't bring myself to sink my teeth into her flesh. Anyone else and I would have done it on the spot, not caring of the consequences. "Demetri? Sweetheart, are you okay?" I purred at her endearment, and the way she caressed my face with the backs of her fingers. She giggled, and opened my eyes to find her staring at me intently. I listened hard, and found that the boy was still thankfully on the phone. "What is it?"

"Just checking something," I told her. "Nothing to worry about."

We stood there in the doorway for a few minutes, and the staring competition was resumed from earlier today. She held her own, tears of her strength falling out of her eyes, after keeping herself from blinking. I kissed along the sweet and salty trail of her tears, not caring that I had just lost.

"I need to go," she whispered. I looked up incapable of keeping the snarl from releasing through my lips. "No! It's not like that. I want you, Demetri, but I just feel so different. I need time to think this through."

"Think _what_ through?"

"Us." I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Like I said I feel different. You were standing in the doorway, and it hurt! How can I get my head around something like that so quickly?"

"If I answer it, would you stay? Help you get your head around it."

"I don't think you can."

"_I_ think you'd be surprised at what I _can_ do," I said, the sexual connotation flying through my lips without warning. I had spent far too long with Felix, and now Emmett. The quick blush rose and fell in her cheeks, and I growled lightly at watching the capillaries beneath her milky flesh filling up with twice as much blood, and then draining with an insistent force. The venom in my mouth was like the aftermath of an exploding dam. I swallowed it down quickly. "Well do you want to know?" I whispered roughly through my barely open lips.

"No. I want to figure it out for myself." I growled again; why was she so insistent on leaving me? "Please. It worked last time." I soundlessly agreed with her there. "I just need some time to myself. I'll see you here tomorrow?"

Begrudgingly, I answered, "Of course." I leaned down and kissed her once more. Although made sure the majority of my brain was monitoring my behaviour, I let myself feel her spark. Then I unwound my arms from around her trembling form, holding her hot cheeks in my hands, all too soon I breaking away. "Noon?" I asked, and she nodded her head in two quick bobs, panting. "I'll see you then."

I lowered my hands and turned the handle behind me, quickly slipped out the door, wrapping both arms around my chest. I ran in the same position all the way back to the Cullen's home. The moment I stopped, I sprinted into the bushes emptying out the contents of my stomach, not because they wouldn't be digested, rather because I felt physically sick being away from her. I retched for so long, that eventually my throat burned like it had been torn apart, and it led to me taking down an elk that had come too close to the house without a second's thought. The moment I rose to the surface of my frenzy, sobs took over my body, and I hated what I was with all the vehemence I could fathom, looking at the shredded, bloody, carcass. A while into this, a pair of strong arms wrap around me, the scent told me it was Master Marcus. It was great comfort. You could always rely on him to give reassurance in such situations.

"Sssh," he soothed, but it did little to help, in fact, it made it much worse. "It'll get better, Demetri. I can feel how great your bond is. It _will_."

"How?" I growled, calming ever so slightly. "Master Aro will have her killed! She knows what I am."

His eyes grew large, but he shook his head. "She's your mate, and after all you've done for the Guard, he owes you at least this one thing."

"My _mate_?" I asked, the shaking and tearless cries halting. "But she's human!"

"What else did you think?" he asked, his lips twitching fighting to not laugh at me.

"I thought she was beautiful, and it pained me to be away from her. That I . . . _love _her." He gave me a look that said, _Duh!_ "That's what it is?"

"Well she's human, but I have no doubt that you are mates. When she's turn—"

I got to my feet and roared, "No! She will never be turned." In that moment I didn't care he was my Master; he had just stated the implausible. "I'll get Bella to turn me back to a human. I'm sure that's something she could do."

"Demetri," he said in a warning tone getting to his feet. "You know Aro will never let that happen. The moment he finds you again, he'll have you turned back. You wouldn't want to go through the change twice, now do you?" I sneered, and then remembered my place. "Apologies, Master." He waved it off dismissively. "You have no choice but to change her. I'm rather surprised it hasn't already been done." I suppressed an almighty roar. "Vampire's tend to mark their mates very quickly."

"She's not a vampire," I said through my teeth. "And I can't bear the thought of hurting her . . . well anymore than she's already hurting." He smiled sadly. "Is Bella home? I need to apologise."

"Yes. Though you might want to clean yourself up before you talk to her," he said gesturing to my bloody shirt and muddy trousers. "It's truly unacceptable." I shrugged and nodded once, running by the house and scaling the wall that had the window to the room I was staying in, and jumped in.

All the time through the shower, I focused on pushing the pain to the back of my mind, but it was ruthless bitch, that didn't like being told what to do. In the end I learned to love it—yes, in the space of fifteen minutes—because it reminded me of what I had found. Who I had found. Amelia. Alive for more than a thousand years, turned at the age of twenty-three, had me ready and aching for this kind of completion. At the age I was turned, guys had already found women they wanted to spend their lives with. And now I had too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone. As you can see not much Bella and Jasper in this one, but take some sympathy on Demetri; he's been alone for too long! Jasper and Bella are back in the next chapter *cue the cheering***

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

**XxX**


	11. Chapter 11: Earthquakes

**A/N: Hey Everyone! We're back to Bella and Jasper on this one, it's a little lemony but not in the way you would expect.**

**A special thanks to *Lottie* who jumped at the chance of being my hundredth review just a few minutes ago! I appreciate it a lot. Another gigantic thank you for everyone who has reviewed, put me on the favourites and alerts. It means the world. **

**I apologize in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"_Is Bella home? I need to apologise."_

"_Yes. Though you might want to clean yourself up before you talk to her," he said gesturing to my bloody shirt and muddy trousers. "It's truly unacceptable." I shrugged and nodded once, running by the house and scaling the wall that had the window to the room I was staying in, and jumped in._

_All the time through the shower, I focused on pushing the pain to the back of my mind, but it was ruthless bitch, that didn't like being told what to do. In the end I learned to love it—yes, in the space of fifteen minutes—because it reminded me of what I had found. Who I had found. Amelia. Alive for more than a thousand years, turned at the age of twenty-three, had me ready and aching for this kind of completion. At the age I was turned, guys had already found women they wanted to spend their lives with. And now I had too._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

After returning from Volterra, Jasper and I had stayed on the cliffs that looked onto the river. Sitting silently in the snow with Jasper, let my mind wander too far, and an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I could sense something important was happening around me—and it wasn't boding well with me. I searched the minds of all the Guard in Volterra, naturally thinking it was something there, but they were none the wiser. Jasper sensed my mood, and smoothed back my hair wordlessly as I thought. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew it was something bad, otherwise I never would have unconsciously used Peter's gift. It was a trick of mine I had developed, tweaked it so it acted like another mental shield. Peter's gift alerted me to everything that would potentially bring about a storm. Right now? It was wild.

"Bella, Darling, you've got me all worried," Jasper said after a half hour of silence. "What's happening?"

"Something," I whispered, if I knew I would have told him. "Jasper would you do me a favour?" I asked him. He mentally said, _Anything._ "Can you call Peter for me? I need to ask him something."

"Peter?" I nodded. "Alright then," he chuckled, pulling out his phone from his pocket, dialling immediately, and holding it to his ear. "Hey fucker!" he laughed, and I smiled weakly rolling my eyes. "Peter? You okay?" Immediately I tensed up at Jasper's concerned tone. "Umm . . . Oh! Of course. I'll give it to her."

Jasper gave me the phone, and I held it to my ear, he ran his fingers through my hair softly, but there was a bottomless look of apprehension in his eyes. "Hi Peter," I said.

"Hi Bella. Nice to be finally speaking to you." Peter laughed gingerly, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything in response. I was just staring at my toes, trying to put a name, a face, anything to whatever was happening. "I assume you're feeling it?" he asked.

"Yes. What is it, Peter." My voice was timid, frightful of the unknown. "I can feel it in my bones that it's bad. I just don't know what _it_ . . . _is_. The feeling just came to me."

"It does that. It's a dangerous thing, my _gift_. Even Char's all worried. It usually starts up when it's triggered by something, but this time . . . It threw me to my damn knees!" Jasper hissed, obviously hearing the conversation. "Can you pinpoint it?"

"Not at all. If I could, I would have told you. I've tried. Trust me Peter when I say I can do anything, but it's not letting me. Why do I feel like it's everywhere?"

"It's not just you, Bella. I was out in public, and suddenly I felt that everyone around me was part of this huge life-threatening deal. It's not often when something like this happens with my gift." Before I could ask him what the other times were he answered the question. "The first was when I was with Maria"—everyone hissed, even Charlotte in the background—"when the Major was asked to kill Char, I get it now because she was my mate. The only other time was . . . September sixteenth last year." I couldn't hold back my gasp. "Bella?"

"That was the day . . . _Edward_—"

"You don't need to explain, Bella. I know what the shithead did. I guess it makes sense now."

"Yeah, I suppose. So what do we do now? Wait?" I scoffed, hating that it had resulted to this. Patience.

"I guess that's all we can do," he muttered, and my shoulders sagged in defeat. "But be careful, Bella, you never know when this might hit again. You're lucky it was only the Major around. I have a feeling that wasn't the last one. It's like a damn earthquake!"

I laughed a little, and Jasper snickered. "Well I'll talk to you later, Peter. You should come down some time." Jasper smiled and nodded his head.

"Well if this turns into a fiasco then I'll be definitely down there. Bye Bella."

"Bub-bye Peter."

I pressed the glowing red light, and handed the phone back to Jasper. He smiled, and lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine, simply breathing. I took it like it was my life source—it _was_ my life source. Without him, I would refuse to exist. We stayed like that for a while, and broke apart when a strange buzzing shook against my thigh. It took me a few seconds to realise it was my phone.

"Hi Demetri," I said, confused.

"Can I have my eyes back," he said gravely. He sounded so hurt, and suddenly the feeling in my stomach intensified at hearing his voice. _Change back_, I thought picturing Demetri with his normal eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said curtly, and I knew he was lying. He coughed for some reason. "Please, just do it," he insisted obviously not realising he had already gotten his real eyes back.

"You need to tell me what's wrong," I said, my voice weak with all the fear radiating from within me. Jasper noticed immediately, and his brows came together when Demetri growled. He was going to take the phone out my hands. "No," I said to Jasper. "Tell me."

"Bella, so help me God . . . I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Sure you can," I encouraged.

"Bella!" he roared. "Just stop it." Jasper growled at his tone. "Why don't you find out with the gazillions of powers you have, just what's wrong then. I'm not telling. Just give me back my eyes, and I'll be out of your hair."

"You got them back the moment you asked, Demetri; I was just trying to be a good friend. You were there for me, being all nice when you found out about . . . _Edward_, so is it such a crime for me asking what was wrong with _you_?"

I cut off the phone, and shoved it back in my pocket. Jasper was snarling, staring off into the wilderness, his hand still going through my hair. Just out of curiosity, I decided to find out what was wrong with Demetri, but when I tried I was smacked into a huge mental brick wall. I tried repeatedly, and suddenly the brick wall I was constantly smacking into crashed down on me. My palms went to my temple, and I groaned, the back of my neck feeling like it had been electrocuted. Jasper's eyes flashed down to me, and he handed me his phone, leaning down and kissing my forehead. I could feel his helplessness.

Peter picked up on the first bell.

"This shit fucking hurts," he said.

"Yes it does," I snapped. "It's Demetri of the Volturi Guard."

"I doubt it, Bella."

Despite myself, I growled. "It's him, Peter, I know that much."

"How sure are you?" he asked, teasingly.

"One hundred fucking percent!"

"Nice. I like those numbers. How quickly can you get us there?"

"Not sure. Where are you?"

"Mexico," he answered rather reluctantly.

"_Mexico?_" Jasper screamed. "What the fuck are you doing in Mexico! Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?"

"No Major, it's nothing like that. Surprisingly it's quite quiet down here. There's usually quite a few vamps around these parts, so again another thing that doesn't feel right . . . Well how about it Bella? Are you willing?" he chuckled.

"Peter," I sighed, "what's the point of you being here right now? We have no idea what Demetri has done. He's here with us, and I'll try to find out, but there really isn't any need for you to be here right now. It'll have everyone suspicious."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, Bella's right. I think you can't really risk anyone interfering in this. We'll calmly ask Demetri . . . it really depends on what he's done."

"Alright then, Major. Well I'll speak to you later, then. Bye."

"Bye," Jasper and I said together, and then turned the phone off.

I sighed, and gave it back to Jasper, turning my face into his stomach, and rubbing my face into the rigid panes. Jasper shivered, and pulled me into his lap. I hid my face into the crook of his neck, still feeling weak. God, if Demetri had done something stupid I would hit him over the head. I tried reading his mind, but again there was absolutely nothing. I knew he was still alive, I could tell that much, but whatever power I used to try and find his location it didn't work. Jasper sensed my trying, because of my emotions and ran his fingertips across my cheek and along my jaw.

"Darling, just stop. You'll find out soon enough."

I stopped, and brought myself to the present, looking up and capturing Jasper's lips in a fierce kiss, turning slightly and straddling his waist. Jasper growled, and rubbed his lips down, and across my shoulder, nipping at the skin. I moaned, and tangled my fingers into his messy blonde hair, loving their softness, purring with delight. He attached his lips back to mine pressing them with mine, and licking across the bottom. Suddenly his tongue was massaging mine, exploring every corner of my mouth. I sighed, and he licked the top ridge of my gums. I gasped at how sensitive the flesh was, and returned the favour.

Unexpectedly he growled, and pushed me back into the snow, his hands travelling down my sides, and halting at the hem of my shirt. He backed his face away a little, and I nodded, whimpering. Jasper hissed and his hands slipped under, I gasped at the warmth. His teeth went to my neck, nipping, whilst his slender fingers undid the clasp of my bra. My mind was starting to panic; getting flashes of Edward viciously doing a similar thing, though he had torn away from the front leaving burn marks . . . I winced at the recollection of pain.

"Bells?" he called. I looked into his coal eyes, frightened, wishing more than anything that I wasn't. "Darling," he whispered in a sad voice, "would you like me to stop?"

I thought about it. Would I like him to stop? "Yes, please," I said in a quiet voice, hating how his face contorted a little. "Jasper, I'm so sorry." I brought my palms to his cheeks, and kissed him softly, feeding him a little image of what I had just seen. He roared, jumping away and running into the woods. I sighed and began my patient wait, venom trailing down my cheeks.

**Jasper:**

Everything was going perfectly, and then it wasn't. Bella was writhing in pleasure, and all of a sudden, she was frozen. _That bastard_, I thought immediately, knowing that although he may be burning, he still didn't have half what he deserved. I couldn't believe that Bella was still suffering for what he had done.

"Bells . . . Darling, would you like me to stop?"

She contemplated for half a second, and then in a voice so quiet and painful that she could have been mouthing the words she agreed with, "Yes, please." I couldn't help but to anger and misery, but then she attached her perfectly plump lips to mine and I thought I'd leave it at this, but no. No fucking way could that have been it.

That dickhead suddenly appeared in my mind, and I almost hit Bella away. Why was she showing me _him_? No sooner than the question had been formed in my mind, it amplified with pain, a stinging, that I was sure Bella wasn't aware she was letting through, and then suddenly, a white, lacy, wickedly virginal bra was thrown behind him, shredded, followed by an echo of the scent of Bella's blood. I yelled out a growl at the top of my lungs, and did all I could do without hurting Bella even more than she had been, I ran.

I heard Bella's faint sobs until I was three miles away, when they ceased to permeate the air. Right there, just beyond the sound of her tears, I stopped. I could never go too far away.

"Shit," I hissed to myself, pounding my palms to my forehead.

Edward was like The Black Death! Once you got a whiff of him, there was no saving you. No chance that anything would survive. If he knew what this was doing to Bella, the fiend would probably enjoy it.

I fell forward in my desperation to claw at the earth and bring him back up, and give him a well deserved death. The movement allowed me access to the sound of Bella's tears. I was back on my feet again, running, hating how the sound of her pain was tearing my chest apart. I didn't even stop when I got to her; I just swept her up in my arms and held her to me, rocking her mentally wrecked form in my arms, trying not to fall apart myself. A white hot aura radiated around my gift, as if Bella was trying so hard to block it all, or rather she was incapable of doing so and I was feeling it but not comprehending the intensity.

She sniffed, the sweat scent of her venom dripping like raindrops from her eyes sparkling in the light, like diamonds as they fell. The next thing I knew Bella was looking up at me, with a blank look in her eyes, very much as Alice did when she was having one of her visions. I couldn't help but to not look away from her crimson eyes. It was a good two minutes later when she came back to me, blinking furiously.

"Hey, Darling, what is it?" I asked scared to even do it, but fuck she had me worried.

"Oh!" she gasped and then smiled widely. "He's found a mate!"

"Who? Demetri?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes!" she laughed. "But there's just one thing . . . she's human." I narrowed my eyes, ready to spew inconsiderate words, but then rethought. Gormless me. After all that would be an insult to Bella, and she frowned in mock anger. "So what? She's human, big whoop! We were all human before! Why the fuck does it always matter to everyone?" I smiled at her expletive, and rubbed my nose into her thick hair, mentally thinking it didn't matter at all, in my own colourful way.

_Bella,_ I thought more coherently,_ this doesn't really make sense. How can you not see Demetri at all, and then suddenly, can?_ "I'm not sure," she answered, "but suddenly I was downtown, and saw Demetri telling this girl, Amelia, to let him leave. She refused but he just came back into the coffee shop he was sitting at. I think she might be gifted, and that's why. It must be one gift if she can give Peter and me mental attacks when we tried to get through it. I can't see her face, even through Demetri's mind" I hummed, mulling over it. _Darling, I don't know why but I don't have a good feeling about this. You and Pete were all depressed as fuck, and now you think it's fine?_ "Jasper," she sighed, "I'm happy he's found a mate since he's been alone for well over a thousand years, Amelia is an entirely different matter."

"That's my Bells," I laughed, nuzzling her jaw. "Can you go into their minds?" She shook her head. "Asking that question kind of makes me want to call you a stalker," I said aloud, thinking the words as I said them, not knowing why I did. "Do you want to go home?" She shook her head again.

I sat down with Bella between my legs watching the world turn and the iced river sparkle, drenched waist deep in our combined thoughts. There was an unpleasant edge to everything in Bella's mind, and I took it as it came, a cross between a smile and grimace on my face. Just like all the other times, she was thinking of nothing in particular, but absolutely everything at the same time. I also noticed just how every twenty minutes, there was a flash of something in her mind, contemplation, and then the continuation of the flow like nothing had happened. It took a lengthy while to get used to, but I was glad when I overcome the fact that she was fine, and hopefully would stay that way. Bella's thoughts of me, took up at least two thirds of her mind, and trust me that was a lot of space; when she had simultaneous concerns about every single member of our family, the Volturi, and just about everyone else we had come into contact with, I basked in the knowledge that there was more space reserved for myself.

When this thought flashed through my head, Bella looked up at me, and kissed my lips softly. A twinge of something unpleasant concurrently went through our minds when we pulled away, knowing that there wasn't a thing right about what was forced to occur among us. _Fucking Black Death,_ I thought, and she looked confused until I showed her an image of Edward. She winced, but laughed slightly. To think how freely I thought about taking Bella before I found about what _he_ had done. It must have been equal torture and elation to her, and she nodded to prove it, turning to face the other way, her mind letting go of mine.

"I think . . ." she started, "it was more of the elation than the torture." I chuckled. "You used to be so carefree, and now . . . I'm sorry for what I'm doing to you, Jay. You don't deserve this." I glared at the back of her head. "It's true. You got enough shit from Alice and Maria, to have me doing the same thing."

"Bella," I warned, "stop."

"No, Jasper. This is my fault. I can very easily make us not mates, and find you another."

"Bella!"

"I mean come on! It's not as if you sacrificed a virgin or something. What have you done to deserve me?"

"Isabella!"

Somehow, the violence and lust came forth in all this, and I grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her around, her clothes shreds in my hands before I could blink twice. I growled seeing the ivory lace, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I looked up at Bella, and blanched at her terrified face, but the desire in her eyes was what got me though it. I looked down the length of her body, seeing the bites that Edward left scattered over her. I pushed her into the snow. And with determination that had never been seen before, I sliced into every one of them open, pouring my venom into her as I meretriciously closed them again. She moaned long and guttural, her fingers wrapping harshly around the roots of my hair, urging me on. I licked long and hard over every one, making sure every trace of that dickhead had been wiped from her defiled body.

Upon finishing, Bella was still as stone, her scarlet eyes wild. I fucking _made out_ with her neck until she let loose a violent tremor, and a wave of earth shattering love and ecstasy. Her face scrunched up, and her mouth hung open and she whispered my name the once, and shook all over again, sending out wave after wave of that brilliant feeling. Beautiful.

When she came back to me, she looked so peaceful that she could have passed for sleeping. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly, her mouth parted a little. I kissed her closed eyelids, and then finally her lips. She didn't respond, but that was fine with me. I wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted Bella to let me love her.

She smiled a little against my mouth, and then it turned back into the contented set. "Love you too, Jay," she murmured. "More than anything. Ever."

"Of course you do, Darling . . . I just can't stand you talking like that about us."

She nodded and I continued worshiping her body. Her back arched when I kissed over her breasts, and she whined when I chuckled and moved away. Her skin tasted of, what I would imagine strawberries did, with a hint of something chemical. Soap, perhaps. The scars glowed in the light, and I made extra sure they were thoroughly devoured in kisses. Bella whimpered too often for the liking of the wood in my pants. She smirked and with a flash of intuition, I held down her hips before she grinded them into me. I didn't need that shit. Her eyes grew large, rejection filling like a well inside her. I sent her some of my anger, and she settled down.

She sighed, running her slender fingers through my hair, pulling my face up towards hers with little effort. _I don't want to_, she thought, _but I think it's time we go._ I shook my head, tickling her neck with my hair. _Demetri's heading home now._

I stared at her not knowing what to think. "You were thinking of _Demetri _whilst I was . . . ?" I stopped talking, horrified by my own assumption. Ugh! Bella's expression was a mix between bafflement and amusement; her eyes alight with them both. _Are you being serious?_ she asked. I nodded, though not certain of where I was trying to lead this conversation anymore. _Well . . . I think I'm pretty certain you induced my first orgasm, and not thoughts of Demetri._ First orgasm, huh? My ego swelled to the size of the Sun. _Rightly so,_ she thought. _Close your eyes._

I held my breath and closed my eyes, and not even a second later, we were sitting on our couch in the living room. Bella fully clothed, but in a sinuous red dress that came to her feet, making her look like a deity. It just fell from her shoulders, not hugging her perfect form at all, but it made my imagination run wild even though I knew exactly what it was seductively hiding. Her eyes settled on mine, of course after hearing my thoughts, and she kissed my temple. The small gesture of her affection made me wish my dead heart could soar. She backed away smiling sadly, and crossed her leg over and rested it over my right thigh as we sat.

For the first time after arriving, I looked around the room, and found the usual suspects doing their own thing—bar Marcus. The girls were over at the Denali's house, though Rosalie was sitting on the other couch, looking lost in thought, with Emmett's arm around her. The moment I thought of her, her eyes met mine. There were glistening with venom, and I sent her all my brotherly love. There wasn't much that got to Rosalie, but I expected it to be about Royce. Bella gave a light hum of confirmation. Emmett followed her eye-line and sent me a weak smile, and turned to kiss Rosalie's hair, leaving his face into it, an incomprehensible hum of words leaving his lips, that I could sense were a form of comfort for Rose.

Upstairs, there was a muted thud landing on the floor. Everyone tensed up, and Carlisle stared up at the ceiling looking up from his thick medical journal. "Demetri," Bella said. After a moment, we heard water flowing down the water pipes.

Marcus flitted in, looking much different than he did in Volterra. He wore the Volturi crest around his neck like always, but instead of his usual black cloak and Italian suit, he wore some grey trousers paired with just a simple white shirt, that had spots of blood that vanished by the time he was a few feet in the door. I couldn't help but stare at him, it eased me some when I realised that I wasn't the only one. Again, Carlisle looked over the top of his book, though now, Rose and Emmett's buzz of conversation stopped. Eleazer smiled widely. Marcus leaned down and kissed Bella's smiling cheeks as he passed us on the way to sit in an armchair on the other side of the huge room. He picked a book from the table beside him, and taking out the bookmark continuing to read. The self-consciousness off him was immense. He obviously realised that every move he made since he walked through the door was being watched by us.

"So Marcus," Carlisle started, setting his book aside smirking; Marcus on the other hand didn't moving his flying eyes from the pages of his book, "finally got some?"

What the fuck.

My jaw hung slack involuntarily. Everyone was silent, the only sound was the shower upstairs, and the whispering talk of the other's in the Denali house, who hadn't witnessed something that would be forever engraved into our minds. We held the right, the glory, to say, "we were there when Carlisle Cullen asked Marcus Volturi if he had 'finally got some'". We were there!

Bella burst out a spluttering laugh, putting her hand over her mouth to try to stop it, but she just couldn't. Emmett I think was in a state of shock, he was frozen staring at Carlisle and Rosalie smiling, staring at Emmett. Carlisle was looking expectantly at Marcus, expecting an answer. Eleazer had his forehead nestled between his palms shaking his head in disbelief. A few moments passed before Emmett excused himself to his room, where a few seconds later we heard such laughter that made the chandelier in the room vibrate, along with many other baubles and things Esme had put around the house. He was down after a few minutes, patting Carlisle on the shoulder. He obviously had Emmett's approval.

Marcus eventually looked up hesitantly at Carlisle and said, "Yes. Rather thoroughly," that began the whole round of laughter again. Eleazer was still shaking his head, almost wishing that it didn't happen. "It's nice to see everyone's concern in me . . . getting some."

"Oh Marcus!" Bella giggled.

I could sense Marcus' discomfort at his sex life being on show for everyone. In the castle, most of the Guard hadn't been around to witness Marcus and Didyme's utter devotion to each other, so it had been alright. Now, where his walls were no longer soundproofed, and every sound the two released was privy to our ears, it was difficult for him to get used to. I took some pity on the guy, and sent everyone some calm and a little shame.

We all apologised profusely, but he waved it off with a dismissive wave.

When Demetri came in, he settled down by the window staring out into the snow, feeling nothing but pain, and finding pleasure in it. Either he had spent too much time at the Volturi, or he was a seriously messed up. How could he be feeling like that after he had found his mate?

**Bella:**

Demetri wordlessly sat by the window, loving that he was in pain because it signified him finally finding his mate after so long. Jasper was confused at his emotions, and I eased it a little by letting him into my mind. He sighed contended at this connection, and I inched into his chest, snuggling further into him giggling.

Hearing us, Demetri's eyes flashed to us, and he smiled apologetically. _I'm so sorry,_ he thought. _I guess you know the reason for me acting like this, though it hardly warrants my behaviour towards you, Bella. Sorry I snapped at you. Amelia just . . . I hardly knew her, and it tore me apart when she admitted that she was afraid of what I am. Looking back, I know I acted stupid. I can't wait for you to meet her._

_Us too,_ I answered, and Jasper nodded.

_Oh! I guess you heard all that, huh Jasper? _Jasper nodded once more, and playfully sent him some fear._ Well I'm sorry to you too,_ he thought quickly, _I know I couldn't stand someone talking to my Amelia like that. Think I might beat him to a pulp. I should be lucky I have a head._ Jasper gave him a meaningful look, which clearly said 'damn right'.

_Well, how did you two . . . y'know?_ I asked, wriggling my eyebrows, hiding my apprehension.

_Uhh . . . I was sitting in a coffee shop, pretending to be human . . . I fucking drank coffee! Tastes like elk's blood. I'm glad I got that off my chest._ The three of us laughed, and the other's looked at us like we were mad.

"Even I want to know the joke," Emmett whined. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Demetri here thinks coffee tastes like elk's blood," Jasper said mockingly.

"How do you know _that_?" Carlisle asked, his brows knitting together.

"I tried it. It wasn't pleasant . . . but it wasn't awful either." Demetri held an impassive look, his mind swirling with images of large emerald eyes framed with thick lashes but nothing to set them into, no face to complete the image. Jasper smiled a little at Demetri.

"So that's what we heard being thrown up!" Emmett snickered.

And suddenly there was so much pain coming off Demetri that Jasper and I both winced in unison. Everyone drifted into silence not wanting to here for the sake of their mental health.

_Do you know much about this Amelia? _I asked Demetri, pulling his mind out that dark place.

_Do __**you**__?_ he asked.

_I tried . . . you know because I care about you, but there's something blocking me from seeing her. I've tried everything._

_Weird._

_Maybe we should meet her in person? Eleazer can have a look at her, see if she has some early form of a power . . . Not that we're pushing you into anything._

_No not at all. I did talk about the prospect of meeting you with her, she seems up for it._

_Wow, she's like another version of you,_ Jasper thought, chuckling to himself.

I felt it coming this time and I detached my mind from Demetri. I gasped as the feeling in my spine tingled again, cringing, at the doubt and suspicion swirling around the room. Eleazer gave me a tentative look of worry, thinking, _Are you okay?_ I nodded, and Jasper held out the phone, for me to check in with Peter. It vibrated as soon as it was pulled out of his jean pocket.

"Bella?" Peter called. "You too?"

"Yes," I hissed, cautious because everyone was watching.

"Right gotcha!" he said quietly. "Bye."

"Bye."

I gave the phone back to Jasper and told everyone that Peter and Charlotte said hi, and that they were thinking of coming down sometime in the near future. Although Carlisle wasn't fooled, he sent me a speculative impression of his mind, and smiled, going back to counting how many seconds he had lived, and reading his book. I rolled my eyes, and hid my face into Jasper's neck, breathing deeply, and trying to find my bearings.

"You okay, Darling?" Jasper asked sending me a little love.

I kissed the point where his pulse used to be, making sure no one noticed when I sliced open the two crescent shaped marks around it that Maria had given him. He groaned, surprised when he realised no one reacted. I sealed a little of my own venom into it, and closed it, finishing with a meticulous lick for good measure.

"I'm perfectly fine," I answered my voice rough, looking up into his coal eyes, and finding nothing but a harmony of lust and love. He leaned down quickly and seared my lips in a kiss that made a sharp current trickle down my spine, and his time it wasn't from Peter's gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed reading. There should be another Demetri POV coming up soon, maybe in the next chapter.**

**Now, I'm guessing you've got the whole gist of it by now. But in case you haven't, and need a reminder . . . **

**REVIEW!**

**XxX**


	12. Chapter 12: Choices

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the longer than usual break between the chapters, and there's a very good reason: this is one ****long**** and important chapter in the progression of this story; almost ten thousand words. It couldn't be cut down, believe me I tried. We unravel the truth about Amelia and just why she needed to think before being committed to Demetri.**

**Warning****: This chapter contains some content that people might not be comfortable with—mainly rape, but it's expected—but it's all in the name of fiction and the plot of the story. A lot of the following story will be linked to this. Read carefully and keep the tissues close ;)**

**I apologise in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"_You okay, Darling?" Jasper asked sending me a little love._

_I kissed the point where his pulse used to be, making sure no one noticed when I sliced open the two crescent shaped marks around it that Maria had given him. He groaned, surprised when he realised no one reacted. I sealed a little of my own venom into it, and closed it, finishing with a meticulous lick for good measure._

"_I'm perfectly fine," I answered my voice rough, looking up into his coal eyes, and finding nothing but a harmony of lust and love. He leaned down quickly and seared my lips in a kiss that made a sharp current trickle down my spine, and his time it wasn't from Peter's gift._

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri:<strong>

Apologising to Bella and Jasper had been easy enough, but I rather wished it were a hundred times harder. That they would make me beg and grovel for forgiveness, so I had something—_anything_—to vent all this pain onto. I wanted to scream from the top of my voice, but couldn't find the energy within me to even move my face away from the blaring white of the snow outside the window. Behind me, everyone was going on with their lives, and I was frozen in place, waiting for tomorrow's noon to come. I battled for hours with the idea of tracking Amelia down, but refused that instinctual flaring of my gift, and stayed put; she wanted time to think.

Exactly when the clock struck three in the morning, I felt a hand been placed on my shoulder. I had been in the Volturi for over a thousand years, after realising that I could theoretically live for millions of years, the time felt like nothing. I could have very easily sat like this for days on end, without even moving one muscle in my body, but now! God, now every second stretched like that span, and when I felt Master Marcus' hand on my shoulder I almost felt like I had been there for another millennia. I blinked a few times, realising that the colours outside had transformed into midnight blues and purples, then inclined my head up to meet Master Marcus' worried eyes. He smiled a little, and sat beside me. I looked around the room and saw everyone had filtered out and it was only me and him in here.

"You know, Demetri, I sat in my throne a very long time not moving just like you were doing then, and the passing time ate away at me." He was right; his papery skin and cloudy eyes were clearly marking that. "I couldn't bring myself to care at the time, I no longer had anything left to live for but you do." I nodded my head, and cast my eyes away from his, and back onto the snow. "So my question should be rather clear . . ."

"I'm here because she told me to let her think," I said in a clipped tone. My brows furrowed, not even recognising my own voice. It was far too solemn, too aged, like the years had caught up with me. "I'm doing as she wished. That's not a crime, Marcus." I winced then, my mind not filtering the words before I spewed them. I turned and looked apologetically at my Master, and rather than waving it off like he usually did, he nodded his head. Fuck; that had actually hurt his feelings. I know it sounds bad, but I forgot he had any of those.

"You know," he started, "I have no problem with you calling me by my name." My eyes involuntarily widened, and I remembered that he said that, it was too much effort to put 'master' before their names. "Master Marcus," he mimicking my voice—I had to smile; he was really good at it. "I have done nothing to earn that title, except just to set my behind in the same chair for years, nod and shake my head accordingly to what I thought. That's not ruling. It's barely _something_!" We chuckled. "It's a huge relief to get out of there," he whispered in a voice that was so low I fought to catch it sitting a few inches away from him. I gasped dramatically at the near scandalous idea, and he grinned. "Don't tell anyone I said that," he laughed.

I was left staring at his outright hysterics, chuckling when he leaned forward and clutched his stomach, shaking his head because it was so outrageous of him to state something like that. Then like a bullet train, I did a double take. Who is this person? Somehow I had overlooked what was staring blindingly at me. He was an entirely different person now, the orangey yellow of his eyes, due to our current diet, suited him more than the red ever did, like he was made for this way of life. And after a flash of ingenuity I realised it was all due to Didyme, and therefore Bella by default. Could she have predicted this outcome? Known that the minute Marcus had risen from his throne that day, that it would result in this? I filtered through the thoughts Bella had dumped on me when she shook my hand, and found that there wasn't an echo of anything regarding this, and it was difficult to believe. A decision like that would have required a lot of thought. Travelling to Volterra only to call out Marcus required a respectable amount of courage, but there was absolutely nothing!

I fought back the displeasure at not knowing what she was thinking. I trusted her with my life for some reason, but I bet anyone who had ever come across her did too. It was fascinating; I didn't even trust my Masters with it—not even Marcus—but there was something about Bella and not just her near infinite power.

"Something the matter, Demetri?" Marcus asked. My eyes focused back on him. God, he actually looked twenty for once, and didn't inhabit the immortal three-thousand-three-hundred look. I shook my head to his question, speechless. It was remarkable to know the person you had spent most of your life with could be so . . . I couldn't even think of the words! "Yes, yes," he huffed with a wave of his hands. "I look better than I have in a while." He muttered something that sounded too much like 'I thoroughly got some', but I refused to believe it. He couldn't have insinuated something like that! But from his beaming smile I knew he had in fact said it. My bellowing of laughter was unstoppable. He frowned, but the corner of his mouth twitched, until he was laughing too.

We lasted like that for nearly five minutes, until I found to be wrapped in a hug by Marcus. I froze, my instincts going haywire for a few seconds, until I gained control of myself. But as soon as I did, a dry sob fell from Marcus' lips and my own throat clenched in sorrow. It was so difficult to see him crying that day whilst he hugged Bella, and I battled with going over to him, but knew it would mean trouble if I did so. I had very little genuine friends, but Marcus was definitely one of them. It was some time later when he calmed down, and backed away from me. He smiled apologetically, and I smiled in return.

"Sorry about that," he said sighing deeply. "I just—"

I held up hand and shook my hand whilst saying, "There's no need to explain yourself, Marcus." He smiled a little when I just said his name without the title. "After what I did out there in the forest?" I shook my head and got to my feet, when he did, bowing my head to him and slipping out the room to hunt to pass the time.

This animal blood did wonders. They left you feeling all sloshy inside, almost giving you the feeling of humanity, like you had genuinely eaten. Human blood immediately soaked into you, and from experience from my newborn phase with Amun a massacring of two hundred humans in an hour didn't even come close to having the same effect as this did. I dare say it was rather pleasant. Tasted like coffee but was endurable. I stumbled across a few mountain lions but after two I was done. _Fucking amazing_, I thought.

I stayed out and watched the sunrise, sitting in the snow as it feel all around me. Being a vampire wasn't the life I would have chosen but it was times like this where I could enjoy it. The merging of pinks, oranges and yellow on the horizon was a majestic sight. And if one looked close enough you could make out an echo of the flares the sun gave out, and not become completely blinded by such concentration on the sun. When it was well on its way to right above my head I went back to the house to change my clothes. They had quite a large rip through the chest, and blood smeared across my pants where there it had fell when I let it go.

Emmett barked a laugh when I walked through the door, and Rosalie smacked him upside the head saying, "You've come back ten times worse." He made puppy eyes at her, and I didn't stay in the room long enough to see the rest of their making out. It was half-past eleven when I came back downstairs because of my shower. I found Bella and asked her to change my eyes, and she did with a smile and a kiss on my cheek, for good luck. Jasper nodded once, and I slipped out of the guest room, and began the run into town.

I tried to tell myself the whole way that she was insignificant and that if her decision weren't in our favour, I would survive . . . _Well after I drink her dry_, I thought darkly, my chest burning every time that the thought crossed my mind. Luckily today wasn't a sunny day, but I kept to the shadows regardless, and then straight into the coffee shop.

I stopped the moment I stepped through the door. There she was. My Amelia. She sat in the same place, and I saw that she had the same book open but to a page fifty forward than the last one. I frowned when I saw her bright eyes glassy and brimmed with tears. I rushed over to her at a quick human pace, and sat down wrapping my arms around her in the same motion. We sighed simultaneously, and I pressed tender, reverent, kisses to her closed eyelids. Amelia hummed in contentment, rubbing her face into my chest a few times and looking up at me with a huge smile.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," she said almost accusingly, and I reflexively looked at the time on the wall to my far left. Seven minutes to twelve.

"I'm sorry," I apologised smiling at her, and tilting my head once in the general direction of the clock.

She looked and a quick blush lit up her face and disappeared before I got a chance to caress it, and trust me I was going to do that a vampire's speed. "I don't care," she whispered. "I've been here for almost t—"

"Don't say it," I begged. "If I know I'm going to go out of control. I've been patiently waiting, and you just turn up before!"

She laughed and pressed her lips to my stone cheek, but the puckering of the lips never came. She just left them lingering there for God knows how long, and finally kissed the spot and moved back to lean against me, fingering the pages of the book before inserting the bookmark and setting it on the table in front of us.

Deciding to keep up with the human charade, I got up and ordered the same as yesterday. The boy's eyes lit up when I came out with a hundred dollar bill, so today he set aside two chocolate croissants and a return of about fifty dollars saying it was too much. I took them, mumbling a thank you, officially making me his favourite customer.

Amelia's brows were mashed together, harsh lines between them when I sat next to her handing her one of the confectioneries. "What?" I asked, worried.

"If you eat that, I'm not going to talk to you," she whispered, somehow knowing that I could hear it. "You do not need to put yourself through that again. I don't need any bullshit about it's all right and you don't mind. Don't lie to me." I gaped at her, wondering where the Amelia I had just left had disappeared off to. "Don't give me that look, Demetri. You don't need to eat that, or the coffee for that matter." I gulped down the venom that rose in my mouth from how goddamn sexy she was then, and set the stuff aside. "Okay then," she huffed, picking up the coffee I had set down and sipping at it. I raised a brow. "I'm not letting a perfectly good cappuccino go to waste," she remarked, making a face when it obviously burnt her tongue a little.

I chuckled, rubbing my face into the side of her neck, breathing in her glorious scent. "A kitten's rage," I sniggered. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "So, did you think?" I asked—tact completely beyond me.

Amelia blinked once, her hand immediately running roughly through her hair in her frustration, breathing in through her nose roughly. "Yes, I did," she spoke softly. "I realised something quite simple, to be honest."

"And what would that be?"

"That I couldn't _not_ stay away from you. It actually physically hurt me. There was this nagging pain in my chest, and this must sound so mad to you, but I think it was because you left." I too took in an irregular breath, but focused on the internal hum of satisfaction from within me. Amelia giggled a little. "You're purring," she whispered, her hand stoking my chest that increased the unfamiliar drone from within me.

I whipped my head around and saw the boy had gone behind the front desk, on the phone again. The shop was also empty, so we were fine. When I looked back to Amelia, she was making quite a meal out of biting her lip; I groaned unable to help myself, pulling it out of her teeth with the pad of my thumb. She winked and kissed my thumb.

"See!" she suddenly yelled, making even me jump. "That is not something I would ever have done before yesterday, not after . . . Is it wrong that I'm this comfortable with who—what, sorry—you are?"

I masked my hurt with a shrug. "You haven't met Bella." Again, there was that flash of jealousy in her eyes. "She's the friend I told you about yesterday. It's alright, she has a mate."

"Mate?" she sighed, smiling to herself. "What's that?"

"A soul mate. There is only one for a vampire. Ever." She nodded, and reached down taking a large chug of the coffee, her eyes glazing over as she finished, staring at the wall behind my head. She didn't even noticed when I leaned down, but whimpered when I kissed at her pulse point, her heart thrumming like a robin's within a second's space. "Yes," I answered the unspoken question that was probably running through her mind.

Amelia shivered when I sucked lightly on the skin stretching over her collar bones. "How old are you, Demetri?" she said, a cross between a moan and scream escaping her lips when she indeed felt my teeth sliding over the delicate flesh. I was careful not to cut it, not wanting to drain her life away so quickly to finding her.

"Well . . . I was born around the year one thousand, but I'm twenty-three physically." She gasped for reasons more than the one. I lifted my head to gaze into her shocked, hooded eyes. "Does that bother you?"

"No! It's not that. I'm just shocked, really. I'm twenty" I smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Am I right in assuming you're not a virgin?" she said hesitantly.

I nodded once.

"You?" I asked.

She froze; even her heart missed a beat. "No," she whispered, "not anymore." Her brilliant green eyes brimmed with moisture, huge round tears quickly falling from her eyes. She hid her face in my chest, clutching onto my shirt with one hand, as the floodgates opened. I ran a hand through her soft hair, purring, trying to comfort her, even with my mind heart blazing in the ache of her being in pain. It worked, surprisingly, and she kissed my chest. "I'm so sorry, Demetri."

"Why?"

"I just am. I know that sounds stupid, but I can only ever be sorry." She leaned back, and I opened my arms, a growl escaping my lips when she got to her feet. I did to, prepared if she was going to give me some bullshit about needing to go. Her hand reached up and cupped the left side of my face, running her thumb under my eye. "I can't do this, Demetri," she said. I growled again, but she didn't react. "I can't let myself get hurt like this _again_."

Despite her wished I grabbed onto her waist, and pulled her down into my lap. She was rigid, her entire body trembling on top of me, in obvious fear. "_Again?_" I sneered. "Who was he?" I asked in a softer tone, careful not to hurt her in my hold.

She breathed in deeply. "His name was . . ." She whispered the name _so_ _low_ that I didn't hear it. I gave her a stern look, and she looked down, leaning her temple on top of my shoulder, kissing the side of my neck. "Amun."

"What about him?" I asked, confused.

"That's his name," she said tersely.

I thought about it rationally; surely, there couldn't be the single Amun amongst the _seven billion_. "What did he look like," I asked warily.

"Are you being serious?" she said, her aggravation clear. I nodded, leaning my cheek against her head. "Well . . . I thought he was beautiful." My jaw clenched. "Raven hair, a little shorter than you are, but the same skin tone. He was just as cold," she shivered remembering, "fucking freezing," she whispered her voice cracking.

I had that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, just as I had yesterday before I retched. I got to my feet, holding her in my arms, still. "Do you get motion sickness?" I asked, walking with her.

"I used to," she whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder once more. "I'm used to your kind running with me like this." _That dickhead!_

_Run,_ told myself, as soon as I pulled the door open. Her heart rate didn't even change as I ran with her; it was at its usual staccato rhythm.

"I met him when I was thirteen," she whispered into my ear as I ran. "Even then he looked the same as the day he left six years later." I growled, slowing my run. "I remember thinking that it was impossible for him not to have a girlfriend," she giggled in a sinister way. "But for the near two thousand days I spent with him, there was no mention of any woman in his life.

"My parents were aloof and inconsiderate of whom I spent my time with, even then. We had moved to Egypt because they were architects, and naturally admired something as magnificent as the pyramids and the sphinx. For me, it was nothing surprising; anywhere with any architectural merit, they were insistent on going . . .

"I saw _him _outside my bedroom window one night, at the house we were staying at. He was just standing there, staring up the space where I emerged, like he knew it was going to happen eventually. I was _still_ a child, Demetri," she said quietly, "I had no idea. Mother and Father hadn't thought to invest some time in teaching me _genuine _common sense, so I didn't know any better than opening my window as wide as it could go, and wave him inside." I growled, and she cringed into me, my feet slowed even more, going at a leisurely pace, but still a blur to the human eye. "The moment I stepped back he was standing there in front of me, I thought he'd climb the lattice or something . . . I held out my hand as custom, and he shook it laughing a little. It was cold, but I paid it little attention, he had an enthralling laugh; like music . . . I showed him around my room, even gave him my favourite spot on the couch in the room as we talked. It was inconsequential things, my favourite colour, what I'd like to be when I was older. I loved it, he was the first person to actually want to know me, so unthinkingly, I loved him too. With all my might"

Tears fell onto my skin, and I completely stopped running and began to walk. We were about twenty minutes run away from the house, but at the pace I was walking, it would be hours.

"We stayed in Egypt for three months, and every night he would be there in my room, sometimes before I even got there myself. Something changed in him when I told him I'd be leaving the following week; I on the other hand, had been preparing from the minute I met him. It was inevitable for me to leave. He suddenly started being all nice—not that he wasn't before—but it was more loving, he often told me that he did, and I'd smile, blush, and he'd say it once more. The night of us leaving, he came, and he spent the night just sitting there, holding me as I cried myself to sleep.

"For the first time in almost a year we returned back to Alaska. I loved it because it was so cold, but it was equal pain because it just reminded me of him. I get that he appeared to be ten years older than me, but to me it didn't matter. When you've spent so long hearing and believing that you were the result of a _condom failure_, you immediately grasp and hold onto the person who called you beautiful for the first time, told you were the most important thing in their life, the first person who said that they loved you." I leaned down, and kissed her forehead, cursing Amun to a death beyond all comprehension.

"It took one day," she said softly. "One day, and he was there in my bedroom again, just as I left him. I had a habit of leaving the window open, even with this weather. I physically threw myself at him, right into his arms, when I saw him. I looked up and saw his eyes were pitch black, rather than the burgundy I was used to. I asked him why that was, and he kissed my forehead saying that it was this country's light. I didn't believe him, and I told him as much. That made him angry."

I growled at the top of my lungs, and Amelia just laughed sadly her heart rate not changing.

"He did just that. It was the first time I had seen him get angry. He was so calm and composed, but it was the first time I had seen a crack in that mask. He apologised, sure, but that did nothing to calm me. I blatantly banished him out of the room, saying that he was to never come near me again. Amun did as I asked, and slipped out through the window. I locked it behind him, and went to sleep, having nightmares of him just purely growling at me.

"I didn't last more than a week. On the sixth night, I opened my window and whispered his name into the air, walking back and he jumped through. I cried myself asleep again that night, but it was different when he held me. I apologised because I had made him angry, throwing many metaphors out there to signify how blindly I would walk alongside him if he asked me to. That pleased him; he even called me '**my** love' and I blushed and he said it once more because that's what we did.

"I started school again, and he'd often help me with homework that I'd find difficult. He was a pro at history, often scoffing at the stuff written in the textbooks mumbling at how it was 'entirely erroneous', I didn't know what that word meant, precisely, but I had an idea. Months went pass like that, and every night I'd be in my room at eight and he'd be there waiting for me, sitting crossed legs in the middle of my bed reading a book off the shelf. I'd tell him about my day, about the girls I was friends with and the ones I hated. He too told me about people he hated . . . someone called Aro was mentioned a lot." I barked a laugh. "What's _funny_?" she hissed angrily.

"I know Aro. All of our world does, or should do."

"Yeah well, he hated him with a passion that was so influencing that this Aro person became even my own faceless enemy. Some nights we'd stay up talking about him, Amun would talk for the entire time about Aro, saying how many of his things he's stolen over the years." I bit back a sarcastic remark, letting her talk. "There was such vehemence in his tone. I mean he was a man of few words, but he could talk for hours about the 'injustice' it was that this man was even living." Again, I bit back a remark. "So I hated Aro, with him; dream about a dark cloaked figure hurting Amun, waking in the middle of the night screaming but Amun would be the only one to come, jumping through the window once more to put me back to sleep.

"When I turned sixteen, my parents didn't even batter a lash, but continued their work. We hadn't travelled for that entire time, and I didn't think we would anymore. Father had back pains and gout, so he rarely moved around, and worked from his study. Mother spent most of her time out of the house, doing contracting work with the designs they made. It was good money. Amun brought a fairy cake, somehow managing to put sixteen candles on the tiny thing, I remember blowing them out wishing he would kiss me sometime in the near future. Fucking teenage hormones," she hissed under her breath. I leaned down and pecked her lips, running my lips over the saltiness of her tear soaked cheeks and kissing them to with fervour and continuing to walk.

"The next day," she said, gulping, and closing her eyes, "I was kissed. It wasn't Amun though. Daniel Fielding was in my literature class, he sat in the seat next to me. He was the typical talk dark and handsome guy, nothing on Amun, but he was . . . nice. Daniel told me on several occasions that I was 'attractive' or at least made hints to it, but he never before that day called me beautiful. Just completely out of the blue in the lesson he kissed me, all I did was smile at his comment. I didn't know what to think, how to respond, and all I could think about was that I needed to go home and apologise to Amun for . . . _betraying_ him."

A tear the size of ping-pong ball rolled out of either eye, and she whimpered, breathing in sharply and pressing her face into my neck, sobbing loudly. I kissed her forehead, purring because I know she liked that shit, and thought to her, _I love you_. She stopped immediately hiccupping back tears, and she looked up with so much passion in her emerald eyes, that my throat clenched. I groaned, running my nose along the side of her neck, and across her face, breathing deeply her vanilla scent. She hummed in contentment when attaching her lips to mine with great force, plunging her tongue inside my mouth. I was taken aback by her courage but complied, massaging her tongue with my own, until the fire in my throat won and I pulled away.

"I love you too, Demetri," she whispered panting. I smiled but was confused, I was as sure as there was snow on the ground that I hadn't said that aloud. "I know you didn't say it," she murmured, "but I could feel it."

"I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you," I clarified.

She smiled sadly. "I tried not to do the same, but . . ."

"It's alright, Amelia, I'm never going to leave you."

She nodded, and rested her head against my shoulder again. "I told Daniel I was sorry, and got out of my seat and walked out the room, heading straight home. Amun might have been there outside, but when I got home, I just sat in my room frightened that he was going to get angry at me again. When eight 'o'clock rolled around, Amun was there in my room, kneeling on the ground in front of me, asking me what was wrong why I hadn't called out for him if I had been crying. I told him I didn't know I was supposed to do that, and he called me his, mumbling something in Arabic for the first time following it, which honestly made me melt. So for the first time too I told him I loved him, asking him to forgive me.

"He _did_ get angry; grabbed me into his arms and jumped through the window and onto the ground, breaking into a run the moment he landed. I screamed, obviously, but his growl was enough to quieten me. I must have told him I was sorry a thousand times before he stopped running. I had learnt not to question his insane abilities, so I didn't question the fact that he had run that fast and so far without stopping once. I knew he wasn't human, so it was hardly that much of a surprise. I really thought he'd kill me"—I snarled—"but it was far from it . . .

"He brought us to a remote area in the forest, a small clearing, and just sat in the snow, pulling me into his lap, and ordered that I'd tell him about every guy that I could remember making such observations about me, acting as Daniel did. There wasn't many, and then I began telling him about himself, saying, doing, such things. He smiled so widely I thought it'd hurt his face. I didn't mind the possessiveness at the time, as long as it was him doing it, so when he told me that I'd have to tell him straight away if anything like this happened, I couldn't care less. Part of me was frightened, especially when Daniel was reported missing the next day. When I asked Amun if he had anything to do with it, he jumped with me out the window again, and this time it was him doing the apologising. He told me he couldn't control his anger; that he was so used to people taking away things that belonged to him, he didn't think twice about 'purging the worthless scum'.

"His eyes were pitch-black when I held his face, kissing between his brows, and told him if I had the power I would do the same." I hissed unable hold it back, the thought of her and Amun could make even my venom boil, she looked up and gave me an apologetic look, that clearly said 'sorry, but you need to know.' I nodded for her to continue, knowing that this was probably the first time she was speaking about it all. "I . . . I truthfully thought it was lust"—I hummed angrily in agreement—"and asked him why that was. He didn't appreciate the curiosity, but I already had my argument set straight. I needed him to tell me before I decided on anything between us and I said that to him.

"He growled right in my face, and I dropped my hands from his own, getting up out of his lap, and stalking off. I think the only reason I made it to the tree line, was his initial shock that I had just walked away from him. I was usually the one asking him to leave, but even that hadn't happened in over two years . . . He sorta grabbed me, shoving me right up against the nearest tree." My jaw snapped shut clearly seeing the image in front of my eyes. "I liked it more than was clearly acceptable to myself, but to him it wasn't enough . . . He didn't growl this time, more roared and the damn teenage hormones decided they needed to make an appearance. I . . . I groaned, quite deliberately in his ear. He froze dropping his hands and I ran, again it was all a trick on my part, because I lived for him calling me his."

"Minx," I said to myself, and her head snapped up to glare at me with a playful glint in her eyes.

"For me, it was all fun and games. I wanted to see how he would react if I deliberately ran away from him. Would he hunt me down? Or would he let me leave? I think he let me run for a good couple of minutes just as a goodwill gesture, before he followed. He called out my name, and I called his back as a scream trying to make it more interesting. When I genuinely screamed seeing a bear in front of me, he was already taking it down, somehow snapping its neck with his bare hands." I chuckled, nodding. "It was terrifying, really, even more so when he turned around after it had died and came for me.

"This time I was sure he'd kill me, he looked so mad, but the closer he got the more I realised that he wasn't the one who was moving. I wasn't sure of anything but that fact that I loved him, if I was to die, I would want him to deliver it; he was the sole person I trusted. 'Kiss me', I told him, not wanting to die without it." I hissed, looking down at her and holding her close. "He was quite surprised, any other time I would have laughed until I had stitches, but his eyes were black and wide as I literally offered myself to him, only now do I see how true that was . . . He declined the offer, stepping back, but ending at least ten feet away.

"He took me home eventually, and left immediately. I was fine with it; I hadn't expected him to agree, for some reason. He was there the next day, but I didn't so much as make eye contact with him. I couldn't face that reminder. Over the space of the day, I had convinced myself that he just loved me, that he wasn't _in _love with me. I talked a little to him, but no more than a few words here and there. The 'silence' was broken a few days later when I told him that a guy—Matthew Sparks, from my home room—was particularly good-looking. It was just blurted out inconsiderately. I might have said what other guys said about me, but never what I thought about them. Amun just froze, closing the book he was reading, putting it away and jumping out the window . . . alone."

I breathed a dramatic sigh of relief, and Amelia rolled her eyes, kissing where my pulse used to be. "He wasn't there when I came up the next day. I thought about calling out to him, but knew that this time it was different to the others. _He _was the one who had left. I cried, of course, so loud that Mother came up and asked me what was wrong. I told her that it was 'guy-trouble', and she laughed closing the door again and let me be. I told myself aloud this time that he didn't love me, and when he didn't come up the next day, I did the same again. The cycle was repeated for two weeks, I was a mess by the end of it. It was the longest I had spent in two years without him. I had become so dependent on him, that I was forced to call out his name by then end of it.

"He appeared like always, eyes black and dark shadows underneath them, like he was in a similar state," she scoffed. "I thought that he was feeling the same thing, and jumped right into his arms. He laughed at me, calling me 'weak'. I agreed with him, but I told him it was a little hypocritical of him to call me that. He was running in the forest before I even finished speaking, apologising to me again. He thought that because I had called Matthew good-looking that I didn't want him anymore. I told him he was stupid, he replied in giving me a backhanded slap acr—"

"_What?_" I screamed, stopping my walk to stare at her. "He _slapped_ you?"

"Across my _arm_, Demetri," she sighed, demonstrating with a wince, she held it up for me to kiss with a pout. I chuckled and did as she asked, walking again. "I won't lie, it hurt me then, I told him it was like being hit with a rock. He replied that 'back in the day' I would be hit with stones. I didn't bother asking him what he meant." Amun was thought to be God a few thousand years ago; an insult to him wouldn't be resulted by being pelted with stones, but with death. "But that thing with Matthew struck a chord in me, and I didn't know what to say to him anymore. So we sat there in silence, before I plucked up the courage to ask him if he loved me. He said yes. I asked if his was _in_ love with me. He didn't reply. I asked him again, but he just stared at me. So I got up and walked away, obviously not learning my lesson last time.

"I made it to the tree line again, before I was thrust against the same tree. I cried out in pain, and he asked me to hit him in rerun. I opted out knowing I'd hurt myself more than him; he smiled and kissed my neck. My groan this time wasn't deliberate, and unlike last time, he didn't freeze and glaze over. He just did it again, mumbling in Arabic. I asked what it meant, but he shook his head, which was nice too . . .

"A few months later it was my birthday again, school was going well, I was a straight A student. Amun did the same cupcake thing, which was messy because he shoved it into my face after I had blown out and removed the candles. I had no expectations with Amun anymore so I refused to wish anything. He laughed at my frosting covered face, and I asked him to lick it off. It was thoughtless, but he shook his head, back away from me when I walked closer ready to rub my face over his clothes. He yelled at me, telling me that it would taste like dirt to him, which was highly fucking unbelievable because . . . it just was; frosting's the best part of the cupcake . . . He was right up against the wall, and I think the cake was drugged because I kissed him." I growled, and she gave me that sad look. "I know, Demetri, but . . . can you just let me say it?"

"Of course," I said, sitting down on a log. She turned her face into my neck, breathing deeply. ". . . Did he respond?" I asked, after a moment of her still sitting there.

"Yeah." I cursed at him, which made her laugh a little. "You asked! But I guess I would have told you too . . . He told me quite explicitly afterwards that the only reason he kissed me back was because he'd be a fool not to. I didn't quite understand. I think he didn't either. So being the fool _I _was, I asked him to do it again. He refused immediately, so I got drunk on some Vodka I had stashed in my room." I chuckled; _my little rebel_. "He argued with me the entire night, saying how it was bad for my liver, but he never took it out of my hands. He just sat there and watched me do that to myself. It was the first time I got the feeling that he didn't care about me anymore. That he was losing interest.

"It was harder to speak to him after that. He merely laughed when I told him I felt like crap when I woke up. So I didn't bother making conversation or anything. I didn't have the heart to tell him to leave if he wanted to—no, I was too selfish for that—so I endured it. He asked me what was wrong, and I lied saying it was nothing. The quietest two months of my life . . . He lashed out in the end, after he had run with me for a few minutes. He usually jumped out the window with me when he knew there was a chance of him losing his temper. It was worse this time than any of the others, which was saying something. He tore an oak right out of the ground . . . _then_ he asked me what was wrong. I was scared, Demetri, scared that maybe my time was up, so I told him the truth, because I didn't want to leave this life a liar. His explanation for his behaviour was inadequate, lacking in every way. 'My kind never lose interest'," she scoffed in a voice so much like the Amun I knew, that I growled, realising that my _sire_ had done this to my_ mate._ "Sssh, sweetheart," she cooed, running her hand over my chest, "it's alright."

I calmed down, taking huge breaths of her vanilla and rose scent, moaning and licking the shell of her ear. She shivered, gasping, her fingers twining through my hair and gripping it tightly. I purred at the amazing feeling, making sure she was covered in my scent, so no other vampire would ever touch her the way Amun had surely done. I knew full well that this story didn't have a happy ending.

"I yelled," she said, amusing herself with the recollection. "Screamed right at him. He wasn't impressed. Not in the slightest. I ended up against me favourite tree," she said sarcastically. I gritted my teeth loudly, trailing my hand unconsciously down her spine where it surely must have hit her. "I kind of wished he stayed in Egypt so I would never have to see this side to him, but it dawned on me, that I had been with this guy for nearly four years. That realisation was probably the thing that saved me. I was so struck with how long I had let him treat me like this, that all I did was tell him to take me home, saying that I didn't want to play his sick games anymore. I even threw out a little malicious thing out there so he'd take me home quicker."

"What did you say?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"That this could be the reason that Aro took his things. That he didn't know how to look after them." I howled with laughter, my entire body shaking. God, is she good. "All he did was nod, and drop me off home. He even had the audacity to ask for me to _kiss him _before he left, but I refused. I couldn't be with him anymore. I wasn't the same girl who wished to be called _his_ anymore. I didn't want him. I stayed up all night thinking how I had lived through his controlling and manipulating. I loved him, sure, but not the version of himself that he had become. I had done that to him, or maybe he'd always been like this and it took some time before he let anyone see it.

"I spent an entire _year _away from him. I thought about him, of course, but he didn't hold that same centre stage place. Sometimes I could spend entire days without thinking about him once, but it would always end when I let myself think too hard. It was too easy to let myself do that . . . When I turned eighteen, I moved out, and not by choice. Mother and Father had brought a house and moved my things into it by the time I had come home that day. I was quite surprised. The house is beautiful, I still live in it, but it just goes to show how much they care and at the same time don't. Like I said, I hated having time to think, and when I got there and they left, all I could think about how empty the house was without someone else in it. I didn't know what to expect, to be honest, and all I could think about was him. He was such a significant part of my life, and I couldn't envisage him not in my life. So I opened the front door, not expecting anything and called his name out into thin air."

I sighed, knowing it would come eventually to this. After that bastard had his eyes set on something, he would never allow himself to let it be out of arms length. She might have not said it, but even _I_ knew that he would be there the moment she called for him.

"He appeared in front of me. He was a mess just like the last time. His eyes had the same shows like he hadn't slept or ate. His eyes were the same bottomless black, and his clothes were all tattered and bloodstained. All I could do was stare, and curse at myself because I had done that to him. I told him he was free to use the shower, and I had some oversized clothes that would fit him . . . I stayed downstairs, thinking through what I had brought onto myself again. I was sure of one thing though, even then, I wasn't going to apologise for something he was responsible for." I nodded approvingly at Amelia, kissing her cheeks. "He looked much better when he came down. He just stood there staring at me, but I did not yield to the impulsive urge to apologise. I couldn't. I had done nothing wrong apart from tell him the truth. It wasn't my fault that he didn't like it.

"He broke down after a while, just started crying, falling to the floor shaking. Out of sheer pity for the guy I got up and went to him, I didn't speak, but just sat there next to him, keeping my hands to myself whereas he clung to me like I was something he lived for. I didn't make the mistake of believing that, and rightly so . . . I might not be a psychic but even then I knew he had problems that there was no reform for. It was proved when he grabbed my arms so tight they left purple bruises." My jaw clenched, and I again cursed Amun to death where he stood. "I told him that he was hurting me, but he just used that as a huge inescapable metaphor. As long as I was with him, I was always going to be hurting in some form or another. I told him he couldn't have me if that was the deal, and he asked me to tell him to leave. I couldn't, being the weakling that I am, so I didn't.

"He became a permanent resident of the house, always there in the corner of my eye. After graduating from high school, leaving again with perfect A's, I was surprised when I noticed that I didn't have any wish to go to college. It was weird, but when I thought about it, I instinctively thought about Amun killing every guy that talked to me, and I didn't want to have any more deaths on my hands. Daniel had been found the night after graduation in the lake by the school, he was drained of blood, I never told Amun that I knew that. So I stayed at home. Mother and Father gave me enough money until I retire which is enough.

"I became impossibly closer to Amun, despite half of me wanting to and the other half not. He too became more open, and didn't just linger about the house. Always as the Sun set, he'd be relaxed and joke around with me. I did ask what that all was about, but he just said he doesn't like the day. In the fright of getting more bruises, I didn't ask what he meant. I _tried_ to stay on his good side, but that obviously was too hard. It was always about the important things, like his true nature that set him off. I had an idea of what he was, proved to be right after a few weeks. I had caught sight of his eyes that were a 'blood red', and the minute I realised that and the significance of the way they had found Daniel's body I was sure he was a vampire. I told him that I knew what he was completely nonchalant, and that it didn't matter to me—lies—and it seemed for the best. He smiled and actually kissed me. I was elated, really; if I acted as if I didn't care about the things that singled him out, then he wouldn't hurt me.

"Things escalated from there, and he was entirely open, he even made jokes about Daniel's blood and about many of his other victims. I stomached it, eventually becoming used to it, often asking about his last meal, whether it compared to the one before. He took that as a sign to make innuendos about how good my blood would taste, and I was too curious for both of our liking and asked him to try it."

"You did not!" I yelled, unable to believe that she would do something _that _thoughtless.

"Oh, I did. He was all too eager, and slit my wrist open, and drank until I fainted."

"Bastard," I hissed, holding her wrist in my hand, and carefully taking off the watch covering in my rage, knowing that of I was too careless she would be out of pocket. When I uncovered it, there was a deep five centimetre cut across her wrist, glistening with sealed venom and slightly colder than the rest of her skin. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled. Yep, it was him. All minty.

"He was quite proud of himself, I had survived and he had given me my first orgasm." My head snapped up to see if she was being serious. "I thought it'd be a bit much to tell you how much I liked it . . ." I growled at her, and she bit her lip, trembling. "I'm sorry Demetri."

"Don't be," I hissed. "This is not your fault."

"Yes it is! It is entirely my fault! Do you not see how many times that cut has been opened and closed with your perfect eyes?" I nodded, it looked to be well over a hundred. "All year! Every two days until I turned nineteen he drank from the same place, and all because I asked him to. If it meant saving hundreds of lives, I would gladly do it. I was his personal blood farm, and it wasn't a completely one-sided deal anyway. It had its benefits. I was finally happy living with him, it was like we had returned to when I was thirteen again. He adored the very ground I stood on in his own creepy way. He told me that he had always been _in_ love with me, and that this had just made him realise . . .

"As you know, my birthdays were fairly significant events with Amun," she said, "and this nineteenth was no different. He did the whole cake thing, and didn't hesitate to shove it in my face. Something changed after that: during the day, despite him being probably the most well fed thing on the planet, his eyes were that pitch black. He was volatile—that much I could see—but not in the 'I want a fight to blow off steam' kind of way, but more the 'I'm horny' way. As much as I . . . loved him, I didn't want it. Not one bit. I was happy with getting off every two days with him merely drinking my blood. I didn't want anything to change. So I steered well clear of him. It was a sunny day so I stepped out, knowing he couldn't follow me. I came to the coffee shop, and sat and read all day. The shop closed at seven, and I went home.

"Amun was livid. He didn't need to speak for me to know that. I dodged him as best as I could manage, and went to sleep. Despite how close we were, he hardly followed me in there. I _thought_ that it would be the same that day." She breathed deeply, and I knew that this was it. That bastard defiled something _so _pure. I wouldn't have minded as much if she was happy with it, and that was just it: she wasn't. "My bedroom's pretty huge; cosy, but most of it was empty space then. He came in to the room whilst I was in the shower. It was like a stake out. I already knew he was going to be waiting there, and I had a right mind to just sleep in the bathtub and use the towels as blankets, but I thought he'd be understanding enough to just . . . not do it, y'know?"

I couldn't bring myself to look away from her face. Her eyes we tightly shut, her face contorted in pain and probably concentration in trying to recall it all. She could have very easily said, _Amun raped me_, but I saw her purpose. She still loved him—not now, obviously—I could just imagine her cowering behind some door, giving herself a pep talk; trying to convince herself that this is what girls did. That they let their 'lover' take control over something that should have been in their hands. Men had nothing to lose, but women . . . Before I met Bella I would never have understood, but as Amelia shook in front of me, _and _in my mind, I realised just how much strength she must have had to open that door and walk out because she was so convinced Amun loved her.

"He was vicious . . . sadistic, laughing whenever I cried out in pain." I snarled throughout what she said. "He just never stopped. He didn't bite me or anything, but what he did was probably worse. He just tore me apart, Demetri. After a while, I realised that begging him to stop was just increasing his pleasure in the whole thing. So I shut up, and took it. He didn't like that. He pressed harder, leaving bruises wherever he touched. And I still didn't speak. I stared at him, trying to see what he was hoping to achieve in doing something like that to me. The pain became . . . manageable, easier to think around, so I did other things to distract myself. I talked _at_ him, hoping that something would get through that crazed head of his. It didn't. Not even when I threatened that Aro would probably take me away, that just appeared to make things worse. I went back to being silent, and in the end, probably an entire twelve hours later he got up, almost certainly out of frustration.

"He didn't break any bones, but that didn't stop him from making sure every square in inch of me was blemished in some form or another. I stayed in bed for a few days. He came in with food, all smiles, and made conversation as he cleaned me of the blood. I didn't respond. The moment he saw that the bruises disappeared a few weeks later, I suffered his wrath again." I growled, _He had done it __**again**__!_ "He explained that he was 'marking me'. All I could do was nod dumbly. In the space between the . . . _episodes_ he never fed from me. I wasn't stupid, he was trying to provoke me. He even told me their names—the people he fed from—the possibilities of their futures. He became finally sick enough to speak of the pregnant ones. . . It all became too much, and I begged him to just feed from me, if that's what he wanted. I think me speaking induced some sort of epiphany in him. He finally saw himself for what he was, and grovelled at my feet the same way he did on my eighteenth birthday when he returned. But there was no remorse. He didn't ask forgiveness for the rape he did in place of feeding from me, he just merely asked me to forgive him. I said no. So he did it again: the rape."

I didn't know whether to scream until it killed me, or ask Bella to let me produce tears. There was nothing I could do but heave dry sobs into her hair, the unshed venom burning my eyes. Amelia shushed me, called me 'sweetheart' but it did absolutely nothing to help. The Amun that I knew before the Volturi, I was sure I loved. I would do absolutely anything for him, but this deranged person did not seem a thing like person who had a mate by the name of Kebi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi all. I'm expecting a lot of mixed feelings about Amelia's decisions, but that's all fine. Characters are meant to be flawed in some way or another, makes them and the stories believable. Hope the length was alright, a treat for my avid readers ;)**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**XxX**


	13. Chapter 13: Comfort

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Thanks for all the support for this first FanFiction of mine.**

**It might be hard to believe but I'm making this up as I go along, like I know where it's going to be at the end, but the grey area in between is just pure creative thought I'm not sure when this will be finishing, but I'll like to be near thirty chapters. So happy reading!**

**I apologise in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

" _. . . He finally saw himself for what he was, and grovelled at my feet the same way he did on my eighteenth birthday when he returned. But there was no remorse. He didn't ask forgiveness for the rape he did in place of feeding from me, he just merely asked me to forgive him. I said no. So he did it again: the rape."_

_I didn't know whether to scream until it killed me, or ask Bella to let me produce tears. There was nothing I could do but heave dry sobs into her hair, the unshed venom burning my eyes. Amelia shushed me, called me 'sweetheart' but it did absolutely nothing to help. The Amun that I knew before the Volturi, I was sure I loved. I would do absolutely anything for him, but this deranged person did not seem a thing like person who had a mate by the name of Kebi._

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri:<strong>

"Sssh, Sweetheart," Amelia still chanted over a half hour later, "please." I shook my head, wishing she'd just let me mourn for the loss of the little girl that had been lost the moment she had lain eyes on him. God, what I would do to kill that motherfucker right now. "Demetri, please, for me."

"For you?" I asked, my tenor alarmingly childlike and innocent. She nodded smiling just for me. "Alright then." I froze, stopped all movement, until I was sure I had a good control of myself to allow for some breathing. She caressed my frozen face with the backs and tips of her fingers, running them over and under my closed eyelids, until I breathed a sigh of surrender taking in her vanilla scent, quickly loosing myself in her glistening, green orbs.

"He's gone, Demetri," she whispered sitting straighter so she could kiss my forehead, "right back to Egypt. I don't think he's going to come back."

"How did you get him to leave?" I asked her, realising that he was gone, and she was mine. My Amelia.

"Of all the times between the first and this time I never fought back. I accepted that things were beyond my control, and no matter how high and loudly I screamed he would find joy regardless. I . . . I smiled straight at him, before he was going to cum." _What?_ "Not a happy 'you're forgiven' smile, but 'you're going to regret touching me' smile. I fought back with all my might, eye gouging and everything. I think the reason he kept doing it before was that he thought I'd learnt to live with it, meaning it was a given in our relationship—if you could call it a relationship. But after a good few seconds of me screaming into his ear, something clicked in his head. He said that the whole idea behind him being with me was lost in everything he'd done. He said that doing this to me was inevitable, but it had not resulted in what he'd hoped."

I snarled. _Not resulted in what he'd hoped? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_ "Did he explain what the hell he meant?" I whispered.

She nodded. "He said it was a test. That he was conducting some grand scheme that was going to 'shake' the vampire world." _He couldn't have . . . _ "I wasn't the first he had done this too, you could tell that in his voice, but I was apparently the first he had ever developed feelings for. Though, feelings were definitely part of the entire thing. He _needed_ me to love him, and I was too easy a target. 'One of five', he told me, 'the first that's lived, but has failed him'. I called him sick and twisted. How could anything logical come from raping girls that thought you loved them?" _Oh Amelia . . . _"He realised that the task he was trying to achieve was too great, that it was impossible. He _thought_ I loved him too greatly to ever wish ill on him. I still pray every night before bed that something, _anything_, would cause him enough pain to last his entire li—"

I crushed her to me, whispering that she was going to be okay. She seemed taken aback by the gesture but wept freely, as if she had been holding back on me.

It was one thing for Edward to do the same to Bella without any prior knowledge of the consequences, but another thing entirely for someone to plan something as disgusting as this. What was wrong with the world? Could someone be _so _hungry for power?

"Sssh, Angel," I said through her hair, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to take you to our house. There's a lot more vampire's in Denali than just me."

She looked up at me with a trembling lip and smiled a little nodding her head. "I know. I've seen them around. I couldn't pluck up the courage to go speak to them, though. It was mainly their looks that gave them away. It took me a while to figure out you were one because of your eyes, and because I refused to believe it."

I understood completely. "We're not all like that—fuck, no one is as repulsive as that! I'll take you, you must be cold."

"Freezing," she agreed. "Will I meet Bella?" she asked. I quirked an eyebrow. "What? I'm curious as to why she's so important to you."

I chuckled, and shook my head. "You're number one."

**Bella:**

My head throbbed with a dull ache, the feeling travelling up and down my spine for the entire time Demetri was gone. It was a huge relief when I caught a whiff of his scent, and my eyes widened along with many others when I realised he wasn't alone. I cast a wary look to a tense Jasper, but he relaxed seeing me and nodded his head reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay, Darling. You have nothing to be afraid of." He smirked, and showed me a very graphic thought of him going down on me. "But that," he chuckled.

"You're insatiable," I whispered into his ear. He gulped and internally screamed, _FUCK,_ at me, to which I answered, "Not yet." He shook his head, knowing that soon that wasn't going to be the case, but I liked him to think I was in the unknown.

Jasper and I could feel the nervousness of both Amelia and Demetri as they entered the house, their steps lingering and for Demetri far too slow. It was only Jasper, Marcus, Didyme, Eleazer, Carmen and I in the room. Carlisle had gone to the hospital to ask if they needed the help of another doctor, Esme had too gone with him. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room, and the Denali girls plus Laurent mainly steered clear of this house and were at their own. Surprisingly, instead of a wild heartbeat, Amelia was quite calm; in fact, there was no fear whatsoever. Jasper noticed it, and smiled a little. He was just happy Demetri fund a mate who could stand right at his side rather than cower behind him.

Most of us mainly took in Amelia's appearance when she and Demetri appeared in the doorway, hand in hand. She was beautiful, a vision of a goddess if she were turned. It was the first time that I had seen her, so I committed it to memory. Eleazer's sharp intake of breath was what broke everyone out of the stare.

"What's the matter, dear," Carmen asked, rubbing Eleazer's cheek with the pad of her thumb. Eleazer shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from Amelia. It reminded me so much of how he stared at me when he saw me. The adoration gaze, as if he was staring at some divine being . . .

"_No!_" I screamed out, the realisation finally settling in, I was in front of her in seconds, and Demetri had gotten into a low defensive crouch in front of her, snarling at me. Amelia's eyes were trained on mine. "I'm sorry. So sorry, Amelia" I whispered, unable to do anything, feeling helpless. How could someone do . . . _that_ to her? Demetri's snarls were cut short, the moment Jasper stepped behind me, glaring at Demetri, silently warning him that whatever he was doing was not right. I stepped around him, defying any self preservation instinct and enveloped her into a hug, which she just melted into, in a quiet sob, which made the back of my neck tingle in a dull ache.

"Eleazer!" Carmen cried out, effectively breaking us apart. I turned around, and saw him crouched onto the floor, his eyes black in something that was neither hunger or lust. His body was trembling and he was rocking back and forth, mumbling what seemed like a prayer under his breath. I ran to him, mentally asking him what was wrong, but he shook his head, and held my face in his trembling hands and suddenly my mind opened up and took it all in like he was asking.

_Amelia was standing behind a crouched Demetri, brilliant green and blue waves rippling outwards from her, each of those concealed in a gold substance that appeared like a shield surround each individual wave. It was beautiful. The waves had been wrapped around Demetri from the moment she entered the house, and now me as I stood in front of her. The shimmering silver of my own powers was making me glow like a sun, and the powers were embracing Amelia, like a long lost sister. The blue and green whipped further outwards twining with my own silver, and like an eruption, when we hugged, each particle from me containing its own abilities found its mate within Amelia. Every speck of my being was calling out to her. A blinding flash, causing Eleazer to fall to his knees in acute anger._

"Anger?" I asked.

"Which bastard did such a thing to her?" he hissed at Demetri, getting to his feet. My teeth ground together, too wondering the same thing. By now, the rest of the room was feeling sorrow and rage, wondering who could do something so evil.

_Bella, can you project my memory of it to everyone. Amelia told me on the way home and it's too sick to repeat again._ I tried to do as he asked, but it wouldn't work, I honed in on Eleazer's ability and found that he was wrapped in Amelia's waves of power. "Amelia?" I called, "Come sit next to me." I patted the spot next to me when I sat on the couch. _Go on the other side of the room,_ I told Demetri, _she had this shielding thingy that I can't get pass. _ He complied but I could tell he was uncomfortable with being away from her, even if it was only fifteen feet away. He stood next to Marcus and Didyme, who had remained quiet, watching the events unfold.

Just then, I realised that not everyone was here. I called everybody back to the house, and they were here within minutes. Carlisle was on the way home with Esme. The hospital trip had gone well and he would be starting next Monday. Tanya and Kate were fuming at the loss of another prospective mate, but after receiving a good glare from Carmen, they settled down, standing on the edge of the room. Irina was wrapped in Laurent's arms, next to her sisters. I found Laurent's presence to be unnerving but I fought it back with a little help from Jasper.

While we waited for Carlisle and Esme to return, we all took a chance to introduce ourselves to Amelia. She wasn't at all overwhelmed, and that was hinting at the worst: she was already familiar with vampires. I was a little shocked at Amelia's recoil when Marcus introduced himself. He too was confused at why she had responded that way.

"_He_ hated everyone at Volterra," she whispered, looking away from Marcus' eyes and for some reason turning into my side. I tried not to hear Eleazer's gasp of both amazement and anger. "What he did was like animal conditioning; he hated you—but mostly Aro—so I did too. I didn't know any better, Bella," she whispered looking up at me with her grassy green eyes, her lip quivering and I was helpless to hug her, and keep her there as she wept until Carlisle and Esme came.

"So you must be Amelia?" Carlisle asked, crouching down in front of us both, and holding Amelia's hand in a fatherly manner, even though he was physically four years older than her.

"Carlisle," she said, turning to face him with a smile. He was quite shocked, wondering how on Earth she knew who he was. Nobody had mentioned that we were waiting for them, so we were all stunned. "He drew pictures of people he thought it was important that I knew about, so I knew them if I ever came across them. Marcus was in them too. He mentioned you a lot, though. Said you were vegetarian. I don't know what he was implying." Her voice grew quieter with every word she said, in the end it took genuine vampire skills to figure out what she said.

"Well I'm not sure whether or not I should be glad this person likes me," Carlisle chuckled, standing tall, and motioning at Esme. "This is my mate, Esme."

"I _know_," Amelia laughed. "I'm not stupid." She beamed up at Esme. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Finally I meet the woman who got Carlisle to settle down." There was a collective wonderment around the room. Who was this girl? But more importantly, who was the 'he'? When asking that question, several people recognised the tone of the person she reminded them of, but couldn't quite put their finger on it.

Esme laughed lightly, and if she were human, Esme would have blushed. "Looks like we have a toned down version of Emmett," Esme said, casting a glance at her pseudo-son. Amelia looked at me confused, but Jasper, sitting by my side just told her not to worry about it.

"Do you mind me telling everyone, what you told Demetri on the way home?" I asked her, making sure she was comfortable with such information embedded in out infallible memories. She bit her lip and looked across the room to Demetri, who was now sitting on the window ledge, his fist clenched on his thigh. He sent he a reassuring look, with a mouthed 'I love you'. She looked up at me, and nodded, closing her eyes tightly and resting her temple on my shoulder. She seemed so vulnerable.

I felt my eyes blaze the moment I caught the memory from Demetri, and in a millisecond I fed it to everyone, not able to take something so vile done to her. I know I had only known her for only around half an hour but it was enough.

There was that eerie silence before the storm, which broke by almost every woman but me and Amelia sobbing into their mate's shoulder. Tanya and Kate held onto each other, not believing the horrifying truth.

"Amun?" Carlisle asked no one. "How could he do something so . . .? It's entirely heartless. She was thirteen for goodness sake!" Amelia began shaking, unable to produce tears. Demetri rushed over to her, and picked her up in his arms and ran out the room and straight upstairs to where he had been given accommodation.

"What I want to know," I started, "was that how come no one here noticed that he was living in Denali for six years!" The room fell silent once more. "I'm not blaming anyone, but surely someone must have noticed that he was in the area?"

"That's just the thing, Bella," Eleazer said. "We did know."

"_What?_" several voices screamed out at once, even Jasper next to me was shouting out.

"You knew he was here?" Carlisle asked, his voice taking on a deathly calm. "How could you have not noticed Eleazer? Surely, you aren't blind!"

"Carlisle," Eleazer warned. "He wasn't alone. His mate Kebi was also here with him. I'm not sure how I never brought it up with you . . . He stayed here for about five years before they disappeared."

"Well Amun moved in with Amelia when she was eighteen," Carlisle said. "Kebi was like Amun's shadow. Sometimes you wouldn't even know she was in the room. Amelia's human; Kebi could have been living right in the same house and she wouldn't have noticed. She was probably catatonic."

"You do realise that she wasn't the only person he did this to," Rosalie said, her voice full of hatred and anger. "She was the _fifth_ girl he tried to do this too, and the rest are dead! Carmen? Eleazer? Didn't you catch the scent of a human on him?"

"Of course," Eleazer said. "He laughed it off, saying it was all part of the hunt to let the human get attached to you, and then drain them. We didn't approve of their hunting style, so we didn't push them on anything." He sighed, and looked to Carmen, realising that all this was happening under their nose, in their own house!

**Jasper:**

Bella was still as stone, not moving one muscle in her body as she watched everyone try to find how they had not uncovered something so hideous. I personally hadn't met Amun, but I know the rest of my family had. They all claimed he was paranoid and power-hungry. But lately he was focusing on Benjamin and Tia, the new mated pair in their coven. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett had gone to visit them almost a decade ago, and claimed Amun was the same as he had always been. Crazed that the Volturi had managed to over throw them. Who would have known Amelia would be coming into that very city, just when Amun was looking for a new test subject?

I put my arms around Bella, and kissed her forehead. She stiffly sat against my side, her lungs moving to breathe but that only being the change. I could feel the guilt and powerlessness off her and it wasn't at all pleasant. So quickly, this feared Amelia, had Peter and her in a mess, and just as quickly, she became a sister of sorts to Bella. It surprised me how comfortable Amelia was around Bella, and it only drew more attention to the fact that Amun had found some way to get through to her. The more I concentrated on the memory Bella showed us, the more I realised that her acting like this with us was inevitable. Amelia had never been loved truly, and now that wasn't the case.

I ran my fingers through Bella's hair, and she looked up at me. _Is there anything we can do?_ she asked me. I shrugged, unable to think straight. _But we can't just let it go. This guy was most likely creating some war machines to go into battle with the Volturi! To get him back in power._ "Well we are part of the Guard," I whispered only for her ears, "isn't that some duty?" _I don't know, Jasper. I don't know._ _She even said it herself that she wants him dead, wouldn't we be doing her a favour?_ "Of course. I'll bet everyone in this room wants him dead. Although . . . isn't this more Demetri's issue?"

Bella thought about that for a while, whilst the rest of the people drifted off into their own conversations, not one deterring from the matter at hand. "Yes," she said after a few minutes. "This is Demetri's own revenge. She is his mate after all, and Amun is his maker. Demetri hates what he is, I think we should give him this." I nodded, agreeing.

"Want to go hunt?" I asked. "All this pain is not good for me." Bella nodded and got up, casting a sad smile to the few that noticed, and we slipped out breaking into a run. Upstairs we could still hear Amelia crying, and Demetri mumbling soothing words to her.

Bella held my hand as we ran, we must have gone a great way, until we stopped catching the scent of a pride of mountain lion. But just like the times before the scent transformed into Bella's blood, and she knew how much I loved that delectable nectar. I shot her some of my love, and leapt from the rock I was perched on, breaking the lion's neck the moment I had my hands on it, sinking my teeth into it. The beast within roared having human blood given to him, which hit every note possible for a satisfying meal. Bella took down another male seconds after I did, and drank it dry, her body doing wondrous things in the air before taking it down.

_Fuck! _I yelled mentally at her, making her smile and wipe the blood on the corner of her mouth with her pinkie. She stood tall, the bright red transforming into a pitch black night with no stars. She stalked me like I was her prey, and all my impulses were telling me that this was wrong, I was supposed to be the one with this much power, but the monster inside me loved control like this. He loved Bella. The other half of me—the Major, the monster—was coming to the surface, and I let him quite willingly. He timed it like he usually did, counting down with a rapid beat, a thudding of a changing human heart.

**Bella:**

I couldn't believe what I was doing, maybe because it wasn't by my own conscious will. My mind seemed to have detached from me, and the pull to something deep within Jasper ignited. But it wasn't _Jasper_ that I needed right now. Somehow sensing this, Jasper's jaw locked, his entire posture changing, so he was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, and feet moving forward. I froze in his gaze, unable to do anything as he fluidly walked forward. He circled me in movements that were dancelike, looking at me from every angle like I was a piece of art.

"Isabella," he said curtly, nodding his head.

"Major," I breathed, smiling tightly. I had somewhat missed _this_ Jasper, but not as much as the beast within me.

He smiled in return, moving closer, though not falling astray from his circular motion around me. The tips of his fingers trailed down from my shoulders, my entire body trembling with the current that passed between us. He remained there behind me, snarling into my ear, as if he was trying to force some kind of reaction out of me. The sound coming from his lips had me on edge, and despite the fact that he was my mate, I needed to defend myself.

I whipped around, the moment I thought about it, a growl coming reflexively from my lips. He smirked, and lifted his hand once more, intending to touch my face in some way. I held it the moment I saw it move in an iron grip, hissing at him. His smiled only grew, and I held the other wrist for good measure. He leaned forward, his lips whisking down to my neck and sucking on the skin just below my ear with a deliberately light pressure. My teeth ground together, hating that he was making me feel this good. I increased the pressure around his wrists as payback.

"That hurts Isabella," he said, his voice rough, the lust ghosting around his flesh. "Do you want to rethink that grip before I do something you'll probably not like? You have five seconds." I bore a hole on the side of his head, still not opening my mouth to speak, afraid my moan would just insist on him doing much more. "Your time's up Isabella."

I knew he was going to do something, so I acted before him, pushing his body onto the ground, holding his hands above his head, whilst I lay on top. "We could play this game forever, Major," I said, licking the shell of his ear. He growled right into mine, his hips bucking and grinding into my own. I laughed quietly, my teeth skimming his neck, across the base of it and up the other side.

He released a violent tremor, groaning, "Isabella."

"Yes?"

"Fuck me," he growled, staring right into my eyes. My mind turned into a blank sheet for a tenth of a second. "_Please_." I had never heard him plead like he was doing. Begging for sex was not something the Major did, or ever needed to do. I shook my head, my grip on his wrist loosening, and ready to run away without a moment's delay. "Isabella? Why . . . ?" I shook my head again, getting to my feet, and walking away.

I looked at the drained animals and thought, _Go,_ making them vanish. I didn't run, but more jogged. After a few seconds, I heard a rippling roar behind me, bouncing off the trees, the echo heading in my direction. I ran faster, but the pull in my chest was getting both stronger and weaker, knowing that he was getting closer, but the dual need of both of us to buried deep within each other, growing.

The Major's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest for a moment before flying with me, turning my around in the process, and pushing my into the dirt twenty feet away from where he caught me. My clothes were shreds within the blink of my eyes, and his followed the example by my own doing. I screamed out in pleasure, gripping his blonde hair by its roots as he quickly entered me without hesitation. I almost came apart right then, my body responding all too well to his rough touch. He plunged in and withdrew at vampiric speed, his endurance making me cry out. He growled, kissing me with a foreign eagerness, all the while, his body moving like it was the end of the world.

"Isabella!" he struggled out, his motions turning slow and purposeful, hitting every spot known to man and vampire.

I moaned a deep throaty sound, throwing my head backwards, and it began. The first twitch of my walls around his unbelievable girth and length, followed by my mind swimming in bliss, almost immediately by the earth shattering convulsion of my body. I shivered, my lower stomach involuntarily pushing me downwards, the clasp of my inner walls, tipping the Major over the edge as I came over and over again, my brain not able to stop swimming.

"Isabella!" he screamed out this time, biting down on my shoulder, the orgasmic frenzy within me beginning again at the thought of his venom and seed both in me.

We collapsed back onto the earth, the Major purring with delight, as he pressed kisses to every inch of my face, chanting, "Thank you," repeatedly. _When was the last time you were laid?_ I asked him, not able to talk. "1938," he answered, my mind flashing of images of Maria. "She insisted I fuck her before I left. A good will gesture. I hated it." Yes, the bitter edge to his thoughts was evident of that fact. "Your Jasper is whispering the 'thank-you' not me." _I find that incredibly hard to believe, Major._ He growled, but continuing kissing my face. _And am I right in supposing Jasper's kissing me too?_ "No," he answered, smiling against my neck. "This is all God of War. Shit, Isabella, I fucking worship even the air you breathe." I let loose a breathy laugh, loving the way his snappy tongue amplified the meaning in that. "Why are you _laughing_ at me?" he seethed, staring at me with flat black irises. _I'm happy._ "Happy?"

"Very much so," I gasped out, just before his lips crashed unto mine.

He was fierce, growling and snarling the entire time, physically when his lips were able to, and mentally when not. I was quite shell-shocked at the intensity of the emotions he was feeding into me, and in a smaller section of my brain I wondered if being this turned on could have permanent affects on my body. _Would I forever be a horny vamp?_

The Major burst out laughing for some reason, nuzzling the side of my neck with his nose. "You say the funniest things," he chuckled heartily, playing my final line of thought in his head repeatedly, his groin crushing into mine with his shaking, until he was back inside me again.

My mind raced to comprehend such pleasure. It was too much, and he was still feeding me his own lust and love. I quaked violently before he even had time to move inside me, crying out in the rapture. He watched shocked at what—_who_—was unfolding in front of him. Of course, there was premature ejaculation, but I couldn't be sure if there was such thing as a premature _orgasm_!

"Isabella?" he said hesitantly, breathless at the force of how I had clasped around him. "What just happened?"

"I came," I whispered. "You're pretty good at making me do that."

He chuckled darkly, and flipped us over so I was on top of him. He drew random patterns on the small of my back, wrote entire stories and declarations about how much he loved me, and how long he'd waited to be this complete. It brought venom to my eyes, and because I knew he loved me anyway, I changed back to human, leaving the specks of venom in isolation in my brain, allowing me to turn back later. I must say, I had missed being so warm, and feeling the old reactions and such within me. He growled, and I knew it was because of my blood. I rested my chin on his chest, looking into his thirsty eyes with my brown ones. He gulped back venom, and licked his lips the plump pink glistening.

"Hi," I whispered, taking noticed at how different I sounded, just how blurred everything was in comparison to before. "Miss me?"

He nodded his head. "Too much." I beamed. "Would you like Jasper back?" he asked warily, the reluctance palpable in the air, and simmering on the surface of his skin. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I love you too, y'know?"

"I find that hard to believe, Isabella," he said softly. "I'm nothing like your Jasper. He would never have . . ." He trailed off, the images of him flying hungrily at me running through his mind, the animalistic pounding, doing nothing but filling him with regret. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

I sighed, brining my arms around and running my fingers through his wavy golden locks. "I love you, every part of you." He shook his head in denial. "I do, love." _I don't deserve to be called such things_, he thought, not meaning for me to hear it, but I did anyway. "You do, Jasper."

"I'm not Jasper," he hissed.

"You are."

"No, Isabella. No I am not."

"Just because you call me by a different name and act like _him_, doesn't change the fact that you're the same person. I couldn't care less if you were like this for the rest of our lives. It would mean next to nothing in my eyes. You're Jasper regardless, and that bitch Maria is the reason for you believing otherwise." He blinked slowly in agreement. "I would act the same with you whoever you're deciding to be for the day."

"But—"

"No buts, Jasper." He frowned, not used to being called that in this form. "You need to find a balance between the two halves of yourself, so both of you are satiated."

"Oh, I can assure you Isabella that would never happen."

"What?"

"Being satiated. You are entirely too delectable." I blushed, feeling oddly at home with the blood rushing to my cheeks, no matter how much I didn't like it. He moaned at the colour, his mind counting down from ten. _What's with the countdown?_ "I'm planning another round." I bit my lip for a moment before I laughed. "Three . . . Two . . . One."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi all. Hope you enjoyed the read. I'm not confident enough to do a proper exaggerated lemon, maybe it will come in time, this is my first after all.**

**Review—pretty please?—and tell me what you think! They're the best kind of motivators and make the next chapter come earlier!**

**XxX**


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait for this one, I have my AS exams for college. Finding the balance between and this has been difficult and sadly this had been put on hold for a few days. But hey, at least it here!**

**I apologise in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Oh, I can assure you Isabella that would never happen."_

"_What?"_

"_Being satiated. You are entirely too delectable." I blushed, feeling oddly at home with the blood rushing to my cheeks, no matter how much I didn't like it. He moaned at the colour, his mind counting down from ten. _What's with the countdown?_ "I'm planning another round." I bit my lip for a moment before I laughed. "Three . . . Two . . . One."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Days passed after Amelia's revelation, and yet most of the people had sat down and discussed repeatedly, not taking a break, about the possibility of such a thing occurring in their territory. I had too helped, going into Amun's mind, and found out some details, but nothing was overly helpful, he was purposefully not thinking about the motivation behind his deeds, just that it had to be done. In fact he had been doing this for more than twenty years. Never thinking in straight lines. Amelia had stayed with us in this time. We had explained the reasoning behind Amun's 'experiment' and she had cried for almost an hour, without stopping. She had only stopped when Jasper had knocked her out with a serious lethargic wave. Demetri didn't put up an argument since Jasper was still in the 'Major' mode, and he would have lost a limb. No one but me was excited that Jasper was like this, but they endured, or for the most part didn't pay attention.

It was eight days later, the first of March, when I made some clear move to get out of that room. I went upstairs followed keenly by Jasper who refused to leave my side. The combined frustration of everyone wasn't letting him relax enough to keep that balance between the two sides of him; in fact, he had thought it reminded him of his time with Maria—both the emotions, and keeping the human-Jasper and the Major alive (I guess I could see which one won then). That was the final straw, and I had gotten up, knowing that I had to do something about this.

Jasper followed me into the bathroom, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips when I turned around to face him. "I'm showering, Jasper; you don't need to be here." He gave a challenging look, and I huffed and shrugged, stripping down. He groaned in appreciation and did the same; I realised that I wouldn't be taking this one alone. I smiled at him slightly, and turned on the water, stepping under the spray, with his arms winding around me.

I caught a glimpse of something in his eyes, as his fingertips slid down my jaw, his hands cradling my face. "Bella," he whispered an undertone of irritation in his voice as he used my shortened name, his whisper was so low that with the sound of the shower, I strained to hear it. I smiled a little, reaching on my toes and planting a tender kiss on his eyelids. "I want to be better for you," he said, reaching behind me and grabbing the shampoo and conditioner mixture. "So I will." I tried not to smile, and he poured a dollop of the creamy substance in his left palm, and stared at it for a moment. "It's what makes you smell of strawberries," he said. I nodded, biting my lip nervously not sure how to respond to that.

He sighed and reached up, plunging his hand into my hair, and then using both to rub it in. I whimpered at how good it felt, and my head dropped to rest on his chest, as he strategically ran his fingers through my hair. After a minute or so, he moved a little so the shower head was directly overhead and it could wash it out. I breathed deeply, my eyes squinting shut, my mind willing the shampoo to not touch my eyes. It stung like a bitch, especially in these extra sensitive eyes. The suds covered both our bodies for a while before they were washed out, but I returned the favour. Jasper smiled a little and leaned his head forward, and I rubbed the shampoo into his golden locks with meticulous precision, and washed it out with such. He purred throughout.

_Bella,_ Carlisle thought from downstairs, _I'm sorry but we need you here. Even if you don't say anything, I think your being there will be great support for everyone. If it isn't any worry, please, as quickly as you can manage._

Jasper's eyes were burning with their ruby fire, and I could see that he had heard; we were attuned like that; I had almost nothing to hide from him. His hands slid down my back and he pulled me in infinitely closer leaning down and roughly rubbing his lips across the side of my face, after growling, "Mine," they crashed unto mine. The static between us hummed and cackled as we fought. "You're mine, Isabella," he told me, managing to get words through the minute gaps between our mouths.

With an almighty thrust, he plunged his tongue into my mouth completely, running the tip of it along my gums. My chest rumbled in satisfaction, and Jasper backed away a little chuckling, and kissing his way down my neck, and veering off towards my left breast. He nuzzled the soft flesh prior to taking it into his mouth. My jaw hung slack, but luckily, none of the water fell into my mouth, that wouldn't have been the greatest thing to happen right now. Jasper smiled, and cast an amused look upwards at me. I rolled my eyes, and clutched onto his hair, moving him towards the neglected mound. He instantly pounced at the opportunity, taking the pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucking with a meek force.

"Tease," I whispered.

He sniggered, his lips moving downwards, until he had no choice but to be on his knees. I gasped as soon as he hooked my right leg over his shoulder, letting the shower spray onto my most delicate of areas. It was nearly impossible for vampires to lose balance, but the moment he ran the tip of his nose along my slit, I was tilting backwards to lean onto the chilly tiles, my head spinning. He did that dark chuckle, so I knew exactly which side of him I was dealing with, and fixed his mouth onto me any tenderness long forgotten.

_Soundproof,_ I thought a millisecond before I screamed out his name. I was confused as to why I was not getting the release I had imagined would come with his savage-like motions, but he smiled. "You're going to kill me," I whimpered, making fists in his hair.

"Darling," he crooned looking up at me, his lips and the tip of his nose glistening like diamonds, his eyes a smouldering black, "It's only fair." I was suddenly assaulted with hundreds of images of myself, all sultry smiles and playfully innocent glances that wanted him to ravage me without a moment's hesitation. I moaned at the tenor of his mind, it too bringing me to the edge of a higher cliff than the one I was at before, but Jasper purposely holding back the impending release. "You simply aren't allowed," he whispered, and dived back in.

_I'm sorry Carlisle,_ I thought to him, _Jasper's version of 'as quickly as you can manage' is a lot different from any other._ Downstairs, despite himself Carlisle felt some amusement, but otherwise carried on the conversation as normal, now moving sinuously to talk about the Volturi involvement in the situation.

I let loose a mighty roar when Jasper scuffed his teeth across my clit, and pushed a digit into me at a painfully leisurely pace. I looked back down. He was staring at the moisture that had gathered on his forefinger, and another growl burst through my lips as he sucked that finger within the second. I watched him, as his eyes fluttered close and he took it in like he hadn't been laving at the very source for a few minutes now. I sighed, and with little force brought him back up to me, holding him just under his jaw.

He soundlessly dropped his hand from his mouth, and moved it to his engorged member and positioned it at my entrance, all the while gazing into my eyes, never blinking. I hitched my leg to his waist and he held it there, moving the other to the same position as he held me just under my thighs against the wall. And finally, he pushed in.

I couldn't be sure why I held my breath like I was scared of the action, maybe because all the times before, the process was never dragged out like this. He was always immediately in me. Right now, he had us on an unreachable plinth, and the orgasm that washed over us both, the moment he was completely sheathed in me had never been equalled. Neither one of us made a sound. All our energy was used on the way we trembled yet still clung onto each other, our minds releasing the sounds of out throes of passion. Seven minutes and forty two seconds later—Yes, I had counted—we regained ourselves, completely spent.

The minds of everyone suddenly screamed back into my head, all commenting in some fashion or another how we had been sexually repressed. Fuck, I may have soundproofed the room, but I never stopped Jasper's wave after wave of the orgasmic feeling crashing over everyone. They didn't mind it though; in fact, they thought it was a great change from the melancholy and despair that had been around them for more than enough time.

"Isabella?" Jasper whispered. I hummed, my eyes fighting to stay open, not wanting to come out of their contented hiding. "I love you."

"Love you too," I said softly.

Jasper chuckled, and moved so I could stand on my feet, and we edged back over to the still running shower. We exchanged the kindness of lathering ourselves in soap, making sure that we didn't lose focus from the task. We were out in ten minutes. I changed into some black denim and a soft stretch cotton top that Jasper had thrust out towards me, with pleading eyes. I giggled and put it on over the nondescript bra. Jasper licked his lips and I noticed that he had changed into khakis and a plain white T shirt that hung to every muscle he had. Yum. I smiled and ran my fingertips through his damp hair, willing mine to dry into its natural waves as he pulled me in.

"Sometimes," he started quietly, winding his arms around my waist, "simplicity is bliss." I nodded, and reached up to kiss him softly, taking time to savour his scent on my tongue, not sure how I'd be able to live without it.

**Jasper:**

The coexisting thing Bella had suggested was beyond me. I tried not to let her notice, but I thought I was suffering from a bout of insanity. Every so often, that bastard—i.e. the Major—would say something, act a particular way and my anger would force him to win, and push me further behind in my attempt to find peace within myself.

I was still there though, that was something he couldn't snatch away from me. I would live on, in some form or another.

The moment we had stepped out of the shower to change into clothes, I knew it was my chance to fight for some control, and he handed it over, purely because he was 'exhausted'. I was surprised, and then thankful to this creature, and sent him off on his way to linger somewhere in the recesses of my mind.

I handed Bella a comfortable top, the kind she hardly ever felt the need to wear anymore. She gave out a tinkling laugh as she put it on, lithely feeding her arms one by one through the long sleeves and once both were covered she threw it over her head, pulling her hair out from behind. It sent a gust of her scent over me and although it held none of the lure of her blood I still licked my lips. She cast her red orbs over my attire and I realised that it gave away which part of me she was facing. She smiled immediately, walked over the few paces and ran her fingertips through my messy, damp curls. I pulled her in close, noticing the beads of liquid in her hair disappearing and her hair falling in dry waves down to her waist.

"Sometimes, simplicity is bliss," I mumbled making a ball with my hands at the small of her back. She reached up and moulded her lips to mine, and I realised how much I had missed these semi-chaste kisses.

I exhaled shakily and after pressing another dozen kisses to her face I held her right hand in my left and walked out of the room and downstairs where everyone was discussing the 'small' matter of the Volturi.

"I think Aro should know what he's done," my beautiful mate said as she planted herself in my lap when we sat down. "I don't understand why we're all still lingering over the fact that he was here and no one realised what he was doing to her. It isn't going to change what happened. All we can do is prevent it."

"There's no doubt about that, Bella," Carlisle said, glad that she was here, "but you see it isn't as easy as that—even you know that. Aro hates Amun too much to just let him be destroyed. Amun is his plaything; Aro likes toying with his aspirations and hopes without any mercy. It's no wonder how mad the man has got just to take Aro down."

"No doubt at all," Marcus echoed. "Aro has a check made on Amun every decade just to see if he is trying to rise to power again. He doesn't even check the Romanians as often."

"Romanians . . ." Bella murmured.

"Yes. Well the Romanian Check isn't as often, maybe every two decades, but its meticulousness is surpassing Amun's on every level. Aro brings in every person Vladimir and Stefan have associated with along with them, and makes sure Chelsea cuts their ties and then reads their minds. It takes almost two months. It's quite the occasion."

"When is Amun's next check?" Carlisle asked.

"It's almost a year overdue."

"You wouldn't think . . ." I hesitated, not sure how to say it aloud, fearing its implications, "that if the need arose, that they'd join forces to take the Volturi down?"

"Maria!" Bella yelled aloud. We all jumped at her outburst.

"What about her?" I asked.

"When Peter said that he was in Mexico, he said that it wasn't like it to be completely rid of vampires."

"But Mexico has more vampires than anywhere!" Emmett said the shock clear on his face and on everyone else's.

"The Egyptians, Romanians, and Maria plus her newborns," Bella said carefully, "if they all joined forces, unquestionably doing so in the sole purpose of ridding the Volturi, they would be near impossible to stop."

The silence that followed Bella's short summary was thick, almost suffocating us. Bella was feeling absolutely nothing in that time and I knew she was searching through the minds of the possible culprits.

"If," Demetri sighed almost twenty minutes later, "Amun finds out that what he's done to Amelia has worked, her wouldn't hesitate to take her."

There was a rippling wave of voiced agreement from everyone. Poor Amelia, curled into Demetri as she slept, every eye became fixed onto her, and then with a snap onto Bella voicelessly asking for direction.

And Bella turned to look at _me_ her eyes showing all her worry. I gulped at the intensity.

"Bella and I will be going to Volterra to alert Aro," I told them. "In the meantime, don't stress yourselves out too much. We don't know if—"

"We do," Bella said, cutting me off, her solemn voice showing none of the panic that I felt coming off her. "They're all in Romania currently, in the ruins of the castle the Volturi burnt. All one hundred and thirty seven of them."

"Impossible!" Marcus gasped, shaking his head and burying it into his hands whilst Didyme patted his shoulder, and kissed his temple. He turned to face her, and I could almost hear what he was thinking. The possibility of losing her.

"How many are gifted?" Laurent asked, speaking out his voice causing Bella to tense up like always.

"They thankfully have none like me or Amelia, but more than half of them are gifted. They've been planning and changing people straight after Aro did Amun's last check. Very particular in their choosing, they have someone that has a power similar to Eleazer's but it can focus on a particular thing. For example shields. They have just the one of those her name is Sandra. This guy—Andrew—found the most powerful shield on the planet within the hour and they've been working on her power almost as long as their planning. The others aren't as powerful, but many of them are variations of other gifts. They have five who can do something akin to what Alec can, but nowhere near as good as Alec. Not one, apart from Andrew and Sandra can project their gift."

"When do they plan to attack, Darling?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"New year's eve."

"That leaves with just ten months," I said needlessly voicing what everyone knew the moment Bella said the words. "The faster we get to Volterra the better. I doubt Aro would want them at their doorstep. He would want the advantage. Instead of new year's he'd want us ready before Christmas."

"I don't think he'd want us all there at the moment," Carlisle said. "We'll make calls to the other covens once we get the all clear from you, Bella. Have they contacted any of our or the Volturi allies?"

"No," Bella said. "They've managed to contain the whole thing in Romania, it's only them. All the outside covens are not aware of anything going on. Although, Benjamin and Tia, if subject to the right persuasion and motives are quite willing to leave Amun's side. This isn't what they want." Bella got up out of my lap and to her feet. "Jasper needs to be there for a while to train the Guard, and everyone else. We're dealing with newborns and the Gifted are not trained in combat."

"Let's get going then," I said.

After casting a brief look across the room, noticing the waking Amelia and smiling at her we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa that was a tough one! A lemon and then straight into the tension. Yes, I understand that this one is probably the shortest of my chapters but hey! I thought it would be a good time for a break before heading down to Volterra.**

**Any thoughts my dearest readers?**

**REVIEW!**

**XxX**


	15. Chapter 15: Disappointment

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait like always. I want to thank all the people that have reviewed this story and such, putting little ol' me as their favourite. I cannot thank you enough, but I will try . . .**

**THANK YOU!**

**I apologise in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_That leaves with just ten months," I said needlessly voicing what everyone knew the moment Bella said the words. "The faster we get to Volterra the better. I doubt Aro would want them at their doorstep. He would want the advantage. Instead of new year's he'd want us ready before Christmas."_

"_I don't think he'd want us all there at the moment," Carlisle said. "We'll make calls to the other covens once we get the all clear from you, Bella. Have they contacted any of our or the Volturi allies?"_

"_No," Bella said. "They've managed to contain the whole thing in Romania, it's only them. All the outside covens are not aware of anything going on. Although, Benjamin and Tia, if subject to the right persuasion and motives are quite willing to leave Amun's side. This isn't what they want." Bella got up out of my lap and to her feet. "Jasper needs to be there for a while to train the Guard, and everyone else. We're dealing with newborns and the Gifted are not trained in combat."_

"_Let's get going then," I said._

_After casting a brief look across the room, noticing the waking Amelia and smiling at her we were gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

As usual it took eleven seconds to reach Volterra; I could quite easily make that trip more time-efficient but I really wasn't up to it, and neither was my stomach—metaphorically speaking. We landed in the middle of the throne room with a muted thud, both Jasper and I somewhat relieved to be here. I was beginning to think that Aro and Caius never moved from their seats, they were sitting there staring off into the space behind me, waist deep in thought.

"Isabella!" Aro gasped. I smiled, and his quick grin fell immediately. He was in front of me in an instant, holding my hands with a worried expression. Huh, I guess my emotions were clear on my face. The open book as always. "Child, what's wrong?"

_Isabella,_ Jasper thought. _Should I get to work? I understand that it might not be necessary but it wouldn't hurt . . . figuratively speaking._ I blinked once, and turned and nodded to him.

Jasper offered no verbal pleasantries to either Aro or Caius but just nodded in their direction before disappearing into the Training Room. "Guard!" he roared in the hallway. "Training Room. Twenty seconds."

"Isabella?" Aro called frantically, his voice shaky, reacting to the sudden commotion in the castle. "What on God's green earth is the matter?"

"Oh Aro," I sighed.

I fed him and Caius everything starting from the moment we had found out about Amelia right up until we left. His cloudy red orbs were wide in shock, and then became submerged in an ashy black due to his rage. He dropped my hands and turned on his heal and with a rigidness sat back in his throne, his eyes distant. His anger was boiling beneath the surface of his papery skin, simmering just under his flesh. I looked over to Caius, and he too was in a similar state of wonder and fury.

_Make sure no one can hear this conversation, Isabella,_ Aro thought after a few minutes. I nodded and moved forward, thinking _Soundproof _and drifting forward and sitting on the armrest of the vacant seat. I could hear in Aro's mind that I was doing so much for the Volturi that I might as well sit in the seat, but I shook my head at him.

"I propose we kill them immediately," Caius said. "What about you, Brother?" I shot Caius an incredulous look, inwardly groaned. "Oh, and what do you suppose we do Isa?" he asked mockingly. "We surely can't let any of this go on."

"Well," I said, swinging my legs in my nervousness, "I assume you want them dead, Aro?" Aro gave a dark smile, his eyes still not back to normal. "So . . . I think the most logical strategy would be to bring the four here for trial in front of the other covens, and ask if the _exceptionally_ gifted vampires in their army if they would want to join the Guard."

"Yes," Aro said tersely. "We cannot afford to go to war with such imbeciles and have our Guard weakened with probable casualties. What you've proposed, Isabella, would be perfect. I plan to have a public execution; I will kill Stefan and Vladimir myself; you, Maria; Demetri, Amun and whoever else he chooses—Kebi, perhaps."

"And what of the rest?" Caius asked. "The human population will fall rapidly by the sudden rise of vampires in the world. Most of them are newborns. We cannot let them all live."

"Isabella will kill them."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not quite sure if I heard him correctly. "Are you proposing that _I_ . . . _kill_ over one hundred people?" My voice rose to a shrill sound by the end.

"Yes," Aro confirmed. "It's possible, so why not? I don't understand why you all were worrying about calling the other covens to fight, when we have you able to do something in seconds whereas the entire vampiric population would struggle to achieve it in fortnight!"

"Aro," I growled. "I distinctively remember me telling you when I joined the Guard that I was not a weapon! God, how does this make you anymore different than Amun?" I get that that was a low blow, but I didn't care. My heart broke at the thought of murdering so many people just because of something they were being forced to do. I wasn't that person. I didn't kill like that. In fact, I hadn't killed at all. Viciously tortured? Yes. But never killed. "I won't do it."

"Wipe their memories and turn them back to human," Caius suggested in a low voice, thus breaking the stare-off between Aro and I.

I whipped my head up to stare at him, smiling a little. "That, Caius, is a brilliant idea."

"I know," he said in a condescending tone, a weak smile on his lips.

"You're oddly compassionate today, Brother," Aro said smirking at Caius. I could see in Aro's mind that he too was relived at the suggestion. Apparently, angering me wasn't something Aro planned to do. Ever. Caius raised an eyebrow but else said nothing. "Now," Aro sighed. "I will leave the details to you two. Inform me of them later. I am going to . . . _talk_ to Sulpicia. It's been far too long." Yeah, he was going to have sex. "Oh, and Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you compare me to Amun, I won't be so kind about it."

"Message received," I giggled.

We stood as Aro did, and he flew out in a flurry of black the only thing lingering behind, his scent. An awkward moment followed between Caius and I for a few seconds, but didn't last for very long.

"Next Friday," Caius began, "is when we'll get the leaders. The army will be contained, and any wishing to join the Guard, will, the others turned back. The covens will be brought to Alaska, since that is neutral ground and it'll be more comfortable for everyone; the trail will be there too. Any problems?"

I thought over it and the plan seemed to be simple and easy to follow. "Yes, that's perfect."

"Okay."

The silence permeated the air for another short moment, and we awkwardly stared at one another. "So," Caius sighed his shoulders slumping uncharacteristically, "how are you?"

"Good . . . Y'know Jasper knows what you did that day?"

"I didn't expect anything less," he sighed, falling in a graceless heap in his chair. I walked over and sat on the armrest as I usually did. I made sure that the soundproof barrier was now physical. "Why are you still here, Isa?" he asked, his voice quiet. "Isn't it enough that you've already said no? I don't need your pity."

"Caius . . . You do understand that I'm not your mate? I'm a friend. I can't give you what you're asking. We've already had this conversation. Is this what you've been dwelling on for all the time I've been away?"

He gave a reluctant nod, and looked up at me. "Athenodora left me." _I'm sorry to hear that_, I thought at him. "Yes, well everyone is. I think she understood that I wasn't interested in her anymore. At all. The very evening of the day you went, she told me she was leaving. She was gone the next day. I should be feeling sad—Dora was with me for more than two thousand years—but I can't bring myself to feel anything but relief." He shook his head at his own behaviour, and closed his eyes shut, flashes of their time whizzing through his head. "I'm glad she's gone, but I'm . . . lonely."

He looked away, focusing on the celestial dance of the dust. "Caius?" I called. He didn't respond. "What would you like me to do?"

"Ideally?" he asked rhetorically. "I would want you." I growled. "Yes, well we all know that's not possible."

"You're so fucking unreasonable!" I yelled getting up and moving a little away from him.

He got up too. "Don't raise your voice at me Isa," he pleaded weakly. "Just, please. Don't. I can't take it. You've said no, and I understand. I'm not forcing myself onto you; just merely answering your question."

"In an ideal world . . . wouldn't you want your true mate?"

"Oh and what will become of her? She will most likely be locked up in that tower with Athenodora. I will ruin her life. My mate, whoever she is, I love her, I may not know her but it's inevitable that I love her and she in return. That's just the way things are. But I can't do that with another woman. Dora had been in that same area of the castle for so long, she was confused once she stepped out of her quarters! Are you seriously suggesting that I subject another to the same fate?"

"I'm not! There are no rules for doing that to your mate. You want her safe, but that doesn't mean she'll be exactly like Athenodora and Sulpicia . . . If you don't want that for your mate, then why do you want me? You'll want to do the same to me too."

"I just want—no, _need_—someone _like_ you, Isa." He fell back into his seat, his face covered by his palms. I hovered back over to his seat and knelt in front of him, prying his hands away and holding them in mine. His bright eyes were glassy. "After you left . . . I thought about her—my mate—a lot. I've lived for so long, watched the world change around me, surely I must have come across her. What if she's dead and I'll forever live alone and incomplete?" His voice was trembling, and then venom was pooling in his eyes, unable to fall. He blinked furiously sending it back, and finally settled with his eyes closed. "You must think I'm such a child!"

"Of course not!" I told him. "I'm just a little shocked that it's taken you so long to realise this. Athenodora was going to leave you one day. And this day was going to come too; where you realise that you deserve something like this."

His eyes flashed open. "I deserve it?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"I don't understand what you mean, Isa. I've done nothi—"

"Don't you dare, Caius!" I warned. "The worst kind of monster finds its mate, and you are so far from that it's not even funny. There is nobody on this Earth that deserves it more than you." He smiled a little and shook his head. "Don't."

"Can . . . Can you see if she's out there? If she's too . . . meek I'll survive without her."

I rolled my eyes. _Caius' mate_, I thought to myself, just wanting to see her. I was careful not to project the image to Caius. I had expected to be brought into the mind of his mate, but I drew up on the shores of no one's consciousness. _Caius' mate_, I thought to myself again, a harsh command. Nothing. _Caius' mate_. Nothing. Repeatedly, I tried, but absolutely nothing. I understand that Caius was definitely not the untainted of beings but did he deserve this fate? To live a life knowing that it would never be complete? No. I wouldn't even wish this fate on _anybody_.

"She's not here, is she?" he asked, my ears barely able to make out the words. My eyes focused back on him, both our eyes welled up with venom, the only difference that mine were somehow able to fall. "Is it my fault Isa? Because I'm just too . . . evil?" I shook my head plentifully, but it made the tears fall faster. "Isa? Isa you mustn't cry; it's not your fault." He took out his hands from mine, and wiped away the venom on my cheeks with unsteady fingers. "I think I must leave now . . . Say sorry to Jasper on my behalf for everything that happened the other day, and tell him to train the Guard well."

With the same flurry of black from his cloak as Aro, he was gone too.

* * *

><p>I made it back to Denali on Saturday. Carlisle and Eleazer had been on the phone to everybody they could reach, making them aware of the situation and that they needed to be ready to be in Denali by Thursday. I had offered up my teleportation skills, but was voted out by the majority. They all had a strong aversion to my powers being put out for the world to see like that. Jasper on the other hand was still in Volterra. The situation with the Guard in his words was 'more fucking atrocious than he had imagined'. I removed the tugging sensation between us and returned to Denali. Eventually—more by Monday morning—I was the only vampires left in Denali. The entire house had been cleared out. Jasper had suggested it, making sure every one of them was prepared to fight if that's what it came to. It was unlikely, but we could never be sure.<p>

I was completely alone by choice.

I did not want to be back in Volterra until I needed to be.

It could be explained in one word: Caius.

I don't think he'd realised, or found the will to care, but his angry sobs were the constant sound since the moment he had left the throne room on Friday. Then, they had been accompanied by the growling and noise of breaking furniture, but now just a lone sound. His quarters were ashes behind the closed doors.

Even I hadn't comprehended the extent of his sorrow; foreseen that it would result in this.

_Caius' mate,_ I thought again, but zilch. I tried searching the past too, from the moment Caius had been born, to the present but there was not one person that was destined to be with Caus. _How on Earth is that possible?_ I thought once more. Vampire's had to have a mate. It was an unwritten rule.

I stewed in the same thoughts until Wednesday. I knew a majority of the Vampires we had called would be turning up today, so I bathed and changed into another dress, forgetting my inhibitions and just doing it. I was depressed as fuck, and had spent far too long away from Jasper.

_Jasper?_ I called mentally to him.

_Hello, Isabella,_ he thought, irritation in every corner of his mind but the one he was in to speak to me. _How are you doing?_

_Very well. You?_

_**I'm **__alright, but I wouldn't say the same about the rest. Jane just doesn't learn. I've managed to get through to everyone, but she's adamant on hitting me with that shitty excuse for a 'gift' whenever she knows she's doing something wrong. Which is __**a lot**__ of the fucking time._

I laughed a little. _Do you want a shield, Sweetheart?_

_Of course I do, Isabella! I'm not whining for my own benefit._ I rolled my eyes and did as he was asking. _This is superb,_ he thought after a few seconds. _The bitch will be pretty pissed off now. Thank you Is—__**Bella**__. Ugh, I'm not getting any good at this balanced bit aren't I?_

_No, Jasper, you're doing fine. It's the conditions; you're forced to be this side of you because of what you're doing right now there in Volterra._

_That's true a—_ My mind was filled with an image of Jane's throat clasped by Jasper's hand, her ashy blonde hair splayed across the ground. Her eyes were pitch black, but the glare was increasing in frustration. "Bastard," she hissed, at Jasper once he let go. _Thank you again, Is—__**Bella**__. Aaaaaaah! This is so fucking difficult._

I smiled. _It's alright Jasper, it's alright. You're doing just fine. You're trying, and that's all that matters to me._

_I love you, Darling_. The soft whisper floated through his head, and it shocked both of us. Now, _that_ was trying. _I'm getting there,_ he thought, chuffed.

_I know. I love you too, Sweetheart._

I froze for a moment, hearing footsteps racing through the woodlands about three miles away, getting closer by the second. _Hey, Jasper, the first of the vamps are coming, I'll think to you later._ He chuckled, and I faded out of his mind.

I got up, and self-consciously smoothed out the off-whitechiffon and made my way to the door. The four knocks reverberated through the entire house, and I waited a moment before opening the door.

Before me stood a tall male, his eyes were a shockingly bright red and his hair just as bright blonde. By his side, his female counterpart, a petite five foot with similar hair and eyes, both of covered in bite marks, slightly fewer than Jasper but enough to make a lasting expression. I realised that they were Peter and Charlotte the moment I opened the door, but I made sure that I didn't launch myself at them in my happy, venomous, tears.

"Hello," the two said in unison, smirking at one another when they did. The Southern accent was heavy even in the simple greeting.

"Hi?" I said, feigning confusion and a little hostility. "I'm Isabella, but I'm not sure . . . ?"

Peter looked down at Charlotte in confusion and then back at me. I pressed my lips tightly together to stop myself from laughing. "Uhh . . ." Peter hesitated, his brows coming together harshly, "well I'm sorry, we were under the impression that you knew . . . Do the Cullens and Denali reside here?" He inconspicuously sniffed the air, and his entire being was telling him he was in the right place, but he was just _so_ confused.

"Yes," I answered, my eyes purposefully narrowing.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said speaking up, "but I'm sure if Carlisle or the Major were here they would know who we are . . . As a matter of fact, we're surprised you don't either, Bella? It was you on the phone to Peter a couple of weeks ago?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Well?" Peter asked exasperated.

"_Well,_ you sure do a brilliant job of introducing yourself clearly. I'll just say 'Hello' and they'll just let me in? You do realise what is going on in the world; don't you, Peter?"

Charlotte laughed a little. Peter's face broke out into a wide grin for a second, and then he held out his hand bowing slightly in all seriousness, remembering he was supposed to be a 'Southern Gentleman' if anything. I took it, and he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles, winking. I rolled my eyes, and sniggered.

"Peter Whitlock," he said, dropping my hand and placing the other on the small of Charlotte's back. "And this is my mighty fine mate, Charlotte; Char if you'd like."

"That's more like it," I said, nodding approvingly. "I can now grant you entrance . . . See! That's how it works in the real world."

He shook his head, and we made our way inside.

"Where is everyone?" Charlotte asked.

"Volterra," I answered. "Jasper's training the Guard"—both pairs of eyes nearly bunged out of their heads—"since they have practically zero, newborn fighting skills. Some are too reliant on their gifts, and it just won't do. It's mainly for precaution, though. Everyone else is gone to get the same . . . treatment."

Peter chuckled nervously. "How long had he been at it?"

"Since Friday." They winced. "Only Jane left now."

"Ouch," Charlotte mumbled, shivering for a moment at the very thought of that.

"Tell me about it. I've given him a mental shield, so he should be fine," I said.

They smiled gratefully. Jasper may have sired them in the worst possible emotional climate and circumstances, but that didn't stop the two caring for his life. It was true friendship. And now, when the threat was as familiar as newborns and Maria, they didn't think twice about taking them down. As we settled into a comfortable silence, I could hear the workings of Charlotte's mind, as if she was calling me out to hear them. After the Wars, she never thought she'd be back doing the very thing she had run from. Peter was internally smug, knowing just what Aro, Caius and I had planned to be done, so utterly unaware of Charlotte's anxiety.

"So," Peter said, "my tingly senses tell me that Volterra is preparing for a fourth leader . . .?"

I gritted my teeth, the sound loud in the quiet. "I would immediately say no. I _have_ said no!"

"To who?" Peter asked rhetorically. Ah, I had forgotten that even he did not know what Caius and I talked about that day. "Aro has clearly not got the message, and knows that if this all ends well, then . . . you will be straight out of the Guard and placed in those thrones. He can't have you on the opposing side, or even just here with Carlisle. Carlisle's coven is a threat, the entire world knows that, and now you're staying with the Denali! Have you no idea how that looks, Bella?"

I buried my face in my hands. "God, Peter," I sighed, "I thought it'd be enough!" My back shot up, staring at him. "I always knew that Aro would be worried if he knew someone like me existed, and then have no control. It's one of the main reasons why I joined the Guard in the first place! So he wouldn't have to hunt me down after I helped Marcus. I was always going to come back to Carlisle, this is home, and Aro would get the wrong end of the stick. I have a crystal fucking clear sight of how this looks, Peter. But now! He wants me to be bloody _Queen_! Queen Isabella," I scoffed, "it's fucking sick."

"Well," Charlotte said, speaking for the first time in a while, "am I right in assuming you won't be the only one with these amazing abilities in a few years time?"

"Yes," I hissed, "you are right. If I don't say yes, than somehow he's going to get to Amelia. And I will not stand for that bastard getting to _her_. No one will. I understand that she's older than me, but she's still a child. Naive, really."

_Bella?_ Peter called. _I guess we can use that story you gave to the rest. And not just us, __**everybody**__ who comes, so they have a clear insight to what their fighting for. Not a blind war—though we know even that's not happening._

I nodded and sent them the entire thing, with a flick of Demetri's memory towards them.

"He's disgusting," Charlotte seethed after a few short moments, and got to her feet, running out, a hunt on her mind.

_The animals please Char, _I thought to her,_ I'll make their blood tastes human._

_Thanks, Bella,_ she thought. _Make sure Peter's alright; I would but I don't think I can be near furniture at the moment._

_It's alright, you go and hunt. I'll see if he's okay._

Peter sat as still as stone, teeth locked together, and eyes staring blindly ahead. I got to my feet, and moved over to where he was across the room, sitting next to him. I recoiled a little from the look he gave me, but he settled down the abrasiveness, but the fire was still in his eyes he just wasn't looking at me with them.

"It's never going to stop is it?" he asked softly. "The cruelty. I thought the worst of it had passed, but then . . . Something _always_ has to disrupt the peace."

I sighed, not able to say a word.

I just sat, and sometime later Peter was calm enough to put a casual arm around my shoulder, pecking the top of my head in that brotherly way. And we drifted back into the silence, not even breathing, both fighting that uncomfortable feeling, and concentrating on it to block out the world.

We stopped when we heard another several racing feet, heading in this direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi all. Hope this one was all right. I had a hard time fighting a rare writer's block, which refused to let me write more than a few hundred words at a time.**

**Alas, here we are right at the end of the page, my avid readers wishing there was a 'next' button somewhere bellow, but sadly no. I'm still working between exams and this.**

**So, here's an idea; reviews are great motivators, and they make me oh so happy; maybe with this one we will go over 130 . . .**

***Wink* *Wink***

**XxX**


	16. Chapter 16: The Inevitable

**A/N: Hi everyone! My regular reviewers make my week really. You know who you are and I love you all. Nt much to say this time but just to keep reading and have an open mind. Wouldn't be too much of a hassle you've already given me the world.**

**Yeah I know. I'm full of this mushy stuff. 3**

**I apologise in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_It's never going to stop is it?" he asked softly. "The cruelty. I thought the worst of it had passed, but then . . . Something __**always**__ has to disrupt the peace."_

_I sighed, not able to say a word._

_I just sat, and sometime later Peter was calm enough to put a casual arm around my shoulder, pecking the top of my head in that brotherly way. And we drifted back into the silence, not even breathing, both fighting that uncomfortable feeling, and concentrating on it to block out the world._

_We stopped when we heard another several racing feet, heading in this direction._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

The vampires descended upon Denali like moths to a flame. A little over a hundred all brought over by the whispered word of mouth. I had to hand it to Carlisle. This was completely mind-blowing! After Peter and Charlotte, came the Amazonians, quickly followed by the Irish Coven. Before the day was up, both houses, were filled with vampires. Many were sceptical about the true nature of what was about to transpire, but that doubt was washed away after they were shown just what they were figuratively fighting against.

Amelia had been kept away from the house for a while, but she was stubborn, and Demetri was a goner the moment she gave him a stern enough look. Numerous people she knew by name, and that kept most wary of her; yes, wary of the human. None dared to look at her remotely like food, all aware of what would happen after she was turned—nobody would survive drinking her blood, which I had personally made sure of after the first nomad, Garrett, looked at her a little funny. Garrett had talked to me later explaining that there was really no hunger there, but more fascination, but I was paranoid and tweaked her blood as a precaution with full consent from her and Demetri.

Carlisle and everyone returned on Thursday morning, all shocked with how many had answered the call. Kate had immediately hit it off with Garrett, and not much was seen of them after. Overall, the atmosphere was quite settled, even more so when Jasper _finally_ finished his work with Jane and asked for a quick return home that afternoon. I couldn't help but give him a flying hug the moment he appeared beside me, earning a few gasps among the vampires around us. I immediately gave him the tug back and he chuckled, pressing a reverent kiss to my forehead, and leaning his own against mine, staring into my eyes. A collective realisation followed among the ones that didn't know; Jasper was my mate.

_Bella_, Jasper mentally called bringing me back to the present. I blinked a few times, and saw that I was still standing wrapped in Jasper's arms as I had been for a few minutes now since he had come back. _Not polite for company, Darling,_ he chuckled and I saw in his mind the way the waves of love and longing were rolling off us, making a few unmated people a little uncomfortable. I laughed nervously, and reined it in. Jasper pulled me down into his lap and proceeded to show me what I had missed in Volterra: the severe obedience of the Guard to him that had inflated his ego to a generous size; how Caius had just ventured out of his quarters, a mess and wanting to know what day it was; and Aro dismissing Caius' feelings and behaviour after one touch to his palm claiming he _was_ being a child. Jasper had offered to help Caius somewhat but it did no help to him whatsoever. _Bella, _he thought, _he's completely deteriorating._

_I know, Sweetheart, but I don't think there's anything even _I_ can do to help him. He wants—no, _needs_—his mate, but she just isn't there. I tried repeatedly, even checking the past but she simply doesn't exist. I feel so useless._

He shook his head, and kissed my lips sombrely and oh so briefly. Another image went through my head, and it was of Aro speaking to Jasper telling him that I should make sure that the vampire's in Romania stay there. I rolled my eyes. Aro certainly thought I was an imbecile if he thought I needed reminding of such an integral thing. He was cautious about the fact that he would need to be here in Alaska to carry out the verdict, but again he wanted to stay on my good side and endured it.

Just then, Peter and Charlotte walked into the room after their quickie in the woods and smiled widely seeing Jasper. Jasper's eyes too brightened and picked me off his lap by my waist, and set me aside half-running to embrace Peter and Charlotte in a tight hug mumbling something about their post-cocial glow. It had been over thirty years since he had seen them. They had in fact come a few months ago, just when I had moved to Forks, but Edward being the needless fucker-upper of the Cullens decided that there was absolutely no need for it, and Alice with the 'infallible' foresight had backed him up, but more for the reason to break Jasper away from the two. She had deemed it superfluous. Bitch. Just seeing the trio together and instantaneously, you knew they deserved to be together after all they'd been through. Jasper asked when Peter and Char had arrived and they sent me a knowing look, before explaining to Jasper how I had greeted them. In no time, the house was bubbling with laughter. Since it was only I that knew the possible future of tomorrow, and our course of action, it surprised me to see everyone in such soaring spirits.

I glanced around the room, and my own determination in our plan began to wane and I wanted nothing but reassurance that it would get better. Except I was under strict instructions from Aro not to let anyone know of our plan. Not even Marcus, the Volturi _King_, knew. I wasn't even allowed telling my mate! Aro had laid out these terms just before I left Volterra; the weight of that responsibility only solidified the fact that I was not 'Queen and Ruler' material. It's about my power, that's all. And power isn't everything.

**Caius:**

_Power isn't everything_. The phrase ran through my head like a freight train. Consistent, washing away any abysmal thought that tried to overpower it.

As I meandered aimlessly around the gardens, for the first time in my long existence, I wished I were human. Just any human being will suffice, because I will get a fair chance at love, and not stripped of the pleasure. They had it so easy! Their kind had only mere illusions of monogamy, jumping from one to the next before finally settling down. We! Oh, we held this burden as a plague; well, the unlucky amongst us. Namely me. Was there no one on this Earth for me? Not one?

How could Isabella do this to me? Curse me with fantasies of splendour in this capacity! I thought . . . No, she couldn't hold one ounce of anything akin to love towards me. I may not look it but I'm an old man. She would surely consider that.

_No, Caius,_ my inner voice said deciding to sound like Dora for a change, _surely you don't think so less of Isa._ I shook my head. _She has her mate, and nothing can change that, not even his death. She would bring him back from the dead just as she did with Didyme. _I sighed deeply. I could see that their bond is too strong; not even I can . . . _No, Caius. Have you leant nothing from Marcus and Didyme? That was your idea!_ I growled at my stupidity and ignorance. That had been my greatest downfall. Killing Didyme. Perhaps our world would be an entirely different place if Marcus hadn't been so inanimate in the last few thousand years. Maybe we wouldn't be on the brink of war.

I came across the intensely blood red roses that Dora loved to wear in her hair. Most of them were on the very precipice of survival. I really wanted to put them out of their misery.

Heavens, what is wrong with me?How could the lack of one woman make me feel this much? Sympathy for scarcely animate things!

I growled to myself, and turned back on my heel and back inside, flying past Aro who looked to be on the verge of calling me inside. My side bristled as it made minimal contact with his, and I made sure his hand didn't find any of my skin. I had perfectly mastered the skill of hiding things from him, but I could never be too sure with the leech. I turned my head ever so slightly over my shoulder, and then snapped it back. I couldn't stand to witness the inevitable. Aro too had noticed the shrivelled roses, and he was smirking at them just as he did with the vampires that had seconds to live. It was that sinister look of complete elation and murderous bloodlust, all combined in his black irises. I had only seen his foot hovering over Dora's most prized possessions, to know just how sealed their fate is.

And as I ran down the empty halls, I found Felix, Alec and Jane coming this way. I stopped for a moment, and they bowed.

"What is the matter?" I asked, my was voice lazy, not even recognisable to myself.

"We just had some news to deliver to Master Aro," Felix said, a strange tint to his voice, as if he were talking to a child. It was so infuriatingly condescending, that he was against the wall behind him, his throat ready to turn to ash in my grip. I couldn't help to blink a few times at him, as he refused to struggle and just hung there with his life possibly at its final minute. His eyes were trained on Jane behind me, and I too looked to her. She was going to pounce at me for some reason, but the steam-like cloud drifted away from Alec and enveloped her, and she fell into a lifeless heap, snarling in her brother's arms. "Master Caius?" Felix called, his throat working hard in my grip. I turned to look at him. "Jane will not survive if you do something to me," he said simply, again his voice having that patronizing lilt.

Before even _I_ knew, I was against the wall behind me, my right hand stinging from Felix's touch.

"Mates," I told myself. Felix nodded unnecessarily, and took Jane out of Alec's arms and slowly she regained her senses. Felix stared at her for a moment, and after a flicker of his eyes towards me, he shook his head at her. "Both of you go. Alec stays." They acquiesced, and Felix and Jane were out of my side in two seconds. "What do you need to inform Aro of?" I asked Alec.

Alec hesitated for a second the indecision clear in his eyes. His face gave away nothing. "Master Aro," he started in the most professional voices, "had us perform the capital punishment outside of Volterra's walls just a few hours ago. We succeeded without being seen. The fires have been put out, ashes collected and thrown into the . . . the sewers just as Master Aro commanded."

"Who, Boy? Who was it?" Unadulterated panic coursed through me.

"A . . . Athenodora."

I tried not to feel it. As though my very dead heart had been ripped out of my chest. Like every inch of me was burning but somehow not able to scream for help. Like being thrown into Hell's deepest fires, which had been reserved for me for over two thousand years, awaiting the feel of me smothered in them. I felt like one of Jane's victims.

I couldn't be sure how long I stood there, eyes screwed shut in the agony, but Alec remained at my side.

"Why?" I hissed through my teeth.

"We were only told to do so, Master. No explanations."

"Of course," I said dismissively my voice unsteady. "Run off and tell your precious Master, Alec."

My head snapped up at the sound of his teeth grinding together. "I mean no disrespect to anyone;" he said his voice lowered, "but you _are_ my Master. We are sorry for your loss. Please believe me, Sire; Athenodora was dear to us all. The three of us hated every moment of her death, and we are ashamed of it. She didn't deserve it," he added the final part more to himself, his voice a whisper. "The sewers," he mumbled, shaking his head in disgust. "No cherished urn; just dumped into the sewers like filth." He turned his head back up to me in an apologetic look, bowed, and was off.

I had a right mind to beat Aro to the ground, and make him pay for what he did to Dora, but knew it wouldn't be good to do at a time like this. So I made my way into the throne room and sat carefully in my throne, wanting to spit at Aro's as he sat there all superior and mighty looking.

"She didn't deserve it," I told Aro.

He made a brusque scoffing sound just staring ahead.

"She did not deserve it," I said more forcefully. "She wanted a life outside of these walls, to find something that completed her, something which had been missing for so long that she had even forgotten it existed for the past millennia. That is not a crime. You had no right to do that, Aro; defile her ashes in such manner."

"No right?" Aro asked, turning in his seat to look at me. I nodded. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Brother, but I sit on this throne for a reason, do I not? She left you. You should not care. And regardless of anything, she was going to break Volturi law a few hours from now. I did our world a favour!" He was almost laughing by the end of it.

"Isa would not approve," I said simply, turning away and thus ending the conversation.

As of late, Aro had been very dependent on Isabella's opinion on things, and this, my final parting comment had hit a nerve. I was well aware of his staring at the side of my face for the following fifteen minutes, and then with a resigned sigh he settled back into his seat. I had won. He surely knew that Isabella would disapprove of the killing of innocents, and Dora was as innocent as they got. She had done absolutely nothing wrong in her time here at Volterra. She drank the blood given to her, not even seeing the people it was from as it was drawn and then given, and she settled back into whatever she was doing before. Dora had _never_ taken a life, so what in Heaven's name was Aro thinking when he thought her death was any form of justice?

_Isa wouldn't approve._ No sooner than the thought had been . . . well, thought again, Isabella was in the room her black eyes burning with the intensity of her gaze trained on Aro. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Aro flinch back into his seat.

"_What have you done?_" she screamed, flitting this way, her black dress skimming the floor. Without hesitation, her palm connecting with the side of Aro's face with a thunderous clap as he stood to greet her like it was a normal day. Aro stumbled towards the side, with a gasp his raven hair falling around him. "Athenodora? She was no enemy. She wanted to live goddamnit! She had a mate, and she would have lived her life just as in love as she would be today. Today! She would have found him within the hour she died. So what if he was human?"

By now, the entire Guard had poured in, watching _this_ justice take place, each one thinking along the same lines of Isabella. It was clear in their eyes just as it had been with Alec.

"Human, Aro," she repeated. "You were human once, just as everyone else in the room. Would you like to feel that again? Don't make me do it; I will make sure no one will turn you back. You'll die eventually just as you're supposed to, and if you've done anything redeemable, I will spare your life. Would you like that?"

Aro finally recovered from the slap, and stood tall once more shaking his head at her question. I could faintly make out his face repairing itself from the force of Isabella's attack, the black patchwork fading and leaving once more his ashen skin.

"There is a man out there that was destined to be with her," she said her voice breaking. I got up quickly and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me her eyes filled with venomous tears, her lip trembling. "She would have asked me to turn her back to human, so she could have a proper life with him. She wanted the human life. To be a mother, and you couldn't stand that could you?" she said, the final part almost spat at Aro. "Because the life that she would have had would be so much better than the one you're living now."

"Isabella," Aro pleaded, having the nerve to look embarrassed when the castle knew that he wasn't. "You could very easily bring her back."

"Don't you think I've tried you damned bastard!" she said furiously, making Aro's eyes widen at her audacity, and the Guard gasp in chorus as if it were theatre. I rubbed her shoulder where my hand was already attached, and shook head at her. "No Caius! He should know! The only reason I was able to bring back Didyme was that he ashes were barely touched; at least you all had the heart to keep some memory of her, but Athenodora! You threw them in the sewers! _The sewers!_" she screamed. "I can't find anything of her able to save, not even with my powers!"

And that's how everyone knew of the extent of the damage Aro had done. All hope for the dearest of the Volturi had vanished, replaced with anger that was palpable in the air. Chelsea's control of our bonds was wavering, as she too was angry. I thought this at Isa, and she gave me a deadly look, that clearly said everything that needed to be said.

"Let them break," I told Chelsea, she blinked, and was quickly held by Afton—her mate—as the energy to let loose everything she worked for was taken out of her.

It didn't take long for the growls to permeate the room, all aimed at Aro. The ones he held most precious to him turning on him. He was truly fearful for his life, and stared at Bella.

"Everything will take place as usual," she said a commanding tone to her low voice, which silenced the Guard. "You will all act like nothing is wrong. After returning to Volterra, we will decide what happens to Aro. He will _not_ go to Denali and his crime will _not_ go unpunished." Isabella gave Aro a very pointed look. "Maybe he would want to vacation with Alice and Edward . . . ?"

Aro made a break for a run, but by some invisible force, he was put back to his seat, and he struggled with the air around him, until he was finally a motionless statue, sitting as he usually would. And then there was stillness, all eyes on Isa waiting for her command.

"Umm," she hesitated, "okay."

She glanced around the room, met by smiles and the occasional wink. I realised then that I still had my hand on her shoulder and removed it, and clasped her hand and applied a gentle pressure. Isabella looked panicked, but I gave a reassuring nod of my head.

_Our world needed a leader like you, Isa_, I thought to her. _We've been living under his hand for far too long. I'm . . . volatile and Marcus loves Didyme too much to commit to such a responsibility._

She openly glared at me, not holding one ounce of her anger back. "I . . . don't . . . want . . . it," she said, pausing a little after every word. "Not one bit. I want peace. Peace, Caius!"

"Peace is not possible, Isa," I said infuriated, she was testing my patience. It took everything I had not to take her then; she really was beautiful. Her face softened for a moment, but that's how long it lasted, a moment. "I've asked you before, and I'm repeating it. _Stay_. This is the closest you will get to whatever you need."

"Jasper isn't here," she said, staring right at me.

I couldn't help but let out a small gasp in surprise, feeling my heart burning once more. I fell back in my seat, burying my face in my hands, not caring the entire Guard was here to see such an embarrassing thing occur right in the middle of the day. After two millennia of staying emotionless, showing nothing but disgust for the world around me, how dare a measly woman make me feel so much?

"Guard?" she addressed them. "Go hunt . . . _animals_. They have human blood. You'd better get used to the yellow eyes. I won't have you killing the humans needlessly." The grumbles of outrage started, but were silenced somehow; I peaked up to see Isabella just standing there with her hand balled into fists at her side, the power in her palpable in the air. "Don't make me hurt you," she hissed. "Leave." And just like that the room was cleared out, the only thing remaining, their scents. _If only you could see yourself_, I thought to her. Her head whipped to the side, and her eyes flashed angrily before they fell on Aro. She started at him shortly and then he was simply . . . not there. I had that buried, childish urge to curl my hands into fists and rub my eyes to clear them and then look upon Aro's throne once more. _Where is he?_ I asked. "With Sulpicia," she answered curtly. _Why? He doesn't deserve it._ "Everybody deserves their mate for even the smallest speck of time. He can't leave the room or contact anyone. He's in a high-class jail."

_Isabella,_ I thought to her, a wave of unforgettable fatigue enveloping me_, make sure you tell me what I'm dying of next time you see me. I'll be lucky if I find it._

I smiled weakly at her horror-struck face and I could feel my mind shutting down on reality once more just as it had done many millennia ago: the tightening of my throat, the final Newton's worth of force ready to break the expected—_me_. I also heard Isabella calling my name, it sounded distant and emotionless, like she had given up hope altogether on old me. My mind was fighting a losing battle; it was _always _going to shut down. Perhaps I had reached capacity this time. After all, I was in the abyss before death, right where the gates of Hell would appear not long from now. I thought that maybe my final efforts in redemption would make sure I'd never be here again, but alas, no such luck. I just hoped that maybe dear Carlisle and Isabella would let our world know of our origins before they came face to face with _him_. Let the world know of the purposely hidden, suffering, man who had damned too many to name. Maybe they could take Marcus, Aro and I's place after we had resigned and passed. Sit on a throne where they belonged: Carlisle, Isabella and _him_. Where they were destined.

**Bella:**

The light was fading from his eyes, as he began the course to cheat nature itself, just as my eyes were leaking impossible venom. His thoughts brought me to my knees, in an inconsolable sob, holding his face, calling his name but there was no response. The omnipresent light of the world, had always settled in his eyes, found homage there, and that would be difficult to believe after spending an hour with his hard exterior. It was the most believable camouflage—he had forgotten his life's secret and fell for the guise too—spent over three millennia being trampled over by Aro, thinking he had no purpose other than life here at the Volturi. But when he grasped back his own mind, it was too far gone to save. I don't know, maybe if he had realised what he was a few centuries earlier than he did, his efforts would have prevailed and changed his fate: his death.

I can't believe I had let Jasper make me tell him he had only a year to live. Force him into the death he would always face. And God, he had tried so hard this past century, planned meticulously, a future where we wouldn't live under Aro's thumb because he had no choice but to grant us it . . .

Fuck!

"Caius!" I screamed the venom trickling down my cheeks. "Caius! You've done it! Wake up!" But he was too far gone in the process. I saw that final flicker of minimal recognition in his eyes before they closed, along with the stream of abundant thought and emotions. It wasn't prolonged. He passed humbly. Faded out and left nothing behind. There was nothing before me, not even some magical puff of smoke before he went. He simply didn't exist anymore, but that was only for the smallest of seconds. Somewhere out there, Caius was being turned, and I needed to make it better.

I jumped to my feet, and thought _Caius_, but I hit that wall, but I could tell that this was temporary. Its structure was weak, and I could find a way around it. _Caius,_ I thought once more, and the wall seemed to be weakening, but ever so slightly.

_Carlisle,_ I thought instead, and in eleven seconds, he was here, standing in front of me. He gasped, seeing where he was, but settled down.

"Carlisle," I whispered, not able to use my voice to its full volume just yet. "Caius," I told him, hoping he would understand.

His eyes widened briefly, before he came forward and wrapped his arms around me. I continued chanting his name, taking down that wall, as Carlisle held me, murmuring that it would be alright.

_Caius,_ I thought finally, and the scarce energy drain from me told me that Caius was here. I searched the room but he wasn't in it. Carlisle too went back into his mind to find where Caius loved to reside, and that's where it struck us simultaneously and we ran outside. We heard the screams before we saw him. He was there by the very peach tree we had talked by a few weeks ago and his entire body was shivering with vampiric ferocity like nothing we had seen before. Carlisle got to him faster than I did, but only marginally—yet enough time to pull this human boy into his arms and rock him like you would with a child.

I crouched down next to Carlisle, and tried to alleviate the pain and it worked instantly. Caius' human form stopped shaking, and he was there motionless. The only sound was his quick, shallow breathing and the racing of his heart.

"Bella," Carlisle said after a minute, his voice hopeful, "could you perhaps speed things up a little. I would hate to have him suffer through this for days. We simply don't have the time for it, either. Get rid of the blood and replace it with the venom in his system. No other alternative would work. Nothing else with revive him; he would just die." Carlisle's mind filled with Caius telling him the procedure of his resurrection, and I winced. It lasted a week. "Hurry, Bella." I nodded, and gave him the same dose of my power as I did when I was changed, remembering to cut off his senses for the entire three seconds.

I gasped at how quickly his features changed.

We waited, and then the final beat of his heart faltered midway, and his blood-red eyes flashed open. The newborn instincts to attack did not kick in, instead he just sat there his eyes flashing in confusion between Carlisle and myself. "I was in pain," he said, and I sighed, and nodded. His voice sounded so different—young, to be exact. "And then it was gone. No. It was covered, the pain was still there but I just couldn't comprehend it. And then the pain blurred, like nothing I had ever felt. It was _good_. A funny kinda good. Like sex." I couldn't help but to giggle at his rambling. His eyes faltered their quick pace and settled on me and he smirked, but not like himself. This Caius was not a thing like his . . . predecessor (I wasn't sure if I could call him that). This guy genuinely thought he was nineteen. And then he winked to prove my point his mind filling with vulgarities.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked. I was relieved when Caius stopped looking at me, and I mouthed a 'thanks' to Carlisle. He grinned.

"Caius," he answered. Our relief was huge; both of us were thinking how to tell the world that Caius didn't prefer to be called Caius anymore. "Are you my father?" he asked staring at Carlisle curiously. "I haven't seen him before, or my mother. I just . . . I don't know drifted from one place to the other. That's the explanation I want to go with anyway. I'm not entirely sure. Plus I get a good vibe from you. Friendly. And I'd like to think we're friends since I'm not entirely comfortable with waking up from some guy holding me. I would rather it be— "He turned to me—"I'm sorry, Love, I didn't get your name . . . ?"

I turned my head to the side, an angry smile pulling at my face, internally cursing at my sour luck. And then turned back to him. "Firstly," I hissed making him gulp, "call me that once more I will make sure that you are walking around with a distinct lack of three things between your legs." Carlisle chuckled but Caius growled. "Secondly . . . Hi. I'm Isabella. You prefer to call me Isa, though, which is nice. And I think it'll be best if you get your head glued on straight before the Guard get back from their hunting. Don't you think Carlisle?"

"Carlisle," he mused, looking back at him. "Have we met? You sound familiar. And what do you mean 'you prefer to call me Isa'? I think I would have remembered seeing you, L—" To his credit, he cut himself off and chuckled. I couldn't really stay mad at him for long as he sat there all curled up in Carlisle's lap so I smiled back at him. "And what in fuck's name is the Guard?"

"Don't worry," Carlisle said, sidestepping his curse, which I could tell he was amused at nonetheless, "you'll find out soon enough. Bella, here, will make sure of that won't you?" Carlisle gave me a meaningful look, and I nodded.

"She can make sure of anything she wants," Caius said, following it with a deep sigh.

"I have a mate," I told him.

Suddenly his whole body shifted into stillness. I thought back to what I said, and hoped it hadn't triggered something in him, all the while wishing it too. I wanted the old Caius back no matter how refreshing this one was. Caius' temper began to flare, and out of precaution, Carlisle began to detach himself from Caius, but he wasn't having it. Caius clung onto him, shaking his head, after he tried to get pass the nothingness in his head until the locked rooms burst open. Unexpectedly he burst into tearless sobs, clutching at the hair above his temple with a free hand, the other fisted into Carlisle's shirt, hitting his head against Carlisle's chest.

"Why don't I have a mate, Carlisle?" he wept. Carlisle stared at me in shock, still trying to find his bearings in all of this. I sent him all the information he required with a flex of my powers, and his eyes raged and he looked down at Caius in sadness.

For the following half hour, Caius was a mess. Alternating between cursing at the world in the most colourful of language and bawling. I asked Carlisle if I should help, but he shook his head and continued whispering consoling words in Caius' ear that eventually took effect, and he simmered down. I reached out and smoothed back some of his pale-blonde hair, tucking it behind an ear. He smiled sadly at me mouthing 'I'm sorry'. I shook my head and kissed his forehead, which was still recovering after being hit for so long. Carlisle had taken it all in his stride, not even wincing the slightest.

"So," Caius sighed. "I'm a vampire." We all laughed. "King. And mateless. It's the perfect children's horror story. I think I'm going to be a part-time author and sell that since Aro is pretty much off noggin. I mean what the fuck did Dora ever do to him? Stupid bastard." Without further waiting, I shot another set of images at Carlisle. My departure from Denali had been pretty abrupt, only a handful—Okay, so mainly Jasper and Peter knew why I had come here. Unlike himself, Carlisle growled. "I know, Carlisle," he sighed. "He's pretty much lost it."

I frowned. "You do realise you cannot carry on talking like that around people, Caius?"

He looked at me like I was mad. "Why not? My mouth, I do whatever the hell I want to do with it, Woman!"

"Caius," we simultaneously said in a warning tone, though Carlisle's was more terrifying than mine.

"What Daddy?" Caius looked up at Carlisle with the most innocent of expressions.

"You would think after getting his memory back he would grow up a little," Carlisle mumbled. "Caius," he said, his voice ringing with authority that made Caius cringe, "you are thousands of years older than me, and as much as I love the idea of children I would prefer them not calling me that. Carlisle is fine, and the only name acceptable. Understand? Just because you're a different version of the other doesn't mean you're going to get away with certain things. We expect you to not draw needless attention to yourself . . . And another thing. You are my sire. Don't think I do not realise it was you!"

"How did you realise? Isa . . . ?" He turned to me, glaring at me, his voice was somehow back to its original, pre-rebirth tenor. "Did you tell Carlisle? I swear if you did . . ."

I shook my head. "Of course not! Carlisle figured it out for himself. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I did a comparative DNA test on our venom some years ago. It's very similar. I had my suspicions it was you right when I came to Volterra the first time. Tact is completely beyond you."

Caius nodded and looked at anywhere but our faces and climbed out of Carlisle's lap and got to his feet. We looked up at him as he patted away the dirt from his black denim and smoothing the creases in his white sweater all the while muttering curses about how inappropriately he was dressed. He did look like Caius in build and the basis facial attributes, but instead of his whitish-blonde hair, it was golden, mimicking Carlisle's and it fell in waves around his face. His jaw had a little stubble that he was now plucking out. He was different, but all the while the same. I turned a little to Carlisle and saw him watching his sire with unabashed concentration; of course Caius knew, but he couldn't quite look at Carlisle.

"Do you resent me?" Caius said making me jump. He hadn't thought about asking that question, so it caught me a little off guard. I looked back at him, and saw that he had taken out a majority of the stubble, only a few pieces left. "I'm not even sure why I am asking you that, Carlisle, it is obvious that you do."

_Plink_, and the final hair was taken out. He smiled a little when flicking it several feet away.

"I don't resent you, Caius. I did. But that was before I came across everyone that I now call my family. Without you, so much would be lost. Everyone; Edward;"—Caius and I growled hearing his name, Carlisle though choked it out—"Esme; Rosalie . . . they would all be dead if I hadn't been changed. I've learnt to live with the hand I've been dealt."

"You're right," Caius whispered, too quietly for my peace of mind. "Absolutely right. I need to live with certain consequences of being what I am. This woman will never exist, and I need to surpass this just as I have with any other hurdles that I have defeated. I have never lived for the love of a woman, and although that's what the fool before me died for, I will not." Caius spun on his heal and headed back down the garden pathway and into the castle. He earned several gasps and stares from the Guard who had returned from their most satisfied hunt. The quiet inside the castle quickly turned into gossip, rumours and talks of scandal. All tried to seek out some form of means for answers, and I took that as my cue to return inside.

Carlisle was causing an even greater stir inside the castle, many venturing out of their various activities just to catch a glance at him. He was formidable to some, mainly to the younger members of the Guard who still hadn't shaken off Aro's conditioning. Although Aro and Carlisle were friends, or had been at least, they still were wary of each other. Some of the older members for example Jane, Felix and Alec rushed to us hearing that Carlisle was here. They enveloped him in hugs and greetings. Whilst Carlisle had been here for training, Jasper hadn't allowed any communication between the covens.

"Bella," Felix started after a few moments, "what has happened to Master Caius?"

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who, Felix?" Carlisle asked instead, smiling. Felix hesitantly nodded his head, earning a chuckle from Alec. "Well Caius regenerated." The silence that fell in the castle was enough that you could hear a pin drop in the most remote of areas. "Yes, you heard right, if any are in doubt. The throne room, if you want the entire story. Quickly."

There was a strange rhythm to Carlisle's voice that screamed authority unknowingly. It was that deathly calm, one that neither Volturi Masters had perfected. Aro sounded manic, Caius was always on the edge of exposing his rage and Marcus had a bored air around him. Carlisle, on the other hand, didn't contain any of these things, which was probably why he was so feared here. I thought back to the other Caius' departing thoughts, and tried not to see any fragment of possibility in them, but as Carlisle and I flew down the hallways, I caught the thoughts of those around us. They were deep-rooted, impossible to hinder, speculations that maybe the Volturi needed to change. Now that their ties were no longer attached to Aro, they searched for something to attach that thick rope of trust to, and just like an imprinting child, they found Carlisle and me. I touched Carlisle's hand slightly and fed him these thoughts. He turned his head to me and raised a perfect right brow. We stared at one another as we ran, though both thinking to our mates, and then seeking out the qualities in our friends, wishing there was someone to take our place. Sadly, it became clearer the more we thought about it, that no one would—and that was not being either pigheaded or modest.

_Jasper,_ I thought to Carlisle. A simple word, saying all too much. What will he think? Without any doubt I couldn't do this, Jasper should be the one. But every fibre of me knew that he didn't want any type of _great_ leadership bestowed upon him. These past few days had been enough for him. He couldn't do it. I gave Carlisle a small bout of my helplessness and surrender and he got the wordless message. It had been foreseen too many times, but I couldn't accept in inevitable. I guess there's a great gulf between not wanting to do something and needing to.

_I suggest ivory coloured robes tomorrow, Bella,_ Carlisle thought with a hint of satisfaction. _I doubt Caius will agree but just batter your lashes at him why don't you?_

I growled lightly at him as we entered the throne room. He chuckled and the sound died in his throat as he came face to face with all fifty-four of the Guard staring at him with a varied degree of expression. Some joyous while some suspicious of our intentions. Neither Carlisle nor I dared to sit in the old thrones, so we made peace with the steps that led up to them. Symbolic, really.

"Caius!" Carlisle said loudly, making me freeze for a moment, startled. "Get in here!" I noticed then that no one in the room was breathing, and I shot them a reassuring smile.

Caius entered a little frazzled, still wearing the same clothes and sat next to Carlisle, smirking at the way everyone looked now but then composing himself for a fraction of a second before bursting out laughing. "Why are you all sitting down?" he managed to make out finally.

Carlisle stared at him levelling him with it, and the rare laughter cut off. "It does not matter," Carlisle said in an even tone. "But Caius if you act like a child I will treat you like one. Now make yourself comfortable we're going to be here for some time."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello? Is anybody there? Have I lost you all with my kookiness? Hopefully not, and I'd like to think you're all with me. Caius' origins are going to be explained in the following chapter, be prepared for a long one. It will be up at most three weeks from now since I had my AS Level exams underway.<strong>

**I know that there are quite a great number of you reading this story for which I am grateful, but can you spare me one review? Tell me what you think. So pretty please? Even if it is a one-liner.**

**XxX**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the review and all your generosity. I take it that you liked that 'small' change in Caius. *Laughs***

**So with this chapter I'm taking many historical liberties. It's some comfort that we have no specific idea what happened so long ago so that something like this can be very true or not so much. I have my money on the latter. With the Volturi, I have tweaked the order of some events—and added new ones—but otherwise I have stuck to what SM has put into the Illustrated Guide, which I take most of my references from. Enjoy!**

**I apologise in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_. . . Neither Carlisle nor I dared to sit in the old thrones, so we made peace with the steps that led up to them. Symbolic, really._

"_Caius!" Carlisle said loudly, making me freeze for a moment, startled. "Get in here!" I noticed then that no one in the room was breathing, and I shot them a reassuring smile._

_Caius entered a little frazzled, still wearing the same clothes and sat next to Carlisle, smirking at the way everyone looked now but then composing himself for a fraction of a second before bursting out laughing. "Why are you all sitting down?" he managed to make out finally._

_Carlisle stared at him levelling him with it and the rare laughter cut off. "It does not matter," Carlisle said in an even tone. "But Caius if you act like a child I will treat you like one. Now make yourself comfortable we're going to be here for some time."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Although vampires were 'comfortable' with balancing their entire weight on mere fingertips for an indefinite amount of time, Carlisle's words struck an entirely different meaning. Most understood the significance and curled up on the ground with mates in their perfected embraces, whilst others drifted outwards and leaned against the circling pillars. Caius sat next to me, leaning his temple on my shoulder, eyes closed as if he were sleeping, holding my hands in his. I bit the insides of my cheek and shut up. I wasn't going to snatch this away from him too. I might not particularly like it, but hey! I could do this. Carlisle waited patiently for the shuffling to stop, waited until somebody realised that his kindness could be tested just as everything else.

I decided to step in after a minute and cleared my throat, met with the desired silence. "Now," I said, "I suppose we all understand how important the following couple of days are going to be for us. I understand that most of you are confused, and that hopefully will be settled in the next hour or so. You deserve to know what has been kept from you for so long. What is said in this room will remain here until further notice. I can assure you that I will personally make sure of it. I have no clue what it will lead to, once I do, then and only then, are you allowed to. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes," they said, each sound echoing after another before succumbing to the silence. Their reply felt somehow incomplete without being followed by 'Master' or something of that manner to them. I cringed internally at the thought of anyone calling me 'Mistress'. I would much prefer Isabella—somehow, I had developed a strange liking to my name. I used to hate it with fervour, but now . . . it remained to be the only thing tying me back to Charlie and Renee. _Call me Isabella, if you must, _I thought to them. _ No variations._

"Bella is right," Carlisle said, his voice soft and sombre. " . . . It's best to start from the beginning," he sighed almost to himself. His eyes moved over the crowd and then eventually landed on Caius next to me who was reminiscing over every thought that had ever went through his head to escape from hearing this, yet he would always end up having a crystal clear memory of this. "As you all know, the furthest we are able to track our kind is to . . . Amun." There were several hisses at his name; mine one of them. "Although at the time of the Egyptian rule there were many more than just Kebi and Amun, he remained to be the oldest. He turned the others and stepped away allowing them to take his place as leader. This was circa two thousand five hundred B.C. After the Volturi had defeated the Romanian coven, they overthrew the Egyptians. Aro"—there were several hisses at his name too, yet again my own in them—"had sent over 'ambassadors' of Volterra to make peace with the coven but it wasn't taken too w—"

Caius beside me scoffed. "He sent twenty newborns," Caius corrected. "I was there! Twenty newborns to decimate any vampires in the area before visiting them. It was a slap to the face! Is that how one makes peace?" He shook his head and settled back into quiet.

"Yes, I was about to get to that, Caius," Carlisle said, miffed. "Anyway, I guess we all know what resulted from that. The Volturi won and killed everyone but Amun and Kebi as they changed sides to save their lives. So Amun is claimed to be the oldest vampire, not even he can remember his origins." Carlisle's eyes went back onto Caius and he blinked slowly. "Caius changed Amun." There were a number of gasps and murmurs of disbelief, which halted as soon as Caius opened his eyes to glare at them. "The people before Amun's time were great philosophers, early forms of doctors with their remedies. This is where Caius had originated. The Sumerians of Ur, some two-thousand years before Caius' encounter with Amun, had already thought of things such as genetic-engineering. They wanted the best attributes in their pharaohs and kings, so tested their concoctions on the village folk.

"Thousands of people died from the trails. Their blood being injected with all kinds of mixtures. Some survived though, but only for so long. Caius on the other hand, after one such trail, screamed. Burned. Just as we did some time ago when we had changed. Although, Caius' transformation lasted an entire week because of the various attempts to take his life when the change first occurred. Such things were prohibited until they had been proven right. That meant that these 'scientists' were breaking the earliest form of law, just so they could please their king. The sounds of Caius' change would bring attention, and with attention came suspicion. So they tried to kill Caius whilst he changed. It was impossible. Since the change mends our bodies, there is no way to kill the person. Not even removing the brain. The venom in any secluded limb would change the blood and appendage, and simply reconnect with the body when the change is complete since the venom is almost a separate entity. This is the only way Caius survived. The scars of that time have faded, but when I first met Caius, you could make out the faintest of lines in his skin. Those of you who had been here when I visited would know what I mean."

There were various murmurs of agreement, flashes of Caius with his throat marred by faded, jagged lines, somewhat clearer than Carlisle had seen. Others still refused to believe it, and I let Carlisle and Caius be known to that. Carlisle sighed and shook his head in vexation, wishing that it would be easier.

"The first thing I did was flee from the city," Caius said suddenly, his voice weak. The Guard immediately quietened. "It might be hard for some to believe now, but I once cared for human life . . . While those monsters had turned me into this everlasting form, I couldn't harm them. I was nineteen, to the best of my knowledge; many people had families by then, and I remained to be unmoved by it all. I of course longed for it, yet I wasn't drawn to anybody in particular. The men in that room all had wives and children, a few grandchildren even. Whilst I changed I was able to think around the pain, and I knew that it was unavoidable: my survival. For as long as I could remember before that, I knew that my purpose was much more complex than continuing my _blood_line. But what right did I have to snatch away someone's purpose in life? So I ran away, my mind not even having the time to focus on the scent of those around me. Whilst I had changed, their scent had tortured me, so by then I had become accustomed to its lure and just like the burning, I could think around it.

"The townspeople stood astounded as they saw me running from the city. I shone line diamonds, and many mistook me for a god of some kind. They only had a passing glance but it was enough to restore the belief they had in such things. Ur at the time was a great marketplace city with the highest temples in the region, it truly was magnificent and leaving it was sad. I spent my entire time running, swimming the seas and then back onto the land again. It wasn't tiring or boring, but I just had to keep myself occupied for those first years, and then after making the discovery that I could resist human blood without too many complications I returned. I was thirsty, that much I recall of that first night back in Ur. It had changed greatly since I had seen it, the buildings were higher and even though it was night the market-place was flooded with people.

"I quickly caused a stir among the people. I appeared beautiful to the people, even more so than the God-like people they were worshiping. Their pharaohs called for me, and I was inclined to go, after all, I still thought they were a form of God," he scoffed and shook his head. "They were far from it. They were the height of all things wrong with the human race, I saw that straight away. Slaves begged in their feet, for food, shelter, and yet the kings turned their nose up and feasted in their palaces. They offered me their food, and you all know how disgusting it tastes to us. They took my decline of their offer as a sign of superiority, and against their better instincts, they ordered that I be killed." Several people chuckled along with Caius, Carlisle and I. "These were people that had yet to make durable weapons and they thought they could take me down! The look of wonder on their faces when their 'daggers' broke against my skin; priceless. And that was the first time I fed."

All the residual chuckles died immediately and eyes were trained back onto Caius. The tension in the air was overt.

"The metal pierced one guard's skin and the blood was so overwhelming that something far more severe than even the newborn frenzy flooded me. The entire palace was cleared out by dawn. I can still taste that first drop of blood on my tongue . . . It was like nothing I have never tasted . . . I've not had such succulent blood since. The conscious that I had developed against doing this very thing faded and in the destruction I only saw my own power. . . .

"In that first life, I ruled alone," Caius said quickly changing the tone. "Two thousand years, and the lust for that power made me blind to all else. I helped bring the cities around me to the height of their existence, they owed everything they had to me, and offered up their lives in gratitude. The people naturally feared me, some not even living long enough to catch a glimpse of me, since the age expectancy was so low, but also because I never left the palace. Towards the end of that life, I grew . . . bored, I suppose. That triggered something in me, and I felt myself withering by the day. I felt myself dying as I sat, and I couldn't explain it. I thought it impossible but I _was _the impossible! I should not have existed. I decided that I wasn't going to die, at least in some part. And that's where I came across Amun." Hisses were held back in immense effort. "He was a simpleton of Egypt. No less than the village idiot. I only intended him to be a meal, since he wouldn't be missed, but fate decides to intervene in the most horrid of places. As soon as I bit into his neck, my life was taken away from me. I felt it going, pouring out from every breath I took, but what I didn't realise was that it would give life to him rather than take it away. And as I faded out of existence, right on the very edge of it, I was plunged into fire just as I had been at the beginning of this existence.

"The burning was much fiercer this time, but I remained quiet, knowing what would occur once I would open my mouth. I was the King of Ur, and though many had not seen my face, those that did would never forget it. The moment I screamed, I would alert the people of whatever area I was purging. And even then, I had an explicit idea of what exactly was happening to Amun. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that he would be feeling the same way. When I woke, it was frightening. You see, I had spent so long in Ur that I had no idea of the outside world. Even when I had ran when I had awoken the first time I hadn't strayed from the heat of the equator, but when I woke, it was freezing. There was snow all around me. It took me a while to realise I was in some remote, undiscovered part of Russia. There was hardly anybody around, and those that were had lied in the wilderness for far too long, and realised that the rising hairs on their necks meant that danger was near. My fascination in their finer instincts is what kept them alive. I knew that this is where I had originated from; it was the only idea that made sense. And that was proven the moment a woman in the forest came across me."

Caius smiled forlornly, thinking back to the fuzzy images of a beautiful blonde haired human with pale blue eyes.

"She must have been the wife to the body which I now owned. She called out Caius and it was startling. I only realised then that she meant me. I didn't remember if the Sumerians had given me an exact name, in fact I know that they had not. Many had names that were grunts and clicks of the tongue. I think it was out of respect that I had no specific name; manners were confusing back then. Caius . . . For some reason the name shocked me, and slowly, the memories of my previous life began to leave my mind. I still recall the feeling of complete lonesomeness when I submerged, as if I was lobotomised, but it only lasted a minute or so, before I discovered the presence of this 'Caius' she was referring to in my mind. She _was_ my wife, and the closer she got the more I realised I needed to run. This life was much more different to the one I had led before, and my thirst was just as a newborn's should be. I pleaded her to keep away, but she called out my name and by impulse, I went to her. Her name was Alena. I remember it being the first word from my lips, before I bit into her."

Caius' voice broke on those final few words. Carlisle came over to where Caius and I were sat, and put an arm around his shoulders, murmuring soothing words into his ear. I scooted away a little to give them some space.

"I realised what I had done the moment my teeth broke into her flesh, but the venom had already gone into her system and she's began to scream. I didn't want her in pain, so I saved her. I saved her, didn't I, Carlisle?" Caius looked up at him, pleading answers. Carlisle nodded his head, and rubbed his shoulder where his hand already was. "I drank her blood before the change could occur, before she was too far along" Caius told everyone after a long minute. "I hated what I was doing. Hated what I had become, so I ran. I ran south, after burying Alena's body. I wasn't sure of what I was exactly doing but the moment I came across the scorching heat I remembered Amun.

"I had fatally misunderstood the power of him. I had been gone for under a year, yet Amun had created five other vampires, none gifted but vampires no less. He had moved the civilisation's centre towards the Nile and it flourished. They sat happily as Kings and Queens on their multiple thrones and looked down at what they had created in such little time. The people around the Nile area were too distracted by the spurt of growth, the wealth of the mathematics and architecture that these 'Gods' provided in their city, to realise that there was something essentially frightening about their rulers. I stayed clear of Egypt after a few days of observation. I knew that their numbers were far too great for the likes of one me.

"I travelled back up north, towards Europe, and settled in Dacia." There was an outburst of laughter around the room, all thinking of the Romanian Coven; some here were there to witness the final stages of their fall. "Yes, I was the maker of the Romanian Coven. It didn't happen immediately. I had lived for just over a millennium into my second life, before I came across Vladimir and Stefan. I was lonely, and created them out of this. They were amazed when they woke, they loved the power and begged me to create more of our kind so they could rule the human race. The idea had never come to my mind before this. I was still grieving for Alena, but the moment they said this I knew that in this particular life I would make this my purpose. I granted their wishes, and they created ten more vampires, which then resulted in The Twelve, which came to rule Dacia. I left them be after this, but warned them not to interfere with the Egyptians; it was only because of this waning that they let them be for so long, otherwise the Egyptians would not have known what hit them. The Twelve had immediately created a Guard of their own, but instead of gifted vampires, it was based on brute strength. They did not see the true potential of gifted members and that has always been considered as the true key to their downfall. Yet still they carried on creating vampires, leaving them in the wild to develop their conscious, some not even doing that.

"This particular life of mine was much shorter than the previous. But I knew what I needed to do if I was granted another. I would have to take down the Romanian and Egyptian covens. I could see the potential level of devastation they could do. Vladimir and Stefan had already begun to expand and I could see them taking down the Egyptians in the future. So I died once more, and woke up next to Aro."

There was not one person in the room that did not growl apart from us three. It finally sunk in just how much they hated the man and I cast a wary look at Carlisle who too was astounded. It became apparent to both of us that Aro genuinely had hours to live.

"Yes, it's not the most pleasurable place to be," Caius chuckled gaining everyone's attention once more, "but I made do with what I was given . . . I felt strange when I woke, as if I was suffering dementia. The part of me that had lived for so many millennia before was lost somewhere within me, and I couldn't grasp onto it, take back what I was forgetting. Aro's interest in me spiked when he witnessed my . . . mannerisms. Mentally, although I hadn't yet acknowledged it, I was an old man, and that lack of impatience and hatred for everything and anything that came with being how old I was grew to be what drew Aro in. But when Aro touched me, he didn't realise anything was wrong with me, I too did not since he hadn't mentioned anything about his gift. If I could hardly remember anything before, now I had completely adapted myself to the present time.

"When Aro suggested the creation of the Volturi, it was when the six of us were all alive. He and Sulpicia; Marcus and Didyme; Athenodora and I. I remember some recognition in that particular conversation, but this version of myself, was maddened with the hunger for control over this new world that Aro had been describing. Before this, I had no personal motives, so I followed quickly behind Aro. Marcus chose this time to think about leaving with Didyme. She's his . . . _mate_, and the bond between them was hundreds of times stronger between our coven members. Aro raised this concern with myself, and _I_ decided that it would be best if we killed Didyme."

The silence rang heavy in the air as Caius paused for a minute, not one breath taken. The Guard were hanging on every word he said, and I could see it in their minds that they believed him more than they had believed Aro, even under Chelsea's influence. There was also hurt and anger for what Caius had done to Didyme, but I couldn't be sure what the following understanding from them made me feel. Should I be disgusted that they thought this was acceptable on some basic level, or happy that they weren't planning to rip him to shreds?

"Well . . ." Caius started once more, after a nudge by Carlisle to continue. "Our coven had only been existing for a hundred years or so, and not one of us had any knowledge of what this would do to Marcus. It's a poor excuse for what we did to the man, I have only come to realise this now . . . Aro touched Marcus' hand in passing the following night after our talk. He and Didyme had already made plans to leave the following morning. Naturally, Aro panicked, and suggested us moving as a coven to Etruscan Italy: the early Volterra. He hadn't wanted to move until the turn of the century, but in a moment of terror, he called it. Marcus and Didyme agreed and we set off. It was some years later, after we had settled into the castle that the same issue arose again, and this time I was _far too lost_ in Aro's mindset. All I had to do was touch his hand and he'd know my view on the matter. He agreed, and Didyme was dead whilst Marcus had gone to hunt."

Again, Caius stopped. Tensing and cringing, expecting some backlash, but the Guard were completely absorbed in the story. He looked to Carlisle, who was still sitting with an arm wrapped around Caius' shoulders, expecting the same. Carlisle shook his head and whilst leaning his cheek on the top of Caius' head mumbled in the lowest voice, "It's not your fault. You were not yourself; you know this in your heart. This Caius, this version of yourself, is the true you. Would you ever do something like that now?" Caius shook his head immediately. "See! That's _all_ that matters." I took one of Caius' hands in my own, and squeezed it in reassurance. He looked over at me his eyes glistening with venom. _Do you blame me, Isa?_ he asked. I just stared at him, wondering why he was even asking. He knew that I didn't. _Thank you. It means the world._

It was a few minutes later that Caius had regained complete composure. The Guard, bless them, hadn't uttered a word. They were completely fascinated with Caius, and I wouldn't blame them. If Didyme had been alive, I would have visited Volterra anyway, just to catch a glimpse of Caius. I had to restrain myself from doing so the moment I found out. When I had gone into his mind, I had been completely shocked. Where we had rooms, and separate corners where if we delved far enough we could hide a specific memory, whereas each of Caius' lives were locked behind vaults, vaults that he had made himself. Alena's death had been tragic on Caius, so he had made a mental, unbreakable, tomb to put her into, along with the memories from the other lives. This only solidified when he was turned once more, that feature of himself like everything else being heightened. It was the ultimate protection from Aro. He would never get pass this was a brush of his fingers. Prolonged contact might do it, but only if Caius would let him get so close. I had spent at least an hour contemplating whether I should have looked into that part of Caius' mind, and then decided for it. It was just another thing I was hidden from. I did not expect how much I would become dependent on the vampire side of me, just to contain all of Caius' thoughts, and vault them up so Aro would not be able to listen in.

Caius hummed a little sigh and continued. "You all know what happened to Marcus. Since he knows of the bonds between people, and realised mid-hunt that his and Didyme's had just cut off, he knew that she had been killed. He demanded that he lead a hunt to find the . . . murderers, but he was outvoted by everyone.

"Although Egypt was the original centre for vampires, the power that The Twelve possessed was far more feared. We all quickly realised that our world would work better on fear than making ourselves appear gods like I and the Egyptians had done. We began constructing our own Guard. Chelsea, here, was one of the first to join. Her gift proved well with Marcus, and every member, I am very grateful. I cannot imagine how much effort you'd need to put into something like that." Chelsea smiled at the praise, and leaned into Afton, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Caius _tried_ not to wince. "So . . . After we had a significant amount of vampires on our side, in Volterra, we set about making a move and destroying the Romanian coven. It took decades to take them all out, but we managed and eventually only Vladimir and Stefan remained. A few years later, we took over the Egyptian coven. The decision to spare Amun and Kebi was not my own, I wanted Amun dead for reasons I couldn't remember—now I realise that it was because of the threat he imposed to me specifically. We regained our forces and in the year 500 A.D, Aro set about introducing vampire law, to shield the humans from our kind. Around this time there was the outburst in Immortal Children"—several hissed at the mention of their name—"which we took care of. Nothing particularly interesting happened after this, maybe perhaps when Aro grew fond of the human Alec and Jane. And then after an entire thousand years Carlisle Cullen decided to me with his presence."

Carlisle let out a sigh, but beneath it was the anticipation of knowing now why Caius had done this to him.

"It was 1640 when I grew tired of the day-to-day life here at Volterra. Many of you might remember me leaving for a period of just over two decades . . . I came across Carlisle in the church his father was a pastor at." Carlisle sucked in a breath, his mind chanting, _no_. "I was feeling in a particularly reflective mood, and purely out of recreational purposes decided to visit. His name was William." There was recognition in Carlisle's mind, and satisfaction of knowing the forgotten name. "His wife was Florence, but she died in giving birth to Carlisle." If Carlisle could have cried, he would have done. "I didn't have the chance of meeting her, but the whispers said she was a beautiful woman, inside and out. It was Carlisle's christening that I managed to stumble into."

"_What?_" Carlisle said, shaking his head in disbelief. "_My _christening?"

"Yes . . ." Caius replied slowly, giving Carlisle the most meaningful look. "It was a private event, which only a few wealthy people of that particular church attended . . . Carlisle already had high expectations on his head; it was quite amusing to listen into the old men prophesise on it all. All great things for their kind, scandalous views of him even being king." Carlisle shook his head and laughed. "At first that was the only thing that drew me in, but then during the night I heard his crying. William had gone out on one of his 'hunts' for the supernatural and despite his wealth there was nobody to look after Carlisle whilst he was away . . . I wasn't sure then why I stayed as long as I did, but it's clearer now than it had ever been . . . If Alena and I ever had or did have children, they would look just as he did." Carlisle took in a shaky breath, disbelief palpable in the air around him. "Whenever I'd go out to hunt, Carlisle's face would flash in front of my eyes, and I couldn't kill the human. Both Carlisle and I remember the night I finally lost control, do we not?"

"But that was over twenty years!" Alec said in disbelief, unable to hold himself back. "That's impossible, Master!"

"Difficult, Alec, not impossible. But after so long, I had lost all sense of the world, and the night Carlisle came on the hunt for the vampires he had found, I could not resist. What I hadn't expected was the amount of people he would bring with him, and their death was inevitable. Any who saw my face were dead; luckily for them it was just the two out of the twenty or so. And then I saw Carlisle. He looked so different. I had visited over the years, never moving from London, so I knew it _was_ he. I bit upon instinct, not satiated with the other two. But I only managed to bite into him before I realised exactly what I was doing. I went back into the shadows, but saw him somehow managing to move his body across the street, and so quietly too, even though he was burning. Remarkable . . . As soon as he had made it to the cellar, I left the city and returned to Volterra. Hunting became as it was, but never as satisfying as it had been. I never thought of Carlisle, made myself forget him, until he appeared in Volterra in 1701.

"It was Jane and Felix who had come across him in the forest surrounding Volterra, hunting some elk. They returned to Volterra and told Aro, who as per usual was fascinated, and thought it something to be documented. He called for Carlisle without neither Marcus' knowledge nor mine. It was frightening to see him just appear in this throne room without any warning from anyone. All we had been told was there was somebody 'special' we were going to meet; little did I know that it would be Carlisle."

All three of our faces broke out into fond smiles, along with most of the Guard, remembering Carlisle's time here.

"For those of you who were not there, I will enlighten you. Carlisle was approximately one of us for nearly forty years—to us, that was still a young age, many vampires we had come across were quite unstable even at that age. And here comes, in Carlisle dressed suitably, not a hair out of place, eyes completely calm, and speaks with all politeness. I was in shock of my own, seeing him, and then Carlisle too realising he wasn't the only civilised vampire in the world. And then he started speaking about the reason for his golden eyes, and we were amused and alarmed at his 'pro-human philosophy' and 'natural food source'. I couldn't believe what I had created, and then Aro touched my hand he found out too that I had turned Carlisle. Like me, he could understand the reasoning. He asked Carlisle to join us here for a while at Volterra, so he could study his choices, persuade him against all he believed in. The Stregoni Benefici legend soon formed among the people around us, and seeing Carlisle as a liability, I asked him to reconsider staying here—he had been at Volterra for just over two decades now, it was long overdue. I knew sooner rather than later, Aro would take matters into his own hands. I had become the leader that was all for the punitive side of the Volturi, demanding death or justice wherever and whenever I saw fit, and Carlisle saw the severity of the warning once I told him it was best to leave Volterra. Aro was sad to see Carlisle leave, but never questioned it. He merely raised a brow when he knew it was my decision, and brushed it off.

"In another deep corner of my mind, I knew that if Aro asked for Carlisle's death, it would make absolute sense for the world he had created. By letting Carlisle leave as he had returned, filled with hopes and aspirations of making him known in the human world, Aro was going against his own rules. I saw the betterment of our kind in _Carlisle's_ decisions, sometime later, when we came across him on a trip to America for some business with another small outbreak of newborns. You could see it in his eyes how he was better than anything we were. He wasn't pretentious about his lifestyle choice either. He was humble and serene living the life he was. I decided to stay back with Carlisle for a while, while the others went back to Volterra.

"In that life, it was one of the best times I had lived. We moved to some remote place in the British Columbia, and Carlisle successfully persuaded me to change my diet, even if it was for the very least until I was staying with him. Here is where I discovered who I truly was, unlocked my mind and realised just how long I had lived. Carlisle had discovered that there was something the matter with me. I had told Carlisle every detail about my trip to London a few decades back, omitting the name of the person I had grown infatuated with and that I had changed him, which he agreed with out of privacy. Just as a psychologist would, he got down right to the root of why I wouldn't kill the child—him. The more I thought, the more I grew frantic and restless. I was back to my newborn state-of-mind, right when I knew there was something vital I was forgetting, but I couldn't get past it. It was my mind, so why wasn't it letting me see into it? I knew that it was no human memory; I could catch glimpses of that murkiness without any effort, nothing important. But this. This was purposely being shielded from me; little did I know it was some older part of myself keeping it from me for my own health. And then Carlisle asked _why_ it was the blonde hair and blue eyes of the child. It seems absurd to think back now, and realise that he stopped himself asking this outright because I was King. It would not be respectable," he scoffed.

"Because I was in that fragile mindset, right on the brink of unlocking the memories, the question is all it took. I was flooded with the thoughts of thousands of years. I told Carlisle everything for my own sanity, and he believed it."

"How could I not?" Carlisle asked weakly. "You had been reduced to a bawling mess, and I could see it in your eyes. The way you talked about everything. Right now, this is nothing compared to the days you took telling the same account of events. The excruciating detail of every moment you spent. _No one_ is that much of an elaborate liar. I had no choice to believe you, there was no other option. And yet, I could not connect the dots, and realise then that you had been the vampire to change me. _That_ is what is absurd—no, it's that it has taken me until now to realise that I was that child!"

Carlisle shook his head, angry with himself, and buried his face in his hands, the tips of his fingers pushing with such force on his face that his immaculate skin began forming cracks. He didn't even wince. I was at his side in an instant, prying those fingers away, and holding his hands in my own. His mind was rushing through hundreds of questions, and concurrently, insults at his own intellect. I glowered at him at even thinking such a thing, and soon the babble of thoughts in his mind soothed and calmed. I looked at the cracks, hissed for his pain, and with them in mind thought, _Go._ Carlisle sucked in a breath feeling it in the skin of his forehead and temples. _I did __**that**__?_ I nodded briefly.

"It doesn't make sense," Jane whispered almost to herself, sitting wrapped in Felix's arms against one of the surrounding pillars. Our three heads turned to her, asking her to clarify. "Now that all this was in your head, Master, how did Mas . . . _Aro_ not realise who you were?"

Caius chuckled. "It was not without its difficulty. After I had told Carlisle, we discussed Aro's gift. Carlisle helped construct the same chambers in my head. This meant that I was fully committed to the animal diet, since it helped one's impatience. It's one of the reasons why the vampires in Carlisle's coven can co-exist. The animal blood, dilutes such impulses. We knew that there would be some limitations to Aro's power, luckily we found it. It was depth and security. The mind is sacred, and although it may survive the offensive gifts and be attacked, that is only a mere illusion. With the right amount of control, you could even evade your gift, Jane." She didn't look too pleased with that. "Aro's gift works within the mind, yet it is physical. He looks through your memories as if he was living them with you. And for this process I did not need to venture to another mind, it was all in here." He tapped his temple with his forefinger.

"Imagine running inside the space in your mind, further and further in, losing yourself for days in there as you delved in deeper. It took me two weeks to go a safe distance within myself. And then you store all those memories in there, in some dark corner and bolt it up, providing the most elaborate of security—this is your own mind, you can do whatever it is you please. The more you secure the thoughts, the more effort on your part it will take for you to retrieve them. That protection is there for a reason . . . It took me over a month to do this. I spent hours upon hours, creating combinations and locks inside myself, which only I would know to open. Aro would simply hit an unmovable wall. Eventually I knew that I could only do so much. It was mere blind faith when I returned to Volterra a few weeks later, and touched Aro. And that faith served me well. He did not see a thing, and it remained that way.

"Inside though, I had left a small part of myself, who was now trying to find some way to rid the world of Aro's reign. I could feel the infinitely small notion within me that my time was running out, since I had already long ago fulfilled what I had wanted to achieve in the previous life. I wanted the Romanians and Egyptians off their thrones, and that's exactly what we did. But I was confused. I did just as the previous was asking me to do, however there was no serenity with life. It was tedious. I only had real joy in living life with Carlisle, on the animal blood, and . . . maybe that's exactly what things should have been like from the beginning. I told you, that the first Caius knew he did not want to drink the humans' blood. He ran for almost a year, in the disgust. Maybe I had strayed from some set out path, and fate is now not letting me die without fulfilling my purpose.

"And it is now, when we know we cannot possibly survive against war with humans. They had always outnumbered us, but we were able to kill them much easily before. Now, they have their weapons of destruction, we cannot survive _that_ fire. The animal blood will make us better people. Which one of you would want to live a life as I have done, suffering penance for sins of another life? I cannot predict the future. I do not know if, or when, any of your time is up that you'd too be handed the same fate. To be burned once more and reborn. I am the only vampire as far as I know who has gone through such a process, and the others who are close will suffer and die tomorrow. I have never been purposely killed. Perhaps if I had in that first life . . . I wouldn't be with you today . . . ."

And that was it. Caius' words hung in the old room with a sense of finality, and I sighed at the collective compassion the Guard showed towards Caius. I knew he had been prepared for the worse, you could tell that by his tense posture.

I sighed. _We should be heading to Denali now,_ I told Caius and Carlisle. They nodded in unison. _Ivory robes? _I asked. Carlisle's face broke out into a wide smile, and he nodded. Caius on the other hand was unsure. All I had to do was show him a picture of what they'd look like and he was smiling in agreement.

"Alright then," I said getting up. "I trust you remember what I said before Caius started . . . ?"

"Yes Isabella," they said in chorus. Caius and Carlisle chuckled lightly behind me, and I gave them a glare over my shoulder.

"Well Master Carlisle," I said mockingly, Carlisle sobering up. He did not like the sound of that.

"Our first names will do fine," he told everyone. "None of this 'master' business with us. And that goes for Caius too. We will treat you as friends so long as you do the same."

"Yes Carlisle," they said.

Carlisle made a face. "That's going to take some time getting used to," he muttered under his breath.

"Now," I said, "how do you feel about a small wardrobe change before we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to ask; is there anyone left? I know it's all farfetched, even for vampires, but I tried my hardest in making Caius' story flow, give legitimate reasoning behind some of the stuff I have writ.**

**Since the major secret is out, I don't really have a problem with answering some of your questions if you have them. Review and Ask.**

**Also, you Jasper Lovers, and junkies for all things fluff, there might be some in the next chapter, right before we get down to this new Volturi's first act of justice. BTW, do you think I should change the name to something other than Volturi now, or leave it, since I've changed enough? **

**Like last time I know there are quite a few of you reading this Fic, I am so happy there are literally no words to describe it, so can you try out that new 'Review' button for me and tell me what you think? **

**XxX**


	18. Chapter 18: Uncovered

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait. Important A/N at the bottom.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors; they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_I sighed. __**We should be heading to Denali now**__, I told Caius and Carlisle. They nodded in unison.__** Ivory robes?**__ I asked. Carlisle's face broke out into a wide smile, and he nodded. Caius on the other hand was unsure. All I had to do was show him a picture of what they'd look like and he was smiling in agreement._

"_Alright then," I said getting up. "I trust you remember what I said before Caius started . . . ?"_

"_Yes Isabella," they said in chorus. Caius and Carlisle chuckled lightly behind me, and I gave them a glare over my shoulder._

"_Well Master Carlisle," I said mockingly, Carlisle sobering up. He did not like the sound of that._

"_Our first names will do fine," he told everyone. "None of this 'master' business with us. And that goes for Caius too. We will treat you as friends so long as you do the same."_

"_Yes Carlisle," they said._

_Carlisle made a face. "That's going to take some time getting used to," he muttered under his breath._

"_Now," I said, "how do you feel about a small wardrobe change before we leave?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

I tried not to think about it; tried not to lash out not given a moment's notice at everything that came too close, or gave off enough sound to tick me off. In the end, I just got up and walked out the house, my instincts calming down enough to know my behaviour was irrational. Since the Cullen house was flooded with near sixty vampires—the others in the Denali home—I wasn't getting any better at controlling myself. The urge to take down and defend my family was too great for me, even more so now with Peter and Charlotte in the house. Their emotions weren't helping either: the mixture of anxiety, apprehension and lust—above all else, lust. And it was the unmated nomads that threw most off it off, seeing the others around them in their perfect bubbles, lost in their own world. They desired the same, and I yearned to have my Bella back in my arms. She had left rather abruptly, leaving me with no tug, a searing kiss and her last stream of thoughts and efforts to bring back Athenodora. Aro disgusted me to say the least. Even with the Wars, we did not treat our enemies that bad, and she was supposed to be like family to him.

I had been running for about a minute, when I caught the fresh scents of Demetri and Amelia that were perhaps only thirty seconds old. My brows furrowed in confusion, I couldn't even remember when they had left, which was odd because I had kept my mind open to all my surroundings from the moment I had gotten back. You could never be too careful. Out of curiosity, I followed the scents, jumping into the canopy of the trees, and flinging from one to the next way above their heads. Their scents led me to some remote area of the forest, where I saw that they had stopped and were sitting talking.

". . . I don't know, Demetri," Amelia sighed. "I want to be like you, so I could stay with you forever. Isn't that what you want?" I knew I shouldn't be here, listening to this but there was something in her tone of voice. It was too wary, and there was no sense of that particular sentiment from her. She wasn't making sense.

"Amelia," Demetri said in a warning tone, "do not doubt my feeling for you. You know that I want you. It's just that . . . wouldn't it be hundreds of times better that I return to human"—_What?_—"so I could grow old with you, father our children. We wouldn't have to hide as we do now. Know that this isn't what I would have chosen for myself. How could I do that to you?"

She rested her palm against his face, and he gasped, shock and fear radiating off him, more so than anything I had felt apart from Bella. I held back a wince. Immediately I was ready to pounce down at a millisecond's notice. Unquestionably, something was not right here.

"See, Demetri," she whispered. He nodded profusely. "What you're seeing right there? That is what I want for us. All you have to do is bite. Just a little venom that's all, the smallest amount will do." Demetri opened his mouth, but Amelia had a spike of determination in her emotions and placed her other palm flat across his other cheek, and she stared at him, their eyes locking together. All my instincts were telling me to jump down and kill the girl. I didn't care who she was. "We could have that, Demetri."

"Amelia," he said in a hard voice, his eyes remaining on hers but somehow able to set his lips in an angry line. "Does Bella know that you can do that?" _Great question,_ I thought internally.

"Obviously not," she laughed. "It's just me and you, Demetri, no one else."

"You need to tell her," he hissed, the anger and fright from his a gut wrenchingly powerful dose. "It's because of _his_ venom, isn't it?" She smiled, and nodded. "I should have guessed," he said. "_Why did we not guess!_"

"That surprised me too, I thought you all would have been much cleverer than this. But oh well, I just need the smallest speck of your venom in me and I'll be invincible. You see, Bella only has so much power because she has the venom of her mate in her. Tell me you don't want that . . . ?"

"No Amelia," he said. "I need to talk to the others first before I do anything of the sort . . . I can't believe this! Out of all the people in the world, and my mate turns out like this. Doesn't it make you sad," he asked in a low, soft voice, "that you've let him turn you into this person? The Amelia you would have become would never do this, I know that." His hands shook as they reached up and held hers on his face, and pulled hers away, and he gasped blinking. "You are not to do that to me," he said, his voice rough with anger. "Do you understand?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, hopped off the log, and stood up. "We should be going back," she said, "They'll get suspicious, and Amun would not be pleased."

And with that small explanation to him they were off immediately, luckily in a different direction to the one that I had arrived, thankfully not noticing my scent that was heavy in the air around me. It took me a few seconds to gain some coherent thought after they left, and a growl rippled outwards from within me, and the sound of the creatures about where I stood stopped. Silence.

"How could we have been so blind?" I asked myself jumping down from the tree and sitting against the stump, head in hands. "So blind!" I repeated angrily.

And then I groaned, thinking Bella wasn't in the house.

_Carlisle! _I remembered: the next best thing. And with that thought I ran back to the house, keeping well away from Demetri and Amelia's scents. When I got into the house there was a strange murmur in the air, talks of Carlisle, the very man I needed to speak to.

"Eleazer?" I called, moving towards where he and Marcus were sitting deep in conversation. He smiled and nodded his head, a pang of frustration radiating outwards for a small second. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"That's just it!" he exclaimed in a fierce whisper. "He just vanished!"

I chuckled despite myself and rolled my eyes. "Be—" He shot panic and anger at me immediately along with Marcus. _Oh!_ I thought, realising that we weren't supposed to let anyone know just yet. The thought clearly registered on my face. And I decided to rectify the mistake knowing there were many ears around us. "He just disappeared?" I said, Eleazer smirked and nodded his head. "How?"

"If we knew that then there wouldn't be much of this tumult!" Marcus said in equal exasperation and inward mirth.

"I need to talk to you both," I more mouthed than said. They nodded and Marcus tilted his head towards the door in a fast jerk. I nodded. Then without a word we slipped out, most of the people were too caught up in their own worlds to ask questions, and the one's that noticed thought nothing of it.

We ran for about twenty minutes, far enough from the house that none ventured in these parts. When I stopped, they asked simultaneous questions.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" they asked together.

"It's Amelia, she's been lying to us," I said slowly. Their faces were a mixture of doubt and utter rage, and it took me a second to realise that it was towards me! "I'm telling the truth!" I yelled out my hands balling to fists at my side. "She has powers; I saw it with my own eyes."

"And what exactly did you see?" Eleazer asked hotly, his eyes darkening.

"She did something to Demetri. When I went out on my run I caught their scent, it was odd because I hadn't realised that they'd left the house, because I was on full alert. I knew everyone who was coming and going, and I did not realise that they had gone. I found them in some area of the forest not too far out . . . Amelia was . . . persuading Demetri to bite her." Eleazer frowned and Marcus' face was a clean sheet, showing nothing. "He refused, and said something about asking Bella to turn him back to human"—There! A flash of recognition on Marcus' face—"but she wouldn't accept that. Next thing I see is her putting her hands on his face and . . . you can't comprehend the fear off him when he did that. I can't exactly be sure, but to me it sounded like she was projecting some sort of image into his mind."

I paused for a few second letting that information sink into them, and I felt a pang of belief off them, I spoke before it faded, "Eleazer? Bella's power, it's stronger now because she used my venom—her mate's—to turn isn't it?" He pondered that notion and after about ten second he nodded his head curtly. "Well Amelia spoke about it. You already say that she's quite powerful now, but imagine if she took in Demetri's venom"—and there it was, the raw understanding and acceptance of what I was saying. They knew this sounded nothing like the Amelia they had come to know, and there would be no viable purpose behind me lying—"she would be invincible."

"And this may shock you but there is something that each of us has overlooked."

"What is it?" Marcus asked impatiently, wringing his hands.

"Bella's powers could be activated by the smallest of venom in her bloodstream, and _he_ had only bit her a few times, and it worked. Amun on the other hand, bit Amelia well over a hundred times; surely there must be some venom in her!" They froze. "I'm sure she knew that, and it's why she did what she did to Demetri. And if I'm not mistaken, by the sound of their conversation it felt like Amelia wanted to go back to Amun, and is in contact with him."

They growled immediately.

Our pensive faces could tell you exactly how deeply we were thinking this through. The entire matter of it was that we had called upon over a hundred vampires to witness the justice the Volturi were going to give out, but Amelia was now thought to have willingly partaken in Amun's scheme. Furthermore, her story was not able to be tested since Bella couldn't get into her mind—but she was working on that by Carlisle's request—and until them we could only know what she had told Demetri. For all we know every word could be a lie. After all, it sounded very much like Amun knew that Amelia was here with us, with her mate . . .

"We need to close the girl off somehow," Marcus suggested in a cold voice.

"Not possible," Eleazer said immediately, "she'll find a way out, and it'll put everyone on edge."

"Then what is there to do!" Marcus exclaimed. "The only person who can help us with something of this magnitude has taken off with Carlisle! Do you suppose you can tell us where she's gone?"

"Volterra," I answered. I wondered whether I could tell them; Bella hadn't been clear on it, but I knew it would come out eventually. "Aro," I said after that quick half second deliberation, "ordered Athenodora's death since she left Caius."

"_What?_" Marcus exclaimed. "I understand that she left him—I felt it in their bonds—but why on earth have her killed? She did no wrong whatsoever. She wasn't even his mate!"

"I know," I sighed, "and that isn't the worst of it. He had her burned, and her ashes thrown into the sewers." They both sucked in a breath. "Bella tried to get her back to life, but she could not. Her ashes were in no way salvageable"—Eleazer hummed angrily, he of course knew this—"and Bella was very angry when she left. From the last part of her thoughts, I am sure she intends to do something with Aro. The future isn't looking good for him."

"I see a lack of future," Marcus hissed so darkly that it made _me_ shiver. He shot me an apologetic look immediately. "So what do we do with Amelia?" he asked.

"It would be best if we did nothing at the moment," Eleazer said. "We cannot make anyone suspicious, us leaving like we did already did that—albeit slightly—but we can't have ourselves acting differently when we return. I suggest we stay clear of them both, keep your thoughts closed off just in case, and _never_ talk of strategy and such. And you, Jasper, the moment you see Bella you catch her attention and tell her. That's all we can do for now."

"But what if Amelia approaches one of us . . . ?" Marcus wondered almost to himself. He looked up to see if we were paying attention, which we were (It's an inescapable part of what we are). "What if she asks us about strategy and what we plan to do? People will overhear and we will have to answer."

"Do we know what's going to happen?" I asked him in an obvious tone. They shook their heads with slight smiles. "That's right. It's a good job that the only person who knows is Bella."

"Yes," Eleazer said. "Thank the gods. Now, I think we should be getting back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I get that this is incredibly short but I wasn't really left with a choice. I've been hit with the world's greatest 'writer's block' and I'm trying to overcome it. It was only fair to you all to send out this so you have something to read whilst you wait for the next chapter. Don't lose faith I'll try to send the next one out as fast as I can, who knows I might be hit with that inspiration stick sometime soon. I'm on a break from College since my exams are finished so yeah.**

**All your reviews have been incredibly insightful and Kristen's review was so spot on that it was scary. And I was thinking I might go through with the name change and for it to be 'Voltaire' just as Chaynne212 suggested brilliantly. What do you think?**

**Try not to be overly sad, I'll be back soon. Review and tell me what you think of the chapter and stuff, perhaps the reviews will help with the block . . .**

**XxX**


	19. Chapter 19: Preparations

**A/N: Hi everyone! I get that it's been a while, over a month, which has gone by ridiculously quick. College is now over for the summer, so I can fully concentrate on my 'craft' **

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_But what if Amelia approaches one of us . . . ?" Marcus wondered almost to himself. He looked up to see if we were paying attention, which we were (It's an inescapable part of what we are). "What if she asks us about strategy and what we plan to do? People will overhear and we will have to answer." _

"_Do we know what's going to happen?" I asked him in an obvious tone. They shook their heads with slight smiles. "That's right. It's a good job that the only person who knows is Bella."_

"_Yes," Eleazer said. "Thank the gods. Now, I think we should be getting back."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

There were no words to describe my level of fury the moment I asked the Guard about their change of colour; I was assaulted with images from Jasper's mind, whether he knew he was doing it or not, and they were as clear as my own would be. I told Carlisle and Caius straight away, and they were not impressed. Carlisle's deep suspicions were confirmed—it'd be mad to think that he hadn't thought of the possibility of Amun's venom having an effect on Amelia; in fact, it was one of the first thoughts he had, but he had hid it with his outrage.

And we knew there was not a chance in hell that we could delay our course by another day, so we started without further ado. It was a simple matter of picturing the Volturi's 'work' clothes, and inverting the colours: black to white. They had never looked better. The white gave an ethereal glow to all their faces, and as they assembled an hour or so later in the Throne Room, you could see how much of a difference it had made, to the outside as well as in. Their temperaments we better too due to the new diet. Their mental thank you was overwhelming.

"So . . . I suppose we should get going," Carlisle hedged somewhat. He turned towards me on his right, and nodded.

I looked around the room once more, and the only vampires that were remaining in the area were Sulpicia and Aro, who would be brought later on. "Alright then. I need to warn you though, it's going to be quite a shock, and I've never really . . . _transported _as many people before. It will all go well though. It's a tad scary, so . . . yeah."

_Denali,_ I thought loudly and clear, picturing the entire Guard and the three of us in the clearing I had designated with Carlisle a while ago. Luckily, nobody knew of our entire 'battle' scheme, Carlisle had made sure not to speak of it in front of anybody as soon as I had informed him of the decisions I had made with Caius and Aro. We both knew that what we had decided would be the best course of action.

A split second later after my internal command, the Volturi mayhem screamed in my head. _Calm_, I thought at them, and they complied within the second, the remaining eight or so were rather peaceful, if you got past the entire black hole concept.

With the scarcest of sounds, we landed in the clearing, and most, having never really been outside of Volterra much, were astounded by the beauty of it all.

I threw my exact imitation of Amelia's shield around us all; I had been working at it, and was sure it was the same; all I had to do was picture it as I had seen in Eleazer's mind and 'think' it around my own powers, it didn't even take half a minute. The soundproof wall was up too, and we set about explaining our immediate course of plan to the Guard.

"Right," Carlisle started, instantly the Guard quietened. "I need to explain what's going to happen during what's left of this afternoon and tonight. As of now, you're officially at work. You're to trust nobody apart from who you see here now. We have learnt that Amelia is still in contact with Amun"—I expected the low growl from them all—"yes, and there is no way to fully expect what is going to happen. She is trying to take in Demetri's venom since he is her mate, and that will make the powers stronger, we are not to let that happen. When I get to the house, I will send Demetri here straight away, and you are not to let him know of your knowledge of Amelia. That's it, as of now, and I will keep you updated. There are near eighty other vampires in the area, as you know. Keep wary."

"Yes Carlisle," they said.

"Okay. Let's go."

We ran the remaining three miles to the house, Carlisle, Caius and I behind, and the remaining Guard in front. _They do not know that Aro has been taken off the throne,_ I explained to them,_ so it's best for the three of us to be behind at the moment_

The tension was palpable in the air, when the people inside caught a whiff of our scents. Their instincts were telling them to flee, and luckily, Jasper was on top form, and had them _all_ calmed down before we'd even made it to the front of the Cullen house.

"White?" Zafrina from the Amazonian coven mused aloud to her 'sisters' Kachiri and Senna. "Is someone casting an illusion over _me_ or are the _Volturi_ wearing _white_?" Several from the Guard chuckled, myself included.

"I must say," said Kachiri, "they look rather lovely."

"Oh!" Zafrina gasped. "Oh, Lord! They have orange eyes!"

The vampires inside were bemused all at once, some moving forward by the vast expanse of glass to look out and confirm what Zafrina had said. She, of course, was right. The fact that all our eyes were golden (or on the way to being it) planted a seed in several minds—Alistair, a nomadic friend of Carlisle's believed it almost religiously: the idea that perhaps because the Volturi were now changing their diet, that this would soon become the norm. Already Alistair's mind was edging towards actually going through with his own assumption, to change his diet, but not because of his compassion towards the human race, but to purely stay in Aro's 'good books'. The rest of his mind still wanted to run away, but catching a small glimpse of Carlisle had settled him, along with many others. It was great to know how many of the people here trusted Carlisle more than Aro . . . I don't know . . . they might be even _thankful_ that Aro is no longer king.

_Stop,_ I thought to the Guard. They complied easily. _Take up your places on the perimeter. A mile's radius should do it. Go. And be careful._

_Yes, Isabella._

And just as quickly they had appeared, they disappeared, dispersing around the area. It did not matter that we knew that none of the enemy would be coming just yet, but we still had to keep up appearances. It would unsettle everybody is none of us were acting as if we were on the eve of a war. Some also took in Caius' slightly altered appearance, as they saw us, now much clearly. He looked youthful to them, and I told him as such. He chuckled, and added another observation to their pile. The Caius they knew _never_ laughed. Jasper ran out of the house, and almost immediately Jasper wrapped my in his arms, peppering kisses on my face. I gave him our little mating tug back and he sighed in contentment. I stayed outside with him for a moment while Carlisle and Caius carried on through to the house. _I __**really**__ need to tell you something, darling._ His eyes bore into my own, our foreheads and noses touching.

I quickly threw my new and improved shield around _everybody_ here. _It's okay, Jay, I know. I found out right when you did._ _I cannot believe it._

_I can,_ he retorted, his nose trailing around the side of my face, and his lips rubbing against my jaw. _I noticed sometimes that her emotions didn't match up to the way she was acting. It was strange. But I didn't say anything. I just thought that it might be Amun's doing, a side-effect of her being 'broken'. I should've said something, shouldn't have I?_

_It's fine, Jasper. At least we know now. _

_And is it okay? Have you sorted all you need, out?_

I nodded, and pressed my lips to his, moaning at his taste that I had almost forgot. A constant growl grew louder at the back of his throat, and I smiled against his lips, and moved away.

"Not polite for company," I whispered.

He snarled. "I don't give a fuck. Not one."

I rolled my eyes. _Well I do. And anyway, we need to get to work. We need everybody assembled before midnight. We start at ten past. There's going to be a thunderstorm, and thick fog. Not thick enough to block our sight, but enough so our voices aren't carried through to the townspeople. It's happening tonight Jay._

Jasper nodded and reached up and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. _How's it going to go?_

_They are going down_, I thought with determination. _Oh!_ I internally yelped. He flinched slightly. _God, Jasper, I almost forgot. I'm . . . Queen I suppose._

_**What**__?_ He yelled a strange elation in his mind. Thank heavens!

_Well you know about Athenodora, and so when I got to Volterra _. . . It took a while to fully fill him in, Caius' story included, and somehow we had ended up on the porch steps, sitting with our hands intertwined, eyes bound together as we internally talked, the sun going down in the corner of our eyes. _So that's that. I'm not sure when to tell everybody. But I have a feeling there's going to be someone who won't like it._

_Yeah._ He sighed. _It's expected. A change like this won't happen overnight. There are still quite a number of vampires that are not here, despite our great numbers. We should hope that word travels fast to them. And after it does . . . I'd like to get away. Someplace quiet, where we can be together without any interruption._ He leaned forwards, and moulded his lips against mine. _I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind lending us his island . . . I love you, darling._

_I love you too,_ I thought at him, our lips moving languidly. _So much. And we'll do that. We'll get away, just as soon as we can. Isle Esme sounds perfect._

* * *

><p>Assembling everybody in the clearing—that was more the frozen over river that many looked over too, where Jasper had his significant talk with Eleazer, and many other things occurred—was mentally exhausting. There was just so many of them! I'd done a quick headcount, and realised that there were ninety-three minus the Guard and our two families (that included Peter and Charlotte, at their own command). A great number, inside I was quite proud of what we'd done in such little time. It seems we vampires reacted quite strongly when it came to issues such as overthrowing the greatest form of authority they have ever known—it says quite a bit, though.<p>

We had succeeded in keeping Demetri away from Amelia, and from the look in his eyes and mind there was equal amounts of hate since he was away from her, and then relief that he wasn't going to endure her persistence to change her. And then, in the smallest cranny of his mind, there was the speculation that perhaps she wasn't even his mate; the depression was what had alerted Jasper, and then he had made me aware of it. It was an interesting idea, and I had checked using my variation of Marcus' gift and saw that it was indeed real. Poor guy. All that knew—of Amelia's betrayal—knew that before the sun rose, he would most likely be mate-less in some form or another. It was a saddening thought, and I couldn't avoid the situation without exposing the true extent of powers. Nobody wanted that . . . Well maybe Caius did. He was all for putting up a show of my powers, to shake a little fear into the minds of all those that stood here now to fight alongside us.

And then there was Peter's pointed look, as he stood next to Jasper where the Guard was assembled about ten yards away.

_Oh and just how are you going to bring every vampire in that hellhole here in a few minutes without alerting everybody? There's no way, Bella, there just isn't. I __**know**__ that there isn't. And it isn't just that . . . You're going to have to tell them all that Aro is no longer King and—_I stared wide-eyed at him. He knew?—_Yes, I know. Your shield thing doesn't work with me at all; I thought you knew that? Your decisions are still there, whether you've 'shielded' when they were made or not. The thoughts and things still exist. Kinda obvious when you think about it. With Amelia an' all._

_Okay_, I thought at him, _I get it. Moment of ignorance._

_Well you better not have too much of those!_ _Oh and did you hear? The vampire world—_

_Is thinking of a diet change?_

_Yeah!_

"It's pretty huge that they're all thinking of changing their diet just because the Volturi have done it," Peter said in the quietest voice, so not many would overhear. We all nodded—We being me, Jasper, Charlotte, Caius, Carlisle and Esme. The rest of our family was around too.

"It just goes to show how influential they are," Rosalie said, having overheard and moving to my side.

"Of course!" Carlisle said. "It means the world, but out of fear? I'm not quite sure I approve of doing something purely out of fear of being killed . . . It's good," he chuckled, "but no, I don't like it."

Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle, and he rested his chin on top of her head. "It's alright, darling. The Volturi can . . . only make everybody aware that it's not compulsory. Preferred, yes, but not compulsory. And it's their choice whether they adhere to it."

"Exactly," Carlisle agreed.

_You haven't told Esme yet?_ I asked him, confused.

_No. . . . I just haven't had the time._

_Haven't the time?_ I asked. _Carlisle, there are so many ways this can still go wrong. I'm trying to put on a brave face, but what if something happens? It's the 'what ifs' and there's just too many of them._

_Bella! Bella, calm down._ His eyes were wide in caution, and from the corner of my eye I could see Jasper shooting me worried glances. _Everything is going to be fine._ _We don't have much to worry about._

_You need to tell her,_ I thought with a strange finality.

His acceptance was clear on his face. He moved his lips down the side of Esme's face something that I had rarely seen Carlisle do. He and Esme weren't very 'public' with their love, but there was no mistaking they were mates. They moved around each other as if the other was their centre of gravity. These past few days had been hard for Esme, she had never spent so much time away from Carlisle. Carlisle's lips travelled down to Esme's ear, and I could feel the cloud of shock of Esme, like it was a material in the air.

And only from the aid of his mind I was able to configure his oh-so-low whisper: "I'm Volturi, love. They've made me king."

Esme's body went rigid with shock, and she struggled to take in a breath. Her head slowly moved up to look at him, "King?" she said in the same low voice.

"Yes. I'll explain properly later, but it was important that you knew. I love you." He leaned down, and I could see where it was going, and I looked away, and back to the others. That was just too much! And he only leaned in!

"Whoop!" Emmett boomed. "Go Carlisle!" Rosalie smacked the back of his head, while the others snickered, and yet Carlisle and Esme continued their deep kiss, and from the tenor of their minds they hadn't even acknowledged Emmett's words. "Okay! Get a room." And that did it.

"Does this mean we have to move to Volterra?" Esme whispered, her lips moving in a blinding movement, even to the vampire's eyes.

"I suppose it does," he answered quickly, and he leaned down once more, but this kiss was not half as passionate as the other had been. And lasted just a second or two.

Before, we were too worried about making it obvious that we were Volturi, but now, with a little creativity from yours truly, I draped a cloak over Carlisle's shoulder over his crisp white shirt, embroided thickly with platinum, which shone in the moonlight. Caius' was much the same, but with gold, and mine was a amalgamation of both metals. They were truly beautiful. And then there was a small pang of something heavenly hitting my behind, and I looked over my shoulder to find Jasper's eyes trained on me. Since he was too an official member of the Guard, he was in his ivory robes similar to Esme's, somewhat grander than the others but not as much as the three of us. This was Caius' idea. He said that because Jasper was my mate, and I was Queen, it just wouldn't suffice that he was ranked amongst the others, the same with Esme, being Carlisle's mate—she hadn't quite understood, but now it was much more obvious. That, and the fact Jasper was the God of War. In Caius' words, he had earned it. The same platinum created intricate designs at the bottom of his cloak as he walked over. His hair was completely brushed out of his face, and his eyes were a smouldering gold. I smiled, and met him halfway as he walked forward.

He tilted his head forward in a little bow, and I waved it off.

_You know, everybody has noticed how we've dressed. If there was any doubt of your rank in the Volturi, there isn't any more._ He chuckled, and brushed his fingertips across my cheek. I turned my head and pressed a kiss to them. _And not one is disputing against the decision. They've already observed the lack of Volturi robes on Marcus and Didyme, and the lack of Aro here. Though, they don't feel he's dead . . . just that he's not exactly on the better side._

_No, _I thought, shaking my head, _Aro would have been on our side, if he weren't a sick bastard. He is neither here nor there. Aro's trail will go on, after all this Romanian business is finished, where the vast majority of the vampire race can hear what he's done._

_And what about Amelia? Surely, you can't kill her . . . ?_

_I don't know, Jasper. There's no doubt that she's Demetri's mate, but her true allegiance lies with Amun. Her ties are so strong that I don't think even Chelsea can break them._

_Whoa . . ._

_I know. Marcus had seen them, but in all of the commotion and the things we uncovered, he just thought that it was hatred that tied the two together. Love and Hate are quite similar when you see them through his gift, there's a fine line, which even he couldn't make a distinction between. The red is almost the same._ I showed him a picture of what the ties looked like, two glowing bright red ropes. _The one on the left is the Hate._

_I can't tell much difference between them, but you'd think that after centuries of having his gift, he'd have a clear grasp of what the bonds were._ He sighed and shook his head, and then smiled. _You look beautiful, darling. Utterly breathtaking._

_I could say the same about you,_ I said. _Though, I must admit, they are quite pretty._

_Yes,_ he agreed, and inclined his head towards Carlisle and Esme, and I turned a little to see them. _It seems like they were made for it. They're so happy. Strange given the circumstances._

_Yeah, they do look happy. Glowing, actually. But no one should worry here; we're all going to be fine. _

_Does the enemy suspect anything? _he asked, his tone all Major-like.

_Not at all. It's strange really, makes me wonder how much Amelia has actually let slip to Amun while we weren't paying attention, but luckily, that's sorted. They aren't in the least bit prepared for our numbers._

_Many of the vampires here think that they have werewolves on their side. _He chuckled. _Clueless._

_Hmm, so I've heard. Caius wasn't too happy about that, he actually 'ordered' me to see if there were any. No such luck._

He laughed out right, and gave me a blistering kiss. I whimpered. And then broke away panting. I looked around, and saw Amelia standing next to Demetri some way away from the rest of us, locked in deep conversation. Jasper too followed my gaze and frowned.

_There's an unhappy couple if ever I saw one,_ he said with no mirth whatsoever.

". . . It's not feasible, Amelia!" Demetri said harshly. "I will not bite you minutes before battle! No!"

"Can I have a kiss then?" she asked. Her intentions were clear to me, now that I had found a way around her shield . . . Well, I smashed right through it in my own secretive way. "Please?"

_No,_ I thought immediately at Demetri. Her mind was working quick, and I could see that she wouldn't give up tonight.

_Bella?_

"Just a kiss."

_Yes! Now get back to the Guard and well away from Amelia. She won't give up, and she's going to physically force you bit her._

_. . . What's going to happen to her?_ he asked mentally, whilst her he grabbed a hold of Amelia's hands and pulled them away from his face. "No." _She's going to be killed, isn't she?_ "I need to get back, I shouldn't be here."

"What? So you're not allowed to be here with your mate? Really, Demetri?" he petulant tone was now alerting some people close to her, and Randal, a nomad, huffed in annoyance.

_Bella, please. I . . ._ There was a pang of an intrusion, wanting to get into his mind, and he felt it just as I did. Lord, no! _She's trying to get in!_

_She won't be able to; I have everyone blocked._ _Just let go of her hands and walk away, Demetri._

"No," he said with finality, and wrung his wrists out of her grasp, and ran to where the Guard was standing, his white cloak and feet barely touching the ground.

"I'll go see if he's okay," Jasper said, and ran to where Demetri was, and walked to where the rest of Guard was with him.

I deliberately caught Amelia's eye, and smiled slightly and walked over to her. Her eyes were red rimmed and pooling with false tears by the time she had reached us. I received so many wary looks as I wrapped an arm around her, in my own pretence.

"It's alright," I soothed. She sniffed. "He's just a little worked up, that's all. He'll change you soon . . . Though he has asked me to turn him back to human, and give his gift to Felix if we can't function without his gif—"

"_No!_" she shouted internally and aloud. I played my role and jumped a little. "No, Bella," she said in a quieter voice. "Please don't do that."

"Why not?" I asked. "It seems like the best idea to me. Demetri is not at all happy with who he is. Could you deny him his chance at having a human life?"

"What? That is nonsense!"

"Excuse me?" I held her at arm's length.

"Oh! No, what I mean is that . . . No, that's . . . It's just that Demetri has always said that he liked who he is." Lie, and from my reflection in her bright green irises, my face was screaming it. "Uh . . . well he wasn't particularly fond of his human life." Another lie. _What on earth am I saying?_ she thought.

"Well I think we should be getting back to the others." _Guard? Carlisle? Caius? It's time. Places._ "And I need you to stay in my sight, Amelia, I need you in a moment."

"What for?"

"I'll let you know in a moment," I said a little too harshly. "I need you to stay near Esme and Carmen. D'you think you can do that?"

She nodded, and her mind was a frenzy of incomprehensible thought. I tried not to let my discomfort show. _Amun?_ she called clearly, as if she was talking to him. I turned on my heal to hide my victorious smile.

_We were right,_ I thought to Caius, and Carlisle. _She's been communicating telepathically with Amun. She's just tried to contact him._

_Well it's good that you've blocked all mental communications,_ Caius thought, sending me a smile as I approached where he and Carlisle were standing with the Guard. _Quite ingenious, if I'm honest, Isa._

_Thanks, Caius._

_Carlisle,_ I thought and nodded. _Alright Guard,_ I thought to each and everyone. _Formation._

And they moved so quietly and swiftly, around where the three of us stood. The senior members of the Guard stood at the front, Jasper right in the centre with Demetri on his right and Felix on his left, and then Alec by Demetri and Jane by Felix. The rest of the Guard were lined orderly behind them in an arrowhead structure, Carlisle at its tip, me on his right and Caius on his left. The Denali women and Amelia were right behind the Guard. The remaining vampires continued the arrowhead behind the women, and in no less than a minute, we were finally ready.

And the mist finally begun to roll in, and I thought, _Alec,_ and his own power rolled outwards from him, and wormed around us and camouflaged itself with the natural fogginess that ran across the river.

I looked up at Carlisle just as Caius did, and his jaw flexed and he said in a clear voice that seemed to cut through every thought, "Let them come."

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to get over that writer's block, finally, and wrote the majority of this chapter in one day. I think the best thing was to start another paragraph. So there! That's good advice, when suffering from a block, just start another paragraph. I know exactly where I did that.<strong>

**So, what did you think? I liked the idea of their cloaks being done up like that instead of having a hundred different shades of it.**

**And so here we are, and I hope the next chapter doesn't disappoint. I Haven't exactly written it but I know what will happen. Hopefully *fingers crossed* it won't take as long as this one took. Wish me luck! OH! Thank you to Noreia NC Charly and whoever nominated me for the Energize W.I.P Award for the "Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ Non-Canon" Voting starts on the 13****th**** of July, next week and for a week. Vote for me then, and I'll probably try to get the next chapter up before then.**

**Like always, reviews are much appreciated. I didn't get much for that last one; hopefully this one will be different . . . ?**

**Thank you!**

**XxX**


	20. Chapter 20: At Last

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I cannot believe I got this up in like less than two weeks! There are a lot of words here, like 7000, though this is just a tiny bit above average for me. It's nice to be finally writing longer chapters, I feel that this is a great way of making you apologize for the wait, for the readers that have been here with me throughout this whole ordeal. You know who you are, but I'll give a huge shout out when this is all over. I think I've gotten through like two thirds of the story, so yeah.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_**Carlisle**__, I thought and nodded. __**Alright Guard**__, I thought to each and everyone. __**Formation**__._

_And they moved so quietly and swiftly, around where the three of us stood. The senior members of the Guard stood at the front, Jasper right in the centre with Demetri on his right and Felix on his left, and then Alec by Demetri and Jane by Felix. The rest of the Guard were lined orderly behind them in an arrowhead structure, Carlisle at its tip, me on his right and Caius on his left. The Denali women and Amelia were right behind the Guard. The remaining vampires continued the arrowhead behind the women, and in no less than a minute, we were finally ready._

_And the mist finally begun to roll in, and I thought, __**Alec**__, and his own power rolled outwards from him, and wormed around us and camouflaged itself with the natural fogginess that ran across the river._

_I looked up at Carlisle just as Caius did, and his jaw flexed and he said in a clear voice that seemed to cut through every thought, "Let them come."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Silence. And the only sound that seemed to cut through it was the faint sound of the mist moving over the ice, and Amelia's erratic heartbeat a way behind us. My mind seemed to buzz with scarlet rage, and I could feel the metallic power of my powers on my tongue. Carlisle bristled at my side.

_Now, Bella,_ he thought.

I shut my eyes, and blocked it all out. The three of us (Caius, Carlisle and I) had planned this procedure oh so meticulously. Every facet of information, and procedure secure and ready to be used by just the command of one particular word. Again, we had to take my safety into account, and just making over a hundred vampires appear in front of us would be putting myself at a huge risk. I knew I would be safe regardless, but there was no telling with our volatile kind. They couldn't know of this power.

I breathed in deeply and focused.

_Come,_ I thought, every molecule of my being screaming it, and a little way away Eleazer let out a little gasp, feeling the thought surge through me. My teeth ground together feeling the great course of energy leave me, and I could minutely make out a fraction of difference in my eye colour, as it tingled briefly. And then, when just a second had passed, we heard it. The immense sound of one hundred and thirty-seven racing through the trees on the other side.

Their minds were screaming with confusion, but still they came. In their blood red clothes, looking prepared for the war they were so eager to fight. But now, not one bit. Amun's terror was the greatest. He knew there was somebody with great power here, and for a moment his mind rested on a young picture of Amelia, yet she had coal eyes, looking like a vampire. He thought that perhaps she had betrayed him, and the shivering roar that rang out was his. It was a murderous cry, and behind us Amelia froze, even her heart missed a beat, as she heard the call of _her_ master. The recognition rung with Demetri too and Jasper winced at the sheer level of fury coming from him. _Calm,_ I thought at Demetri, _don't worry you'll have your chance._

_Thank you, Bella_, he thought back.

Amun's cry provoked each and every vampire on the opposing side to growl, and roar, and snarl, and scream.

Stefan and Vladimir's emotions were varying between confusion and anger, to them, they were in no shape to take anything on yet, but they were eager to take down the Volturi once and for all.

And then Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter's guttural snarling brought something to the front of my mind. Maria. Her scream was far too recognisable, and I let out my own snarl echoing the other three.

Fifteen seconds hadn't yet passed, and the people on our side were more than ready to face the imminent threat.

_Do they suspect_, Caius thought.

_Not at all,_ I answered. _It's rather foolish._

_Fucking idiots,_ he thought, and let out a dark chuckle.

My mind flew briefly over Carlisle, and there was a twinge of concern there. He did not want to kill, and despite me telling him, the thought wouldn't leave his mind. I had told everybody that they needed to be aware that there wasn't a hundred percent chance of anything.

_It's all okay, Carlisle,_ I thought. _We'll be fine._

He looked down at me, and his golden eyes shone with unshed tears. There was so much pain, it was heartbreaking. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and leaned his chin on top of my head for a moment.

"After this," he said, his clear voice filled with sorrow, "there will be no more." I could see in his mind his eyes brushing over every person. Caius' throat clenched, and he let out a deep satisfied sigh. This was what he had lived all these years for: words so sincere as Carlisle had spoken. Carlisle straightened up, and turned to Caius. "No more," he said. Caius gave a nod, and his eyes dashed to the trees on the other side, where The Four stood, just as we had planned, ready for the walk across the frozen river.

The newborns had lined up in their rows behind Stefan, Vladimir, Amun and Maria. I had seen their plans of attack, their strategies, and we'd decided to let them come here just as they had planned, so their actions now, seemed as though they were doing them themselves. It was the safest route. The easiest way to know that there wouldn't be untimely outbursts from their side. They were all puppets in essence; their subconscious just had to acknowledge it. They walked forward somewhat gracefully, their feet hardly making a noise on the ice. Their gifted vampires were on the enormous front line, followed by a row of barely tamed newborns, and then the gifted, the pattern repeated until all the way behind, some ten feet behind the final row was Sandra, their shield. You couldn't see her from where we stood, but there was no denying she would be there. I hadn't tried getting through her shield yet, but it was only a matter of time.

And then once more there was silence as they stood there in Alec's mist. I paralysed all but The Four in front. Their shock and puzzlement was rather amusing.

_Clear your mist away from the leaders, Alec._

_Of course._

Their eyes refocused on us, and just as I planned, they growled.

Carlisle stepped forward staring straight ahead, and Caius and I followed until we were some twenty feet away from our army.

I eased off some of my will over their minds, and the acute recognition dawned on them. I was still controlling most of their muscles, but their vocal chords and minds were as alert as usual. It would be the only way to make this real enough for most to believe, but if the time came and somebody was to ask, Jasper had suggested that I hide nothing. Again, it was just a matter of time before I was 'out-ed'.

The Four snarled in confusion.

"Amun," Carlisle said, his voice grave, "It's been too long."

"Yes, Dear Carlisle," he said, his voice apprehensive, his eyes slits, "far too long. I just wish that it was better circumstances."

"Where is Aro?" Stefan snapped.

I narrowed my eyes in response, and he alongside his brother growled. I found it had to be intimidated by the two when they were only just my height. Maria too was very short, similar to Alice's height. I hissed when I caught her eyes, and there was a twinge of surprise. A gust of wind strategically blew from behind us and our scent across the field. Her eyes grew wide, and darted behind me to Jasper and then back at me. I could only smirk at her vicious thoughts. Her mind told her to crouch down and attack immediately, but there was nothing. My smile widened, and her fear increased. Luckily, for her, she made no comment. Her mind was reassured with the fact that Sandra would protect her; she was just waiting for her to catch on to what was occurring.

"Aro," Caius started his voice impeccably calm, "is not available. Nor will he ever be," he added to himself quietly.

"And Marcus?" Vladimir hissed, his ashy blond hair whipping backwards and out of his face from the gust of air.

"Oh he is here," Caius said, "he's just stepped down as King."

"So the three of you are taking their places?" Amun said, his eyes never leaving Carlisle's. Amun's mind was rather uncomfortable with the thought of Carlisle's possible death. To him, Carlisle and he were still very much friends, but those bonds had snapped as soon as we had learnt about what he'd done. Although Amelia is still willing to be at Amun's side, his actions were unforgiveable. We all knew that if Amun hadn't intervened, Demetri would have a completely different Amelia.

"Yes," the three of is answered concurrently.

"It seems as though dear Aro"—Stefan's sarcasm was thick—"is forever removed from the throne. Rather disappointing if I'm honest, I was hoping he was killed today. But no matter, I see you've gathered quite the adversaries in his place." The Four chuckled.

Deep in Carlisle's chest a growl was rumbling, his tolerance for them was growing thin, and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the scum. The Carlisle I had known in Forks, was nothing like the one he'd become. The events between then and now had drastically changed his view on the world, right from the moment he found out what his 'son' had done. He was no longer the tolerant man he'd once been. The growls ripped in a threatening frenzy from his throat, and the laugher ceased, and every aware man and women was left shocked to their core. It was instinctual for the Guard and Caius and I to echo it, there was no thought required.

When the roars had gone on long enough, I raised my hand to calm everyone, and all sound ceased once again.

I turned on my side, and spoke to Demetri. "Bring us Amelia."

"Yes, Isabella," he said clearly.

In a few seconds, they were making their way to us, Demetri roughly gripping the top of Amelia's arm, in a grip that couldn't be too comfortable and would surely leave a bruise.

"Is that all?" he asked, his head bowed, as he let go of her arm.

"Ye—"

"Demetri, my son!" Amun exclaimed from a few feet away. Demetri's head whipped to Amun, and his lips pulled back over his teeth, in a frightening expression, his eyes turning pure black. "It's been too long!" he said, unfazed. "Come here! I'll love to get a closer look at you."

Demetri looked at me. "Is that all?" he asked once more. Amun let out a strangled gasp.

"Yes, Demetri. That's all."

He smiled tightly, and left, not sparing a thought or glance at Amelia.

All eyes were back on our enemies, and their eyes were solely focused on Amelia. Their minds were pleading that she unleash some of her power, most were under the impression that she'd taken in Demetri's venom. Amelia's thoughts were solely of Amun, and a sickening urge of longing for him was polluting the air.

Carlisle's head snapped to where she stood, a little in front of me. "Your charges, if you will," he said.

"My charges?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "You want something to be done to Amun, do you not?"

"Oh! Yes, Amun. Well he r—You know the story," she said. "You all know."

"Strange how you call it a story," Caius said. "I was under the impression it was the truth."

"It is the truth!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Carlisle asked.

Amelia's eyes turned towards me, pleading. "Bella! Bella, you know what he did!"

"I do," I said. "But just as a preventative measure. Why don't you tell us the entire story—sorry, the _truth_—once more. You did brilliantly before."

"But that was different!"

"How?" Carlisle said his voice calm. "How was that different, Amelia? I fail to see anything profound in the difference between telling something to Demetri and the rest of us—perhaps just the numbers. You want justice, so surely this would be a small price to pay."

"But he's my mate! I thought you all were on my side," she added as an afterthought.

"See that's where you're wrong," I said, and she gasped. "We take no sides, Amelia. You are saying you're the victim and Amun the perpetrator of the crime against you. We are Volturi. We create order out of the disorder, as clichéd as it might be."

"The truth, Amelia, if you will," Caius said. "Or we will be forced to take matters into our own hands if you do not comply. Isa here can do that ever so well."

She gulped and nodded. "When I was on holiday in Egypt with my parents, I met Amun and fell in love. I was a child, so I did not know any better. When we returned Amun followed, and . . . we got even closer. Years passed, with Amun coming in the evenings and leaving in the mornings. We were both in love with one another, but soon it became too much. I saw that he wasn't right for me, and I asked him to leave. He did. A year passed, and on my eighteenth birthday, he returned. My parents had brought me a house, and I'd moved out. He was a mess, and I asked him to stay—**I** had asked him to come in the first place. We hadn't parted on the best of terms, and he begged for my forgiveness. After then he became a permanent resident at my home, never leaving. I discovered what he was without much help, and he didn't seem to care that **I,** a human, knew.

"Things escalated from there, and he was entirely open with his diet, he even made jokes about blood and about many of his victims. I stomached it, eventually becoming used to it . . . often asking about his last meal, whether it compared to the one before . . . He took that as a sign to make innuendos about how good my blood would taste, and I was too curious for both of our liking and asked him to try it." A loud murmur ran across the clearing, and I saw the fury in Amun's face from the corner of my eye. This was not how he had planned this confrontation. He had expected our annihilation. "He was all too eager, and slit my wrist open, and drank until I fainted. He was quite proud of himself; I had survived. Every two days until I turned nineteen, he drank from the same place on my wrists because I asked him to. If it meant saving hundreds of lives, I would gladly do it. I was, in essence, his personal blood farm.

"On my nineteenth birthday, things changed for the worst. Amun was . . . volatile all day, his eyes pitch black, despite how much he'd drank. I steered well clear of him. It was a sunny day so I stepped out, knowing he couldn't follow me. I went a coffee shop, and sat and read. The shop closed at seven, and I went home. Amun was livid. He didn't need to speak for me to know that. I dodged him as best as I could manage, and went to my bedroom. Despite how close we were, he hardly followed me in there. I _thought_ that it would be the same that day. He came in to the room whilst I was in the shower. I already knew he was going to be waiting there . . . but I thought he'd understand enough to just . . . not do what I saw in his eyes. I could see he wasn't thirsting for my blood. Amun raped me that night, all night. I was brutally beaten by his strength. He repeatedly did the same.

"And then, one night I decided to fight back. I had taken his actions as best as I could, but I wouldn't have it anymore. Of all the times between the first and this time, I never fought back. I accepted that things were beyond my control, and no matter how high and loudly I screamed he would find joy regardless. I fought him with all my might. I think the reason he kept doing it before was that he thought I'd learnt to live with it, meaning it was a given in our relationship—if you could call it a relationship. But after a good few seconds of me screaming into his ear, something clicked in his head. He said that the whole idea behind him being with me was lost in everything he'd done. He said that doing this to me was inevitable, but it had not resulted in what he'd hoped. He said it was a test. That he was conducting something that would turn the vampire world on its head. I wasn't the first he had done this too, you could tell that in his voice, but I was apparently the first he had ever developed feelings for. Though, feelings were definitely part of the entire thing. He required me to love him, and I was too easy a target. 'One of five,' he told me, 'the first that's lived, but has failed him'. I called him sick and twisted. How could anything logical come from raping girls that thought you loved them? He realised that the task he was trying to achieve was too great, that it was impossible. And he _thought_ I loved him too greatly to ever wish ill on him . . . That's where he's wrong." She reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I want him dead," she whispered, though everybody still heard, "it's the only way to make sure he doesn't do this to anybody else."

Silence washed over the clearing. A disgusted silence, to what were shockingly both Amelia and Amun. Kebi, was the person which most were thinking of too. Where did she tie into this? Why would she stand for her mate behaving like this?

"Is that all?" Caius said.

"Yes."

"And you've had no contact with Amun since then? None whatsoever?"

She paused for a moment, and then breathed out a, "No."

Behind us, near where the Denali women were standing there was a loud snarl, which had our heads whipping backwards. Maggie, from the Irish coven, growls continued to go on, even when their leader Siobhan asked her to stop.

"Maggie?" Carlisle called his thoughts edging towards victorious. "Come here if you will."

"Yes, Carlisle," she said.

She ran quickly through the gap the Guard provided, her red ringlets flying behind her. she stood between Carlisle and I, and hissed at a terrified Amelia.

"Now," Carlisle said, "what's the matter?"

"She's lying through her teeth, Carlisle," she said. "her story might hold some truth, but what she's just said it completely and utterly wrong. I know that she's kept in contact with Amun."

Carlisle smiled slightly at her, and laid a palm on her back. "Is that all, dear?" Maggie nodded her head. "Well then, I think you should go back. Perhaps stay closer to the front I have a feeling we might need you." She nodded, and smiled as she tipped her head in a bow.

"Maggie has a gift of knowing whether or not she's being lied to," Carlisle announced to the unaware. "And she's confident that Amelia is not truthful to Caius' question."

"So Amelia," Caius said, "I will ask you again. For the simple purpose of gaining a little light on this situation, have you had any sort of contact with Amun since the night he left you?" It was an entire half-minute later, when she hesitantly nodded her head. "How often?"

"Every two days," she whispered.

A low murmur ran behind us.

"And in what form would these conversations take place?"

"I don't understand," she said, blinking furiously. "He was halfway across the world, what way do you think we communicated?"

"Watch your tone," Carlisle said, livid. "I do not think you're in any place for that voice, Amelia. Not in a very good place at all. Some clarification is needed."

"We talked on the phone," she said through her teeth, her eyes blazing. Her mind ready to dart at Amun's side without a moment's hesitation.

"Lie," Maggie said in a clear voice.

"Thank you, Maggie," Caius said. "Want to rethink your answer, Amelia?"

"My mind!" she almost screamed. "We had a telepathic communication."

"Maggie?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the truth," she said, amazed and appalled.

"So how did you manage this telepathic communication? You're just a human girl."

Amelia scoffed, and straightened her spine. The allusion that she's just grown the stiffest back-bone. "I am not entirely human, Carlisle. I was rather surprised you never figured it out the moment you knew my story. You have someone exactly like me at your side."

Jasper broke rank within the half-second. In the next, he was holding Amelia by her throat, right in front of us, his cloak not even still from the movements. "My Isabella is nothing like you, girl," he growled. Amelia was gasping and wheezing for air that was too difficult for her to get.

I placed a hand on Jasper's shoulders, and shook my head. Demetri's distress levels were sky high, and as soon as Jasper dropped Amelia to fall to the ground, it took everything he had not to run to her, or fight Jasper.

_Demetri, calm, __**please**__._

_It's so difficult. She's still my mate. But I hate her so much._

_You don't Demetri, that's just the anger talking . . . Would you like me to ease some of the pain._

_me of the pain._

_Yes! Yes, take it all away._

_You want me to take away your mating bond? _I asked,

_No,_ he sighed. _You can do that later when she's gone . . . Just take away the __**pain**__, Bella._

_Okay,_ I thought, and with no concise words, just the thought of the lack of the mating-pull where Demetri's dead heart lay, I wished it away. _There you go._

_Thank you!_

Amelia was shaking on the ground, her eyes shooting between Amun and Demetri, wondering why neither of them was helping her, coming to her rescue. True tears were rolling down her cheeks now, at the thought that she had nobody anymore. Once again, she was that lonely human child Amun had crossed, and the thought shook her to her core. _This is all my fault_, she thought.

Jasper felt her immense guilt, and his eyes flickered to me. _What are you going to do?_

_I'm not sure,_ I answered with all honesty.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He smiled as he ducked his head, and retreated to stand between Demetri and Felix.

"Amelia," Caius called. "Stand. Weeping there will not help you," he said with some remorse. She did as she was asked, and got to her feet, she wiped swiftly at the tears that were still streaming. "Now," Caius said. "You seem to be under the allusion that we didn't know what you were capable of."

She gasped, along with others. The Four on the other side of the invisible line between us seemed to stop all coherent thought. Caius' words cut through their minds, each and every corner, and everything stopped dead in their tracks.

"You knew?" Vladimir hissed. "You knew of her power?"

"Of course," Carlisle snapped. "Certainly you do assume that we were blind these past couple of days, as Amelia persuaded Demetri to change her?" Carlisle chuckled a little, and shook his head. "They were anything but subtle towards the end." Amun hissed at Amelia. "Anyhow, it did not work. It would _never_ work. Clearly, any chance of her having such a gift is taken away because of the disloyalty she has shown this past week or so"—Amelia made no sound, even her mind did not protest against the idea—"and I'm sure everybody here will agree that she is not able to be trusted."

A strong murmur of acquiesce ran through the clearing.

"But this will all be seen to later. We seem to have a more pressing matter at hand. There is the small issue of your mate, Amun. Tell us, where is dear Kebi?"

Amun glowered. "**Kebi!**"

I released my hold on her, and wiped her immediate memory of her struggles against my powers. She was standing near the back, and quickly moved forward, to stand a little behind the space between Maria and Amun.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "Kebi, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said softly, assessing the situation. "I could be better if you just surrender, Carlisle. There is no need for any lives to be taken here. We just want Aro, Caius and Marcus—"

"And Amelia—" Amun hissed.

"Jasper, Charlotte and Peter—"

"And those vile Witch Twins!"

Growled erupted both sides, and it took everything we three leaders to not end this as quickly as we desired. Even Carlisle's patience was wearing thin. Carlisle raised his hand in a mind-blowing fast movement. "I'm afraid," he said through his teeth, "that will not be possible. Not a chance in Hell . . . Well, Kebi, we just need one small piece of the puzzle from yourself. We you aware of what your mate was doing?"

"Yes."

"And when Amun was living with Amelia, where were you?"

"In the house," she said, confirming our suspicions. "Our mating pull is strong," she said a little too proudly, "it would never allow us to be more than a hundred yards or so apart."

"So that would mean throughout the process, you were right alongside Amun." She nodded. "And why on earth would you stand for something like that?"

She laughed heartily, and stepped forward, a little in front of Maria and Amun. I let out a strangled breath at her next words: "Because I was the one who thought of the idea!"

There weren't a women or man, which wished anything less than tortuous death on Kebi. Carlisle's hands balled to fists at his side, and he breathed in deeply.

"And the origins of your knowledge?" Caius asked for Carlisle.

"A woman's instinct," she answered. Even in her mind I saw it, the idea seemed to come to her out of nowhere. An epiphany. Genuine insight. Nobody had planted the idea inside her brain, it just _was_.

"Okay," Carlisle said stiffly. He turned his head to either side, catching both Caius and my eyes, in a look that practically screamed 'I need this to be over now'.

We turned around, as soon as I froze The Four, and looked to our Guard and friends.

"Is there anybody," Carlisle said, "that does not want them dead? We have more than enough grounds to charge them guilty with. The newborn army was created solely by Maria, and as you know that has been strictly prohibited. Death remains the only option for her; Aro had easily let her go with a warning, but as we now realise, she is out of control. There needs to be an end to this."

"But the newborns, Carlisle?" Esme said her voice sorrowful. "You can't kill _them_. It's not their fault. They didn't know any better. They had no choice but to follow."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Yes, Esme, I know. Caius here has proposed we wipe their memories and turn them back to their human states."

There were many gasps, and exclamations of how that was even possible. I sighed, there is no other way . . . "I can do that," I said. "Unfortunate circumstances have made me able to perform such things, and many more." Even I could tell my justification was minimal. I closed my eyes briefly, and showed them what had happened with Edward, and most of the events leading up to now, including even Aro's monstrous actions and Caius' story. They were completely bewildered, and their acceptance of it all brought venom to my eyes. "We just need your trust," I said. "You have nothing to fear at all. Ever. I will make sure of it."

They believed every word that left my mouth, and Jasper's eyes fluttered close at the blissful feeling on unadulterated acceptance. He walked to where I stood, and held my hand, and pressed a reverent kiss to my temple. _I love you, Bells._ I smiled, and ducked my head a little.

"Now," Carlisle said. "We just need to know that what we're doing here is acceptable to you all."

"It is, Carlisle," numerous said.

"You're king, Carlisle," Alistair said, "just do what you think is best."

Carlisle smiled tentatively, and nodded his head. We walked back to where we had stood, Jasper in tow, his mind absolutely fixed on not letting me go. I couldn't find it in me to be bothered about it. We were going to deal with the newborns now, and this was his area of expertise. He would be handy.

_Carry on, Bella,_ Carlisle thought, _now we have all that out of the way. Lock them in the Volturi Castle, just as they are._

I nodded, and looked at them and pictured them frozen as they are in front of the three thrones in Volterra, and in a split second, they had vanished. Gasped interrupted behind, and I let out a breathy laugh. Vampire's never got tired, but I knew after this I would need to go on a long hunt. As if hearing my mind, Jasper gave his mental consent.

_Bring the newborns forward. All of them,_ Carlisle said. _Phase two_, he added with a little mirth. And picturing just what I wanted, as before, 'phase two' was in place. The army walked forward at once, and stood a little closer than their leaders who had now vanished. Sandra, the shield, seemed to have some inkling that she was being controlled, but even her mental defence was not strong enough to escape it. I thought about wiping taking it away just in case it interfered with what we'd planned, but it was hardly her fault. Little fragments of her mind filtered through, and I realised that she'd talked up her powers so they wouldn't kill her. Andrew was not much of a fighter but his gift of pinpointing powers invaluable; he contained a combination of Demetri's tracking skills and Eleazer's. I was sure that if Eleazer still worked for the Volturi, Aro would soon have him replaced by Andrew—second best was not something Aro had, and neither did The Four.

_Alec,_ I called, _roll back the mist._ He seemed amused by my choice of words, and did as I asked. His mist dissipated, and the army was given back their senses. I also pulled back my control, but fed them a rather large bout of fear, and fed them the notion that they shouldn't move. Although I could concentrate on a number of things at once, I really did not want to be constantly monitoring my power. At least this way, when something happened, it just did. They were now going to face probably the most important decision of their lives, and it was best to do that with a straight head.

Carlisle spoke in a soothing, calm tone; it was almost as if he was talking to a member of his family. "We all understand that you were made for a purpose," he said, "and now, that purpose no longer exists."

"What?" Benjamin whispered to Tia, both standing in the centre of the front line. "What do you mean?" he asked Carlisle.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said sadly, "but you know we cannot allow what Amun and Kebi were doing. It was inhumane."

Benjamin looked down at the ground for a moment, and then back at Carlisle with hopeless eyes. "Have you killed them?"

"Not yet," Caius answered. "But there isn't any doubt in anyone's minds, your sire and his mate will soon face death."

He cringed a little. Tia put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as she said, "You have to know, though, we had no idea of what Kebi and Amun had been doing. They had come here, to Denali, as you all must know . . . We only just found out what they'd done yesterday, but only because Kebi let it slip, and we demanded to know. They were supposed to be our family, our parents, and . . . ."

"It's okay, Tia," Carlisle soothed, "you'll be just fine. We'll discuss it all later, peacefully." They both smiled and nodded their heads. "Well," he spoke, addressing the others, "you all need to make a decision. A great decision. You see, our kind's population isn't much over what you see here, and already we can gauge that it is too much. Your potential feeding habits will cause a massive decline in the humans, and quickly too. Not many of you are above five years old, and even now, your old blood still lingers in your tissue. This makes you powerful. Potentially uncontrollable. But this life of bloodlust is not what your leaders have glorified; it's lonely if you have nobody to turn to . . . But you may have had such luxuries in your human life . . . ?" There was a lot of 'yes' s. "And if you would given the chance, a chance to return to that life, where you could be with your loved ones without enduring the burn in your throat, wouldn't you want to grasp it with both hands?" _Yes,_ they thought. "And so that's what we're offering you. You are not like us ancients," he half-chuckled, "you're parents and friends are very much alive, or we hope they are. This is a chance to return to them. Many of us here would too love to be back with our families but our circumstances are not . . . ideal.

"Any who do not wished to be turned back, you can come forward, and you'll be introduced to our way of life. It is very different to what your masters have taught you, there is an alternate to taking human lives if you choose to take it. It would require your upmost willpower and strength. It is not easy. But it can be managed; I have lived over four hundred years without drinking human blood as a mean to satiate myself. The urge is there at the beginning, but soon fades. I am completely immune to the lure of it now. But this is a choice you will have to make. But remember, if you chose to return back to your human state, you would remember nothing of this. Our kind cannot risk exposure. It is for the best. However, I think that this might be a good thing, I understand that there was the change, the fire you felt, and we all wish to forget that; and the toils of these past couple of years would be another thing.

"The choice is yours, young ones, and we'll guide you every step of the way."

I looked up at Carlisle and smiled. _Well done,_ I thought.

_I memorised it beforehand,_ he thought back, and I laughed a little. _You can't be over-prepared with things like this._

_And the pauses? Hesitation?_

_Moments of reflection_, he shot back, just as amused, and we turned back to the contemplative army.

"So," I said. "It'll be easier if anybody who wished to continue with this life, to step forward. Come to the front, and we'll just change the rest back."

At first, there was no shift in the lines. For good measure, I erased the previous conceptions I had planted in their minds. That seemed to do it! I had expected Benjamin and Tia to step forward and to the side, a couple of feet away from Caius. And then that was it for a few drawn out seconds, but the lines seemed to shift. To be pulled apart, as they made for someone down the middle. My eyes landed on Sandra as she seemed to almost float on top of the ice as she made her way down the middle. Her brown hair fell in waves down to the top of her thighs, and her wide scarlet eyes seemed relaxed, as if she feared nothing. She was beautiful, even more so than anybody I had ever seen. Even more than Rosalie! It was rather different to see somebody in the flesh, rather than a mental image. A whisper rang through the newborns as they saw her take her steps to the front. Out of everybody here, she seemed to be the one who most loathed who she was. It was perplexing how she was so easily coming to join us. They knew nothing about her, other than her power and that she'd been here almost as long as Andrew had (he was firm on his decision to go human, he had a wife in England and three little boys) and she wasn't turned by any of their leaders. She was a vampire when Andrew found her, judging by her demeanour and language, she'd lived for some time. I tried to get a quick glimpse into her mind but I wasn't picking anything up, just the scenery. Her lack of verbal thought was a little chilling.

Many of the eyes on our side too noticed Sandra's features, and then wondered what had happened in her human life so that she did not want to go back to it. Rosalie in particular was disturbed by her choice, but then she found a strange place in her heart that consoled her. Told her that there must be a profound reason; she believed this almost religiously. As Sandra moved forward, her calm eyes scanning us three leaders and Jasper at my side, her eyes faltered a little, then completely halted, yet she still walked. Right where not one expected her to go.

**Caius:**

I was astounded by Carlisle's gentle words. This man sure had a clever mouth on him. And then he asked for those who wished to stay, they were to step forward. I felt a surge of anticipation rush through me. It was strangely unfamiliar, almost as if it wasn't my own emotion. I cast a wary eye at Jasper, he quickly gave me a quick apologetic glance, and I smiled it off. But to be honest, as soon as his affects wore off, my own anticipation washed over me. I can't remember ever feeling this way when we attended trials with Aro. Burning covens always lay in our wake, and it wasn't something I overly enjoyed. I endured.

I saw the young Benjamin and Tia walk away from the huge crowd, and stand a little away from me. They bowed their heads politely, and I nodded in return.

But then . . . **Oh**! Oh Lord, what is that? I suddenly had the strangest of feelings to run towards the army. I felt my eyes flutter close, and I almost moaned out at the sheer bliss of what I was feeling. My eyes opened after a moment, and they were drawn to something moving between the broken opposing rows of vampires. From where I stood, I couldn't make out the face, but . . . I wanted to see the face that had caused such a stir.

And then she emerged from between the gap Benjamin and Tia left, and the wintery air I was taking in seemed to halt somewhere in my lungs. And instinctively I felt a flare of rage. How was this even possible? Isa had told me it wasn't possible, that I had **no** mate. But then, as I look upon this unearthly beauty, I'm drawn to her more than I have ever been to a person. Even the call of blood is second to the strange lure that fills me the second my eyes meet her bright red ones. She's still walking forward, but her body shifts ever so slightly, and it's angled this way, towards where Benjamin and Tia stand. I nearly break down right there, wishing I could hold her to me, and never let go. I'm sure Carlisle and Isa can last the remainder of the trial without me . . . and then the next couple of decades as I try to tame this urge. In no more than five seconds, she's there within arm's reach, and I nearly do it; almost grab onto her, and run away.

My eyes close briefly not able to face such high magnitudes of rejection. After all, there's nothing to me. I'm not as handsome as the other's here, and she would need nothing less than perfect. My hands hang limply at my side, my chest thrumming with electricity her whole body seems to be giving off. And then it all changes again. My ears pick up the movement before anything. The quick cut of something in the air, and I flash my eyes open, just as something warm encases my right hand. I grip it for dear life, knowing what it is the instant I open my eyes. She's there, standing at my side holding onto my hand, and there's nothing wrong about it. Nothing wrong about the adorned ivory clock that floats down and lands over her shoulders. She seems taken aback by it, and I shake my head, and lean forward to press a kiss between her brows.

"Caius," I mumble against her jasmine scented skin.

"Sandra," she whispers back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I'm glad that that's all done, and aren't you all just glad that poor Caius has found a mate after all these years? A special congrats to all of you who already guessed it was Sandra! I will explain just how she was undetectable by Bella probably in the next chapter along with her back-story. There will be Aro's trial too, but that should be relatively short now, but anyhow . . . What did you think?**

**I sure as hell didn't plan to get to this point when I started this FanFiction, and it seems as though the story wrote itself. Like there were so many ways it could go, and with every decision I made, more branches were eliminated, and I got to this point. Yeah . . . I think I love writing this Fic.**

**Also, the voting for Energize W.I.P Awards is open now, so get there and vote! Remember this is up for the Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ Non-Canon, which I think is bloody fantastic since this is my first FanFiction. **

**Just go onto energizewipawards*blogspot*co*uk (just change the * to periods/full stops)and just click on the 'Vote Here' bit and you'll be taken to the form. There is also a lot of great FanFictions up so vote carefully!**

**So REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Go on, off you go . . .**

**XxX**


	21. Chapter 21: Complacent

**A/N: Well hello there everybody!**

**I have various excuses and such for not updating in so long, and it's really just a wildly annoying mix of summer school at a prospective university, me very nearly failing a school year, having to work my ass off since September, and then the painful joy that is National Novel Writing Month.**

**I know what you're thinking: Why couldn't I have just written fifty thousand words of this gem, but I really couldn't. I had gotten to a weird point in this story where I really couldn't get back into the flow of writing SFP and I just . . . There really isn't anything that really encompasses it all. But you'll be happy to know (I think ;P) that I did manage to win NaNoWriMo, so that's all good.**

**OOH! I forgot to tell you, this story won an award! It came third place in Energize W.I.P Awards for the Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ Non-Canon, which is just fantastic considering I didn't really expect it, and there are hundreds better out there.**

**Now, back to this.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_And then she emerged from between the gap Benjamin and Tia left, and the wintery air I was taking in seemed to halt somewhere in my lungs. And instinctively I felt a flare of rage. How was this even possible? Isa had told me it wasn't possible, that I had __**no**__ mate. But then, as I look upon this unearthly beauty, I'm drawn to her more than I have ever been to a person. Even the call of blood is second to the strange lure that fills me the second my eyes meet her bright red ones. She's still walking forward, but her body shifts ever so slightly, and it's angled this way, towards where Benjamin and Tia stand. I nearly break down right there, wishing I could hold her to me, and never let go. I'm sure Carlisle and Isa can last the remainder of the trial without me . . . and then the next couple of decades as I try to tame this urge. In no more than five seconds, she's there within arm's reach, and I nearly do it; almost grab onto her, and run away._

_My eyes close briefly not able to face such high magnitudes of rejection. After all, there's nothing to me. I'm not as handsome as the other's here, and she would need nothing less than perfect. My hands hang limply at my side, my chest thrumming with electricity her whole body seems to be giving off. And then it all changes again. My ears pick up the movement before anything. The quick cut of something in the air, and I flash my eyes open, just as something warm encases my right hand. I grip it for dear life, knowing what it is the instant I open my eyes. She's there, standing at my side holding onto my hand, and there's nothing wrong about it. Nothing wrong about the adorned ivory clock that floats down and lands over her shoulders. She seems taken aback by it, and I shake my head, and lean forward to press a kiss between her brows._

"_Caius," I mumble against her jasmine scented skin._

"_Sandra," she whispers back._

* * *

><p><strong>Caius:<strong>

I vaguely recall Isabella's voice, asking if there is anybody else. She's met with silence. And then Carlisle speaks, wishes everybody a good life, hoping they make the most of the opportunities they face, and don't fall astray from the good in the world. I try to look as though I'm paying attention. Under his breath, though, I hear more clearly, Carlisle telling himself that there is no guarantee. Many of the people in front of us will succumb to the evil in the world, and there is nothing we can do to help. Meddling in human affairs isn't what we're supposed to do . . . But only if it doesn't affect us. Isa's voice rings out clear, saying that it's time—Sandra steps a little closer to me—time that they brace themselves to be thrust back into their lives again, wishing them the patience of the world to try and deal with the questions, knowing that before the minute is out, they wouldn't remember a thing about this confrontation.

"Goodbye,' Carlisle, Isa and I say in unison, flawlessly in sync.

And the space where the army stood, is now vacant, not even the snow on the ground leaving impressions of their feet. It's rather unsettling.

I lean in a little to Sandra, looking down at her. She ducks her head, a little puff of air coming from her nose, as she gives a ghost of a laugh. I too laugh a little, for no reason but that she's doing it; I want to know what's made her laugh, but I can't find my voice. I can't believe I thought, even for a split second, that I could live forever without this. The idea seems absurd now. I chuckle once more.

The eyes of everybody among us are on Sandra and I, and I fight the urge to run. The vision of Sandra thrown over my shoulder, the forest fleeting past us runs through my head—I doubt that it will ever happen. Sandra stiffens, and looks up at me for a second and then a little past me towards Isa, and stares at her.

"You got through my shield?" she asked, her distress evading her vocal chords.

"Yes. It took a while, but . . . Why?"

"I thought it was the strongest out there. I feel humbled, Isabella . . . Thank you."

"It's no problem." Isa laughs, and there's something so carefree about it.

We turn to face the others, at another coordinated moment. I step forward, my hand still holding onto Sandra's, feeling that an introduction is in order.

"I'd like to introduce you to my mate, Sandra."

The Guard bow instinctively, while the other's seemed somewhat visibly distressed. Again, running with her flashes through my mind—that and decimating a few vampires.

"Ah," Sandra breathes out, "it's expected. Just ten minutes ago, I was considered the enemy. They'll warm to me soon, love," she says with a hint of sarcasm, her palm brushing over the space where my dormant heart lay. There's a strange burst of something inside me, something material, as if I've grown another limb! I gasp, feeling a twinge of something uncomfortable.

Carlisle, besides me, bristles. "What is it, Caius?" he says, shooting an angry glare at Sandra. Isa's laughs a little, and her whisper to Jasper a little too low for any of us to hear. "What did you do to him?"

Sandra smirks, her forehead, resting on my shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"She put a shield around his heart," Isa said, eliciting an endearing sound of humour from the women. "It's pretty cool," she deduces simply.

I chuckle and rest my chin on top of her head. "It's brilliant," I say. "Does it do anything?"

"Keeps you safe," she said softly, "physically and mentally."

"I have a shield?" I asked, amazed.

"It would appear so," Eleazer said, all eyes turning to him. "Very powerful."

"You should see your ties," Marcus said wistfully, his throat audibly tight. "They're beautiful."

'_Beautiful ties'?_ I think to myself with a little humour. That was probably the first time the word 'beautiful' was associated with me. Isa tutted a little, and shook her head. Oh, well aloud, I suppose then; even Dora had refrained from such niceties, sticking to much more demure words. Never beautiful. It was a nice change.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

There was something so effortless how the day progressed after everything down by the clearing, a strange calm around everything; even though we all knew, there was something significantly unfinished about our entire proceedings. When the Four had disappeared, I think it was assumed to some extent that they were . . . well, dead – or at least letting themselves believe it for their peace of mind. I know we had told Benjamin and Tia that their makers were alive, but . . . I think people believe what they want to. It was better off this way.

The vampires disappeared soon after, returning with the knowledge that there was a change of authority. They didn't question it, something that fundamentally shook me to my core; I wasn't used to it—in my book, there was nothing such as a friendly takeover. Although, Carlisle did warn us that there would be the odd rebel reaction, easily controlled. By five in the afternoon, we were back to our rather extended family. The Guard was back at Volterra for security reasons, and just for the peace of mind. It was against their nature to be contented with the idea of enemies within their walls, whilst they were thousands of miles away. Bella agreed with an eye-roll.

Bella . . .

I died every time she was called away from me, which seemed like it was happening too often. I prayed for the semblance of serenity we had in Forks, which was nothing something I had ever fucking accounted for, let me tell you. Bar Alice and Edward, I liked it. It was comfortable as you could get in those conditions. Across the room, surrounded by Caius and Carlisle, Bella's head snapped up to meet my eyes. It was a very intense look, saying everything that needed to be said.

"In two days," Bella said distractedly to the two with a definitive nod of her head. They agreed to what I presumed was the date of the impending deaths of the prisoners in Volterra. Bella gave a tentative smile, and excused herself. I pushed myself off the glass wall, and held out a hand for her to take, and we were through the door within seconds. The cloak vanished off my shoulders just as when Bella's did, as we raced through the Denali wilderness. I sighed in contentment, holding her hand a little tighter.

We caught the scent of bears in a few minutes, which, like always, morphed slowly into the sweet ambrosia of her blood, as we were a few feet away. I chuckled darkly, and let go of her hand, and leapt forward, snapping the huge bear's neck in one smooth movement, latching onto its neck in the next. _Fucking heaven_. Beside me, Bella had gone through two smaller cubs, in the time I had taken for the one; I was unfathomably impressed.

"Finished already?" she laughed, the dead animals disappearing.

"Not quite, Darling," I chuckled darkly, my hands balling into the fabric covering her hips and pulling her to me. She let out a small squeal, and laughed lightly, leaning her forehead against my chest. "I missed you," I admitted a little too easily.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean you were there, right in front of me, but—"

"It's not the same," she finished. I nodded, and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I missed you too, Jasper," she whispered after a minute, looking up at me.

With a slightly trembling hand, I brushed away the hair that was in her eyes, cupping her jaw as I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were soft against mine for the shortest few seconds and then hard and severe in their intensity, prying mine open quickly. She moaned no doubt tasting the blood on my tongue, and I whimpered just as always at the implication of that small taste of herself, and grinded myself into her hip. _Fuck_. She laughed a little breathless sound, which, due to our current position, vibrated through my mouth, and felt as though it was my own.

I walked forward, pushing her against a tree, and growled as she wrapped her legs around my waist. God, she's warm . . . I ground my hips into her centre, my mouth hungrily moving along her throat, and then up to her ear.

"Fuck, Bella," I hissed. "I've missed you. _This_."

She moaned, arching her back off the tree, pushing her chest into mine, I snarled feeling her hardened peaks against me, and . . . tore at her shirt with my damn teeth, just to get a taste. I hummed, bringing in the rock-hard pebbles into my mouth. She hissed, her head flying back, the tree groaning in protest at her force. I chuckled, moving to the left side, feeling her hands winding themselves into my hair and, with a vicious grip, pulling the roots. I bit down slightly over where her dead heart lay, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make her cry out in pleasure. She dropped her legs, holding onto the collar of my shirt and tugged me down into the grass with her, straddling me in an instant. I smirked when she pried my hands off her thighs, and moved them over my head. I complied easily, and crossed them above me, leaning my hands on my fingers.

"Go on," I chuckled darkly, "have your evil way."

She cocked her head to the side in the most innocent expression of confusion that my hips lifted up of their own accord in one hard movement, wanting to get some goddamn friction going again; cumming in my pants would _not_ be tolerated. Bella raised a brow, and with a wicked smile moved, settling her burning, silk clad centre, directly above my hard-on.

"Are you looking for a spanking?" I growled through my embarrassing panting.

She bit her lip, and pressed her forearms into my chest, and leaning forward, her face an inch from mine. "I would say that I didn't think you the type," she whispered, her breath washing over me, "but then that'd be a lie." I moaned, banging my head back, wishing she'd just get on with it. "Not a minute ago you were asking me to have my 'evil way," she laughed. "Given up so easily, Major?"

I looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "Not a chance."

"Is that so?" she challenged, sitting up, and her weight doing sinful things to my groin. Her lips twitched. _The devil! She knows what she's doing to me._

With a glint in her coal eyes, she undid the buttons on my shirt ever so slowly, revealing hundreds of scars on my skin with every one of them. Most she had claimed with her own venom, and I grew harder at the memories, but . . . I wanted to be perfect for her. I felt her hand halt just an inch above my navel, and her eyes darted to mine with a feral look.

"You _are_ perfect," she hissed, her lips angrily crashing down on mine. I felt grass underneath my torso as my clothing disappeared. I moaned feeling her breasts against my chest. I wonder how it would have felt like, feeling our hearts beating as one, if we ever met when we were both human.

"Something like this," she whispered, followed by a gasp from me, as some long dead organ thudded in my chest, _**dud-dum, dud-dum, dud-dum**_. I writhed in pleasure, my hands gripping at my hair, as my heart thudded in my stone cold, oh so hypersensitive, body. Bella's heart quickly followed mine in beating, and I cried out at the dual sensations, as did she. "Oh!" My breathing accelerated, almost as if it was meant to, like it had to. Fuck, this was brilliant. I didn't know how much of it I could take. It was the sort of pleasure that was only within the body and mind, and for once had no direct relation to my crotch. I couldn't even fathom that, but yet it existed, and it was of the sort that you would never get used to.

"Fuck! Bella! Please, I _can't_."

And it was gone.

And I wanted it back. I had seen the other, hear-beating, heart-breaking, side, and I loved every second of it. It was like a drug, hundreds of times more powerful than even blood. But how could that be? How could something so wonderful . . . Just . . . _fuck_.

I opened my eyes, and felt like sobbing, wanting to beg her to give me it back. Give me back my heart. My hands clenched to fists in my hair, just to stop my hands wanting to tear at my chest. Bella stared back at me in equal desperation and wonder, and there was a flicker in her eyes, and the clothes that were separated us ever so slightly, where now gone. And she was there, covering me, sheathing me, in such wonderfully sinful ways. I wanted to cry.

I sat up, not breaking our bond, and clutched her to me, as I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I was sure that I felt the phantom movement of my heart, but the better part of me knew it wasn't there.

_Please_, I begged her. _Just for a few seconds._

She complied within the second I had thought it, and my body was thundering within once more. Something so alive being made to work the stone it surrounded. It was just so blissfully painful; I choked a loud, utterly jovial sob into her hair, venom rising in my eyes, as we teetered over the edge together.

_Stop! _I cried, already having too much of it. Unlike last time, my heart's beating ebbed away, and didn't stop abruptly. _God._

We gasped quick breaths with the effort to keep ourselves together – or at least I did. She giggled into my neck, and breathed such contented sigh that it made me fucking melt like a girl

* * *

><p>"God, we're animals," I chuckled, after hours of slight movements that would make us fall off that invisible edge.<p>

"Hmm . . ." she hummed in agreement. "Animals," she added as an afterthought.

It was well into the evening, and I knew we had another day left to ourselves before we were back in Volterra, getting ready to kill some of the biggest scum of the earth. It made my venom boil at the thought that they were still very much present in this world. Bella's chest rumbled in dual anger.

"We should get going. It's not right to leave Carlisle to deal with everything." I whimpered a little as she rose to her feet, being struck by the breeze and not her divine warmth. Bella looked down at me on the ground, and smirked a little. "Come on, Jay. The sooner we get everything out of the way, the sooner we—"

She didn't even get to finish off her sentence before I tackled her back to the ground, just with the intention of getting a good kiss. God, all that blood must have been doing wonders for my system! Bella growled a little in mock-frustration, and then chuckled as I nuzzled her neck.

"I love you," I said.

"Me too. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

It took us some time, but after another hour or so of simply making out on the forest floor, we returned back to the house clean, clothed, and our sexual frustration a little lower than we had left. I took some relief in the fact that we had just come in a minute after Carlisle and Esme, and if they were out until now, then all must be okay; Jasper's humour buzzed on his skin noticing the same thing, and he shot Carlisle an amused glance and Carlisle rolled his eyes, but somehow not able to keep his lips from twitching. Beside him, if vampires could blush, Esme would be beet-red. Surprisingly, though, Caius and Sandra had made it back before all four of us, and did nothing to hold back their humour. Sandra's face was positively glowing, and Caius' honey eyes were brighter than anything I had ever seen; the gold was so rich. He caught me watching him, and smiled and looked away, a cloud of satisfied bliss permeating the air around him and Sandra.

The other couples began to pool into the room too from the various spots they were in, and it didn't escape my notice how Amelia and Demetri were nowhere to be found. I briefly closed my eyes to look for them in my mind's eye, and found them in the small coffee shop where they had met, and decided to let them be . . . for now at least.

Out the corner of my eye, Sandra's eyes closed for a little longer than the usual, and an audible sound of pain rose in the back of her throat, that alerted everyone immediately. Caius held her close at once, and purred to calm her. Like usual Sandra's mind had only pictures, and no words to accompany them, and even then, I could not make sense of her thoughts. They were a swirl of hundreds of faces, settling into Caius', and then blood, just rivers, oceans of blood, but no lust for it. I froze on the spot at the tenor of her emotions, and Jasper fought the urge to run away from such sorrow.

"Love," Caius whispered barely audible, "speak, please. We all need to know. It's not right that you keep this all inside."

There was a beat of silence.

"Sometimes," she said, "life presents us with a choice, and if . . . if it is not the right one, there are consequences – such vile consequences . . . I was born . . . _just_ under six thousand five hundred years ago."

"WHAT?" Carlisle yelled, immediately getting to his feet. "That's impossible!"

Caius was in a state of shock, his mind chanting _NO_. I, on the other hand, blinked, breathed in deeply, and exhaled a long stream of air, watching the particles, and trying to regain some composure. Somehow, it now made sense that Sandra and Caius were mates.

"It's true," she said. "I have been on this earth for some time."

"But . . . _how_?" Carlisle whispered mostly to himself, taking some solace as Esme planted herself onto his lap as he sat down, taking deep breaths in her hair.

Sandra answered, "Like most great things of that time, it began in Ur." _So close,_ Caius thought, not taking his eyes off her face. "They were brewing and concocting all kinds of medicines and supplements for the Kings. And they were getting positive results, increasingly so. So much so that they had found a way to make their Kings glisten like diamonds, when in the light of the sun. But we all know there are certain other effects of that power . . . The _scientists_, I suppose you could call them, were ready to hide in their holes, but word had gotten out about an experiment that succeeded well and beyond their expectations, word of a man that flashed though the streets like a flash of light"—_Caius_, everybody but Sandra acknowledged—"after days of his muffled screams. The kings demanded that they too be like that, although not letting the people know that they were merely men too. The man that had been tested was just a commoner, and the scientists now wondered what would become of those who were . . . well endowed, the most valiant, the highly skilled, and . . . the most beautiful, regardless of their other misfortunes; I was one such.

"I'm sure, you Isabella especially, are wondering about my thoughts." I nodded a little. "The explanation is quite simple: I was blind."

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "That's why I can only see images!"

Carlisle's worried, intrigued, eyes lit up at the new knowledge.

"Yes, that's why. I suppose it is just something that I carried through from the transformation. I almost never think of words when I now have sight! It still baffles me, to some extent.

"The scientists predicted, and rightly so, that my eyesight would return, even if they only had the first man as a vague impression of what I may become, they recognised that you would become perfect. I'm still as mesmerised by the world as I once was, it's probably why I can't, to this day, think the words to describe my surroundings. They picked me for my beauty, and that is all. I hardly talked in my human life. What was there to speak about when you were shunned from the world? I could not conceive any notion of visual beauty, and yet they said I was it, the personification of it all, and that's not narcissism speaking. But what their greatest failure was that they did not care of the life I had, they did not care of what state they placed me in this Limbo. Because of my lack of sight, I was abused by the people around me . . . I was neglected by my parents, and all I remember of my siblings was that there were many. Looking like I did, did me no favours, and the people around me, especially my father's . . . _associates_ took as much advantage of that as they could."

Caius ripped out a roar from a barely open mouth, encasing Sandra in his arms in a tight embrace, as he then followed it by a near imperceptible soothing purr.

"I . . . In the end, I had grown accustomed to it. It almost seemed normal, normal for me at least. I, to this day, recollect some of my mother's warnings; how if I didn't do what they asked of me, they would prey upon my siblings. I suppose the need to protect them is the main reason why my gift manifested itself like it did. They might have mistreated me, but that was hardly a reason why they should be subjected to the same fate. I cared for them too greatly. When they—the scientists—came for me, I automatically assumed that I was to be sent to death like so many of the other whores of Ur." There was a collective recoil at her harsh words. "I soon realised the truth, but it was no use trying to escape. Where would I run to? I couldn't see. I could never find my way back home.

"The . . . burning was something I could never get used to," she explained in a careful voice, leaving it emotionless. "It's not something one can easily forget, either"—there was a collective hum of agreement—"and I suppose that's what made it easier – the knowledge that it could only get better once the burning ended."

_That's a good way of looking at it, _agreed Carlisle, along with many others.

"The strange thing is," she half-laughed, "it never really did, until quite recently, that is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Righty Oh! I have a reason for leaving it there, so don't kill me from where you're sitting, or laying . . . Yeah . . . I have my reasons. I think I'm going to write the following chapter from Bella's point of view still, but it's just going to be Sandra speaking, and there isn't going to be much to stop the flow of her story.**

**I have exams coming up in January so I'm going to be revising, so please don't be too upset if the next chapter reaches you mid-January. I'm going to try my hardest for that not to be the case, but I really have to do better this year at college. I'm pretty sure I want to do Philosophy and Literature at University, which is a tad shocking considering I never really had thought about it before, but now it just fucking rocks! So my grades can never fall bellow an A, which is pretty hard to maintain.**

**If I don't update soon, merry Christmas! And also, I love you all, I feel that I should tell you that just in case this End of the World theory is true; your reviews and all the other stuff just makes me so happy that I feel warm inside. Thank you for sticking with me through all my unpredictable updating, and this story, it means the world.**

**XXX**


	22. Chapter 22: Fate

**A/N: Hey there everybody.**

**I'm sorry that this took so long. Life decided to bite me on the ass. I'm in a really bad place at the moment. I've been getting some help with it all, but I really don't know what to do sometimes. Most days it's alright, but other times . . .**

**You might be able to tell through this where I was feeling a little sad. I must say though, I cried like a baby through some of this, but it's my natural state at the moment.**

**I know I've said before that I've gotten about two thirds of a way in so far, but I've reconsidered. The story seems to be dragging on, and I'm thinking about ending it soon. I might do a sequel or something if I feel the need to continue, but inspiration seems to be drying up, and I really can't make myself post a load of crap on here, so I think it's best to find some way to end SFP soon. I've said what I needed to say with this story, and I keep hitting writer's block.**

**I make no promises, but I have been thinking about some other story lines, so I might start writing something new after this has finished. Again, no promises. **

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom folks XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_The . . . burning was something I could never get used to," she explained in a careful voice, leaving it emotionless. "It's not something one can easily forget, either"—there was a collective hum of agreement—"and I suppose that's what made it easier – the knowledge that it could only get better once the burning ended."_

That's a good way of looking at it_, agreed Carlisle, along with many others._

"_The strange thing is," she half-laughed, "it never really did, until quite recently, that is."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I looked upon Sandra with such grief, a small part of me wanting to block out her words because they tore at me. I, however, didn't even entertain the notion of changing the past; no, there was too much that could go wrong, and I had neither the time no patience to correct any of the possible transgressions. But how I wished! I wished that I could go back and undo the sins of mankind. Jasper, sensing my increasing frustration, tightened his hold around me, and injected a dose of tranquillity within me. My eyelids fluttered close, and I sighed as the peace momentarily passed through me, and vanished as Sandra started speaking after minute's pause.

"After my transformation, I recall the process of gaining my bearings within this strange world. I could see – see the twisted world I had permanently been brought into. They . . . the scientists . . . had obviously acknowledged the fact that I would be overcome with bloodlust, and so they had accommodated well. The room I awoke in was similar to a human dungeon, but this only occurred to me some time later. The walls were lined with unconscious humans, clamped to the walls by their wrists. I didn't think twice about my actions. The humans were completely obliterated within a few minutes, _every_ . . . _single_ . . . _drop_ . . . consumed."

I shivered at the image in Sandra's mind, seeing fifty bodies, men, women, and children, their tanned bodies hanging from a fragile-looking cage, a singular bite mark at the nape of their necks. Every pair of eyes were wide open in silent horror.

"When the blood ran out, so did my interest in it. I quickly realised that I was being contained within these primitive bars. I'd caught some passing words of the scientists when I was going through my transformation, so I knew that they were no match for my newborn strength; they had thought otherwise – how would one who had been blind all her life, realise that mere bamboo would be able to contain her? I suppose they had forgotten that whilst I may have been blinded, I was not deaf!

"I escaped with ease, and I was immediately faced with the blinding light and heat of Ur. The city was beautiful, that much I cannot deny, but the horrendous nature of the people there disgusted me. My newborn mind had somehow reasoned that I wouldn't want the blood of these revolting excuses of human beings within me . . . A voice, a familiar voice, called my name. Sandra, you see I chose later, for convenience because times changed, so did the names. But all those years ago, as a human, I was known as Saha. I've forgotten what it meant, but that's not important. The fact was that it was given to me as a sign of my status: beneath the soles of feet; if you were given a name in that time, it was to liken you to the animals of world. A name was a lack of respect. I heard it being called from a distance away, and being the primitive vampire I was then, I ran towards it."

Carlisle's musing distracted me for an instant: _She can't be _too_ primitive; after all, her newborn mind was able to reason, much like Rosalie did with Royce, and she chose not to ingest the blood of those creatures. Such consideration! Only minutes old!_

"I should have known . . . except, my new ears were now perceiving sound much differently to how I was used to, and there was also the fact that I had always had great hearing as my other senses had tried to compensate for my sight. It was my mother . . . the Kings' authorities were holding my family captive, to lure me to them once my transformation was over. I ran as fast as I could, all rational thought evading my mind. They were holding them captive, along with many others, in the Great Hall where the Kings resided. There were many children there too, and I quickly realised that they were my brothers and sisters, and a little to the side of them, stood my father. I was sure it was him the moment I caught sight of him. If they had used my family to lure me to them, then this was obviously my father. But his eyes! His dark eyes held nothing but hatred as he looked upon me. I found myself acting before I thought about the action; as I leapt towards him, something . . . or rather someone . . . grabbed onto my shoulders, holding _me_ firmly planted onto the ground.

"It was then when I recollected more fragments of conversation that I had heard through my transformation. They'd said that they had changed Leos, a great fighter of Ur, and he'd undergone the change with startling results. Leos' great body had almost doubled in its size, and he stood as a seven-foot behemoth, guarding the Kings, and any threats that may fall upon the royal house. By then I had gathered that anything that was able to keep my body still for even a second was both a threat and my own kind. I was not mistaken by my foe's identity. He towered above my frame, and fighting against him was apparently useless. It was then when my gift manifested itself, in the early moments of my existence. My shield extended itself outwards as if it was a physical limb of my body. Leos found himself buried beneath the rubble of a pillar.

"I cast my eyes over the remaining bodies in the hall, and they seemed just as terrified as I was in that moment. The Kings upon their thrones, rose to flee from the room, realising that I was apparently able to kill them were I stood, but my shield kept them firmly planted in their seats. Matters escalated very quickly; my siblings were preyed upon by more of our kind, giving them instant death; my mother was handed over to Leos, who had recovered . . . I still vividly recall her screaming as she was thrown over his shoulder . . . I could only imagine what he did with her . . . perhaps a fate similar to what I had to endure for so many years of my life. My father remained where he was, with fire in his eyes, which gave me some indication as to his involvement in this all.

"The Kings offered me a bargain: eternal comfort in their midst, or eternity in the dungeons of Ur until I chose the former option. Comfort . . . it seemed somewhat unattainable to me; hundreds of times, throughout my human life, I was told that I was living a life that many women would die for – a life of pleasure! Yet, I was miserable. What purpose could they give me that would surpass even that? I failed to see it. I had no idea what I could possibly do for eternity, except seek some solace, but I knew even then that the prospect of peace would not be gained within the confines of Ur. My eyes wandered over to my father, who looked to be silently pleading with mine, for what I do not know, but hazy recollections of my former life washed over me. He had been the person responsible for the hell I had been living for so long; such motivation was enough to ensure his death by my hands."

Silence washed over the room, as Sandra fell into deep thought. There was not one breath, not one coherent thought.

Sandra had killed her own father. But did we blame her? I, for one, certainly did not. He was the worst kind of human being. Many in the room felt as I did, and couldn't comprehend how a father could allow such a thing _repeatedly_ happen to his own flesh and blood. It was unfathomable, beyond the understanding of their minds. It was only perhaps Caius, Marcus, Didyme, and I that understood. I'd witnessed things through their aged minds, things that seemed impossible for today's collective morals, but then . . . It wasn't strange, even in Marcus and Didyme's time, for a father to act as such, for only a few petty coins. The motivation behind Sandra's father, however, seemed to be deep rooted, sheathed in a bottomless malice.

The screams from Edward abruptly became increasingly louder in my mind. Jasper held me tighter, holding me together, as I closed my eyes, and the flames licked at my mind. Just as suddenly as Edward evaded my conscious thought, I couldn't bear it any longer. I couldn't stand that he was suffering so much for just polluting my body; I was not important. I had grown tired of the guilt that was suffocating me from the moment that he had gone beneath the ground we walked upon. There was so much evil in the world, and I couldn't tolerate the fact that I was contributing to it every second I let him suffer the way he was doing. I was better than this.

"One moment," I said, breaking the stillness of the room, as I darted out, leaving everybody shocked in my wake.

Jasper followed me, hot at my heels. "Darling," he beseeched, "reconsider." I had momentarily forgotten that he was perpetually listening into my thoughts now, and with a flash of irk I disconnected my mind from his. "Bella!"

I stopped running. "I need to do this," I ground out between my teeth, tears pooling in my eyes. "I can't, Jasper. I can't do it anymore."

His eyes turned a smouldering black in rage. "He deserves it!" he growled.

"I won't have anybody suffer like that for me . . . and out of revenge too. No."

His hands balled into fists at his side. "And what about _her_ then? Alice? Will you leave her to suffer?"

I hissed at the mention of her name, but otherwise remained level-headed. "She will . . . too," I hissed through my teeth.

"Fine . . . But you should know that the moment you release him, I will kill him. You may have some mercy upon the vile cretin, but I don't. He will die."

"No."

"No?" he questioned, surprised.

"We are better than this, Jasper . . . I'll change him, but I will not have his death on my hands. Neither Alice's," I added as an afterthought.

"And what about the others you have locked up in Volterra? Huh? Are you going to let them loose too?"

"Faces changed. Memories wiped. The new rules of the Volturi ingrained into their every thought . . . I cannot kill, and I will not allow others to do the same. I've been thinking a lot about it Jasper, and I cannot stand for something so wicked. We _need_ peace, Jasper. Perhaps, through this we might gain it." Jasper blinked, stunned. I tried to smile, but tears poured down my cheeks, and I leaned over, sobbing into his chest. "I can't be like—"

"It's alright, Darling," he whispered, cutting me off. "I don't like it but I understand . . . If this is what you truly want, then I am not going to stand in your way. Under your rule, we might find some semblance of peace." I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead tenderly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>We returned back within a few minutes to a room filled with concerned glances, and expectant expressions. Jasper and I put off Edward's release until Sandra had finished, realising that it was rude of us to have left like we did.<p>

"We'll explain later," Jasper notified them, as we settled down in the seat we had previously vacated. "Sandra, we're sorry for leaving like that, you can carry on if you like."

Sandra shook her head. "It's fine, I know you meant no disrespect." We nodded, and exchanged apologetic looks. "The Kings were frightened by my display, unable to somehow comprehend the fact that I would take my own father's life. I reconsidered what I had done for an instant, and saw the horror in the act, against my better instincts. But quickly, before I could delve too deep into thought, I heard a voice of one of the scientists. He was talking about how I was the only person here to show some 'other' attribute . . . It seemed as though my gift was the first they had come across, and they were frightened. Ignoring the offer the Kings had made me, I made them one in return.

"I asked them to bring all the others of our kind to the Great Hall. I explained how easily they could go out of control, and decimate the population of the entire city within hours. They readily agreed, out of fright more than anything, and called in the rest of the vampires. None of the vampires looked to be older than a few weeks. All their eyes were drawn to me once they came into my presence. It seemed as though my beauty, the attribute I had been picked for, seemed to have become quite the distracting element. In total, there were nine of them, including Leos who had a smirk upon his face, and a smattering of familiar smelling blood on his skin, and swimming in his eyes . . . My mother seemed to have not suffered long. The scientists had already devised a way for us to be killed, and whilst they were still in their stupor, I beheaded them, and tore their limbs apart. Their limbs were set alight in the Great Hall, and their ashes were thrown into the wind to scatter. The scientists destroyed their research recognising that such power was beyond them.

"The Kings were thankful, and insisted that I stayed among them for as long as I required. Ur, although was beautiful in appearance, caused something to stir within me as I looked upon it. Slaves begged on the steps of their halls, and yet they could not spare a mouthful of water, or a crumb of bread. I couldn't be around the people for much long, no, my newborn instincts were very difficult to suppress. I declined the Kings' offer as politely as I could, and left Ur and the Sumerians.

"I ran northbound, into the bitter cold, and into the recesses of the mountains. The climate was startling, after being only subjected to the fierce heat of the equator all my life. But the chill did not affect me as much as I would have thought, in fact, soon I was more comfortable here, where wildlife was abundant, rather than the barren wasteland of Ur and the surrounding cities. I spent many decades in what now is China. I occasionally came across a person, and that was enough for me to remove myself from that immediate area. I fed only a few times every year, and only on the sick and the scum of humankind. It was a humble existence – there in the mountains – but a couple centuries later, something was drawing me back to the heat of Ur.

"I ran southward, and found Ur almost immediately. It had changed very much in the years that I had gone. The buildings were three times as high, and the city had encompassed the surrounding area. The poverty was almost non-existent, and it seemed to be the exact antithesis of the place that I had left. I was almost proud of the Kings, for heading my words."

Caius let loose a soft chuckle, and shook his head in disbelief. The images in Sandra's head were similar to what Caius saw in his, which only solidified her story. They had been destined to meet from the beginning. Caius did not say anything, which I suspected was because he was leaving to do either when she was finished, or when they were in private.

"I had made sure to cover up my skin during the day, and only roam the streets at night. Strangely enough, there were no talks of Kings, something that amazed me greatly, but only of one God, that saw all, and glimmered upon his throne, bathed in light. At first, I was infuriated—the scientists had not headed my words, and had claimed the life of another innocent . . . But the longer I stayed in Ur the more I heard of the 'God' and his brilliance, his insight, and knowledge of all things. I saw no threat from him, and so I made my way out of Ur and back into the mountains, even though my heart was calling me to Ur. I did not want to cause any problems with this vampire, and it was most likely that he would see me as a threat to the throne. It was mainly self-preservation that governed me, yet there was always this inkling in the later years that perhaps it was a wrong decision.

"The years seemed to pass, and I began to grow weary of life. I had no purpose, and I didn't see myself making much of a difference. Over the years, I had managed to dig deep into the mountain, and handing over my finds to the inhabitants of the land as I passed through, which made them more prosperous. This seemed to be the only favour I had done the people of Earth. This realisation triggered a change within me."

Many of us sucked in a breath, recognising what Sandra was about to go through. She noticed, and reasoned that we were familiar with others who had gone through a similar thing. Little did she know that, Caius, her mate, sitting beside her, was the only evidence of such a thing . . . Carlisle had already begun questioning whether this was an innate part of our nature; once our life loses purpose we are reborn, and many of the others who had become privy to Caius' tale were thinking how absurdly long they were going to have to live before such a change overcame them.

"I recall a fainting sensation when I was looking through the mountain, and then the endless burning consumed me once more. I had already endured the fire once, and as soon as I felt it, I knew I could tolerate this time too. I remembered how my brain had gone hazy, after my first transformation, and so through the burning, I managed to retain all my memories by continuously thinking of them, and nothing faded from my recollection. Sometimes I overlook the fact that the second change occurred . . . It's easier . . . not to think about the ghastly life I've led.

"The newborn phase one has after the change, does not occur – at least to the best of my knowledge."

_No, _Caius agreed, _it doesn't._ It was one of the reasons why Aro did not get rid of Caius, along with his intense hatred for the world. Aro thought, to some extent, that Caius' greater self-control was evidence for superiority in the vampiric race. It was, but not because of Aro's reasoning.

"However, there is the strength in your muscles, but it wanes much quickly than before. And just like before, everything was amplified, including my cursed beauty and shield. I fail to fathom how the other beings that the scientists created would have looked like in their renewed life, if they lived this long; just how great of an athlete would someone like Leos become? However, it wasn't just that. You became a better person after the change occurred again, like I remember being overwhelmed with such sadness when I killed humans for their blood. I would sob and mourn for days. It was strange; I can't really describe it and do it justice."

I paused for a moment. If I ever lived that long, just how powerful would I become once I underwent the change again? Many of the people in the room were thinking along the same lines. Just for a little piece of mind, I concluded, for the time being, that there would be no difference. It was better to think like that: pessimistically.

"My shield distracted me for a better part of those few years, between the sadness. It was doing something purposeful for that part of my life. I had managed to extend it outwards for a couple of hundred feet, my mental shield, but the physical shield took some working at. It helped when I thought of them as just other limbs of my body, like my hand, which I could manoeuvre within fractions of seconds. It was somewhat like a self-fulfilling prophecy. If I thought that my shield could only do so much, then that's what it would do. The more outlandish expectations I had, the greater my success would be. I experimented on the creatures around me, which was much fun. Once I experimented with physical shields; I put one around their minds, and it killed them; it was the equivalent of a bullet ripping through the brain. It is only really possible with vampire minds because our brains can exist independently of the body; to kill a vampire we have to set the body parts alight because they still try to come together. Once we put a physical shield around a non-vampiric mind, the thing dies: impulses fail to reach the brain, blood stops in its tracks because the heart stops, along with all of the other organs.

"It was only due to advances in science many years later, that I was able to somewhat perfect my shields. I'd be able to put shields around a complete being before then, and even then, not for prolonged periods; eventually, their need for oxygen would cause them to suffocate. But all these complications kept me entertained for years. Soon, I was able to create a semi-permeable shield that allowed oxygen, sound, and so on, to pass in an out with little effort. It took time, but I learnt not to be bothered about that. I had enough time.

"To learn of these scientific advances, I had to, of course, come out of hiding. I ventured back to Ur, but I was completely and utterly bewildered by what I found there. It had changed so much. There now seemed to be no ruler, at least not a vampiric one and those vampires that were in this . . . _Egypt_ were just a small coven of four. They also didn't seem shocked when I presented myself to them – perhaps at my attire, or lack of – but not about my existence. The coven wanted nothing to do with me, they were not very hospitable, and rightly so. I had come onto their land, and had fed without their permission, I would imagine that such things were punishable by death, but it was nothing of the sort. They were well-tempered, and I only received a small verbal chastising, and they bade me on my way. When I came back a few years later, their house was deserted, only now it is that I know what horrible deeds they were up to.

"I was wondering through Europe, fascinated with the sights that we completely new to me, when I came across Stefan. Like most, he was immediately attracted to the sight of me. I was vehemently disgusted by his approaches; the sight of him made my skin crawl. I, however, stayed with Stefan and Vladimir regardless. He was able to provide the regularity in my life that I was craving ever since I left the forests and the mountains. The strain of travelling and constantly was now wearing on me, and I could almost feel my age catching up with me, but I did not allow myself to think along those lines again. If I decided it was time to give up again, then I would be thrown back into the flames, and I couldn't . . . I refused to do that again.

"I'd been with the Romanian brothers for almost six trying months, before I became suspicious of my surroundings. There was a boom of activity, more vampires than I had ever seen were appearing within our lands, and slowly it became apparent that these creatures were of Vladimir and Stefan's making. It was only due to this that I did not express any disagreement; surely, I thought, that they must know the consequences of their actions! It was due to my own fault that Stefan and Vladimir discovered my talent. They were having trouble keeping the newborns in control, and it was becoming more and more likely that they would start tearing one another apart if kept together for any longer. One night, whilst the newborns were arguing, I threw my physical shield around them, compressing them into a small space, the brother's caught me. They were greatly impressed, and soon I was invited into the inner circle of their plan.

"To say that I was sickened would be an understatement. They seemed perfectly unaware about how immoral and vile their plan was. Even in those long gone days in Ur, I had never heard of such . . . such horrific acts, which is a great testament to what they were doing. Out of pure self-preservation, I remained quiet and accepted the amount of responsibility that was shouldered upon me. There was nothing I could do, not then at least, and so I succumbed to their power and allowed myself to be controlled by these children.

"It was only mere days before we arrived here in Denali that I was aware that the Egyptian coven were playing a significant role in this. I took it in my stride, and portrayed some deep hurt that they would leave me out; at the time I had became a trusted member. They explained to me that there were vampires in this world that could easily see our decisions and 'predict the oncoming storm' as Amun put it."

_Yes, _I thought, _I suppose, though, they were thinking of Alice at the time. Amun was well aware of her talent. I guess it's in our favour and good luck that they did not fathom that someone like me was on the opposing side . . . The consequences of them succeeding would have been near apocalyptic._ A brief vision of a destitute humankind and a barren Earth flashed in my mind, as I imagined the outcome, and I suppressed the urge to cry out in pain. Jasper put his arms around me, and clutched me tighter. It was times like these where I was glad that there was someone here to bear the load of the darkness that came with the power. Jasper pressed a kiss to my temple, and simultaneously, we took in a deep, soothing, lungful of each other's scent. Peace.

"To be perfectly honest with you all, I had absolutely no inkling that something was amiss whilst journeying to Denali; I only presume that this was your doing"—she smiled a little at me and I nodded—"because I hardly felt anything trying to move past my shield. I had learnt early on with the newborns that I would get some who dared to attack me, and I often felt a flutter against my shield whenever they tried; I found no such thing, but yet Isabella here managed to get through my shield. Like I have said before, I felt humbled . . .

"I suppose that's it. There's not much else that comes to mind. I'm only very thankful that after these long years, I am finally united with my mate. I knew he was close the moment we had entered the clearing. It's strange. I'd felt the pull a long time ago, the same fiery pull had dragged me back to Ur in my first life—"

"Yes!" Caius exclaimed, unable to hold himself together. "Yes, dear, it was me this time, and it was also I those long years ago."

"What?" Sandra seemed bewildered, her eyes wide, and mouth parted in shock.

"This governing entity you speak of at Ur? That was me . . . Love; if you had only followed your heart so long ago . . . maybe we would have been—"

Sandra pressed her fingertips over Caius' lips, effectively stopping his tirade, gave him a long, hard, look. A minute had passed, and nobody had moved, whilst Sandra took in the information. She then shook her head.

"If we'd met then, Caius, imagine the consequences. I doubt a single person in this room would be alive if we had just gone forward with our lives, alone."

"That's a very valid point," Carlisle said, contemplative. "Caius is the true origin of our species, if you two had met and settled down in Ur, the world would not be the same as it is today. Our kind is responsible for many of the feats of humankind, nothing would be the same; I doubt a single one of us apart from you two would even be alive today."

"Caius is the origin?" Sandra asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Caius answered. "I was the first. The first man that these so-called scientists successfully transformed. In a way, I am even responsible for you being here, because without me, they would have not known what formula would be the one that worked."

"If a butterfly flaps its wings. . ." Jasper mumbled, trailing off. Most of the people in the room nodded their head and murmured sounds of agreement with Jasper's statement.

"Yes, Jasper" Carlisle agreed. "That, in essence, is exactly what Caius' existence is. Everything else is just the effect of the true cause."

Sitting on the floor in the corner, with Rosalie curled into his side, Emmett let out a guffaw. "Therefore, Caius must be as great as the cause, y'know if you want to carry on with this philosophical way of thinking. Like causes and like effects."

We all laughed.

"Why not!" Sandra laughed. "Caius, the Great Cause."

Caius stammered and shifted uncomfortably under all the attention, but pressed a kiss to Sandra's lips, a purr thrumming deep in his chest.

"Is that all, dear?" Marcus asked Sandra.

"Yes. That is all."

"Then it is high time for us to go to V—"

"Wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliffy there, but I thought it'd be a good place to stop the chapter; otherwise, it'll get a little too long. So in the next chapter it will probably contain Bella's reformed 'punishment' and maybe a little Edward and Alice. It does look like it's all coming to an end now, I mean there's not much story left to tell.<strong>

**Also, that last bit there might have lost some of you a little. It's just a little Causation and the Butterfly Effect; Google them, it's pretty interesting stuff if your into that kinda thing.**

**Now, I'm not sure how long it'll take me to post the next chapter, but I'll try to make it as soon as I am able. I'm in the midst of exams at the moment, and I'm trying not to fail miserably. I'll be okay though. Until next time folks.**

**Review?**

**XxX**


	23. Chapter 23: Mercy

**A/N: Hey there everybody.**

**Well all my exams are finnished, and college has broken up for the summer. I can now get back to regular-ish uploading, like I used to do when I started this fanfiction.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom folks!**

** XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Why not!" Sandra laughed. "Caius, the Great Cause."_

_Caius stammered and shifted uncomfortably under all the attention, but pressed a kiss to Sandra's lips, a purr thrumming deep in his chest._

_"Is that all, dear?" Marcus asked Sandra._

_"Yes. That is all."_

_"Then it is high time for us to go to V—"_

_"Wait!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

The room fell silent in the wake of Jasper's exclamation. I took a deep breath through my nose, and closed my eyes tightly for a second before I set about trying to explain Jasper and I's actions.

"There's something we need to talk to you about," I said. "It's an explanation to why we left earlier."

"Oh," Carlisle said, settling down with the rest of the people in the room. "Well then, please explain Bella."

"Thank you Carlisle . . ." I took another unnecessary deep breath, and concentrated on getting out my words before I broke down in tears. "As you should all be aware of, my current state—my gifts and the fact that I am a vampire—is due to . . . Edward." There was a rumble of aggravation in the room, which was in sharp contrast to the soothing comfort of the few minutes prior to this. "It was he who introduced me into this world and also Edward who had tried to rip me away from it in his own twisted way.

"Prior to this fiasco with the Egyptians, Romanians and Maria, I had somewhat dealt with my revenge upon Edward and Alice. I had made some peace with the fact that they had felt torturous pain. Right now, as we speak, they're roasting in the lava near the core of the earth, hundreds of times worse than the fire of the change into this life. The consequence of this is that I can hear them in my head . . . Every scream and pleading that they've let out in their time there, I've heard . . .

"At first, in the throes of revenge, I had decided that this was their eternal punishment, that they were going to suffer for what they had done to me and my mate. But the pain that they are going through . . . it's just tearing me apart inside. I always knew I did not have the heart to have somebody's death on my hands—it was the reason why I had not killed them in the first place—but this is worse. The fact that I've heard Edward and Alice beg for death a hundred times in the past five minutes, and I let him suffer . . . It's becoming too much.

"Nobody should have to suffer this fate, least for me. It's purely selfish, but I cannot have this on my conscious." Jasper grumbled in annoyance at what I was saying, not agreeing, among others in the room. "No . . . How am I any different to the likes of him if I let him go through with this? No . . . I refuse to be like him."

"Bella!" Rosalie jumped up from where she was sitting on the floor. "You cannot be serious! What are you talking about? Edward deserves whatever is happening to him. Every last sec—"

"Rose," I begged, "no more. I can't . . . I can't think straight sometimes knowing I'm putting another individual through that."

"But he's not an individual Bella! He's a fucking monster! He raped you for heaven's sake!"

I winced, and a deep growl let loose from the confines of Jasper's throat in Rosalie's direction. In defence of his mate, Emmett sprung up from the floor too, and snarled in return.

"It's her choice," Jasper said heatedly. "She was the victim and she chose the punishment. This has nothing to do with you Rosalie."

"Well, he'll not survive for much longer if he's let out, I'll make sure of that," Rosalie seethed, hands claws by her side.

"No," I said in a firmer voice, standing. "I've planned it. Memories wiped. Faces changed. The rules of the Volturi ingrained into their every thought. They will not harm another being . . . ever."

"Why not just kill him!" she shouted in reply.

I growled. "I will not have his or anyone else's death on my hands Rosalie! I've said it before, and I am tired of saying again. No. This ends here."

I stormed out of the room with everybody trailing behind seconds later.

I imagined Alice and Edward before me and in a flash they were there, writhing on the ground, their body's contorting as if they were in the lava.

For a split second, I was Bella on the day Edward had taken me to the meadow for the first time. I'd thought him beautiful at the time, an angel from heaven as he shimmered in the sun. Now, as they thrashed in the snow, feral, glistening like a diamonds, I spared a second to grasp fully, how much had changed between then and now. It was a world of difference. I snarled, seeing their faces gain recognition, and they quickly got to their feet, ready to leap towards me, murder on their thoughts.

I imagined what I had discussed inside with the other's inside, before anybody could make me reconsider. They slumped onto the ground as their memories were wiped, and the Volturi rules ingrained into their thoughts. I made sure not eliminate things like their language, and ability to function, etc. because that would just create more problems than it would solve. However, I did make sure to take away their 'gifts'—again, it would just create more problems. The final stage, of their bodies being changed, I did without any conscious thought, so whenever I crossed them later in life (I doubted I ever would) I would not be tempted to change my mind. Within a second, I felt the two leave our presence, and I opened my eyes.

I turned around to face the others, and they were all mesmerised by what they'd seen before them.

"How could you show so much mercy towards . . ." Rosalie trailed off, shaking her head, and making her way back inside with the majority of the people there. I understood that my decision was not favourable amongst the rest, but it was that: my decision, just as it was Rose's to kill Royce and his friends. I shared this final thought with her, and she stiffened momentarily before an ember of acceptance lit within her.

Marcus, Carlisle, Caius and Jasper stayed behind with me outside.

"So that's your plan," Caius said with an indignant huff. "You're going to do the same thing with the Five in Volterra."

I paused for a moment before shaking my head no. "Demetri gets Amun and Kebi, because I had promised him that. Maria, I thought, I would leave to Peter and Charlotte to do as they wish. And the rest you can decide between yourself. I don't want any part in their deaths, at least not in this frame of mind. If you chose that what I did with Edward and Alice is suitable, then I will be happy to do that favour, but otherwise . . . it's your choice."

"Isa?" Marcus said worriedly, laying a hand on my shoulder, "are you okay, dear?"

I bit my lip, stopping when my flesh started to sting, tearing under the pressure. "Yes," I answered, "I'm fi—."

As I acknowledged it, the sadness within me seemed to surge from an unknown source; it enveloped me in a dark cloud and from beside me Jasper yelled my name as my knees buckled. The sound seemed distant, like I was beneath water, and he was calling me from the surface. I couldn't understand what was happening to me, and in the back of my mind, I wondered whether this was what had happened to Caius and Sandra, and yet I also knew that it was nothing of the sort. No, in their recollections that time of rebirth was indescribably different.

No, _this_, this numbing sensation, felt akin to death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't kill me! I really just felt that this was the ideal place to break the chapter off, and I was kinda hitting a writer's block and this's my way of avoiding it. ****I hadn't updated in a while, and I kinda wanted to start the summer updates on a clean sheet of sorts. Hopefully, the next chapter should be up quickly.**

***Fingers crossed***

**Also, as a consolation for this short chapter, I'll let you know that you shouldn't worry too much about Bella.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**XxX**


	24. Chapter 24: Power

**A/N: Hey there everybody!**

**Sorry this took a while to update. RL sucks, but I'm coping. **

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom folks!**

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_As I acknowledged it, the sadness within me seemed to surge from an unknown source; it enveloped me in a dark cloud and from beside me Jasper yelled my name as my knees buckled. The sound seemed distant, like I was beneath water, and he was calling me from the surface. I couldn't understand what was happening to me, and in the back of my mind, I wondered whether this was what had happened to Caius and Sandra, and yet I also knew that it was nothing of the sort. No, in their recollections that time of rebirth was indescribably different._

_No, __this__, this numbing sensation, felt akin to death._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

A fraction of my consciousness was aware of Jasper's strong hold against my arms, the tremor of his body as he tried to shake a response from me, his fierce eyes as they stared into my own. The remaining part of my consciousness fought this change within me, and willed it away with all the concentration that it could summon.

I didn't want this!

I was suddenly very alert to the fact that there were the worst kinds of beings frozen in Volterra, waiting for their deaths. Instead of fighting this death-like feeling back, I concentrated on them – Aro, Maria, Stefan, Vladimir, Amun, and Kebi – bringing them back to Alaska, should anything happen to me, and they'd escape. The momentary halt of Jasper's rocking embrace was my only inclination that I had succeeded in my effort.

"Get her inside," I heard Carlisle say, panicked.

"There's something happening to her power, Carlisle," Eleazer said just as worried, and I felt myself being hoisted up by Jasper's arms, and then placed onto something downy.

I wanted to communicate with them, tell them that this could just be needless worry that I would be alright once it pass—

Eleazer's guttural groan halted all thought in my head. Silence.

"Her power's changing," he gasped out. "It's . . . too much . . . I can't . . ."

"Get him out of here, Carmen!" Carlisle yelled.

Were my powers going? Was that it?

"Of course!" Carlisle exclaimed. "The power was fuelled by her rage against Edward, and she's just showed the greatest kindness in freeing him . . . they're no longer needed."

"But Carlisle—" Caius started.

"Don't you dare, Brother," Marcus threatened. "Whether Bella has her powers or not, she is the same woman we all adore."

"For heaven's sake, Marcus! That's not what I meant! . . . What if all that she's done in her time, with her powers, is reversed?"

"Let's hope not," said Jasper, his breath against the top of my head.

I thought of little things that I would have also done if I had the time, like maybe left Charlie and Renee enough money to start a small country, or found Edward and Alice and saw just what fate they had been handed. Little things. But a numbing sensation flared up where my barren heart lay. My mouth parted into a silent scream, as I tried to fight it off.

"Just let it happen, Darling," Jasper said. "It'll be okay."

I felt myself going limp in his arms. And the cold enveloped my body, the blackness invaded all corners of my brain fleeing just as quickly as it came, leaving me anew.

My throat burst into flames the moment I opened my eyes.

"Jasper," I gasped. "Blood."

Jasper, in a fraction of a second, passed me a large glass of warm bear's blood, and I chugged it down; my throat soothed at the comfort of the spicy blood.

"Is Eleazer alright?" I asked, feeling more myself immediately.

Caius shrugged in my peripheral vision. "He had to leave because it was too much," he said.

"I know," I told them. "I heard."

"All of it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

There was a beat of silence.

Carlisle shifted his weight on his left leg, and then stood straighter. "Are your powers gone?"

I shook my head. "No, I can still feel them all."

The relief was palpable in the air.

"Thank heavens," Caius sighed, and then frowned, realising how that must have sounded.

"I know what you mean," I reassured him, before he started apologising. "I'm wondering what happened though. _Something_ must have happened. I felt it."

Eleazer walked into the room, eyes screwed shut in pain. I envisioned him feeling no power when he saw me, and his shoulders sagged in satisfaction, and he opened his pitch black eyes, which faded to his usual golden.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you recall when I told you of what I read when I saw Bella? How every speck of blood in her body _screamed_ a power? How she radiated a realm of possibility?" There was a pregnant pause where we recalled the long conversation with Eleazer where he explained what exactly I was. "It seems that now . . ." he laughed softly, "she has broken me. I get waves upon waves of powers, which contain maybe ten times more than before. Sheer static emanating from her direction. It's so fast, too much, that even with the capacity of my vampire mind I am not able to fully comprehend it all."

"There's more?" Marcus breathed. "How is that even possible, Eleazer? We were all under the impression that Isa here _was_ able to do everything?"

I thought back on what I had heard Carlisle so surely say. "The greatest act of mercy," I mused. "Me . . . _forgiving_ Edward did this?"

"It seems so," Eleazer stated. "I had kept my deliberations to myself, but I had always been under the impression that your powers were given to you to exact your revenge."

"You're not alone," Carlisle said. "Although . . . It seems ludicrous now to think that we created theories on grounds that are unstable; we have no concept of what the rules are in these circumstances, and all our ideas are just musings of old men."

They laughed and made jibes at one another, whilst Jasper and I sat, deep in web of thought.

_You forgive him?_

_Yes,_ I answered Jasper. _I have to. It's the only way we can move on and be happy, Jasper. This life is too long to be dwelling on the past. If I could, I would erase it from all memory, but what happened is important, and I wouldn't forget it for the world._

He gave me a fierce look, and a brief nod. _You're right. We are going to live a __**very**__ long time, and even a second more spent thinking about Edward . . . or Alice is going to be too long. We owe it to ourselves to move on, and not dwell._

I smiled gratefully and he gave a quick roll of his eyes, and then leaned forward to press his lips against mine. The sound of a door closing in a muted click was the only audible indication that they had left Jasper and I. Downstairs, conversations of hunting erupted; for once in far too long, I could give Jasper my undivided attention.

Jasper deepened the kiss for a brief second, and then stopped, leaning his forehead against mine, eyes screwed shut. "For a minute . . ." he whispered, "I thought I had lost you."

"Me too," I said. "It felt like death."

He growled low in his throat. "I _know_. I felt it too." I winced, and pulled him closer to me. "I refuse to live without you, Bella."

Inside, deep within me, a fire surged. Perhaps, in some parallel universe, Bella had already begun lecturing her Jasper on just how stupid his last statement was; truth be told, every instinct in my body was begging to do the same thing. But during the course of these few months, where everyone I loved was threatened with desolation and death, I had grown selfish. I wanted Jasper to join me wherever we may go as soon as I died . . . there would be no peace without him by my side.

So I nodded. "Me too," I whispered.

The ruthlessness of our small declaration, brought a smirk to his lips, and he opened his golden eyes that raked hungrily down my form, and then back to meet mine with challenge in their depths.

Pressing feather-light kissed down my throat he mumbled, "It feels like centuries since I've fucked you."

I laughed a breathy, needy sound. "_Yes_, yes it does."

He tugged the zipper of my dress down, and carefully pulled the garment off. I raised a brow in question of his consideration of my dress.

"I like it," he said, but threw it behind him where it landed over the back of a chair. His eyes stayed on me, eyeing the ivory lace undergarments. "Deceivingly virginal," he said in a near-reprimanding tone, and leaned down to whisper in my ear: "we both know the hundreds of times I've taken you, Darling." I moaned in shock as his warm hand slipped into my panties in one swift motion, and thrust into me with two curled fingers. "So wet . . . for me?"

I panted. "Always, Jasper. For you."

He smiled, and rubbed my inner walls with the tips of his fingers whilst his thumb circled my clit but never directly touching it. I growled in need, and thrust up against his hand. He chuckled, and in a flash, his hand was out. He brought forth two glistening fingers between us, and if I could blush, I would have been crimson. Despite the many times we've been together, I still couldn't understand his fascination with liquid that was now glossy on his finger.

"It's as close as I can get to your blood without feeding," he rasped. "Your essence." I threw my head back in soundless cry when he slipped both fingers in his mouth and sucked them dry.

I had no patience with preserving his clothing so it landed in shreds all around us as I stripped him down to his skin. He did similarly with my bra and panties.

I ground upwards, writhing in dire need for friction. Without any warning or notice, in a harsh thrust he was inside me.

"Yes," I hissed quietly.

He covered my mouth with his, pushing his tongue through my lips, and with every slide of his tongue against my own he mercilessly plunged into me.

We came in a frenzy of crazed growls minutes later and as the bliss enveloped us, there was silence.

* * *

><p>"It makes me uneasy that their still alive . . . kind of," Caius said the following day.<p>

We were gathered in the living room apart from the Denalis who were in their own home, Eleazer included. Since yesterday, Eleazer had grown a little despondent. I knew he enjoyed being with me because of the readings he got off me; I made a mental note to myself that I find a way for Eleazer to still read me but for it to not overwhelm him like it had done yesterday.

Marcus and Didyme had also gone earlier this morning. They knew that we would deal with the awful animals that were frozen in Volterra. Marcus was practically bursting to show Didyme all that had changed in the world for herself. He had also said that they would make a yearly visit to Volterra just to make sure that we were alright.

Carlisle and I nodded, agreeing with Caius.

"Are you going to do the same with them as you did with Edward and Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Would you prefer that?" I asked them, now unsure about how to proceed.

Carlisle frowned. "Yes . . . but I've been thinking . . . What if, in the future, they are changed to vampires? They are going to be the same individual, just with different features."

"Not exactly," I disagreed. "Your experiences have a lot to contribute to how you turn out later in life." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "There is no guarantee that they will be the same person . . . the same with Alice and Edward. But I have done something that would prevent the turning of them, and now these . . . horrid people."

"Oh?" Caius enquired.

"If the occasion arises where they are being changed, it will kill them and the vampire changing them, also—"

"And you didn't think to mention that?" Caius asked, suddenly infuriated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It was none of your business, Caius."

"So what if one of us decides to change somebody that just happens to be Alice or Edward?" he asked. "We die, Isabella!"

"Are you planning on changing somebody?" I retorted.

"No," he shot back. "But now everybody we know will be afraid that the next person they change will be infected with this . . . curse."

"Calm down, Caius," Sandra said laying a hand on his shoulder. "I believe Bella here was going to add something."

I threw her a thankful look, and turned my eyes to Caius. "Yes, I was." He raised his brows in clear challenge. "Vampires will be repelled from them . . . their blood will smell putrid . . . instinctively deadly. Those who are stupid enough to turn them and not heed the warning will get what's coming to them."

The tension in the room dissipated.

"Like werewolf stench?" Caius asked with his nose wrinkled.

"Worse," I assured. "A hundred times worse. It will be undetectable to humans," I said more for Carlisle's benefit.

"What of their children," Rosalie asked in a quiet voice.

"Impossible. In a couple of decades, Edward is scheduled for a fatal kick that will render his balls useless. Alice will have a hysterectomy after a car accident," I said in a tone that was far too vindictive that it shocked me.

Rosalie's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded with a small smile. "You've given this a lot of thought," she said.

I nodded. "I covered all the bases," I said.

"This," Carlisle said, "I think will be a great."

"Yes," Caius nodded. "I like this."

"Good. To Volterra?"

"Volterra," they both agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for this chapter, folks. I hope you liked it, outrageous smut included.**

**Also, in case you don't have me on Author alert, I have a new story up. It's called The Mind, which is an AH Bella/Edward fic. Both characters are opinionated and obscene in their own ways, and they are an absolute joy to write. I'm updating the chapters for The Mind after every five reviews, so review with all your might.**

**Review this too; FanFiction has made it so much more easier now!**

**XxX**


	25. Chapter 25: Finality

**A/N: Hey there everybody! I guess you didn't expect me to update so soon, huh? I was in a little bit of a writing frenzy, so this chapter was finished a lot sooner than I would have originally thought.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom folks!**

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Yes," Caius nodded. "I like this."_

"_Good. To Volterra?"_

"_Volterra," they both agreed._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Jasper, Carlisle, Caius, and I, were sucked into the uncomfortable tunnel for a few seconds as I transported us to Volterra. It was quite odd, it felt like a lifetime since I had used this method of transportation, but in fact, in was only a few days. Everyone's mind was in chaos for those few seconds, and there was no questioning the relief when we were out and in the throne room of the castle. Strangely, it kind of felt like home, something that I hadn't expected to happen for a very long time.

I also saw that the Guard had given the place a facelift, so to speak. There was an abundance of natural light coming through newly placed windows, that when hitting a vampire's skin, exploded into diamonds. The Guards had also donned their new white attire, and there seemed to be an all-round pleasant feel to the entire castle. It almost didn't look like the place I had left a few days ago. Jasper, feeling the heightened amounts of joy here, practically thrummed at my side in the glee.

"Isn't this lovely?" I laughed.

Jane smiled widely, and upon instinct, pressed her palm into mine to show what had been going on here for the past few days. I didn't tap into a replica of Aro's gift but I saw the boundless joy and peace exuding from every Guard member regardless of Jane's thoughts.

Carlisle smiled so widely it could end up being stuck on his face forever. This was like a dream to him.

"You haven't got any trouble, have you, Jane?" Caius asked, worriedly.

"Not at all, Master Caius," she answered. "It's rather strange," she mused more to herself. "We expected that there would be a burst of activity from the southern states of America, but there is none. It seems that the witnesses and everybody else who were present for the battle spread the word of the new power. We have had many calls and letters in regards to the acceptance of the new diet, and most people are adjusting without any difficulty at all. I hope you don't mind, but we have taken it upon ourselves to buy some plots of land where we can rear deer and elk, and we now own many shares in such companies that will keep the wildlife stable and preserve National Parks. Everything is just . . . wonderful."

We all beamed at the news. This was beyond all we had hoped to achieve.

"As you have probably figured out by now," Carlisle started, "we are here to deal with the one great remaining issue."

Jane's face fell, and she sneered towards the ground. "Mistress Sulpicia has taken the news quite badly, and has requested an audience with you all the moment that you arrived back in Volterra."

Just as Jane stopped talking, we heard the opening of the doors, and Sulpicia entered eyes blood red and feral.

"What have you done with my husband?" she yelled. "He has mummified!"

Beside me, Caius rolled his eyes. "What did you expect would happen, Sulpicia? He destroyed Athenodora beyond all help. An innocent! He cannot be trusted any longer with so much power. It has already been dealt with; we are here now to deliver the punishment."

She screamed an unnatural sounding cry, like an insane banshee, and leapt for us. Before she had moved another muscle, just as I was going to make an internal command, Jane had turned her gaze towards her, and rendered her immobile and crying out in agony.

"Alec!" I called, unable to stand the cries.

He along with Felix were in the throne room in a fraction of a second. Alec's mist enveloped Sulpicia, and Jane broke her gaze away.

I looked at her and shook my head a little. "Use it as a last resort, Jane," I advised carefully. "We were fine."

She sighed deeply. "It was instinct, Isabella," she answered quietly.

"That's fine, Jane," I said, and smiled at her, and shot a look to Felix and back to her. "Just take it easy."

She smirked, and bounded over to Felix, who bowed a little at the four of us standing here.

"Alec," Carlisle said, "you can ease it back now."

Alec nodded reluctantly, but was still on edge.

Sulpicia slowly gained awareness, but her eyes were now resigned, expecting a similar fate to her husband. _Would it be the worst thing?_ I asked myself. She would be with her mate for the rest of her life, and although they wouldn't be able to reproduce, they would still live. I passed on my thoughts to Carlisle, Caius, and Jasper, and a minute or so of careful deliberation they agreed. I could see that if we parted Sulpicia from Aro, she would, in time, either plot to overturn our ruling of the vampire world, or take her own life. At least this way, they would be happy.

"Sulpicia," started Carlisle, "we have a proposition."

"What?" she said warily.

"Originally, we had planned to change Aro back to a human state, with wiped memories, and unable to bear children. He would die just as humans do without any threat of the supernatural world, and perfectly unaware. But we understand that he is you mate, Sulpicia, and if you so desire, we will allow you to be with him, as a human, and grow old together and eventually pass away."

Her eyes grew impossibly wide. "You will not kill him straight away?" she asked, astounded.

"No," Carlisle answered. "We feel that sentencing somebody to death is too harsh of a punishment, and it simply does not fit in with the new rules that this Volturi is proposing. Any person that walks through these doors will be given this option . . . from this day forward there will be no death on the hands of the Volturi, but just this single sentence."

She nodded vehemently. "I accept. Yes."

I smiled. "You will be born anew, with memories of this life completely wiped from your minds. Your fate, Sulpicia, with cross with Aro's, I assure you that. I know you won't remember this, but I know that you will not give up in the hope of finding your true partner."

"I won't remember this," she said, contemplative.

"No, but I will remain true to my word, I promise you."

She smiled and nodded. "I believe you."

"Well, goodbye then," Carlisle said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug. "We'll miss you."

Sulpicia smiled at the Guard that had flooded into the room in their entirety – minus Demetri who was still in Alaska – and they bowed before their Mistress, whom they had severed for hundreds of years. She was like a mother figure to many of them, and it hurt them that her time was up now. She exchanged watery smiles with everybody, and then presented herself in front of me a few minutes later, eyes shut, and ready to begin her life anew.

_Goodbye,_ I thought to her, and with that word, she had vanished, and in some corner of the world, she was being born into the world.

* * *

><p>There <em>had<em> been a couple of things that Caius, Carlisle, and I had to naturally deal with, for example the priceless hoards in the Volturi treasury; various missing crown jewels, Aztec gold, journals of Roman rulers, manuscripts of missing Shakespeare plays and sonnets, and unread scrolls from the Library of Alexandria that Aro had taken for his own enjoyment, and so many invaluable paintings. Carlisle, in the best interest of science and human history, asked me to find a way to donate them to the important museums and libraries. I knew that this time I couldn't simply make them appear out of nowhere, so with a little planning, I had the Volturi start an archaeological project that would discover this over a period of time, and donate the pieces to the world. In return, the Volturi would make some money too which would be invested into countless charities and technologies that would advance science. A couple of hours in Volterra and we had already possibly cut back on some global debt, what with the influx of money coming into the economy, and with my foresight, brought us forward a couple of centuries in technological progress. I wondered what we would do with the rest of our day!

Jasper had spent his time starting the training of the Volturi Guard like he had promised them. We knew that it would be pointless because only under extreme circumstances would we now need the Guard to fight, but it would be good to have the Guard on standby, and ready when the time came.

Carlisle, Caius, and I sat in the throne room talking, but we knew exactly what we had been procrastinating over.

I sighed and sat straighter, and thought'_Now_' and suddenly they were in front of us. Caius and Carlisle hissed in shock, and then gave me annoyed looks.

"We had been putting it off for too long," I explained. "They should have been removed from our world days ago."

They nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we need to give them some sort of explanation?" Carlisle asked, unsure, casting a look to the Guard that had heart the small explanation that I had given, and came into the throne room.

"Not at all," Jasper said from across the room, staying there with a handful of Guards that were looking worse for wear. Felix was staring daggers at the back of Jasper's head, and I saw in his mind that Jasper had been pretty hard on him.

"I'm going to side with Jasper on this," Caius said, there was a loud murmur of agreement from the Guard. "I for one cannot stand to hear them try to defend themselves, or pollute a speck of air with their breath. No. Isa, you do what you have to do, and let us be rid of them so we can live in peace."

I shot a look over to Jasper, and smiled. He nodded once. _You'll be fine, Darling._

I looked over them for what would be the last time, the ancient evil, the only evil that was poisoning our new world:

Stefan and Vladimir.

Amun and Kebi.

Maria.

Aro.

"Goodbye," I whispered and internally commanded.

There was a whisper in the air, and they disappeared.

"Good riddance," Carlisle mumbled, echoing the sentiments of every individual in the room.

There was a cheer, a cry of relief, and a burst of laughter. Jasper sprinted from the other side of the room and swept me up into a tight hug, my feet hovering above the ground. He pressed kisses over my face, and I giggled like a child.

"It's over," he said. "They've gone."

I nodded. "Forevermore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realise this chapter is very short, but this felt like the natural end of the chapter. I suppose the next chapter will be the epilogue. I'll address some loose ends – Amelia and Demetri, for example. But really, there's not a great deal left.**

**If you haven't already, check out my new story The Mind. I'm already rather in love with it, and I adore the characters I've created. The story's in need of some loving, and a couple of more reviews before I update.**

**So review this, it's easier than ever before, and let me know what you think, and if you have any questions.**

**Thanks, folks, as always.**

**XxX**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey there everybody! I suppose this is the end, huh? Out of fear of missing people out, I don't want to thank anybody in particular, but I just want to say that this final chapter goes out to those of you who took the time to review every single chapter since I began this tale, and you should know exactly who you are.**

**Writing this has pulled me through so many tough times over these couple of years, and I cannot for the life of me, fathom how the time has flied. It seems only yesterday, where I sat down and wrote about Jasper tearing down the Cullen house in Forks, and discovering Bella's talents.**

**Really, you all have been too great for words.**

**This is my attempt at trying to keep things somewhat cannon. I have always tried to keep as close to what Stephanie Meyer intended for her characters (specifically their biology and back-stories), and I had been toying with ending it like this for a long time.**

**For the last time, I apologise in advance for any errors. I do not have a beta so they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, like always; I just play around with her characters, and I suppose I own this stupefying plot.**

**See you at the bottom folks!**

***Wipes tears from eyes***

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

"Shit," I hissed, rushing down the cobbled hallways of the Castle, heading for Carlisle's office, late for another meeting because of a training session that lasted a little too long.

Little Jane was standing in front of his office door, smirking as I ran down the hallway.

"You'd think after twenty years you'd be a little better at your timekeeping," she said, moving to the side and allowing me in.

There'd been a lot of this these past few weeks, the constant remarks about how it'd been twenty years since this, and two decades since that. It was getting on my last nerve. I understood that it was an important milestone, I really did. The Ivory Council of Volterra had been in power for fifteen years without a singular disruption. There had been no rogue vampires threatening exposure, and to the best of Volterra's knowledge, the only vampire's that still drank the blood of humans were the ones that slipped up: drinking the blood of humans was a forgivable and inevitable blunder. Yes, everything _was _going well; it was the reason why I'd been called to this meeting with Carlisle.

"Sorry I'm late," I said rushing in, letting Jane close the door behind me.

My eyes set on the glorious sight of my beautiful mate, who'd been basking in the warmth of the sunlight, perched on the windowsill. She looked up at me as soon as I entered, and smiled widely. I went over to her, and pressed my lips against hers for the briefest of seconds, and with a quick swipe of my tongue against her mouth, I backed away and joined her on the ledge.

Although I was aware of everybody in the room as soon as I walked in, I hadn't completely registered it for my mind was too occupied with Bella. Carlisle sat at his desk, and smiled warmly at me, and Caius was sitting just a few feet away from me with what looked to be _The Art of War_ in his lap. What struck me, though, were the four others here whose arrival I had been completely left in the dark about.

Five years into the new rule of the vampire world, the three leaders—Carlisle, Bella, and Caius—had made a decision that the workload of ruling an entire species simply could not be made by their three minds. They made the decision that four more governing entities would have to be introduced, which then created The Ivory Council.

Since the Volturi would now be a more tangible authority in the world, it was necessary for us to look a lot more like a united board of members, rather than three people with what looked like to the world, unlimited power and wealth. We had even been dubbed by some tabloids as Earth's Advisors. Every so often, with the new discovery of artefacts from miraculous, archaeological digs which we had Bella to thank for the spotlight would fall on the mysterious and philanthropic Volturi, lead by achingly beautiful 'humans' who owed a significant portion of the world's wealth, but not enough that we would raise alarms.

Eleazer had been chosen as the representative of the United States of America; Benjamin from the Egyptian Coven which now included a mated pair of once-nomads called Maya and Sameer which had settled with them before the formation of the council, represented the entirety of the Asia; South America's representative was Zafrina from the Amazonian coven, but because of the lack of vampires in that region we rarely saw her in this past decade and a half, but she and her sisters seemed to be doing their job because it was entirely silent in that area. One of the most astonishing representatives was Demetri.

The remaining areas of the world, the remote islands, the barren desserts of Africa, were under Demetri's authority. Bella had tweaked his gift a little, so he would get a hundred percent accurate reading of anybody's location throughout the entire world. He would be able to get through any shield—well apart from Bella's—and not even need to catch the essence of a person before he looked for them. He was the epitome of a tracker.

Amelia, Demetri's mate, had been turned by Carlisle ten years ago. After Amun's quasi-death, Amelia had lost all her abilities. She had thrown a hissy fit for three weeks before she'd calmed down about that. Because Amelia had once been in possession of the ultimate power, the Council decided that it was simply not worth the chance to have Demetri change her into a vampire by the power of his own venom, because we did not know what to expect. We had also a little help from Peter, who had phoned Volterra in a mess of words, warning us that under no circumstances were we to allow Demetri to change Amelia because he had 'the worst feeling' about it. Bella had wholeheartedly agreed with Peter, seeing that as soon as we made the decision to let Amelia be turned by Demetri, our futures were unsure and hazy. The next morning, with a little help from Bella, Amelia was turned into a vampire in a matter of seconds, with a singular bite from Carlisle.

Amelia had developed a gift similar to mine (a little weaker, though) so it was impossible for us to be in the same vicinity without Bella's help in fear of me going mental. Every emotion in the room was multiplied, every sensation felt as though I was being hit by freight truck. It had been a little joke among the castle and The Council that we were both master manipulators in our human lives, that's why our gifts were as they were.

So currently in this book-filled study, the entire Ivory Council sat: Carlisle, Caius, Bella, Eleazer, Zafrina, Benjamin, Demetri, and I. I was the final member of the Ivory Council; if the need ever arose, I would lead the Volturi into battle. The tension in the room, and the very fact that I was here led me to believe that this Golden Age was under a mass threat.

Bella squeezed my hand in a tight grip, and I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around the room for some quick answers.

Zafrina spoke from her seat by Carlisle's desk. "Two nights ago," she started in her thick accent, her extensive, elongated fingers toyed with the end of her long braid, "I received a call from a woman called Makenna insisting that I go to the forests of Chile—I believe she was there in the gathering which you turned the newborns, Isabella. She told me her story, a very interesting one.

"Makenna comes from a Maltese family with the most unusual connection to vampirism. One of her ancestors named Luca was turned into a vampire five hundred years before the birth of Christ." My eyes widened, Luca was most definitely on the list of vampires that were the oldest among our kind. "Unlike most of us, this Luca did not leave his mortal family behind; he continued to look after his family's prosperity and safety. And, with a vampire on their side, the family prospered greatly. The secret was amongst common knowledge within this family, and they regarded him as a saint! His family grew up with a much different perception of vampirism than the remainder of the world.

"Luca looked for other members of his family to help protect the family line. He converted his relatives into his vampires, and some did as he asked and other broke away, relishing the freedom; Renata, for instance, was turned by Luca and then adopted by the Guard." My jaw hung open, how had we overlooked this? The quick tightening of Bella's hand around mine and then relaxing told me that she was well aware of this fact, but chose not divulge it; we had developed our own form of wordless communication. "It became the tradition that every other century, one child would be trained to become the Protector, and then turned once ready. Makenna was one of the chosen ones, and she grew up knowing that this would be her destiny. She looked forward to her fate until she met a man called Charles. Luca told her she could give up her heritage id she wanted to grow old and die with the human. Makenna declined, choosing immortality, however she told me she had always planned to go back to Charles. With the knowledge that the last thing her 'uncle' would do is change a human outside her family, she changed Charles herself after a couple of years of adjusting to vampirism, but only after Charles was completely aware of what being a vampire entailed.

"Now, we get to the real issue," she said with a deep sigh, "there's been unusual activity in Southern America, according to Makenna. I, along with my sisters, moved out of the forests and to Mexico, knowing that if any conflict were to arise it would be where there were still vampires who were loyal to Maria and her sisters. Makenna told me that she came across the body of a woman, a horrifically mutilated human woman."

Without any warning at all, Zafrina projected the image to us. Everybody apart from Zafrina gasped, seeing the dead, bloody corpse of a tan, naked woman in the forest, the area where her I supposed her womb to be, torn and bloody, the wound gaping. Her breast was coated with splatters of blood, and a bite. A bite that could be nothing other than one of an immortal child.

There was a loud, simultaneous growl that ripped from our mouths.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, as I was once again looking at the people before me. "An immortal child?"

She nodded solemnly.

"It's worse than anything we had foreseen," Eleazer whispered gravely, pacing. "We expected some activity, but never this! For the love of all that's holy! Is our race incapable of learning from our mistakes?"

Isabella stood, holding her hand out asking us to stop our train of thoughts. "They're not immortal children," she said, her words and body exuding surprise. "If we think about this rationally, Carlisle, we would see that. Her stomach has been torn apart; something has escaped her body, Carlisle, her womb."

"That's not the work of a newborn child, Isabella!" Caius seethed.

She shook her head. "You're right. But this isn't the work of a _human_ baby."

An uncomfortable silence flooded the entire castle.

"Are you suggesting . . . ?" Caius trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

I had learned over the years that Bella was _always_ right. I followed her blindly. If she said that this was not a human child, but rather a vampire child, then that's exactly what it is. I fought past my momentary petrification, and looked over to Carlisle. He sat staring blankly forward, her emotions fleeting and changing. We were silent again for a minute or so, waiting for Carlisle to speak.

"It's not a vampire baby," Carlisle said definitively. "Why don't you explain, Bella, I think I need a little more time to assimilate this all."

Bella nodded, and came to sit by me once more. "Because the male body does not need to change to reproduce," Bella started, "it is able to reproduce. Male vampires have the ability to therefore pass on genetic material with a _fully_ human female partner." I knew that Bella stressed the word 'fully' for my benefit, and I was a little embarrassed as to how quickly she had latched onto that train of thought. "However, it is beyond the ability of most vampires to be so close to a human physically and still resist the lure of their blood. Also, vampires are so much stronger than humans, as you know, that any loss of self-control at such close proximity can quickly lead to mortal injury to the human

"Female vampires still carry ova similar to the human ova, but the unchanging state of their bodies results in a total absence of the reproductive cycle. Even if the vampire would somehow find a way to continue her cycle, her frozen body would be unable to grow and change to accommodate a growing and changing foetus."

"It's not the only child," Zafrina told us.

"What?" all of us apart from Bella said.

"I called Demetri here to locate any vampires other than us in this area, and he got back to us with only one."

"Oh," Demetri said, feeling a little uncomfortable that he was left in the dark like that.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you," she apologised to him. "But I wanted to be sure of what I'd seen before I reported it to you all."

"It's okay," he said, waving his hand in a dismissive motion.

"Did you find him?" Benjamin asked.

She shook her head. "We found his daughters, Serena, Maysun, and Jennifer." My eyes widened. Fucking hell. "The girls told us very little, completely unaware of our Authority. They had the child, a little boy named Nathaniel."

She showed us the beautiful image of a small dark haired child, who looked to be the size of a four month old rather than a newborn, crawling on the forest floor, at the feet of three teenage-looking daughters, who were equally striking and bared some resemblance to one another.

"The hybrids in the vision," Bella said, "were created along with their brother Nahuel who is with his biological vampire aunt Huilen in New York, as an experiment by their father who's called Joham.

"Vampire hybrids have both human and vampire traits. The hybrids are much stronger and faster than humans, with sharper senses, but not as strong, fast, or sharp as a pure vampire. They are strong enough, however, that human females are rarely able to survive the gestation period. The movement of the hybrids in the womb, similar to the movement of a human child in the womb, often caused injury to the mothers of these children. Even if the mothers survive such a brutal pregnancy, they don't survive the birth. The hybrid tears itself out of the womb with its teeth, which is made from a strong membrane nearly as durable as vampire skin, which is why we saw that woman so bloody. I suppose, though, if this Joham cared for the mothers just as he cared for the hybrids, then he would have realised that if you introduce venom into the system of the mother, then she at least could have a chance at survival.

"Like the amniotic sac, the hybrid's skin is as almost as durable as a vampire's skin, but it doesn't have the same reaction to sunlight like ours do. They have a circulatory system, are warm-blooded, and tend to live on a diet of their preference, blood or human food. It seems that the pregnancy lasts around a month, and the hybrid grows to full maturity in seven years. This maturity also extends to the brain too," she finished, rather relieved of this final fact, just as we all were. The greatest problem with the Immortal Children was that they simply did not learn or grow mentally.

"What are we going to do?" Demetri asked.

Carlisle, who had been quiet throughout Bella's explanation, began to speak. "It's necessary that we pay them a visit, every person in this room. They need to know that unless they're planning on exposing themselves—something I worry Joham might do—then we are not their enemy."

"Are you ready to leave?" Bella asked, jumping to her feet. There was a murmur of agreement. "I've let Emmett and Felix know that we're leaving, but I doubt there'll be much problem . . . Get ready, people."

Bella, over these last few years, had been working on perfecting her teleportation ability. Nothing, however, could change the overwhelming feeling of your life almost leaving your body, but she had managed to drastically speed it up so that most places took only a couple of seconds to bounce between. Difficulties only occurred when Bella's thought process interfered mid-command and we'd end up a couple of hundred miles away from where we wanted to be, or like one particular time, we ended up in Siberia instead of Denali, because I decided to give Bella a spontaneous kiss. It seemed that intimacy really screwed up her inner GPS.

We landed in a dense rainforest, and at once, the humidity hit me, and I was left longing for the cold, dry air of Volterra. I wondered if, after time, water would gather up in my lungs after being exposed to this weather, but Bella's small scoffing sound told me otherwise.

"What?" I chuckled. "It's a valid deliberation."

"What is?" Carlisle asked.

In fear of humiliating myself further, I just shook my head, and motioned for Zafrina to show us the way to go. She pressed her forefinger to her lips in the universal sound of 'quietly', and we followed behind her in a swift run, our feet barely touching the forest floor. I noticed how quiet it also was, which indicated that vampires _were _in the vicinity, because every creature with even a hint of self-preservation would flee the moment they realised that such a superior predator was in the area.

After a little while, we came across a large clearing that was seeping with the glorious scent of blood, but strangely, it didn't have the same delectable nature that pure human blood had. I had abstained long enough from human blood that it hardly tempted me anymore, but occasionally, Bella would spike the blood I drank from animals with her human blood, which was more due to foreplay than my dietary requirements.

The clearing was like a front lawn, and towards the back of the perfect natural circle, there was a large house, with large panelled windows, and ornate wooden frames. Inside the house came the sound of five fluttering heartbeats but six lungs working for breath. It seemed that along with teleporting us here, Bella also had a hand at making sure that Joham's children plus the aunt were all here.

Carlisle gave a brief nod for us to proceed further, and in a very human-like gesture, he knocked on the front door, and we waited to be allowed in.

A few seconds later, there was the opening click of the door, and a dark skinned male stood in the doorway. Immediately we were all struck with the vampire-like looks of this boy who was around my Bella's age, and stood at five foot seven. He wore his hair in a long braid down his back, and was wearing a simple tan shirt and some jeans. His heart was racing, and the vein in his neck was pulsing. He judged us with critical teak brown eyes, and was radiating contempt.

"Hello," Carlisle said, recovering from his shock at something completely new to us. He introduced us firstly by name. ". . . and we're the Ivory Council of Volterra."

"I'm Nahuel," he replied warily, making no indication to invite us inside.

Carlisle nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. "We were wondering if we could come inside, there's something we need to talk to you about, and we fear that you've been misinformed about our intentions."

Nahuel's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded, and stepped back. "Come in . . ."

The house held mainly wooden furniture that was intricately carved, and looked to be handmade. Nahuel's sisters stared at us all with fierce and angry eyes, all looking dissimilar but sharing some of the same features, like their brown eyes, slight build, and wide lips. The girls stood stoically, a united front, and made no move to introduce themselves to us, and neither did our party. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Bella smiling slightly at them, and then looking over to a vampire woman who had an olive tone to her skin, who sat with the beautiful child who I knew was Nathaniel, but looked shockingly different to what Zafrina had showed us earlier. His dark ringlets were a little longer, hanging around his shoulders, and he was holding himself up and staring at us with inquisitive eyes. His body seemed a little less round, and he was controlling his limbs perfectly. I couldn't hold back my gasp, much like the rest of us.

I tore my eyes away from him, and we sat down on the overstuffed couch, Demetri and Benjamin choosing to stand to the side.

Carlisle hesitated for a second, before looking over to Bella and handing over the reins to her with the simple action. She smiled, and then turned back to the expectant gazes. "Hello," she said, "I'm Bella. I suppose you're all wondering just why we've come unannounced . . . It's just that we wanted to assure that we mean you no harm whatsoever. None at all." Immediately the girls relaxed and even little Nathaniel smiled. Although Nahuel and Huilen were a little on edge still. "We just came to let you know that if you ever face a problem, something that you cannot face alone, and it's threatening your existence, then our doors are always open. We have a permanent residence in Volterra, Italy, but Zafrina here"—Bella nodded over to her—"lives a little closer, in Mexico in fact.

"We are utterly fascinated that being like you exist, since a few minutes ago, we didn't even think it was a possibility . . . Hello there," Bella said to Nathaniel, getting up and crouching over to where he played on the floor. The air was tense once more, but that was to be expected. Bella reached out and tickled his chin, and he giggled. "Are you Nathaniel?" she asked.

He nodded his head, leaned over, and crawled into Bella lap, astounding us all. The tension left the air, and his sisters laughed at his willingness.

Eleazer cleared his throat, and too moved over to where the child was. "Little Nathaniel here has a gift," he cooed, and I gave shocked laugh at how quickly Eleazer changed his demeanour.

"Oh?" Carlisle enquired, shooting us all a look.

"Yes . . . His gift is a little like Benjamin's . . . The child can control the weather."

"What?" One of his sisters gasped, flashing over to where he was sitting in Bella's lap and snatching him away. "What on earth does that mean?"

"Serena . . ." Huilen sighed, shaking her head.

Eleazer and Bella stood. "It means that he can control the weather," Eleazer said, smiling at the boy. "Some vampires have certain abilities and it looks as if this is not limited to just them."

"He can control the weather?" she asked, it finally sinking in.

Bella nodded, and reached out for Nathaniel. He almost leapt into her arms, pressing his face into her neck. Bella looked down at him with tender eyes, and then back at me with a raised eyebrow. _He likes me,_ she whispered into my head, and I nodded. Bella rocked him gently, a wave of lethargy came over him, and he yawned a little.

"We need to be certain," Caius started, "that you do not intend to expose yourself."

The family looked at one another, and then Huilen said, "It's a fear of ours that Joham, the father of these children, will do that eventually." It was just what we'd expected. "He has expressed some want in created many hybrids, and then present them to the world."

One of the girls scoffed and shook her head. "He wants to create a master race," she half-laughed.

"Jennifer," Huilen said looking at the girl and then back at us with a look of trepidation. "She speaks the truth. Joham is out of control . . . He is impregnating women, and then leaving them as soon as he knows they are pregnant. Many are too weak to survive to survive the pregnancy . . . He requested that we look after the women and child but not many make it that far."

"He needs to be stopped," Caius hissed.

Huilen nodded. "His intentions are far from pure."

"And how do you feel about this?" Carlisle asked, looking over his children. "He's your father after all."

Serena shook her head. "Biologically, yes. But he's not fulfilled one duty that comes with fatherhood. We would not miss him if he was to die."

"We would not kill him," Carlisle said firmly. "That is simply not how the Volturi works."

"Then what would happen to him?" Nahuel asked.

"I'd have a little word with him," Bella said quietly, still gently rocking a sleeping Nathaniel, "maybe inflict a little permanent damage so that he cannot impregnate any more women."

There was a small quake of laughter from us all. "Yes," Nahuel said, smirking, "that would do the job."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"We have a problem," Jane told me, rushing into the Training Room where I was currently teaching Renata how to control her shield a little better. I looked over to Jane, forever the bearer of bad news here at Volterra. "The Council has gathered in the Throne Room."<p>

"Bloody hell," I muttered. I looked over to Renata. "We'll resume this later," I told her. "Practice with Jane." Suddenly, Jane moved across the room by the simple mental power of Renata's shield. It seemed that when tuned enough, Renata could control just where she wanted her victims to travel when hitting her shield, and if she was concentrating enough, just like now, it was akin to mind control.

I rushed off to the Throne Room, to find the entire Council gathered, and Carlisle and Caius in some kind of stare off.

"What's the problem?" I asked, drifting over to where Bella sat in her seat, her head in her hands. _Are you okay, Darling?_

She looked up at me with her golden eyes. "It's Nathan," she answered, her voice shaky.

"What happened?" I asked immediately, ready to do whatever was necessary to ensure that the boy was okay. Over the past couple of months, the Volturi had almost adopted Nathaniel, and Bella and I made sure to spend a little time with him every day.

"Apparently," Eleazer started, "there has been some unusual weather in South America. Snow."

There was silence as I processed this. "Whose fault?" I asked directly, knowing that Nathan would never have used his gift unless it was necessary.

"Joham," Carlisle said. _Ah, ball-less Joham. _"He discovered that Nathaniel was gifted, and came to take him away from his family. Currently Joham is completely frozen, and unable to move."

"Why are we here then?" I asked, enraged. "They need help!"

He shook his head. "It's snowing in Argentina, Jasper," Carlisle sighed, slumping into his seat. "The moment it was reported—a half hour or so ago—every reporter in the area and most of the world's news has been covering it. They're currently questioning anybody they can find in that immediate area, and Bella tells us that Serena is one of them. It's impossible for us to bring Nathaniel here without raising some suspicions."

"So why have we gathered?" I asked.

"To discuss the possibility of moving their family here permanently," Bella answered.

Caius shook his head, and settled into his seat too, and there they sat, the most powerful people on this earth now, my mate a third of that power.

"Why is there even a discussion?" Demetri asked. "We should have done this months ago!"

"It's not that simple, Son," Eleazer said. "If we suddenly bring hybrids into the Castle, then we have to explain to the entire vampire world of their existence, something we had agreed not to do."

_Oh, so that's what it is?_ I asked Bella, moving to sit at her feet, and stare up at her.

_Yes,_ she answered. "The future is blurry," Bella said ominously. "It is tricky for us to make a decision that will wholly benefit us all . . . If we reveal to the vampire world that hybrids exist, unmated males will try to impregnate women without a second thought and then turn the mothers. The females would want their mates to go and bring back a child, and it has the potential of causing thousands of deaths. And if we do not reveal, and keep the hybrids here, it was completely decimate the trust that we've built with the vampire world. If we leave the hybrids be, then within this decades humans will find out about vampires despite all our efforts, and there will be war."

"Perhaps a change in biology then?" Carlisle said with enthusiasm like a five year old.

"How to you mean?" Bella asked.

"Vampires could procreate," he answered. There was another tense silence, where we all just stared at him in shock, unable to believe the words had come out from his mouth. "It would eliminate the need for humans and vampires to mate. This, however, is based on the assumption that we would want children that were full vampires rather than half human. I'm not quite sure how it would work, but we can fix that can't we?"

"Carlisle, you've gone mad!" Caius hissed, shaking his head. "This would fundamentally change how our world works, we can't just _do_ this."

And then Bella spoke, and we hung on her every word. "We _could_ do this," she answered. "If I work on it enough, there should be no complications—"

"Isa," Caius groaned, shaking his head.

"—and we could provide the change here in Volterra. We could regulate it, so it doesn't go completely out of hands. It would be a little tweak in the female vampire biology, just in the reproductive cycle, and their body's response to being impregnated, and then the body would go back to normal once the child was conceived . . . and by conceived I mean going through the excruciating pain of labour."

I looked at Bella with worried eyes._ Do you want this for yourself?_ I asked her. It had not been something we had considered in our time together, the possibility of children; because it was ludicrous to assume that it was possible! _Would you like a child?_

_No_, she answered. _But I know women in this castle that would love nothing more—Rosalie, Esme, and even Amelia. In the case of Rosalie, she hates what she is because this one thing, the ability to have children, was taken away from her. This would be a gift to her._

I smiled at her. "So the change to the body would be administered here?"

"Yes," she answered. "I think it's best for you all here to gather the vampires in your domain, and notify them of this . . . gift, and if they ask I can bring them to Volterra and do it instantaneously."

The Council departed within a blink of the eye after a brief smile from Bella and a collective nod of acceptance over the decision. We had decided after brief deliberation that perhaps it was best to leave the hybrids in Argentina for a while, right until the possibility of vampire children was introduced to the masses. Then, when the coast was clear, would we successfully bring the hybrids into the castle.

I lay in the gardens that afternoon after we had all decided to take a break from that bewildering conversation. Bella had decided to stay behind with Caius and Carlisle and iron out some final decisions, and all I wanted was to escape and feel my skin react with the strong sunlight of the Italian summer. For a split second, I imaged my Bella and I with a dark haired, golden eyed child that was entirely too beautiful to tolerate. He had Bella's wide eyes but my curly hair, and I fell in love with him the moment he flashed in front of my eyes. I realised that I had told Bella that I did not want children, instead figuring I'd make a pretty cute uncle to the toddlers that were soon going to be running around this castle—it would happen, too. I reckoned that before the year was out, Esme and Rosalie would be round with the babes of their mates, because they had longed for this their entirely lives. I, on the other hand, had accepted my fate and thought it was an impossibility to father children; even knowing the sheer extent of Bella's power, the thought of children had not even crossed my mind. But now!

The image of the gorgeous child vanished from my head, though after living with Bella for as long as I had now, I knew that she would have seen it. She knew my every thought before I even had it myself—our relationship would simply not work if we had anything less than the level of openness that we had now. Knowing this, I dreaded the conversation we would have intertwined in the aftermath of our feral mating. I would have to explain to her that the decision was entirely hers, but I halted all thoughts of that discussion because it would do me no good to over think it now and freak myself out. Instead, I focused on another incident in the two decades that we had spent together: the discovery of Edward and Alice.

Bella and I had retired to England after the five years we had dedicated to the Ivory Council. After an entire week of enraged and passionate sex of every kind two people could try, we had ventured, on a cloudy day, into the city of London to do some shopping. As soon as we had entered the cities outer suburbs, Bella and I were overcome with such an overwhelming feeling of nausea that we darted into a dark alley and proceeded to dry heave, the echo of removing the contents of my vacant stomach.

"_What the fuck?" I had gasped so eloquently._

"_Edward and Alice," she had said in return._

"_Here in London?"_

"_Evidently yes."_

"_That's some potent stuff you conjured there," I told her, choking at the memory of that feeling._

"_It was kind of the point," she said. "Would you dare go back?"_

"_Not even if my life depended on it," I said, shaking my head._

"_Luckily it doesn't."_

Our trip, since that visit, became overshadowed by the realisation that we were close to Alice and Edward, and we returned to Volterra a couple of weeks early, though that hardly stopped our insistent fucking. Bella and I had not told anyone that we had found Edward and Alice because that would defeat the purpose of Bella creating such a strong aversion to them; we mustn't let anyone know whether we found any of the people we had sentenced because that would no longer conceal them from our lives as we had wished. The phrase 'out of sight, out of mind' was all too applicable here.

I stayed out in the gardens until the sun began to set over the Italian countryside, and then finally made my way indoors and up into our small quarters. I found Bella immersed in a well-worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ that she'd owned since before moving to Forks to live with Charlie.

Charlie was a subject that I tried not to think too often about because it pained Bella to know how little time he had left. He had married Sue Clearwater after her husband Harry had suffered from a heart attack a couple of months before Bella had left Forks. And then, a couple of years later, Sue herself had died giving birth to Andrew, Bella's half-brother. Charlie had grown old looking after Andrew, and he'd retired from the Police Force when Sue died, becoming somewhat of a recluse but still a devoted parent to Andrew. Andy now had a full ride to Dartmouth (which Bella might have been responsible for, though she had never admitted it outright), and Charlie was living out his days on the Reservation where he was within spitting distance of social interaction.

"Hey," I said, joining Bella on the bed where she read.

She put the book down and smiled, pressing a lone kiss on my lips, before giving me that 'I see you decided to finally man-up and decide to have this conversation with me' look. I chuckled, and nuzzled her neck with my nose, breathing in her calming scent.

"How are the details?" I asked.

"Fine," she answered. "We were just spreading a little rumour about the new proposition because I saw that everyone would respond to that much better than us telling them ourselves." I nodded, yes, it would be better to ease people into this rather than dump the news on them. "And then I had a little talk with Esme and Rosalie who are more than willing to be the test subjects to see how this will pan out. They are simply euphoric, Jasper."

I smiled, and kissed her soundly. "You're perfect," I whispered.

She made a sound of disgust. "I don't think so."

I growled. "Well I do. You're opinion on the matter is irrelevant."

"Oh?"

"Yes . . ."

She raised a single brow in challenge, but all this mock arguing had me hard and I made no effort in concealing that when I pressed her harder into my arms.

"Jasper," she sighed, her fingers toying with the buttons of my pristine white shirt. "We need to talk."

"Afterwards," I answered, kissing my way down her neck.

"No," she moaned. "Now. Please."

I relented at her mumbling of 'please'. "What?" I asked dumbly, half-panting, uncomfortable with the way I was confined in these jeans.

"Do you want children?" She asked rather candidly.

"Someday," I answered running the backs of my fingers over her cheek, sirens going off in my head, wondering whether this was the answer that she was looking for.

"But not now," she said definitively. I shook my head in agreement. "Maybe in a couple of decades," she said.

"Yes," I answered kissing the corner of her mouth. "I just want your undivided adoration for a few more decades."

She laughed softly, an action that was in stark contrast to the way she tore open the front of my shirt. "Me too," she said, leaning over and giving me an all-consuming bite over my silent heart. I groaned in ecstasy, our hands tearing at one another's clothes for the umpteenth time.

In movement that we as familiar as the falling and rising of our chest when breathing, I pushed into her tight opening, my palms pressed against the small of her back to ensure that she would not slip away. She panted my name, and her fingernails dragged down my spine, making me shiver. I thrust into her in smooth calculated movement that would give us both pleasure. Bella then decided, with a dark glint in her eye the only indicator, that she had enough of the tender and sweet. She shifted our weight, and I fell under her. I would never get used to the beautiful sight of Bella sinking down onto me, her eyes fluttering close, and mouth parting; no matter how many times she did this, this display of dominance, the sheer exquisiteness never dwindled. She pressed the tips of her fingers over my chest to give her unneeded balance, and then she began the sinful act of driving me to the edge of madness.

I pulled Bella closer as she fucked me, enveloping my arms around her. And as we came apart, with the image of a the beautiful boy behind my closed eyelids, never had we been more at peace.

**The End**


End file.
